<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between two Earths by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171566">Between two Earths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flash - Barry/Patty [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, Not a WestAllen fic, Season 2 Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Stand by me". After defeating the Reverse-Flash, Barry and Team Flash must face another evil speedster, who brings an army of metahumans from a parallel universe to destroy them, posing a greater challenge for them all before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen and Joe West, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flash - Barry/Patty [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A doppelganger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six months after the Singularity, Barry struggles with his grief and survivor's guilt and choosing between being Barry Allen and the Flash.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a sequel to 'Stand by me', covering Season 2 of The Flash. I haven't decided yet if I will write Season 3 too but I hope you will enjoy this story.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry kept running around the black hole, trying to stop it as it kept sucking everything in.</p><p>"Brilliant! He's contained the singularity by adding to its angular momentum!" Stein said.</p><p>"Barry, it's stabilizing. Keep doing what you're doing!" Cisco called out over the phone.</p><p>"I'm not sure how much longer I can." Barry said. "Cisco!"</p><p>"Now what?" Joe demanded.</p><p>"We have to merge the inner and outer event horizons." Stein said.</p><p>"How do we do that?" Ronnie asked.</p><p>"By separating in the eye of it. The amount of energy from the fissure should do the trick." Stein said as Ronnie turned to Caitlin hesitantly. "It's our only hope, Ronald."</p><p>"Ronnie, no! It's too dangerous. What if you can't escape the inrush?" Caitlin protested, holding Ronnie by his arm.</p><p>Ronnie held Caitlin by her cheeks. "Cait, we have to try." He pulled away as he merged with Stein and flew up into the black hole.</p><p>"Ronnie... Professor..." Barry stared before realizing what were they planning. "No!"</p><p>Firestorm exploded as the black hole stopped, with Stein plummeting down to the ground as Barry ran down the building, trying to catch him before they landed on the ground, slumping to the wall, with Stein tired before he looked around. "Ronald... Ronald..."</p><p>Patty, Caitlin, Iris, Cisco and Joe neared them looking around before they realized that Ronnie was gone as Caitlin broke down in tears, with Barry hugging her in comfort. "I'm so sorry."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Six months later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Everything fine?" Patty asked as she approached Barry, while they were at the crime scene in a construction site, examining the dead worker.</p><p>"Hey. Uh, good." Barry said.</p><p>"OK." Patty nodded. "Our victim. Al Rothstein. A welder here at the nuclear plant. Co-worker found him this morning." She knelt down, taking a closer look. "Petechiae on his face and the whites of his eyes, and this bruising around his neck—"</p><p>"He was strangled." Barry said as she nodded. "By someone very strong and very large."</p><p>"Or something?" Joe mused as he approached them.</p><p>"This wasn't Grodd." Barry shook his head.</p><p>"Oh, thank God." Joe sighed in relief.</p><p>"Look, I'll let you know when I find more." Barry said, getting up and packing his tools.</p><p>"Are you gonna show up on this Flash Day thing?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Ah..." Barry hesitated. "I haven't decided."</p><p>"Bar, I heard the Mayor's trying to give you the key to the city." Joe said.</p><p>Barry shook his head. "Yeah, I don't need an award."</p><p>"What about the science trophies you got as a kid?" Patty pointed out.</p><p>"Those I deserved." Barry argued. "I'll let you know what I find, all right?" He left as Patty followed him.</p><p>"Barry, I get that it must have been rough after the Singularity… but if you need—"</p><p>"I'm fine, Patty. Really." Barry assured.</p><p>Unknowing to them, a man with long hair in leather jacket was observing them from afar, taking pictures of Barry.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, CCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Joe, where are we at with the murder at the nuclear plant?" Singh asked.</p><p>"Barry's still analyzing the evidence, but there was definitely something weird." Joe said.</p><p>"Yeah, which is why I let you have that Anti-Metahuman Task Force. Speaking of which, where's your scientific advisor?" Singh asked.</p><p>"Ho, ho, ho! Fear the beard!" Cisco quipped, entering with his cart of tools as Singh narrowed his eyes. "It's a very distinguished look... Sir."</p><p>"What is all this, Mr. Ramon?" Singh asked, turning to the cart.</p><p>"Oh, this right here? This is a little something I'm working on." Cisco gestured towards the cart. "I'm cooking it up for Joe and the task force to take down metahumans. I'm think I'm going to call it The Boot." He showed Singh a small sheet of paper. "Oh, here are the receipts." Singh sighed in annoyance, taking the receipts as he was entering his office before Cisco spoke up again. "Oh, um, Captain, one more thing—"</p><p>"You are not getting a badge, Mr. Ramon." Singh said, making Cisco frown as Joe chuckled, amused.</p><p>"He's really stingy with those badges, isn't he?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Yeah, cops are funny that way." Joe nodded before Patty entered.</p><p>"Hey." Patty turned to the cart of tools. "What's all this?"</p><p>"Cisco's new anti-metahuman science project." Joe explained before turning to Cisco. "So you really think you can get this to work? Don't have us caught out on the streets with our pants down."</p><p>"Yes, once I finish the Boot, CCPD will totally have what it needs to take down a metahuman." Cisco assured. "Especially now that Barry has decided to go all Lone Wolf McQuade and fight crime by himself." Patty sighed as they turned to her, with Cisco realizing his mistake. "Oh. Patty. I'm sorry, I should've—"</p><p>"No, no. I'm fine, Cisco, really." Patty said. "Have you talked with him lately?"</p><p>Cisco shook his head. "Not really. Haven't even heard from Caitlin since she started work at Mercury Labs."</p><p>Then, Iris entered as she smiled at them. "Hey, Patty, Cisco. Hi, Dad." She hugged Joe and kissed him on his cheek.</p><p>"Hey, baby." Joe said.</p><p>"Hey, I was wondering if you'd talked to Barry about the rally." Iris said.</p><p>"We were just talking about this." Patty said.</p><p>Cisco chuckled. "I'm sorry, but, I can't believe they're gonna give the Flash the key to the city. Although technically, as members of Team Flash, we should all be getting keys."</p><p>"Well, you know Barry. The more we try to convince him to do something, the less he's gonna want to do it." Joe said.</p><p>"Yeah, but he should go. Someone should try and get through to him." Iris said.</p><p>"Maybe someone he loves." Joe said.</p><p>"Dad, I've tried." Iris said.</p><p>"I meant her." Joe turned to Patty. "Have you tried talking to him?"</p><p>"I…" Patty hesitated. "Well… I was never sure when to bring it up—"</p><p>"Patty." Joe gave her an imploring look as she sighed.</p><p>"I'll talk with Barry." Patty said.</p>
<hr/><p>After fixing the Jitters, Barry was in the lab, hectically working on the CSI reports before Patty entered.</p><p>"You've been busy. Very busy." Patty noted.</p><p>"I've got a lot of work to do, you know?" Barry said.</p><p>"Like fixing the Jitters or catching criminals and metahumans that never see you coming?" Patty raised her brows.</p><p>Barry sighed, realizing what was she up to. "Don't. Please."</p><p>"Barry, come on." Patty pleaded. "There have been dozens of reports of the red streak but no confirmed sightings of the Flash."</p><p>"So that's why you're here? You came to talk me into going to the rally? Because I'm... I'm not gonna go." Barry shook his head.</p><p>"Don't you think the people deserve to give a "thank you" to the man, who saved Central City?" Patty pointed out.</p><p>"Well, they can't, because that's not me." Barry shook his head. "You should know that, better than anyone."</p><p>"What happened to Eddie or Ronnie is not your fault." Patty said. "You may not believe in that the Flash is the hero anymore… but I still do. And so do other people in this city." She handed Barry the pamphlet of the rally. "Just think about it, OK?" She left as Barry considered.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The following day, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The marching band and crowd cheered as Joe, Cisco and Patty were on guard.</p><p>"Are we expecting trouble?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Cops always expect trouble." Joe said.</p><p>"Who knows what can we wait for in Central City. I hope it's not a flying monster this time around." Patty noted.</p><p>"That's a solid expectation." Cisco said as Joe and Patty chuckled before noticing Caitlin. "Well, I'll be."</p><p>The crowd cheered and applauded as Mayor Bellows approached the mic and the crowd stopped applauding. "Good morning, Central City! A year ago, our world changed. Our city became ground zero for… some pretty weird stuff. We got a new breed of criminal, men and women who defied not only our laws, but physics and reason. But we got something else, too. We got the Flash!" The crowd cheered and applauded. "Our wounds run deep, and I know many of you are afraid of what threats tomorrow may bring. But the Flash doesn't just protect us, he restores hope where it was lost. That's why I'm honored to present the key to the man who saved Central City: The Flash!" He showed the key as everyone applauded and cheered but stopped, when the Flash didn't seem to arrive until a moment later as the crowd cheered once again, chanting the Flash's name.</p><p>The Flash waved his hand to say "hello" to everyone as he and Patty smiled at each other at the distance before he turned to Mayor Bellows.</p><p>"The doors to Central City will forever be open for you, Flash." Mayor Bellows handed the Flash the key before people started to scream.</p><p>"Look out!" Joe shouted as a hot dog cart flew through the air and would have crushed Mayor Bellows if the Flash had not pushed him out of the way.</p><p>"You alright?" The Flash asked as Mayor Bellows nodded. He turned to see a man in black hood with a metal mask. "I got this, alright?"</p><p>The man neared Barry, putting down his mask. "The man who saved Central City, hate to rain on your parade."</p><p>The Flash rushed at the man but he knocked him away as the Flash crashed against a car. Joe, Patty and other cops pulled out their guns, shooting at the man, but it had no effect. The man threw a cruiser, knocking down some of the cops before Cisco suddenly had a strange vision of the man in the metal mask facing some speedster in black suit with blue bolt of lightning.</p><p>"Cisco!" Joe called out as Cisco seemed to be in some kind of a trance.</p><p>"Cisco!" Patty shook him as Cisco came to. "The Boot!"</p><p>"Right!" Cisco nodded as he opened the trunk of Joe's car and handed Joe the Boot. "Locked and loaded. Go!"</p><p>Joe aimed and fired at the metahuman some harness that wrapped itself around his ankle, electrocuting him. "Booted!" Cisco cheered.</p><p>Suddenly, much to their shock, the metahuman absorbed the electricity, getting larger as the harness broke.</p><p>"Cisco, didn't you say this would take him down?" Patty demanded. "Because it sure as hell didn't take him down."</p><p>"He went up." Cisco muttered.</p><p>"Run! Run!" Joe ordered, handing Cisco back the harness before the Flash appeared with propane tanks.</p><p>"Wait, what are you doing?" Patty demanded.</p><p>"I'm throwing, you're shooting." The Flash said, throwing the propane tanks at the metahuman, while Joe and Patty fired. The propane tanks exploded, knocking the Flash, Joe, Patty and the metahuman down, with one of the pieces of shrapnel getting the Flash, who groaned in pain before the metahuman took off his mask and the Flash, Joe and Patty stared in shock as they saw his face.</p><p>"It can't be…" Patty whispered.</p><p>"That's Al Rothstein." Joe pointed at him. "The body we found at the nuclear plant, he's alive."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"According to the coroner's office, Al Rothstein's body was in the morgue all night, so we can scratch off 'zombie attack'." Cisco said.</p><p>"Rothstein have a twin brother?" Joe mused.</p><p>Cisco shook his head. "Nope. Only child. And get this, the night the accelerator exploded, Rothstein was on his honeymoon, in Hawaii."</p><p>"So, a really strong guy, who can grow twice his size happens to look exactly like the guy he had murdered?" Patty asked, shivering from the thought. "Tell me this isn't like '<em>Taking Lives</em>' or another Hannibal Bates."</p><p>"I would think this meta was really cool if everything about him didn't just terrify me to my core." Cisco said.</p><p>"Really? That's what happened to you back there?" Patty raised her brows.</p><p>"You looked really spooked there for a minute." Joe said.</p><p>"Uh…" Cisco hesitated before Iris entered.</p><p>"So, the hospital next to the Flash Day rally, the X-Ray and CT machines all failed at once. Was that because of you?" Iris asked, turning to Cisco.</p><p>"I did not do anything that would cause that." Cisco said as Joe and Patty shot him a look. "I'm 92% sure." Iris joined them as she shot him the same look. "I'm going to go make that 100. Excuse me." He left.</p>
<hr/><p>Barry was in his lab, looking at the newspapers before a man in a suit entered. "Mr. Allen. Barry Allen?"</p><p>"Yeah." Barry got up, turning to the man.</p><p>"I'm Greg Turk. I'm an attorney at Weathersby and Stone." The man introduced himself as he shook hands with Barry. "I don't usually make house calls, but I've been trying to get in touch with you for several months."</p><p>"Yes. Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I've just, um..." Barry wiped his face. "I've been really busy with police work."</p><p>"We need to talk about S.T.A.R. Labs." Turk said as Barry nodded. "As you know, Harrison Wells left the property to you as part of his living trust."</p><p>"Yeah, which I did not ask him to do, but I've been keeping the place up." Barry said as he sat down.</p><p>"Well, it's going to take more than cleaning the floors to retain it, I'm afraid." Turk said and Barry nodded. "The facility and the real estate are scheduled to go into receivership at the end of this week unless... you watch this." He showed Barry a flash drive as he picked it.</p><p>"What is this?" Barry asked.</p><p>"A video message drafted by Dr. Wells." Turk said.</p><p>"What's on it? Have you seen it?" Barry wondered.</p><p>"No. He was very specific. It was only to be watched by you. The device will send me a notification after you've viewed it. And at that point, I'll have everything ready to execute." Turk said.</p><p>"I'm not gonna watch that." Barry shook his head.</p><p>"Well, that's up to you, Mr. Allen. I'm only here to represent Harrison Wells' final request." Turk said and Barry nodded before Turk left. "Good day."</p><p>Barry stared at the flash drive in contemplation. After how Thawne had double-crossed him before, how could Barry trust anything on that flash drive? What would be on it? A last taunt? Would it be worth watching? Barry threw the flash drive on the desk as he sat down, not wanting to think one second about his sworn enemy before an alarm went off, alerting him about an unauthorized entry into S.T.A.R. Labs, before he sped off.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry sped into S.T.A.R. Labs, noticing that Patty, Joe, Cisco, Stein and Iris were in the Cortex. "What are you guys doing here?"</p><p>"Working." Iris said.</p><p>"So, Caitlin was right." Cisco said.</p><p>"Yes, all humans contain small amounts of radiation due to contact with cell phones, microwaves, televisions, et cetera. Our bodies are natural conductors." Stein explained.</p><p>"I think our meta's been sucking up all the radiation around him and using it to power himself." Cisco said.</p><p>"Which is why the X-Ray machines at the hospital failed the day of the rally." Iris realized.</p><p>"So if we wanna find him, we gotta look for places without radiation." Cisco said, typing away.</p><p>"All right, guys, I don't want any of you here right now." Barry protested.</p><p>"Tough. You need your partners. You need your friends." Joe said.</p><p>"Barry, we all care about you but we care about this city too. You're not the only one trying to make it a better place. We all are doing it, by helping you fight the metahumans. You don't get to push us away to do this alone." Patty said.</p><p>"Guys, there's a three-block dead zone near a hazardous waste reclamation plant. It should be blooming with rads, and right now it's at zero." Cisco said.</p><p>"That's where you'll find your atom smasher." Stein said enthusiastically as everyone stared at him. "Because he absorbs atomic power, and he, well, smashes."</p><p>"Come here." Cisco hugged Stein, having found a kindred spirit as they chuckled at Cisco's antics. "That's a great name. Welcome to the team."</p><p>"Thank you." Stein nodded.</p><p>"Great, guys, thank you. You can go now, all right?" Barry said.</p><p>"Barry, you need to let Cisco and Stein figure out a way to stop this guy." Joe insisted.</p><p>"No, I don't." Barry shook his head before suiting up as he sped off and then Cisco and Patty stared as they saw the comms on the desk.</p><p>"Are those Barry's comms?" Patty asked.</p><p>"We can't talk to him. He's on his own." Cisco said as worry flooded through all of them.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Rothstein inhaled radiation fumes from barrels of hazardous waste as he was in the plant. The Flash sped in as Rothstein smirked at him. "Well, this is a curve ball. I thought I was going to have to come looking for you."</p><p>"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else." The Flash said.</p><p>"I'm only here to hurt you, buddy." Rothstein said.</p><p>"Yeah? Then why'd you kill Albert Rothstein? And why do you look like him?" The Flash demanded.</p><p>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rothstein said.</p><p>"Try me." The Flash said.</p><p>"I'm about to." Rothstein said.</p><p>The Flash sped his arms, creating cyclones but Rothstein was unfazed. The Flash rushed at Rothstein, punching him but Rothstein knocked him back. "My turn." He smirked.</p><p>Rothstein enlarged himself and grabbed the Flash by his throat as he choked before Rothstein slammed the Flash to the wall. "He said you were some kind of big hero, but you don't seem worthy of him, or this city."</p><p>Suddenly, alarms blared, distracting Rothstein as the Flash ran off.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Flash returned to S.T.A.R. Labs, staggering on his feet before he passed out from the pain.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Three years ago, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry had bumped into one of the officers as the reports fell off his desk. "Allen! Can you pay attention? You're gonna pay for my jacket, you—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry about it, Marty. Here." Patty handed the officer some cash. "Just leave him alone, OK?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marty gave in, glaring at Barry as he picked the money and left as Barry turned to Patty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Patty, you shouldn't have—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I wanted to." Patty said. "Look, you're not alone in this, OK? Whatever happens, I'm always going to be here for you." She held Barry by his shoulder. "I promise."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Present, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry came to, looking around as Patty held him, while he was on the stretcher. "Easy."</p><p>Barry looked around. "Where is everyone?"</p><p>"Joe and I thought you might not wanna be around anyone else, when you woke up." Patty said.</p><p>Barry scoffed. "Yeah, thanks."</p><p>"Look, Barry, this can't go on any longer." Patty said. "You can't do this alone anymore. For the last six months we'd been hoping you'd come to your senses and come back to us. And now you've showed us that you would rather just get yourself killed."</p><p>Barry snorted. "It's better than getting my friends killed."</p><p>"Barry, I know you think it was your fault what happened to Ronnie and Eddie but they both made their choices. We all made our choices to stop Wells and the Singularity and you can't hold yourself responsible for our decisions. Putting all this blame on your own shoulders is not going to help." Patty said. "It's hard but… you need to forgive yourself. And move on. If you keep wallowing in all that guilt and regret, you'll lose us all forever."</p><p>"What do I do now?" Barry wondered.</p><p>"Well, I know that you've been rebuilding Central City at night." Joe said upon entering. "It's just bricks and paint. Maybe you should start trying to rebuild... things that really matter."</p><p>Barry turned to Patty, who held his hand. "I'm always going to be here for you. So don't you dare push me away."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Mercury Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Caitlin was working before she turned in surprise to see Barry. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Patty drove me here. Sorry, I should've called or something. I just... I wanted to see you." Barry said.</p><p>"It's been a while." Caitlin smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, Cisco said that he saw you at the Flash Day celebration." Barry nodded upon entering. "I was surprised. You, better than anyone, know that I wasn't the hero that day."</p><p>"Of course you were." Caitlin assured.</p><p>"No." Barry shook his head as he sighed. "Cait, Ronnie died saving me, and I should've saved him, and I'm... I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Barry, I know that you did everything you could. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for Ronnie's death." Caitlin assured. "I blame myself."</p><p>Barry blinked. "Why?"</p><p>Caitlin sighed. "When Ronnie first became Firestorm, he asked me to leave Central City, and go somewhere that we could have a normal life. And I said "no"." She took a breath, her voice breaking. "I couldn't leave S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr. Wells... you. If I had gone with him, Ronnie would still be alive. Being at S.T.A.R. Labs just made me think of that every single day."</p><p>"Here." Barry handed her a handkerchief as she chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, you carry a handkerchief now? What are you, 80?" Caitlin joked before the flash drive Thawne had left Barry fell off his pocket. "What's that?"</p><p>Barry picked up the flash drive. "Ah, it's uh... Apparently, in case of his death, Wells had some kind of a living will."</p><p>"And you haven't watched it yet?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>Barry shook his head. "No. No, I've... been too afraid."</p><p>"What if we watched it together?" Caitlin offered.</p><p>"All right." Barry nodded. He called Patty to enter as they sat down and watched the video.</p><p>Patty looked at the screen. "Is that—"</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded.</p><p>Thawne was in the Cortex, looking straight at the camera.</p><p>"<em>Hello, Barry. If you're watching this, that means something has gone horribly wrong. I'm dead and the last fifteen years have been for nothing</em>." Thawne said. "<em>Bummer. 15 years. You know, when I realize that in all those years helping raise you, we were never truly enemies, Barry. I'm not the thing you hate.</em>" Barry glared at Thawne hatefully for ruining his life and murdering his mother. "<em>And so, I want to give you the thing that you want most. It won't matter. You'll never be truly happy, Barry Allen, trust me. I know you. Now...</em>" He cleared his throat, putting on his glasses. "<em>Erase everything I said up to this point. Give the following message to the police.</em>"</p><p>What continued, completely shocked Barry, Caitlin and Patty as Thawne spoke up again. "<em>My name is Harrison Wells. Being of sound mind and body, I freely confess to the murder of Nora Allen. In her home, on the night of March 18th, in the year 2000. I attacked Nora Allen in her dining room. I stabbed her in the chest…</em>"</p><p>"Oh, my God…" Caitlin whispered.</p><p>"<em>…with a large butcher knife...</em>"</p><p>"He confessed." Patty said.</p><p>"<em>…from the drawer to the left of the sink in the kitchen.</em>"</p><p>Barry laughed, disbelieving. "This is it. This is what I need to free my dad." He got up, hopeful before picking up his phone. "Hey, Joe. Yeah, hey. Can you have everybody meet me at S.T.A.R. Labs? Yeah. All right, thanks. All right, bye."</p><p>"I'll drive you." Patty said. "And I think we should talk with D.A. Horton."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You think the video's enough?" Barry asked as Joe was on the phone with D.A. Cecile Horton.</p><p>"Wells gave all the right details. It's not a done deal yet, but the D.A. says it looks good." Joe said as Barry looked hopeful.</p><p>Barry then entered the Cortex, meeting the rest. "Is it good news?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"I think so." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Is your Dad coming home?" Patty asked and Barry nodded before she laughed, hugging him tightly with Iris before they pulled away.</p><p>"OK, well... that still leaves Atom Smasher to deal with." Barry said.</p><p>"Last time you faced him, it did not go well." Stein reminded.</p><p>"No, it did not. I clearly can't stop him by myself." Barry said. "So how are we gonna beat him?"</p><p>"Well, ever since I was shown a drained radiation tag, which I haven't been able to stop thinking about, thank you, Cisco." Caitlin glanced at Cisco.</p><p>"You're welcome, Caitlin." Cisco chuckled.</p><p>"If this guy likes radiation so much, I say we give it to him." Caitlin said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Atom Smasher saw in the sky light shining with the Flash's symbol as he went onto the street to face the Flash as he neared the source of light.</p><p>"What's up? I see you got my message." The Flash quipped.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"That light was perfect bait. What made you think of that?" Caitlin asked Cisco.</p><p>"I don't know, I think I saw it in a comic book somewhere." Cisco shrugged.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You want me? You're gonna have to catch me." The Flash taunted, speeding off as Atom Smasher started to chase him.</p><p>The Flash ran into the nuclear power plant before Atom Smasher jumped in through the rooftop, much larger than before as he neared the Flash, who entered the reactor chamber.</p><p>"Didn't think I could catch you, huh?" Atom Smasher gloated.</p><p>"No, I knew you could." The Flash smirked. "Now, Cisco!"</p><p>Cisco turned on the reactor, with the Flash running away, closing it and trapping Atom Smasher inside.</p><p>"The amount of radiation about to flood that room..." Caitlin trailed off.</p><p>"Atom Smasher won't be able to absorb it all." Stein realized.</p><p>"Which means what for him?" Patty wondered.</p><p>Atom Smasher was absorbing the radiation until he couldn't take it anymore as he collapsed on the floor.</p><p>"The radiation's been cleared. It's safe for you to go in." Cisco said, opening the door to the reactor.</p><p>The Flash entered to see Atom Smasher on the ground. He knelt down, remorseful, realizing he just killed Atom Smasher. "I'm sorry. I couldn't let you hurt anyone else. Why? Why did you want to kill me?"</p><p>Atom Smasher gasped. "He promised he'd take me home... if I killed you."</p><p>"Who? Who promised you that?" The Flash asked.</p><p>"Zoom." Atom Smasher breathed out before closing his eyes, dying.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Iron Heights</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Henry was let out of prison as he faced Barry and they hugged each other tightly.</p><p>"Let's get out of here." Barry said.</p><p>"I'll race you." Henry said as they both laughed.</p><p>"You will lose." Barry said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Wests' house</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry let Henry into the house, with Patty, Joe, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Stein and Clarissa celebrating Henry freed from prison and they cheered and applauded as Henry entered.</p><p>"Welcome home!" Iris cheered as everyone applauded before hugging Barry and Henry and celebrating Henry's freedom, all of them toasting and eating the cake before Stein clanked his glass.</p><p>"Gather around, everyone, please." Stein said as they converged. "Looking at all of you, thinking how far we've all come, and remembering those who are no longer with us, I'm reminded of a Hebrew word used during times of graduation. Kadima. It means, 'Forward.'" He raised his glass. "Forward."</p><p>"Forward." Everyone said, toasting and clinking glasses.</p><p>"Well said." Joe said.</p><p>"Thank you." Stein nodded.</p><p>Henry cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "You good?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Ah, yeah. Stuff goes to your head after being away from it for 14 years." Henry said.</p><p>"I bet." Barry nodded. "All right, well, look. I was thinking, what if, in the morning, the two of us started looking for an apartment for both of us, and Iris has actually been doing some research on how to get your medical license back so you could start your practice up again, or, if you wanted, come work with us at S.T.A.R. Labs." Henry didn't seem happy, much to Barry's surprise. "What's wrong? You OK?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's a party. Come on, we can talk about all this tomorrow." Henry said.</p><p>"Talk about what?" Barry frowned.</p><p>"Barry..." Henry trailed off before it hit Barry.</p><p>"Are you not planning on sticking around?" Barry asked, hurt.</p><p>"OK, do you think... can you be all that you are becoming... with me here?" Henry pointed out as Barry sighed.</p><p>"You're the only family that I have left." Barry pointed out.</p><p>"Well, that's not really true, is it? Don't you have another family in this room?" Henry pointed out, placing his hands on Barry's shoulders. "They need your help too, Barry. When you need me, I will be here, but right now, Central City doesn't need you to be Henry Allen's son. It needs you to be the Flash." He smiled at Barry with pride. "My kid. The superhero." Barry nodded. "I have to go. I need you to tell me that it's okay."</p><p>Barry nodded as he and Henry hugged each other tightly, with Barry trying to keep his tears at bay.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I hope that Henry's gonna be fine." Patty said.</p><p>Barry sighed. "It just… it just feels like every time I win, I still lose."</p><p>"Well..." Joe entered, showing them the key to the city. "It's not bad."</p><p>"No, it's not bad. It's pretty cool." Barry chuckled.</p><p>"It's really cool, come on!" Joe laughed before they saw Patty frown.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Atom Smasher. You killed him." Patty reminded and Barry winced. "Doesn't that bother you?"</p><p>"I…" Barry sighed. "I'd be lying if I said "no" but I was trying to keep it together in front of everyone."</p><p>"Cisco and Iron Heights are working on the metahuman wing, Barry." Patty reminded.</p><p>"I didn't know he was going to die." Barry said.</p><p>"It's not like Barry had another choice to stop him, did he?" Joe pointed out as Barry nodded.</p><p>"I'd just be surprised if you could shrug off what happened with Rothstein like nothing." Patty pointed out before they entered before entering the Cortex.</p><p>"Hey!" Caitlin smiled.</p><p>"Hey. Guess what? I added a little upgrade to your suit." Cisco said, showing Barry the new suit with white emblem instead of a red one on his chest as Barry chuckled. "It's just like the one from the future newspaper Gideon showed us. I was thinking, you know, you shouldn't fear the future anymore, right?"</p><p>Barry shook his head. "No, and it'll be here faster than we think."</p><p>"Well, see, I like it. The lightning definitely pops more against the white." Stein noted.</p><p>"And S.T.A.R. Labs is now safer than ever. Increased security and surveillance." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Re-coded, double firewalled, electronic lock sets. Nothing is getting through here without us knowing." Cisco said.</p><p>"So people can't just waltz in and out of here." Iris said.</p><p>"Exactly." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"You may want to rethink that statement." Patty said as she and Joe pulled out their guns, aiming at the man, who had just entered as Caitlin gasped.</p><p>"For real?" Cisco snapped.</p><p>"Stay where you are." Joe ordered.</p><p>"Who are you?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"You don't know me, but I know you... Barry Allen." The man said.</p><p>"Not another step or we will shoot you." Patty warned.</p><p>"The man asked you a question. Who the hell are you?" Joe said.</p><p>The man stepped out of the shadow, showing his face. "My name is Jay Garrick, and your world is in danger."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Atom Smasher is one of the few occasions that Barry did kill, yet it was shrugged off like nothing, alongside with Sand Demon and Zoom, who technically was left to be turned into a zombie speedster Black Flash at the grasps of the Time Wraiths and yet everyone pretends that Barry is this saint with his hands clean, not even a little bit bothered with Atom Smasher's death, whereas, when Oliver is concerned, Joe and later Iris had issues with him killing and it had been showed before that Iris called Oliver hot in front of Barry, which clearly makes the latter uncomfortable. It obviously shows that Iris shows little to no consideration to Barry's feelings and doesn't care when he is in pain, which is shown with her being fine that Nora had been lying to them from the start and working with Thawne, despite knowing what he had done, not once occurring to her that Thawne might be playing them all and genuinely believing that Thawne had changed, which shows how stupid she is.</p><p>My point is, Oliver kills, most people on Team Arrow shout "Help! Oliver is a serial killer and a monster!" And Barry's hands are not clean of blood, he had killed Atom Smasher, Sand Demon and Zoom, yet everyone, especially Barry, act as if Barry is some saint, who can do no wrong.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flash of two Earths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Flash is shocked to face the revelation of parallel universes and another Flash and a new evil speedster, with Barry reluctant to trust the new visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your world is in danger, Barry Allen. Please, just let me explain. I mean you no harm." Jay pleaded.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"I know all your names." Jay looked at everyone. "Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Detective Joe West, Detective Patty Spivot…"</p><p>"Enough." Joe and Patty readied their guns.</p><p>"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Patty demanded as Jay raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>"This world is in danger." Jay said.</p><p>"What other worlds are there?" Cisco asked hesitantly.</p><p>"When you created the singularity above Central City, you also created a breach between my world and yours." Jay explained.</p><p>"I'm sorry, a breach?" Iris stared.</p><p>Jay nodded. "Yes, a portal connecting our two Earths."</p><p>"And what precisely is your concern?" Stein inquired.</p><p>"A few days ago, you found a dead man named Al Rothstein at the nuclear plant. But then a different Al Rothstein tried to kill you." Jay explained.</p><p>"Atom Smasher." Cisco whispered.</p><p>"That man was from my world." Jay said. "If he got through the breach, I suspect there'll be more to follow."</p><p>"OK, so, Jay, how exactly do you know all of this?" Barry inquired.</p><p>"Where I came from, I was a speedster like you. They called <em>me</em> The Flash." Jay revealed. "Before I arrived on your Earth, I was in a fight with a man named Zoom."</p><p>"Zoom?" Barry blinked. "I've heard that name before. Atom Smasher, he said Zoom sent him here to kill me. Who is this guy?" He demanded.</p><p>"He's a speedster, like you and me. And fast. Maybe the fastest of all. But evil. He is an unstoppable demon with the face of death." Jay said. "We were engaged in our fiercest battle ever, racing throughout my city. But I wasn't fast enough to stop him. Zoom had me beaten. He was about to kill me when suddenly there was a blinding light and the sky split open. A breach, between my world and yours, caused from the singularity. It pulled me in... and I somehow ended up in your world. Powerless. Unable to return home."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"I lost my speed." Jay said.</p><p>"How?" Barry inquired.</p><p>"Not entirely sure." Jay said.</p><p>"These past six months you've been here in Central City. Why not confront us before?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I'm in a foreign world here, Detective. I didn't know who you all were. Took me that long to piece it all together." Jay said.</p><p>"So that's how you know our names. You've been following us." Iris realized.</p><p>"Look, I know how this sounds." Jay said, leaning to the desk. "The existence of another Earth, you, another Flash, it all came as an unexpected shock to me, too. I just wish there was something I could do to convince you."</p><p>"There is. We're gonna... do some tests on you. See if you're telling us the truth." Barry neared Jay, glaring in mistrust. "'Cause if you're not, this Zoom, he's not gonna be your only enemy." He warned.</p><hr/><p>"Is any of this possible?" Iris wondered as Caitlin was running some tests on Jay. "A breach to another Earth? It's not, right?"</p><p>"The contrary. Just recently, the many-different-worlds theory proposed interaction with parallel universes was plausible." Stein said. "Now, if what Mr. Garrick's saying is true, that theory's been proven sooner than we all thought."</p><p>"It doesn't add up." Barry said.</p><p>"I'm gonna be honest here, I don't understand what the hell any of you are talking about." Joe admitted.</p><p>"So, Jay is saying he's from, like, a mirror-world." Cisco said.</p><p>"Some sort of a parallel universe, similar to ours, yet different in many ways too." Patty said.</p><p>"Multiverse would be a more apt description." Stein said.</p><p>"No, not helping." Joe shook his head, still confused.</p><p>"Bless your heart." Cisco muttered before Stein approached the table, picking a marker.</p><p>"OK, let's see if this helps." Stein drew a circle. "This is our Earth. Let's call it Earth-1." He labeled it as 'E-1' before drawing another circle, labeling it 'E-2'. "And this second Earth, let's call it Earth-2. This is where Jay claims to be from." He then drew multiple circles on the table. "And these other Earths, three, four, five, to infinity, all of them, are nearly identical to ours. And they all exist at the same time, giving us endless alternatives to what we have here." He gestured at the circles. "For example, the Joe West on Earth-2, your doppelganger, he might not be a detective. He could be a Nobel Prize-winning physicist. And you, the Barry Allen here is The Flash, but over there, he could be an electrician.</p><p>"So, I'm assuming that the people on all these other Earths work to make money to pay bills and such." Joe tried.</p><p>"I would imagine." Stein nodded.</p><p>"So we got that in common." Joe nodded, glad to have at least some semblance of normalcy. "I'm heading back to the station. Call me when this makes a little bit more sense. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole idea of time travel." He left as Patty picked her coat.</p><p>"I should head back too. If something happens, I'll let you guys know." Patty said before leaving.</p><p>"There is, uh, one problem that remains. If Mr. Garrick is telling the truth, there is a breach somewhere in Central City that we need to find and close for good." Stein said.</p><p>"Yeah, but how do we find it? We don't even know what to look for." Cisco pointed out.</p><p>"Well, I... I suggest we put our heads together and come up with a solution. Not literally, of course. Those days are over." Stein said, missing Ronnie.</p><p>"What'd you find?" Iris asked as Caitlin returned to the Cortex.</p><p>"Well, Jay's heart rate is extraordinarily low. And he does have regenerative capabilities. Other than that, I'm not seeing any evidence of the Speed Force in his system." Caitlin said.</p><p>"We don't even have proof that he's a speedster, much less from another Earth?" Barry asked, skeptical.</p><p>"Not necessarily." Caitlin said.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Well, Jay doesn't know this, but while I was testing his heart rate, blood pressure, and motor responses, I also measured his autonomic reactions while we were talking." Caitlin said.</p><p>"You gave him a lie detector test?" Iris realized.</p><p>"And he passed it." Caitlin nodded.</p><p>Barry turned to Jay, still skeptical. "What if he's not a good guy, and he just wants to find our weaknesses?" He turned to Caitlin. "Keep running tests. See what else you can find out."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Patty was at her desk before a blonde man with unshaved chin approached her. "Detective Patricia Spivot?"</p><p>Patty looked up at him before noticing the British accent. "Can I help you, Mr…"</p><p>"Doctor Julian Albert." He offered his hand as Patty shook it before realizing who it was.</p><p>"Mr. Albert. You're the one, who had applied to the Anti-Metahuman Task Force, correct?" Patty realized as she looked at his application form.</p><p>"Yes, I was hoping—"</p><p>"I'm sorry but it's a bit too late. Everyone quit, there's no task force anymore." Patty said apologetically.</p><p>Julian chuckled. "Well, quite frankly, I'm interested in joining the task force."</p><p>Patty narrowed her eyes. "You do realize that metahumans have powers, do you?"</p><p>"I've spent four years in the military, Detective, and I have medical training. I can handle myself." Julian assured. "I studied history, biology, science and archeology."</p><p>"How long have you been working here at the force, Mr. Albert?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Few months." Julian said.</p><p>Patty sighed. "Are you aware of what happened to Detective West's partner?"</p><p>"Are you referring to Eddie Thawne or Fred Chyre? Because I'm aware of what happened to both of them. I'm just asking for a chance." Julian pleaded as Patty considered.</p><p>"I'll think about it." Patty said as Julian smiled.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry locked Jay up in the Pipeline cell. "I hope you understand why we have to do this."</p><p>"I get it, kid." Jay nodded.</p><p>"You're doing what you think you have to. But you'll all realize soon enough that this, the tests, it's unnecessary." Jay assured. "I want to help you, Barry, not harm you."</p><p>"You're not the first person that's said that to me." Barry said, still distrustful.</p><p>"If what you told me about Zoom is true, that he sent Rothstein here to kill you, instead of locking me up in here, you better start listening." Jay warned. "Because if Zoom is involved, you are gonna need a lot more than just me at your side to stay alive."</p><p>"<em>Barry, there's a fire at the waterfront. Fire department's en route.</em>" Cisco called out.</p><p>"I'm on my way." Barry said.</p><p>"Be careful." Jay warned.</p><p>Barry nodded before he sped off.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Flash sped into the mall, spinning his arms around to create cyclones as he extinguished the flames. "That was a big fire." He panted out, tired. "It's out, Cisco."</p><p>"Copy that, see you in a bit." Cisco said.</p><p>The Flash turned around but suddenly he was hit in the face by some large sand fist as he fell down. From the sand morphed a man, who smirked at eying the Flash. "I thought it would be harder than this."</p><p>The Flash dodged as the man tried to attack with his sand fist and rushed at him but ran right through him as the man dissolved into sand, much to his shock.</p><p>"Barry? Hello? Are you there?" Cisco called out.</p><p>Realizing he couldn't deal with the metahuman right now, the Flash ran off.</p><p>"What was that?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"I don't know. We need to find out." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The following morning</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hey, Barry." Patty called out as she neared Barry, while the police and firefighters were examining the crime scene.</p><p>"Hey." Barry turned to her.</p><p>"So, who or what did this?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Pfft. Well, definitely a metahuman. Had a pretty solid look at him between punches. And he was, like, made of sand." Barry said.</p><p>"A sandman?" Patty asked as Barry nodded.</p><p>"These walls are too porous to pull any prints. I can't even get one off the boat, but check this out." Barry pointed at the walls.</p><p>"Gasoline burns." Patty said as she looked around.</p><p>"Water didn't go off. Sprinklers weren't working." Barry said.</p><p>"An arsonist." Patty realized.</p><p>"It may have been a metahuman."</p><p>They turned around to see that Julian had entered.</p><p>Barry narrowed his eyes as he neared him. "I'm sorry, you are…"</p><p>"Dr. Julian Albert." He offered his hand. "Barry Allen, correct? Privileged to meet you."</p><p>"Hey." Barry said, shaking his hand with Julian.</p><p>"What makes you think it was a meta?" Patty asked.</p><p>Julian accompanied them to the generators, with one of the cables severed. "This is the point of origin of the fire. You see that?"</p><p>Patty took a closer look. "I don't know a sandblaster on the market that can make a cut that precise."</p><p>"This may be a work of a meta." Julian nodded. "I've found a sample and also some fingerprints on the back of the pipe. I think you and I will work together quite well, Allen. And perhaps with you too, Detective Spivot."</p><p>"Well, you've impressed me, I'll say that much." Patty said.</p><p>"Thanks." Julian before he shook his hand with Barry. "Pleasure to meet you, Allen."</p><p>"Thanks." Barry said as Julian left before Barry turned to Patty. "Who's that guy?" He asked.</p><p>"Apparently, your new colleague and he wants to join the Anti-Metahuman Task Force." Patty said. "Look, he seems nice and enthusiastic but I don't want to see him get hurt, Barry. I don't know what should I do."</p><p>"Well, I think you can keep an eye on him. Can you?" Barry pointed out.</p><p>"I can try." Patty shrugged. "Whether I actually can manage that is a different matter altogether."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Found it at the crime scene. I mean, it's gotta be from the metahuman that attacked me." Barry said, showing Cisco the vial of sand.</p><p>"Huh. What is this stuff? Sand?" Cisco inquired.</p><p>"It's not sand." They turned to see Jay, who had entered the Cortex. "It's human cells whose myosin II protein have migrated to the cell's periphery."</p><p>"Jay's a fellow science nerd." Caitlin explained. "Those cells have the ability to rearrange and harden, giving them the appearance of sand."</p><p>"And how do you know this?" Barry asked.</p><p>"They belong to a metahuman I've fought before named Sand Demon." Jay explained.</p><p>Cisco got up, gesturing with his hands. "I know you're new here, so I'm just gonna break it down for you. The whole "naming the bad guys" thing, that's my jam." Jay nodded before Cisco chuckled. "But you know what? I'm gonna let you have that one because I actually kinda like it. I'm not mad at that one." He then noticed the shirt Jay was wearing. "Is that Barry's sweatshirt?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, sorry." Iris flushed. "It was all we could find, so—"</p><p>"I was gonna say, because it looks a lot smaller on you, right?" Cisco smiled at Barry. "I gotta do this thing."</p><p>"So, who is this Sand Demon?" Iris asked.</p><p>"I don't know his name, but I know how to stop him." Jay said.</p><p>"You know what? I think we'll be fine on our own." Barry said, still not trusting him.</p><p>"Look, Barry, I don't know what else I can do to prove to you I'm on your side." Jay said, clearly frustrated from Barry's mistrust and the test they had done on him. "I've been poked, prodded. I even subjected myself to a full body scan."</p><p>"I was being thorough." Caitlin defended.</p><p>"Sand Demon's from my world. Let me teach you how to stop him." Jay offered.</p><p>Barry shook his head. "Yeah, I don't need you to teach me anything, Jay."</p><p>"Zoom sent Rothstein here to kill you. He must have sent Sand Demon here to do the same thing." Jay pointed out. "Don't you get it? Anyone close to the Flash, all of you, are in a lot of danger."</p><p>"All right. If you're so good, you would have caught him already." Barry snapped, nearing him as Jay sighed. "Let's get Jay back to his cell."</p><hr/><p>They locked Jay in the Pipeline cell before Barry went out, while Patty called.</p><p>"<em>Hey, Barry, we ID'd the meta. The fingerprints belong to Eddie Slick, we tracked him to his address.</em>" Patty said, while on a stakeout for Slick.</p><p>"All right, where are you? I'll meet you there." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Slick spotted Patty in her car as he ran off. "Too late for that. I've been made." She went out, chasing Slick before he was facing Julian, who aimed his gun at him as Slick raised his hand in surrender.</p><p>"Well, I hope my application still stands, Detective." Julian smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, CCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Slick was in the interrogation room as Joe showed him the photos of the crime scene. "That look familiar?" Slick looked away before Joe grabbed him by the back of his head, forcing him to take a closer look. "How about now? What's it look like?"</p><p>"A fire." Slick said.</p><p>"There you go, genius. It's the fire you started in the third ward last night." Joe said.</p><p>"Man, I didn't start no fire there last night." Slick protested.</p><p>"What? Were you out of town? Your cat get sick?" Joe asked sarcastically. "Well, let me guess. You don't start fires anymore. You been rehabilitated."</p><p>"Yeah, I done it before. So what? I didn't do this one." Slick said.</p><p>"I always start a fire with something that's hard to trace. You know, like acetone or something." Slick said.</p><p>"Or maybe you don't need to use accelerants anymore. Iron Heights can hold people like you now. You know that, right?" Joe said.</p><p>"You think I'm one of those metahuman freaks?" Slick demanded incredulously. "If I had powers, you don't think I would have used them to get away from you?"</p><p>"December, 2013. Where were you?" Joe inquired.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Answer the damn question. Where were you?"</p><p>"Blackgate Penitentiary. You don't believe me? Check your records."</p><hr/><p>Barry and Patty were observing Joe on the other side of the glass. "Do you think I should let Albert on the task force?"</p><p>"Well, he seems like a nice guy and he means well. And clearly, he can handle himself." Barry said.</p><p>"But we're talking about metahumans, Barry." Patty said. "It's dangerous to go after them and I know he means well but I don't want to see him get hurt."</p><p>"Listen, if he's anything like you or me, there's no way you're gonna talk him out of it." Barry pointed out. "Look, I think that at the very least, you can keep an eye out on him."</p><p>"You really think I can?" Patty questioned.</p><p>"I'm sure you can." Barry assured before Joe went out.</p><p>"OK, so, Slick wasn't in Central City the night the particle accelerator exploded." Joe said.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Patty raised her brow.</p><p>"He's a dirt bag, and an arsonist, but he's not lying about this. He's not a meta, Patty." Joe said.</p><p>"Slick is the guy who jumped me." Barry protested.</p><p>Joe pointed at Slick. "Do you think it's possible that the Slick in there has a..."</p><p>"…a doppelganger?" Barry asked as Joe nodded. "I don't know."</p><p>"At this point, we can't rule anything out." Patty said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Caitlin and Cisco were watching on TV the broadcast of the Green Arrow before Barry entered.</p><p>"Yo." Barry said.</p><p>"Yo. The sample you gave us? Not sand. Definitely human cells." Cisco said.</p><p>Barry sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's not him, I get it."</p><p>"I hate to say it, but I think this Earth-2 theory is starting to make sense." Cisco said, folding his arms.</p><p>"For real?" Barry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What, you think Jay is lying about the Sand Demon?" Iris questioned.</p><p>"I don't know. That's my point. But I'm not gonna just believe some guy that walks in here and says a few things that sort of check out." Barry said.</p><p>"Sort of? He was... he was right about Zoom." Cisco reminded.</p><p>"We don't even know anything about Zoom." Barry snapped. "What is Zoom? Is Zoom even real? Right now, that's just, you know, a story around a campfire." He added before turning to Stein. "I mean, have you discovered a breach yet?"</p><p>"Not yet, but we know how to now." Stein said.</p><p>Barry turned to Caitlin. "Have you found one thing to suggest that Jay is a speedster? Is the Speed Force even in his system?"</p><p>"It doesn't appear to be, no." Caitlin shook her head.</p><p>"See? We are scientists." Barry said before turning to Iris. "You are a journalist. We test, we prove, we report. That's what we do. Except right now, nobody here wants to do any of that except me."</p><p>"Can we have the room for a minute?" Iris asked as they left her and Barry alone. "What has happened to you?"</p><p>"Are you... me?" Barry asked incredulously.</p><p>"Yes, you. The you that I grew up with. The you that is my best friend. The you that became The Flash. I haven't seen that you in a very long time." Iris said.</p><p>"A lot's changed, Iris." Barry said.</p><p>"Yeah, it sure has. You have learned how to not trust people. What is it about Jay that you don't like?" Iris questioned.</p><p>"I don't know." Barry said, leaning onto the computer.</p><p>"It's because he reminds you of Harrison Wells." Iris said.</p><p>"I trusted that man for months. We all did. And you know what? Eddie is dead. Ronnie is dead. And a whole lot of other people in this city, they are dead because we trusted him. I'm not gonna let us make that mistake again." Barry said.</p><p>"Barry, not everyone is Harrison Wells. Besides, you defeated him because you trusted in people. Because you believed in them." Iris said as she went next to him. This team that you have here, they will follow your lead. They'll do what you say. But if they think that you don't believe in them, it won't be long before they don't believe in you."</p><p>Barry folded his arms as he considered. "It's not that I don't trust them. I've learned the hard way not to trust the bad guys. Or have you forgotten how Snart tried to double-cross us, when we had to get the metas out of the Pipeline?" Iris stared. "All we have is Jay's word about him being a good guy and I'm not gonna take a man at his word just like that again. Never again. Let me make this clear, Garrick stays in the Pipeline until we can confirm his story and we don't have time for infighting due to needing to stop Sand Demon. If this is too much for anyone to handle, they know where the door out is." He left angrily as Iris sighed, staring at him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Get to walking." Joe pushed Slick out. "I don't want to see your ugly mug around here again."</p><p>"Sayonara." Slick said.</p><p>"We didn't have probable cause." Patty said as Julian observed.</p><p>"I understand." Julian nodded.</p><p>"Listen, Albert, as for the metahumans, remember, nothing is ever as it seems." Patty said. "You won't mind telling us why do you want to be on our task force?"</p><p>Julian was about to open his mouth before Slick returned. "What does he want now?"</p><p>Joe and Patty turned around, glaring. "Didn't I just tell you I didn't want to see your ugly mug around here again?"</p><p>"Well, you're gonna have to, Detective West. So I can get to the Flash." Slick suddenly formed a sand fist, knocking Joe down.</p><p>Patty and Julian aimed their guns, shooting at Slick but the bullets went right through him. Slick knocked Julian down before he smiled at Patty.</p><p>"I like you. You'll do the trick... just fine." Slick disarmed Patty before taking her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Finally come to your senses?" Jay asked as Barry opened the Pipeline, realizing he had no other choice but to trust him.</p><p>"Sand Demon kidnapped Patty." Barry said.</p><p>"And you need my help?" Jay realized.</p><p>"I need you to help us save her." Barry said. "Before something happens."</p><p>"I guess you're gonna have to trust me now, huh, kid?" Jay realized as Barry snorted.</p><hr/><p>Barry let Jay into the Cortex as he filled them all in. "We're looking for any structures that promote humidity. Greenhouses, grow rooms, anything of the sort. His body will literally start to fall apart if he becomes dehydrated."</p><p>"Like dry sand." Caitlin realized.</p><p>"Exactly. Sand Demon always attacks on two fronts. He creates a diversion, then strikes when you're distracted." Jay said.</p><p>"OK, then what do we do?" Barry asked.</p><p>"We use your speed to get to him before the distraction can happen." Jay said.</p><p>"Jay, how do I stop somebody who can slip through my fingers?" Barry questioned.</p><p>"The way I was never able to. With lightning." Jay said.</p><p>Cisco clapped his hands, enthusiastic. "Yo, are you about to pull a Zeus right now?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Caitlin said, confused.</p><p>"Barry's gonna hurl lightning from the energy he creates when he runs." Jay said.</p><p>"Because lightning plus sand equals... glass." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Time to learn something new, kid." Jay said.</p><p>"All right." Barry chuckled before spotting Joe. "Give me a sec.". He went out to approach Joe. "Hey, are you good?"</p><p>"That was Singh. CCPD still hasn't found anything yet." Joe said.</p><p>"We're gonna find Patty. We have to." Barry said. "Whatever it takes."</p><p>"I've searched all the vacant buildings in Central City and none of them fit the description that we need." Caitlin said.</p><p>"And I've looked at any draw upticks on the electrical grid. Nothing out of the norm, I'm afraid." Stein sighed.</p><p>"We gotta do whatever it takes. I'll be back." Cisco said as he got up. He approached the sample of sand in the lab and touched it as he took deep breaths. "OK, come on."</p><p>
  <em>"Flash is coming for you, you know?" Patty said, restrained to a chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I'm sure he is." Slick said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't beat him." Patty said.</em>
</p><p>Cisco breathed out heavily as he returned back to S.T.A.R. Labs, with Stein staring at him. "Mr. Ramon? What are you doing down here?"</p><p>"I figured out where Patty is." Cisco said.</p><p>"And how exactly did you do that?" Stein questioned.</p><p>"Just a hunch." Cisco shrugged. "We gotta tell Barry."</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, Barry was training with Jay as he ran around, throwing lightning at the practice dummy but missed.</p><p>"Again." Jay ordered.</p><p>"I've been doing this for an hour." Barry sighed. "It's not working."</p><p>"It's because you're trying to rush it. This is the one time you need to slow down." Jay said, approaching him. "Let the energy pass over you, then simply direct it to where you want it to go."</p><p>"All right, Jay..." Barry sighed. "I don't know if I'm gonna get this in time."</p><p>"You'll get it. I believe in you." Jay assured.</p><p>"The last person that helped me like this was a man that I looked up to. Idolized. He taught me how to get faster, how to get stronger, how to use my powers to save people. That same man murdered my mother." Barry said, grudgingly remembering Thawne.</p><p>"It's a tough break, but I'm not him." Jay assured.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded.</p><p>"I know where they are!" Cisco called out as he entered with Stein. "The abandoned Woodrue grow house. That's where Slick's keeping Patty."</p><p>"Dude, great job." Barry hugged him tightly.</p><p>"And I was thinking, if I were Sand Demon and I were attacking a speedster on two fronts, I would probably want to slow you down, like, by using a concussive bomb or something like that." Cisco said.</p><p>"That's a good thought. He's actually used one on me before. His body absorbs the blast so it doesn't affect him." Jay said. "Well, kid, gonna have to think of something."</p><p>"You know what? What if we give Slick a diversion?" Barry turned to Jay, an idea forming in his mind. "He knows you, right? You said you went up against him."</p><p>"Yeah, but, Barry, I don't have my speed." Jay reminded.</p><p>"He doesn't know that. You got your suit?" Barry said.</p><p>"Sure. Well, except my helmet." Jay said.</p><p>"Helmet?" Stein blinked.</p><p>"Silver kettle helmet? Gold wings?" Cisco realized.</p><p>Jay stared. "Don't tell me you guys found it."</p><hr/><p>In the Cortex, Caitlin handed Jay his helmet as he chuckled. "Never thought I'd see that again." He laughed softly. "It was my father's, from the War of the Americas."</p><p>"Did you just say War of the Americas?" Cisco demanded.</p><p>"I wish you would have just told us you lost your helmet. Would have saved us all a headache." Barry said as Caitlin helped Jay put on his helmet. "Well, sure you want to do this, Flash?"</p><p>"Yeah. Let's go see what you're made of... Flash." Jay shook his hand with Barry.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Slick heard a gust of wind as he smirked. "Is that you, Flash? Found your way here." He turned around to face Jay.</p><p>"I came quite a distance." Jay smirked.</p><p>"I thought you were dead." Slick stared.</p><p>"You were wrong. Like usual." Jay quipped as Slick neared him. "Let the girl go."</p><p>"Have at it. But you touch her, she goes boom. And I think even you aren't fast enough to save her." Slick gloated. Jay attempted to hit Slick, who dodged his punches. "Quite a bit slower on this Earth, aren't you, Flash?"</p><p>Jay hit Slick in the face as it dissolved into sand for a moment before reforming. Slick retaliated by pummeling Jay, who coughed out. "You don't have your speed, do you?"</p><p>"Slick's distracted. Go, Barry!" Cisco ordered.</p><p>Barry sped in, grabbing Patty as the bomb went off and the explosion knocked them away. Barry turned to Patty, who groaned. "You OK?"</p><p>Patty nodded. "Just a little banged up."</p><p>"Must be my lucky day." Slick smirked. "Zoom sent me here to kill you. Now I get to kill the Flash from two worlds before I go home." He grabbed Jay by his throat as Jay choked out.</p><p>"He's choking Jay!" Caitlin cried out.</p><p>"Barry, you gotta do something now." Iris said.</p><p>Barry sped around Slick before he threw lightning. Slick turned into glass as he fell back before shattering into pieces.</p><p>"You OK?" Barry asked as he turned to Jay.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm OK." Jay assured. "Nice shot, kid."</p><p>"Flash?" Patty called out.</p><p>"Coming."</p><p>"Coming." Barry and Jay said in unison, nearing Patty, who stared in disbelief.</p><p>"You killed him." Patty breathed out, looking at the shards. "Barry…"</p><p>Barry turned around and looked in remorse before turning to Jay. "You didn't tell me he was going to turn into glass."</p><p>"I… I didn't anticipate for this would happen, Barry, I swear." Jay said. "If there had been any other option, I would've taken it."</p><p>"Patty…" Barry turned to her.</p><p>"Can you just get me out of here?" Patty sighed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"This is the second metahuman you've killed." Patty said after Caitlin had treated her and Jay's injuries as she and Barry walked down the corridor.</p><p>"I swear, I didn't know this was going to happen." Barry said. "If there had been any other way, I would've taken it."</p><p>"Barry… I get that." Patty said, holding Barry's hand. "It's just that… I know that you didn't have a choice. But don't act like it's fine, OK? I'd be surprised if you weren't bothered by what you had done."</p><p>"Honestly…" Barry sighed. "I keep telling myself I'm not Wells or Oliver but what's been going on recently… makes me question that."</p><p>Patty smiled as she kissed him on his cheek. "Well, hold on to that doubt. I think it's what makes you who you are. Just, please, don't go down darker paths because it might be easier for you, since you'll only end up stop recognizing yourself."</p><p>Barry nodded, considering as they went out before Julian approached. "Is this a bad time? I can come by later, if—"</p><p>"Oh. Barry, can you give us a minute?" Patty asked as he nodded and left Patty and Julian alone.</p><p>"I was hoping you had considered—"</p><p>"Actually, that's what I want to ask you. Why do you want to join the Anti-Metahuman Task Force?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Because they've been gifted this incredible power and all they can do is terrorize a city." Julian said. "I don't have a deep, personal reason to go after them. It's just that I see person after person transformed, given these extraordinary abilities and I watch them be squandered. Robbing banks, hurting people, spreading fear. It's not just a crime. It's an absolute waste." He looked envious. "Can you imagine what it would be like to have those powers?"</p><p>"What about the Flash?" Patty pointed out.</p><p>"I'm not a xenophobic, Detective." Julian sighed. "I just… it's killing me to see that… all of them are squandering their powers on stealing money and hurting people and… I know the Flash is trying to do the right thing but I just need to at least feel like that at least I can still make some difference. I'm not saying that the Flash is evil. But relying only on him makes me feel powerless against them. And I don't want to feel like that."</p><p>Patty considered. "Monday. 8 A.M. Don't be late for task force, Doctor Albert." She offered her hand as Julian shook it.</p><p>"Thank you. You won't regret this." Julian smiled.</p><hr/><p>Joe went down the stairs to see his ex-wife, Francine at the elevator, much to his shock.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Any progress with the electrophotography?" Stein asked as Cisco was working on the computer.</p><p>"The satellite picture of the city's still rendering." Cisco said, typing away.</p><p>"While we wait, care to tell me what's going on with you?" Stein asked.</p><p>"What? Nothing." Cisco lied.</p><p>"Two hunches in one day. Slick's locale, and that he'd be using a concussive bomb to thwart Barry." Stein said as Cisco stared.</p><p>"Do I need to inform you of the odds of such a prediction?" Stein said as Cisco hesitated to look in his eyes.</p><p>"Something's happening to me. I'm starting to perceive things. Horrible things." Cisco said, looking worried as he turned to Stein. "It started after Wells killed me in the other timeline. It came back when Atom Smasher attacked on Flash Day, and then again when Sand Demon showed up. I get a vibe, and then a vision of something that's already happened, and then it's gone." He took a breath. "That's how I knew where Slick was."</p><p>Stein seemed enthusiastic. "Cisco, this is amazing. We... we have to study this, figure out just what to do…"</p><p>"No, no, no, we're not doing any of that, and we're certainly not telling anybody, either." Cisco protested as he got up.</p><p>"Cisco, I would think you'd be the one most intrigued with knowing exactly what this is and how it works." Stein said.</p><p>"I'm seeing things I don't want to see." Cisco snapped. "And knowing things I don't want to know. I just want it to stop. Professor, I don't want anyone to know about this. Not yet." He pleaded, turning around.</p><p>"It's OK to be afraid, you know?" Stein assured.</p><p>"Wells told me this was my future. That he gave me this power. But everything he did was evil. That's what scares me, Professor." Cisco said. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this."</p><p>"I promise." Stein nodded.</p><p>The computer went off as Cisco stared at the screen, revealing multiple breaches in the city. "Oh, wow."</p><hr/><p>Stein showed everyone the breaches on the screen in the Cortex. "It appears that while we were indeed successful in closing the Singularity, there was an unfortunate side effect."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Using electrophotography, Cisco and I were able to search Central City for any signs of energy entering our Earth from another dimension. "From any "breaches", as Mr. Garrick described them." Stein said.</p><p>"But, of course, there isn't just one breach. There's 52 of them scattered throughout the city." Cisco added.</p><p>"These breaches are pockets of time and space folded into and upon itself. But the most significant breach of all appears to be this one." Stein said as Cisco zoomed the map.</p><p>"And where exactly is that located?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"It's here, inside S.T.A.R. Labs." Stein said. "And just beyond that breach is an entirely diff... fferent..." Suddenly, he spasmed and collapsed to the floor.</p><p>"Professor? Professor!" Cisco exclaimed as they neared the unconscious Stein.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that it might be stupid to involve Julian but don't worry, I mainly plan for him to be a supporting character in the background, like Singh or Linda or like how Pike and Walter are supporting characters in Arrow and he's going to have a bit similar role as Patty did in Season 2. I just did this to make sure Patty would somehow be more involved with Team Flash and he's not going to be much of a jerk like in the show and not too involved.</p><p>Plus, I could see both sides regarding Team Flash trusting Jay (Hunter) and Barry not trusting him just yet but how everyone questioned Barry's calls in that episode was just annoying.</p><p>And again, it's stupid how it was shrugged off like nothing that Barry killed again.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family of Rogues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lisa asks for Team Flash's help as they find out that Snart is being blackmailed by their father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry was in his lab, working before his phone went off, with Iris calling as he answered the call. "Hey, Iris. What's up?"</p><p>"Barry, I need your help, now!" Iris cried out as he heard gunshots.</p><p>"Were those gunshots?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm at Baldwin Tower! I can't find a way out." Iris panicked, looking around the construction site.</p><p>"Window... is there window?" Barry asked as he went to look outside.</p><p>"Yeah, up ahead." Iris said as she ran to the window. "OK, I'm by the window. Why?"</p><p>"OK, great, you're gonna need to jump." Barry ordered.</p><p>"What? Are you crazy? Barry, no way." Iris protested, taking cover behind a wall as the thugs tried to shoot her.</p><p>"Iris! Do you trust me?" Barry insisted.</p><p>"Yes. I trust you." Iris breathed out.</p><p>"OK, then jump." Barry ordered.</p><p>Iris rushed towards the window and jumped down, while the Flash caught her and helped her safely down before he went up, knocking out the thugs and then he returned to Iris.</p><p>"So what exactly were you thinking?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I got a hot lead on a real estate scam. I mean, these guys have been illegally evicting people, breaking up families." Iris said.</p><p>"OK, look, no story is worth your life." Barry said.</p><p>"Thank you for coming!" Iris hugged him before Barry gently pushed her away.</p><p>"Iris, this was reckless and risky, you shouldn't put yourself in danger like that. You could've told me, Patty or Joe to handle this." Barry said.</p><p>"Barry—"</p><p>"Iris, I appreciate what you were trying to do but no more heroics, OK?" Barry insisted and after a moment, Iris nodded.</p><p>"OK." Iris said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Barry said.</p><p>"Still can't believe what I'm looking at." Jay said.</p><p>"52 breaches in Central City, and the biggest one just happens to be in our basement." Barry said as they looked at the breach beneath S.T.A.R. Labs.</p><p>"We need a name for it." Cisco said.</p><p>"It's not a pet, Cisco." Caitlin said.</p><p>"No, it's a wormhole." Stein corrected as they turned around to notice him enter.</p><p>"Professor Stein, what are you doing? Your blood pressure is 147 over 82! You could pass out again." Caitlin protested.</p><p>"Oh, it's merely a few points above the 140 average for someone my age." Stein assured. "Besides, I have some ideas I would like to contribute to this discussion, Dr. Snow."</p><p>"And I want to hear them. This isn't just a wormhole. It's my way home." Jay said as he turned to the breach.</p><p>"Back to Earth-2." Caitlin realized.</p><p>"Jay, you really think that we can use this as some kind of bridge from your world to ours?" Barry wondered.</p><p>"Zoom uses the breaches. Why can't we?" Jay pointed out.</p><p>"We don't know how. Everything I put through just bounces back." Cisco said.</p><p>"Wait, Zoom uses those breaches to get people from Earth-2 here, right? Maybe only a speedster can get through it." Patty noted. Suddenly, Barry got an idea as he sped off and Patty groaned. "Uh, me and my mouth."</p><p>"He's not gonna..." Cisco trailed off.</p><p>"Yeah, he is." Jay nodded.</p><p>Barry tried to run through the breach but bounced back as he was knocked down on the floor. "Maybe I'm not fast enough."</p><p>"I don't believe your speed is the entirety of the issue, Barry." Stein corrected. "It might be the breach's stability or lack thereof."</p><p>"He's right. We need to think of the breach as a door, and on Earth-2, there's another door. In between, we have a hallway, but the hallway's constantly shifting, twisting, collapsing upon itself." Jay explained.</p><p>"And the doors keep moving with it." Barry realized. "So we stabilize the door, we stabilize the hallway. And then I can jump through it."</p><p>"Exactly, it would serve as a kind of cannon. A speed cannon." Jay said.</p><p>"Hmm." Cisco smiled at Jay. "We should hang out more."</p><p>"All right. No more tests today. All of you are leaving now, as am I." Stein said. "Cherish the gift of youth as I will go cherish my much needed nap. Clarissa's already on her way to pick me up."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, CC Jitters</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Isn't it weird that they name the coffees after you?" Patty asked as they were drinking the new coffee that Barry had ordered them as they sat down with Cisco, Caitlin and Iris.</p><p>"Be careful... apparently, they are super-caffeinated." Barry warned. "First I have a day named after me. Now I have a drink."</p><p>"Well, all the things you do, rebuilding this place, protecting people... everyone's appreciative, right?" Iris asked.</p><p>"Mm-hmm, I'll drink to that." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Hey, you guys think Professor Stein is okay, right? I mean, Clarissa would call if there was anything wrong." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Yeah." Iris nodded.</p><p>"All right. I'm just gonna call and check in. I'll be back." Caitlin picked her phone and got up.</p><p>"I don't see that call going well." Barry said.</p><p>Cisco did a fair imitation of Stein. "Young lady, these repeated intrusions are interrupting what should be a speedy recov—" He was interrupted when a brunette bumped into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Don't apologize. You can bump into me any day, Cisco." She turned around to face him and Cisco tensed and Patty automatically reached for her gun as they faced...</p><p>"Lisa Snart." Cisco sneered. "You here to double-cross us again, or are you and your big bro holding up coffee shops now?"</p><p>"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't arrest you." Patty warned, reaching for her gun.</p><p>"I need your help." Lisa said.</p><p>Cisco snorted. "In your dreams, Sister Cold. You know I could call The Flash. He'd be here in like two seconds... Probably one."</p><p>"Call him." Lisa taunted.</p><p>"Oh, OK. I'm gonna call him. Mm-hmm." Cisco reached for his phone before seeing the look in her eyes. "You really want me to call The Flash?"</p><p>"I need his help too." Lisa said, much to their surprise. "My brother's been kidnapped."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"All right, so you really want us to just believe that Captain Cold was kidnapped?" The Flash questioned.</p><p>"I saw it happen." Lisa said. "Last night, Lenny, me, and Mick were knocking over the cashier's cage at Central City Racetrack."</p><p>"Does it physically pain your family not to rob people?" Caitlin asked rhetorically.</p><p>"I never finished the job. After Mick torched through the side entrance, I looked back for Lenny and saw him getting thrown into the back of a van." Lisa said.</p><p>"And why didn't you and Mick follow?" The Flash questioned.</p><p>"I would have. Someone hit me from behind and knocked me out. When I came to, Lenny was gone, and Mick already made off with the cash." Lisa said.</p><p>"Why should we believe you? You could be leading us into a trap." Patty said.</p><p>"If Lenny wanted Flash dead, he would have killed him back in that hangar, remember?" Lisa reminded.</p><p>"Yeah, I remember." The Flash nodded.</p><p>"Good. Then you'll also recall that you owe Lenny a favor for sparing your life. Time to make good on that debt, Flash." Lisa said.</p><p>"I do not like her." Caitlin noted.</p><p>"Yeah, but she makes a point." Cisco said as they all looked at him incredulously. "What? We should at least hear her out. Right?"</p><p>"Even if I wanted to help, how are we supposed to find him?" The Flash said.</p><p>"Not a problem. See, when I rebuilt the cold gun, I didn't have time to place a tracker on it, so I devised a method of locating it by borrowing some military technology." Cisco approached the computer. "See, the gun works the same as thermal imaging, only instead of infrared heat signatures, it's looking for ultraviolet cold signatures." The computer then bleeped. "Whoa, look at that. The gun's UV thermal reading was last picked up at 5th and Hoyt eight minutes ago."</p><p>"All right. Let's see if you're a liar." The Flash shot Lisa a look as she looked annoyed before he sped off.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City Records Archives</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Flash entered the archives room before spotting Snart. "Snart."</p><p>"Barry." Snart whispered.</p><p>"Are you OK?" The Flash asked.</p><p>"Peachy." Snart shrugged.</p><p>"OK. Uh, I'm supposed to be here to rescue you." The Flash said.</p><p>"That's not necessary. You can speed along now." Snart said as he was taking some blueprints.</p><p>"Look, Snart, if these guys are making you do this—"</p><p>"No one makes me do anything." Snart interrupted the Flash.</p><p>"Then why does your sister think you've been kidnapped?" The Flash demanded before he heard clanging and next thing he knew, Snart fired his from his cold gun, immobilizing him.</p><p>"What's taking so long?" A gruff male voice called out as an elderly bald man entered.</p><p>"I got held up." Snart said.</p><p>"Always the excuse with you—" The elderly man stopped upon noticing the Flash, who was frozen in place. "Look at that. I didn't think you had it in you, son."</p><p>"Thanks, Dad." Snart smirked as the Flash stared in disbelief.</p><p>"Come on. We're behind schedule." The elderly man ordered as Snart left with him.</p><p>"You know what they say. '<em>Live fast, die young.</em>'" Snart said.</p><p>"Talk to me. What's going on?" Cisco called out.</p><p>"Cisco! Snart hit me with his cold gun." Barry choked out.</p><p>"His vitals are bottoming out!" Caitlin exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm bringing the heat right now." Cisco typed away as the suit started to heat up, melting the ice, much to Barry's surprise.</p><p>"What? The suit. What's happening?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"Therma-threading, baby. It's a little something I added for situations exactly like this one." Cisco explained as Barry panted out. "Please, please, tell me it's working."</p><p>"Yeah, it works, but Snart's gone, and Lisa has a lot of explaining to do." Barry growled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"So your brother was not kidnapped. He was pulling a job with your father." The Flash said, him, Cisco, Caitlin and Patty shooting Lisa mistrustful looks.</p><p>"What? No, Lenny would never do that." Lisa protested.</p><p>"Oh, just like he would never try and kill the Flash with his cold gun." Caitlin deadpanned.</p><p>"Are you sure it was my dad?" Lisa asked as Cisco pulled up the profile on the screen, while the Flash pointed at the photo.</p><p>"That's him." The Flash said.</p><p>"Lewis Snart. Convicted of larceny, armed robbery, aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon." Patty said.</p><p>"You have to believe me. Lenny would never work with him. He's a bad guy." Lisa pleaded.</p><p>"Why should we trust you? Your entire family is full of criminals." Patty folded her arms.</p><p>Lisa rolled her shirt to reveal a scar on her shoulder. "I didn't get this scar being a criminal. I got it being a daughter." She left as they felt sympathies for her.</p><p>"Let me go. I got this." Cisco volunteered, following her as she was in Cisco's workshop. "I see you found my hiding spot. This is usually where I come to, you know, get away."</p><p>"First time my father came after me, I was seven." Lisa said. "Second time, I was eight. That's when I learned that a bottle hurts worse than a fist." Her voice was low and sad as Cisco felt sympathies for her. "He used to say he was trying to teach us lessons. I must have been a slow learner, because the lessons never stopped."</p><p>Cisco neared her with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Lisa."</p><p>"Lenny practically raised me. If it weren't for him, I would have turned out a lot worse." Lisa said as Cisco gave her an amused look. "I know, how could I be any worse?"</p><p>Cisco chuckled. "I didn't say that."</p><p>"You didn't have to." Lisa smiled. "But believe me, there is worse. And, look, he may be a jerk brother, but he's the only jerk brother I've got. He protected me. Now it's my turn. If he's with my dad, he is in serious trouble. Please." She gave Cisco a pleading look. You've gotta find out what's going on."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Saints &amp; Sinners bar</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Snart was eating fries at his booth before Barry approached him, sitting across him. "Back from the dead so soon, Barry? Pass me the salt."</p><p>Barry did as ordered. "Don't spill. It's bad luck. Why are you working with Lewis?" He inquired. "Lisa told us you hate him."</p><p>"Things are..." Snart paused. "…complicated with family, as you know with your own parents, hmm?"</p><p>"Tell me what's going on. Let me help you." Barry offered.</p><p>"Don't waste your time trying to save people who don't want to be saved." Snart said.</p><p>"Yeah, well, maybe it's not just about you, all right?" Barry asked. "I'm betting whatever you two are up to, innocent people are gonna get hurt."</p><p>"Don't worry, I remember our deal. You leave me alone, I make sure no one dies." Snart shrugged.</p><p>Barry sighed. "All right. You're a criminal, Snart, but you live by a code. It sounds to me like Lewis doesn't, like he won't care if people die. That's why I can't leave this alone."</p><p>Snart smirked. "Then everyone will know who the Flash is under that mask."</p><p>"I don't care." Barry said, calling Snart's bluff. "I will take you down anyway. Both of you."</p><p>"We'll see about that." Snart smirked. "Thanks for dinner." He got up, leaving Barry alone before Joe called.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Wests house</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Iris' mom is alive." Barry whispered in shock, looking at the family photos.</p><p>"I lied to Iris, you, everybody." Joe said, pacing.</p><p>"Why?" Barry wondered.</p><p>Joe sighed as he sat down. "I felt like I didn't have a choice. Francine did so many things wrong. Just about everything." He rubbed the side of his face, considering. "I don't know. Now I feel like my one wrong might be worse."</p><p>"Look, Joe. I've known you for, you know, most of my life, and I know that you always have a good reason for the decisions you make. And obviously, you were worried that Iris would go down the wrong path if Francine raised her." Barry assured. "Look at Snart. He's a criminal because he had Lewis for a father. That could have been me."</p><p>Joe shook his head. "Oh, come on. Never."</p><p>"Yeah, because I had you. And so did Iris." Barry reminded. "You just gotta trust in that and tell her the truth."</p><p>"Yeah, how do I do that without hurting her?" Joe argued, leaning onto the couch tiredly.</p><p>"She's not a little girl anymore. If she was strong enough to get over Eddie's death, she will get over this too." Barry said.</p><p>"I just lied to her for so long, I'm scared she's not gonna understand or forgive me. I could lose her." Joe said.</p><p>"No, she's gonna forgive you. You just gotta give her a chance." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry, Patty and Joe approached the crime scene, where was a butcher van with a dead body inside as Julian approached them.</p><p>"I don't know about you but I've never seen anything like this. And I've seen a lot of strange things." Julian said, lifting the sheet with the corpse.</p><p>"Oh." Joe groaned.</p><p>"Decapitation." Barry said.</p><p>"Uh-huh." Julian nodded</p><p>"Yikes." Patty said.</p><p>"We haven't found the parts of the head yet and we're still running the fingerprints against the CCPD records, so no ID yet." Julian said.</p><p>Patty took a closer look. "Doesn't look like the head was sliced off with any weapon I'm familiar with, and I'm familiar with most weapons."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Barry nodded. "Perforation around the neck... it's too jagged. It's almost like the head was blown off."</p><p>"At first I thought it might have been a metahuman, who can explode heads, if that's possible." Julian said, while Barry pulled out some scanner, examining the corpse. "But then I found traces of…"</p><p>"…thermite." Barry finished.</p><p>"Bomb residue?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Julian nodded.</p><p>"But then why wasn't the rest of the body blown apart?" Patty questioned.</p><p>"I'm not sure." Julian shook his head.</p><p>Joe approached them with a file. "The victim is David Rutenberg, security systems expert, and guess who's on his list of known associates. Lewis Snart."</p><p>"Snart. Like Leonard Snart? Captain Cold?" Julian inquired.</p><p>"Please, don't call him that." Joe groaned.</p><p>"Can you give us a minute, Julian?" Patty asked as she, Barry and Joe went aside and Julian nodded.</p><p>"I think this guy is part of Snart's crew." Barry said.</p><p>"So Snart put a bomb in him to keep him in line?" Joe questioned.</p><p>"That doesn't sound like him." Patty shook her head.</p><p>"Snart wouldn't do that, but his father would." Barry nodded.</p><p>"So Lewis is killing people, and Snart's still working with him? What happened with the deal you had?" Joe demanded.</p><p>"Maybe he doesn't have a choice." Barry said.</p><p>"Lewis could've planted a bomb into his son's head to force him to work with him." Patty added.</p><p>Barry shook his head. "Snart still wouldn't do it. He'd dig the bomb out of his own head if he had to."</p><p>"So it must be something else that Snart cares about." Joe said as it hit Barry.</p><p>"The only thing Snart cares about is his sister." Barry realized.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>After scanning Lisa, they found a bomb implanted into Lisa's neck, while the Flash tried to remove the bomb with a magnet.</p><p>"The micro-bomb casing must be made of some kind of a ferromagnetic material." The Flash said.</p><p>"Once you hold it steady with the magnet, I can surgically excise it." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Put the magnet down!" Cisco suddenly exclaimed. "This is a really concentrated bomb. It's gonna combust if it's exposed to magnetic friction and an oxidant."</p><p>The Flash, Caitlin and Patty stepped back in horror as Lisa looked confused. "What's he talking about?"</p><p>"Air. The bomb will explode if it comes in contact with air." The Flash explained.</p><p>"Don't worry, Lisa. We're gonna find another way to get it out." Cisco assured. "Scientific minds. Can we confer, please."</p><p>They went into Caitlin's lab.</p><p>"What if Flash speed extracts it?" Caitlin suggested.</p><p>"Nope, it's too risky. I'm gonna find a way to get it out. I just need a little time." Cisco said.</p><p>"Well, we need to keep track of Lewis until you figure out how to disarm the bomb." The Flash said.</p><p>"I wish we knew what he was gonna steal next and when." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Maybe I can get them to tell me. Their tech guy is dead, so I'm betting they're gonna need a new one." Barry then saw their confused looks. "I'm saying I'm gonna infiltrate Lewis' crew."</p><p>"Wait, you want to pretend to be a criminal?" Patty questioned.</p><p>Barry shrugged. "How hard can it be?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"These visits are getting old." Snart said as Barry entered his hideout.</p><p>"Third time's a charm." Barry said.</p><p>"I told you, I don't need saving." Snart sneered.</p><p>"But your sister does." Barry countered as Snart considered. "I know your dad put a bomb in Lisa. Lewis told you he'd kill her if you didn't help him, right? Look, don't worry. My team's working on a way to remove the bomb."</p><p>"I hope you got that gun of yours ready to blast 'cause..." Lewis stopped as he spotted Barry. "Who the hell's this?"</p><p>Barry tried to act like a geeky criminal. "Lenny said you needed new tech." He offered his hand. "What's up, I'm Sam, so..."</p><p>Lewis eyed Barry, not convinced before turning to Snart. "You telling me you think this kid can crack a Draycon keypad?"</p><p>"I did help Snart steal the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond from Central City Museum last year." Barry said. "That was locked up behind an AmerTek Industries Phase Three Suppression Door with a Draycon XL-1218 keypad. So…"</p><p>"Couldn't have done it without him." Snart added, keeping the act together.</p><p>"Draycon's my jam." Barry said.</p><p>Lewis neared Barry, eying him carefully. "OK… Sam. Let's go."</p><p>"Right now?" Barry asked, surprised.</p><p>"You got a problem with that?" Lewis challenged.</p><p>"No, all good. Can't wait." Barry said quickly as Snart went out with Lewis. "Oh, this should be fun."</p><hr/><p>They entered the building, dressed up as janitors.</p><p>"Keep quiet and follow my lead." Lewis said.</p><p>"Just like old times." Snart quipped as they approached the guards at the reception.</p><p>"You watching the Diamonds' game?"</p><p>"Yeah, the Salamanders are killing 'em. IDs." Lewis showed the guards the IDs. "What floor are you going to?"</p><p>"27th." Lewis said.</p><p>The guard tried to use their IDs to let them pass but was unable to due to the IDs being fake. Barry spotted Lewis slowly reaching for his gun as he spoke up. "Hey, what's the hold up, guys? I mean, you wanna call management and explain why the toilets are still overflowing? We're all on the clock, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, you guys are good to go." The guard nodded.</p><p>"Thanks." Barry relaxed, glad that no one was hurt as they picked their IDs.</p><p>"You enjoy the game, guys." Lewis said.</p><p>"Diamonds don't stand a chance." The guard said.</p><p>"Not tonight they don't." Lewis chuckled as they went up the elevator into the 27th floor. They went out before stopping at the corridor. "Hold on. Did you hear that?"</p><p>"I got it." Barry pulled out his phone and turned on the camera, peeking around the corner. "It's two armed guards."</p><p>"Guess your timing didn't work out after all." Snart drawled.</p><p>"Yeah, that's why I got a Plan B." Lewis countered.</p><p>"Because you always needed one." Snart sneered.</p><p>"Yeah, but... your sister turned out to be a disappointment also." Lewis pulled out a gun as Barry quickly sped in, getting the guards out of the way before he returned.</p><p>"All right, what do you guys say we get on with the job? Guards are gone. Must have taken a break." Barry said as Lewis looked puzzled.</p><p>"Yeah, must have." Snart said sarcastically as he pulled out his cold gun.</p><p>They approached the door. "OK, Sam. Show us what you got." Lewis said.</p><p>"Yeah, all right. Gonna just... You guys just keep a lookout and I'll..." Barry said as they turned around. Barry in superspeed typed all possible combinations to unlock the door and it took him a while until he found the right one as the door opened. "Boom! Told you Draycon was my jam." He chuckled.</p><p>"Nice job, Sam." Lewis said.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded.</p><p>"It's good to go out on a high note." Lewis pulled out a gun and shot Barry, who caught the bullet in superspeed before he slumped back, feigning death as Snart looked at him in remorse, while Lewis entered.</p><p>"Sorry, Barry." Snart whispered as the door closed.</p><p>Barry quickly got up and dressed up in his suit, while Snart and Lewis were in the vault, stealing the diamonds. "Cisco, how's it going with Lisa?"</p><p>"Kind of in the middle of it right now, buddy!" Cisco snapped as he was trying to remove the bomb from Lisa's neck.</p><p>"All right, we need that bomb out. The heist is going down right now." Barry ordered.</p><hr/><p>"Time's up." Snart said.</p><p>"Let's get out of here." Lewis said as he put the diamonds into the bag.</p><p>"The only place you're going is back to Iron Heights, Lewis." The Flash said as he sped in.</p><p>"You wanna bet?" Lewis gloated.</p><p>"Do I wanna bet?" The Flash challenged.</p><p>"Do not bet! Give me a minute." Cisco ordered, while trying to keep the gun to extract the bomb steady.</p><p>"Tell me this, what kind of man puts a bomb in his own daughter?" The Flash asked, trying to buy some time.</p><p>"A very rich man." Lewis said before turning to Snart, while pulling out the detonator. "Shoot him, son." Snart hesitated. "Kill him or you'll never see your sister alive."</p><p>After a moment, Cisco called out. "I got the bomb out!"</p><p>"Lisa's safe." The Flash said.</p><p>Lewis looked completely shocked before Snart shot him in the chest, an icicle protruding from Lewis's chest as he fell to his knees. "You're working with the Flash?" He asked hoarsely. "I thought you hated him."</p><p>"Not as much as I... hate you." Snart growled as Lewis fell down, dead.</p><p>Barry slowly approached Snart, taking his cold gun. "Lisa was safe. Why did you do that?"</p><p>"He broke my sister's heart. Only fair I break his." Snart said bitterly.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Iron Heights</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Last time I was in Iron Heights, I was visiting my Dad." Barry said, visiting Snart.</p><p>"Yeah, me too." Snart said.</p><p>"And yet you killed him." Barry pointed out.</p><p>"He deserved it." Snart then noticed Barry chuckle. "Is that funny to you?"</p><p>"No." Barry shook his head. "What's funny is I finally figured out your secret."</p><p>"And what secret would that be?" Snart challenged.</p><p>"You'd do anything to protect your sister." Barry said.</p><p>"Well, I know your secret too. Better hope I don't talk in my sleep." Snart gloated.</p><p>"You won't. Today just proved what I've always known." Barry said, leaning forward. "There's good in you, Snart. And you don't have to admit it to me, but there's a part of you that know you don't have to let your past define you. A part of you that really wants to be more than just a criminal."</p><p>"So I should be a hero like you, Barry? What exactly does that pay again?" Snart countered.</p><p>"It's just a matter of time. Something you'll have a lot of in here." Barry said.</p><p>"Not as much as you think. Be seeing you." Snart said before he hung up as the guards accompanied him to his cell, while Barry got up and approached Patty.</p><p>"Are you sure he can change?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I am." Barry said. "Maybe we should transfer him to the metahuman wing anyway."</p><p>"Joe's already on the paperwork." Patty nodded as they went down the corridor.</p><p>"Iris is gonna talk with her mother." Barry said.</p><p>"Really?" Patty asked as he nodded. "I hope it ends well for her."</p><p>"Me too." Barry nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"So, taking off?" Cisco asked as he met Lisa on the street.</p><p>"Thought I'd say goodbye and thank you." Lisa said.</p><p>Cisco shrugged. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't leave a bomb in anyone. Not even you."</p><p>"It's more than that. You were there for me when I was feeling weak. I hate feeling weak. It's hard for me to trust people." Lisa said. "I trusted you. You know, you might actually be my first real friend."</p><p>"Is any of that true?" Cisco chuckled.</p><p>Next thing he knew, Lisa kissed him on the lips before she sat on her bike. "Till next time, Cisco." She put on her helmet.</p><p>"Later, Golden Glider." Cisco said as Lisa winked at him and drove away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Ta-da! The speed cannon." Caitlin said, showing them the breach in the basement now in some containment device.</p><p>"Wow! Look at that." Cisco noted. "Dudes, you actually built the thing."</p><p>"Mr. Garrick, I am quite impressed by what you've accomplished during my recent wellness hiatus." Stein said, impressed.</p><p>"Have you tested it out yet?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Not yet. You wanna do the honors?" Jay offered.</p><p>Cisco picked a can before Stein spoke up. "No, no, no, no. Now that I... now that I am back to optimum health, please, allow me." He threw the can into the breach. "Excelsior!"</p><p>"How did you stabilize it?" Barry asked, impressed.</p><p>"CFL Quark Matter." Jay said.</p><p>"Ah, negative energy density with positive surface pressure. It's genius." Cisco cheered.</p><p>"Wait, you created CFL Quark Matter?" Patty demanded, not believing.</p><p>"It's something we perfected on my Earth. I'll show you sometime." Jay offered.</p><p>"You mean, sometime in the next few minutes?" Stein asked, sounding disappointed.</p><p>"Oh, yeah I guess this is it, huh?" Jay realized. "Time for me to go back home."</p><p>"Right now? I mean we still need your help with the breachers." Caitlin said.</p><p>"My first priority is Zoom. I need to find out what he's up to. How he stole my speed." Jay said.</p><p>"But you can do that here and, you know, if you go back, then we can't get in touch with you when we need your help or... with Zoom or whatever else." Caitlin stammered as Barry, Cisco and Patty chuckled, it was obvious that Caitlin was attracted to Jay.</p><p>"It would be nice to be able to pick your brain every once in a while, get some more speedster tips." Barry said.</p><p>Jay gave in. "OK... Once we take care of Zoom, I'm going home."</p><p>"That's fair." Caitlin nodded.</p><p>"Good, 'cause I could use a shower, a shave, and some sunlight." Jay chuckled as he left. "I'll see you later."</p><p>"So, Professor Stein, how are you feeling?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Well, it appears that a little rest heals all maladies. I... I couldn't feel..." Stein stammered before spasming as his eyes turned pale white.</p><p>"Professor?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, get back. Come here." Barry ordered as he and Patty pulled Cisco and Caitlin away from Stein. Flames suddenly lit up from Stein turning blue before he passed out as the flames died.</p><p>"Professor Stein! Professor Stein! Can you hear me, Professor Stein?" Caitlin said, kneeling towards him.</p><p>"What happened to him? He went up like Firestorm, but the flame, why was it blue?" Barry wondered.</p><p>"I don't know. This isn't good. We need to stabilize him fast." Caitlin said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Frankly, I facepalmed at the part, where Barry had to go rescue Iris at the beginning. She's reckless got a lot of stupid, suicidal ideas that almost get her killed, just like Felicity and another example is her getting herself caught in the crosshairs of Samuroid in 4x01 to wake Barry up. That was so stupid and risky, there was more than likely chance that Barry would not have come to his senses and it's astonishing how Joe, who's supposed to be this great father figure to both Barry and Iris, didn't call her out on it.</p><p>And fun fact, in The Flash is the second time Michael Ironside and Peyton List played father and daughter together, with Lewis and Lisa Snarts, the first time was in Smallville, with Sam and Lucy Lanes.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The New Firestorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Stein's condition deteriorating, Team Flash seeks a new replacement for Ronnie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had Stein restrained to a stretcher as he was going into a seizure and his flames were going blue until Cisco attached a device to Stein's chest as the flames died and Stein was stable.</p><p>"Oh, Dios mio. Thank God." Cisco sighed in relief as he sat down.</p><p>"He's getting worse." Barry realized.</p><p>"Look, I did what I could to re-engineer Dr. Wells's original stabilizer to quell the reaction, but I don't know what he used as a power source. Best I could find was the one from his wheelchair." Cisco said.</p><p>"And how long will that last?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Well, that's the problem, we had already used up most of its energy trying to dampen the metas' powers during our little Rogue Air trip with Weather Wizard and company. I think we got a few days tops." Cisco said.</p><p>"And he's stuck in bed?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Yeah, when he wakes up, I'm gonna transfer the stabilizer to this, give him a power cane, get him moving." Cisco said, gesturing to the device on his worktable.</p><p>"There has to be a way to help him." Patty said.</p><p>"I think I might know how to do that." Caitlin said as she showed the readings on the screen. "When the particle accelerator exploded, the dark matter that collided with Professor Stein fused with the Firestorm matrix and altered the normal molecular processes that occurs within his body. Those highly reactive molecules needed something to bond with in order to stabilize."</p><p>"And that's where Ronnie came in." Cisco realized.</p><p>Caitlin nodded. "Yes, and now that Ronnie is no longer a part of Professor Stein..."</p><p>"…those molecules don't have anything to bond to." Barry finished.</p><p>"And the longer he goes without merging, the more unstable he becomes." Caitlin explained.</p><p>"Do we have any ideas?" Patty asked.</p><p>"We find another... participant." Caitlin said.</p><p>"OK, cool, so, how do we do that? Are we just gonna make a Tinder app for potential metahumans? 'Cause I'm pretty sure merging with Stein and randomly bursting into flames sounds like the biggest "swipe left" of all time." Cisco said sarcastically.</p><p>"I mean, even if we could find someone willing, Stein can't just merge with whoever he wants." Barry pointed out.</p><p>"No, he can't, but I have done some research, and I found two potential candidates that might be compatible with him." Caitlin approached the computer, showing them the profiles. "They both were affected by the dark matter, and they were both admitted to the hospital showing symptoms of gene rearrangement mutation. And they both share the same blood type as Professor Stein and Ronnie."</p><p>"This isn't just an organ donation." Patty said.</p><p>Barry nodded. "We'll need more than tissue type to see if their bodies are compatible."</p><p>"If I can isolate the genetic locus of the two candidates and cross-reference it with the mutations in Professor Stein, I might be able to find a match and save his life." Caitlin said.</p><p>"What do you need to do that?" Barry asked.</p><p>Few moments later, Barry sped through the city, getting the blood samples before he returned to S.T.A.R. Labs with both samples. "All right, blood samples from both potential candidates."</p><p>"Damn, that was fast even for you." Cisco noted.</p><p>Patty raised her brows. "Uh, shouldn't the doctor technically ask the patient for…"</p><p>"I may have skipped the asking for permission part." Barry said awkwardly.</p><p>"Let's see if we can't find a match." Caitlin said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Wait, a walking man shark?" Patty asked, as she and Joe were taking a statement from a terrified witness as she was writing everything down.</p><p>"He even had teeth! Here!" The man showed them the bag with some animal teeth as she groaned.</p><p>"I'll… see if we can run some tests." Patty said as she got up.</p><p>"A man-shark?" Julian raised his brows. "Meta-animals?"</p><p>Joe winced, remembering Grodd. "Can you run some tests on this?"</p><p>"I'll see what I can find." Julian nodded as Patty handed him the bag with teeth and he left.</p><p>"Thanks." Patty said.</p><p>Barry noticed how frustrated Joe was. "Is everything OK, Joe?"</p><p>Joe sighed. "Iris is pretty nervous about seeing her mother after all these years."</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded before his phone went off as he picked it. "Hey, you know what, I gotta go. It's Cisco. It's about Professor Stein."</p><p>"OK, go. I'll cover you with Singh." Joe said as they left.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Well, I must admit, I never imagined the Sphinx's riddle about a man requiring three legs would ever apply to me, but if this device keeps me mobile, then I will gratefully oblige." Stein said as he was leaning onto some hi-tech cane.</p><p>"Hopefully, you won't need it for much longer." Caitlin assured as she approached the computers. "There was no agglutination in the blood samples, and cross-matching was negative for both, and it appears that the dark matter from the particle accelerator explosion mutated their genes in a very similar way it did to yours. I think they're both potential matches."</p><p>"So who do we go with?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Well, my first choice is Henry Hewitt. He graduated summa cum laude from Hudson University with a double major in Applied Physics and Bioengineering." Caitlin said.</p><p>"I've heard about him. He seemed like a smart guy but… I don't know, some people thought he had… issues." Patty said.</p><p>"What kind of issues?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Moody, I guess. I never really paid attention to the rumors, though." Patty said.</p><p>Barry looked at the other profile. "Now, what about this other guy Jefferson Jackson? High school quarterback, 4.0 student. He's got the physical attributes. And it looks like more of his alleles match than Hewitt's. Doesn't that mean that he's more compatible?"</p><p>"On paper, perhaps, but Hewitt is a scientist. Clearly, he's trying to make something of his life." Caitlin pointed out. "I think he'd be open to something like this."</p><p>"I think we should meet with both of them before we make a decision." Barry suggested.</p><p>"That's an excellent idea." Stein nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I'll see if I can get Hewitt here." Caitlin said.</p><p>"All right, in the meantime, we'll go meet with Jefferson Jackson." Barry said.</p><p>Patty looked at her watch. "Sorry, I got a meeting with one of the witnesses. I might have a lead on this man shark."</p><p>"And I will try to find something else to help keep you stable." Cisco said, turning to Stein. Unknowing to them, a man looking like Harrison Wells was scouring S.T.A.R. Labs.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry and Stein entered a car shop as they saw an African American approach them.</p><p>"Jefferson Jackson, right?" Barry asked, offering his hand.</p><p>"People call me 'Jax'." Jax said, shaking his hand with Barry's.</p><p>"Ooh, catchy." Stein noted.</p><p>"My name's Barry Allen, and this is Martin Stein. We're with the Department of Safety. It's a small, newly formed agency." Barry said.</p><p>"Very new, we probably don't even have a website yet, do we?" Stein said.</p><p>"You need to see our licenses? I mean, we're all up to code here." Jax said.</p><p>Barry shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that. We are compiling data on people who were affected by the particle accelerator explosion two years ago."</p><p>Jax sighed in frustration. "Look, man, I lost enough time in my life 'cause of that stupid thing going wrong. Now, you don't got a car I can fix, I can't help you."</p><p>"If you would consider coming back to S.T.A.R. Labs with us, I believe we can help you." Stein said.</p><p>"Help me how?" Jax questioned.</p><p>"Well, we know what the Particle Accelerator did—"</p><p>"Look, I already told you, I don't talk about that night." Jax cut Barry off.</p><p>"Why is that?" Stein asked.</p><p>"Because that's when everything changed. I got hit hard. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Busted up leg, torn ACL. The look on my mom's face, I knew any dreams I had of playing pro ball were over." Jax said sadly.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that." Barry said in sympathy.</p><p>"Yeah, well... look, I gotta get back to work." Jax said, walking off before Barry left him a paper with a number to call.</p><p>"Yeah... Here, it's just... it's our number. Just think about it, OK?" Barry said before he left with Stein.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They returned to the Cortex to see Hewitt, much to their surprise.</p><p>"Caitlin, what's going on?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Hi, I'm glad you're back. This is Dr. Henry Hewitt." Caitlin said as she introduced Barry and Stein to Hewitt. "This is Barry Allen and Professor Martin Stein."</p><p>"How do you do?" Stein shook his hand with Hewitt.</p><p>"The illustrious Martin Stein. I've read all your papers back at Hudson, especially on transmutation. Fascinating. You're a legend." Hewitt said, enthusiastic about meeting Stein.</p><p>"Oh, please. I think you're overestimating my contribution to the field." Stein said, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"Isn't he great?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"He's got an ego the size of Texas, but, yeah, he's all right." Cisco shrugged.</p><p>"So, where's Jefferson Jackson?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"We just need more time." Barry said.</p><p>"We don't have more time. I couldn't find another power source for the cane and that thing's running out." Cisco said.</p><p>"OK, then let's do the merge. Hewitt's in." Caitlin said as Barry looked at her in surprise.</p><p>"What do you mean? You told him the details of the Firestorm Matrix?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"Absolutely, becoming Firestorm is a huge life change. He needs to know what he's getting himself into." Caitlin said.</p><p>Stein and Hewitt seemed to be getting along well as they looked hopeful.</p><p>Cisco explained to Hewitt what would happen as he attached the quantum splicer to his chest. Hewitt and Stein attempted to merge but to their surprise, nothing happened.</p><p>"This is unexpected." Stein said.</p><p>"Something's supposed to be happening, right?" Hewitt turned to them in confusion. "Why isn't it working?"</p><p>"I don't know." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Well, looks like you two aren't compatible after all." Cisco said as he took off Hewitt the splicer.</p><p>"So all this was for nothing?" Hewitt snapped.</p><p>"Believe me, no one is more disappointed than I am." Stein said.</p><p>"Yeah, don't be so sure about that." Hewitt drawled as he walked off. "Next time, try to get your act together before you get someone's hopes up."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Mercury Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After hearing a report of a break-in into Mercury Labs, Joe and Patty entered to interview Dr. McGee.</p><p>"Detective West, Detective Spivot, thank you for coming." McGee said. "I was saddened by Detective Thawne's passing. Please extend my condolences to your daughter."</p><p>Joe nodded. "Thank you. On the phone you mentioned this was a sensitive matter."</p><p>"It is, and I called you directly because I've always appreciated your discretion in the past." McGee said.</p><p>"What was stolen, exactly?" Patty asked.</p><p>"It's not so much what was stolen, but who stole it." McGee took a breath. "The person who broke into my facility last night… was Harrison Wells."</p><p>Joe and Patty blinked.</p><p>"Harrison Wells is dead." Patty said.</p><p>"I seem to recall the circumstances around his passing were a bit inconclusive. Is there any possibility he could be alive?" McGee questioned.</p><p>"Zero possibility." Joe shook his head.</p><p>"I knew the man for over 20 years. I know who I saw." McGee said, turning to the lab perplexed. "The only thing distinctively different was... he's walking again." Joe's and Patty's faces turned grim. "Like I said, I trust your discretion. You have full access to the facility." Joe and Patty nodded before McGee walked off. "Thank you again, Detective."</p><p>"That's impossible, he's dead, isn't he?" Patty questioned. "We need to call Barry, get him in here first."</p><p>"No." Joe protested.</p><p>"Joe, I'm not gonna lie to him about this." Patty said.</p><p>"Patty, we've already got a lot on our plate with Stein and these Earth-2ers and if Barry finds out that Wells is alive…"</p><p>Patty nodded in understanding. "Joe, we can't keep this a secret from him."</p><p>"We're not. We just need to get to the bottom of this." Joe promised.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I thought S.T.A.R. Labs had to shut down." Jax said, confused as Barry let him in.</p><p>"It's under new management." Barry explained as Jax spotted the treadmill.</p><p>"Whoa, what kind of treadmill is that?" Jax asked.</p><p>"Cosmic." Cisco said.</p><p>Jax smiled. "Cool. So, let's get started. You got some kind of "Billion Dollar Man" technology that's gonna fix my knee?"</p><p>"Actually, Jax, this isn't about fixing your knee." Barry said.</p><p>Jax looked confused. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"When the particle accelerator exploded, the energy wave that collided with you is known as "dark matter"." Stein explained.</p><p>"And it didn't just hurt your knee." Caitlin said.</p><p>"It... it changed the molecular structure of your body." Stein said.</p><p>"Whoa, hold on, Grey." Jax interrupted. "So you're saying I'm like one of those metahumans I keep hearing about on the news?"</p><p>"Yes, I am. Please, call me Professor." Stein said.</p><p>"We think you have potential capabilities." Barry said.</p><p>"What kind of capabilities?" Jax asked.</p><p>"The same as Professor Stein: the ability for your body to process fission and fusion." Caitlin said.</p><p>"And you can harness excess energy and turn it into these massive nuclear blasts." Cisco added. "And you can fly. There's also that."</p><p>Jax raised an eyebrow at Stein. "So you're saying you can do all this?"</p><p>"Only during times of convergence with a willing partner." Stein explained.</p><p>"Convergence? You and me?" Jax asked.</p><p>"Yes." Stein nodded.</p><p>"No, this is crazy." Jax shook his head, about to leave.</p><p>"No, Jax, this is your chance to right the wrong that was done to you." Barry said.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, you got the wrong guy. I don't want nothing to do with this." Jax protested.</p><p>"Wait a second, we are giving you the chance to be a superhero, and you're gonna say no that quickly?" Caitlin demanded.</p><p>"Yeah, not my kind of thing." Jax said.</p><p>Stein spoke up. "If the man isn't willing to participate—"</p><p>"Look, I saw your test scores, Jax." Caitlin snapped. "Your grades were good enough to get into college, but you didn't go. Why? Is this the type of guy you are? One setback and you fold? Well, then maybe you're not the guy for us anyway."</p><p>"Well, maybe I'm not." Jax shrugged.</p><p>"Jax…" Barry pleaded but Jax walked off.</p><p>"Maybe this just wasn't meant to be." Stein said, resigned as Barry turned to Caitlin.</p><p>"Cait, come on, I mean, Jax could be our last chance at saving Professor Stein." Barry said.</p><p>"He said 'no' to being a superhero. Who does that?" Caitlin snapped. "I mean, you didn't say "no" when you had the chance. Cisco, would you?" She turned to him.</p><p>"Chance to have superpowers? Sign me up." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Look, we're asking Jax to change his entire life, to sacrifice what he does have. I mean, that's not a decision that can be made lightly." Barry pointed out. "It took me a long time to figure out this whole hero thing."</p><p>"Exactly, which is why we need someone who wants to do this." Caitlin said as she walked off</p><p>"Where are you going?" Barry asked.</p><p>"To get Hewitt back. We have to try again." Caitlin said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Half-man, half-shark." Patty said as she and Julian were going over the results.</p><p>"If that's even possible. You think it might be a metahuman?" Julian asked. "I mean, shark DNA merging with a human, I can't imagine something like that."</p><p>"Me either." Patty said.</p><p>"Don't you think you should call backup or leave this to the Flash? As much as I'm not a fan of him, I think we might be in over our heads on this one." Julian said.</p><p>"Yeah… we might be. Thanks." Patty said as she was about to leave.</p><p>"Where's Allen? I haven't seen him lately." Julian said.</p><p>"Uh… personal stuff. An old friend is back in town." Patty lied.</p><p>"All… right…" Julian said. "But he should put some priorities into place, I mean, he needs to take this work more seriously, personal issues can wait."</p><p>"I'm not sure this can." Patty said, thinking of Wells/Thawne before they saw on TV the news report about energy malfunction at Eikmeier Technologies, with Hewitt being the main suspect.</p><p>"What the hell…" Julian trailed off.</p><p>"I gotta go." Patty said as she ran off.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry, Patty, Cisco, Caitlin and Stein were watching the news as Caitlin looked disturbed. "Hewitt's dormant abilities must have been triggered when we attempted the merger." Caitlin realized.</p><p>"This could be catastrophic." Stein said, terrified. "If his powers are anything like mine, he requires a grounding mechanism to stabilize his volatility. Otherwise—"</p><p>"Yeah, he's gonna pop his top." Cisco nodded, looking at the records. "And he's got a long history of violence, according to his police record."</p><p>"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Patty said. "I knew it would be a bad idea to ask Hewitt to do this but this I wasn't expecting. I found his police record." She pulled a file out of her bag.</p><p>"Police record?" Barry repeated.</p><p>"I didn't find a police record." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Yeah, of course not, it was sealed." Cisco said. "But it is digitized."</p><p>Patty showed them the file. "One charge battery, two charges aggravated assault, plus court-ordered anger management therapy."</p><p>Caitlin looked disturbed. "He seemed like such a nice guy." She turned to Stein. "He even knew your Hudson nerd song."</p><p>Suddenly, Stein breathed out as if he was having a seizure. "Whoa, you OK?" Cisco said as Stein leaned onto him.</p><p>"It appears Mr. Hewitt's stability isn't the only one in question." Stein said. "I think I need to lie down."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll come with you." Cisco accompanied Stein, who was leaning onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you." Stein said.</p><p>"Professor Stein is getting worse." Caitlin whispered as she sat down. "And Hewitt's like this because of me. And now Jefferson Jackson will never come back because of what I said. I just didn't believe that he has what it takes."</p><p>"Caitlin, don't beat yourself up, it doesn't help." Patty put an assuring hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"This isn't because you didn't believe in him. Sometimes, great possibilities are right in front of us, and we don't see them, because we choose not to." Barry added, assuring her. "I think that we need to be open to exploring something new."</p><p>Caitlin stared with a contemplative look on her face.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Caitlin returned to Jax's car shop as he looked at her, sighing in frustration. "Let me guess, you don't got car troubles."</p><p>"I came to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said." Caitlin said, looking regretful.</p><p>"It's fine. Apology accepted." Jax said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Look, we could really use your help to save Professor Stein." Caitlin pleaded.</p><p>Jax scoffed as he was putting on his jacket. "That desperate, huh?"</p><p>"Yes." Caitlin said as Jax turned to her with folded arms. "My husband, Ronnie, he used to be Professor Stein's other half. He actually helped build the particle accelerator, and when it exploded, he was affected by it too." Jax put down his arms, now intrigued. "Ironically, that's how he got the chance to show the world what he was truly capable of. And he died saving this city."</p><p>Jax blinked. "Wait, he was the guy that flew into the black hole? That was him?"</p><p>Caitlin nodded. "He was a hero. You can be one too."</p><p>Jax scoffed. "I never wanted to be a hero. What I wanted was to go to college, but we couldn't afford it. Football was my way in, until that got taken from me."</p><p>"I know." Caitlin nodded, looking at Jax in sympathy. "Look, I know the Particle Accelerator took something from you. But it also gave you something in return, something even more spectacular, the opportunity to be part of something bigger, to be part of a team that's working to protect people from losing what you lost. I believe you were meant to be a hero."</p><p>Jax considered before lights in the car shop started to flicker. "Whoa, hold on."</p><p>"I've been looking for you, Dr. Snow." Hewitt said, glaring at her.</p><p>"Hey, look, man, we're... ugh!" Jax grunted as Hewitt blasted him back, some energy pulsing through him as lights flickered and sparked.</p><p>"You did this to me! But it's not what you promised, is it? Is it?!" Hewitt demanded.</p><p>Jax threw a car part at Hewitt, dazing him.</p><p>"Come on!" Caitlin ordered as she and Jax entered her car and drove back to S.T.A.R. Labs.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Caitlin." Barry sighed in relief as Caitlin and Jax entered.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Come here." Barry said as he accompanied them to Stein on the stretcher.</p><p>"Oh, good, you're here. This thing, it ran out, like, 30 minutes ago." Cisco said as he showed them the splicer.</p><p>"His temperature is 142 degrees and it's going up quickly." Patty said.</p><p>"He's going into rapid oxidation. We need to find a coolant." Caitlin said.</p><p>"I think it's too late for that." Cisco argued.</p><p>"I'll do it." Jax volunteered, much to Caitlin's surprise. "I'll merge with him. You said this is a chance for me to be a part of something bigger than myself, to help people. That's what I want."</p><p>"You're sure?" Barry questioned. "Once you merge, there's no going back on this."</p><p>Jax nodded before turning to Cisco. "And you said I could fly, right?"</p><p>"Damn right." Cisco said.</p><p>"OK. So what do I do?" Jax asked.</p><p>"OK, well, here's the abridged version." Cisco said as he left with Jax, summing up what was going to happen.</p><p>"Professor Stein?" Caitlin shook Stein, who was unconscious.</p><p>"Martin? Can you hear us?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Clarissa, five more minutes." Stein whispered.</p><p>"No, Professor, you have to get up. Jax is here." Barry said as Stein opened his eyes.</p><p>"What?" Stein asked, waking up.</p><p>"Jax is here." Barry repeated, putting the glasses on Stein as he and Patty helped him on his feet and accompanied him to Jax, who had the quantum splicer on.</p><p>"You came back, Jefferson, thank you." Stein said.</p><p>"Well, like my coach always said, "Out of yourself and into the team."" Jax chuckled. "So, how's this work?"</p><p>"OK, all you're gonna do is touch him." Cisco said.</p><p>"And then what happens?" Jax inquired.</p><p>"You become Firestorm." Caitlin said.</p><p>"OK." Jax nodded, taking a breath before he and Stein merged, becoming Firestorm.</p><p>Caitlin stared. "Jax? Is Professor Stein—"</p><p>"How will I know?" Jax questioned.</p><p>"<em>Hello, Jefferson.</em>" Stein said, inside Jax's mind. "<em>Now you know.</em>"</p><p>"Oh, so I get Grey as my co-pilot." Jax realized.</p><p>"<em>Did no one ever inform you of that fringe benefit?</em>" Stein asked.</p><p>"So when do we get to take this for a test spin?" Jax asked before an alarm went off on the computer.</p><p>"How about now? It looks like Hewitt's re-charging at Central City High School's football stadium." Cisco said.</p><p>"Wait, that was where I got hurt." Jax realized.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hewitt was in the football stadium, draining energy as people were running away, while the Flash was getting them to safety.</p><p>"Cisco, cut the power to the field so he can't draw any more energy." Barry ordered.</p><p>"I'm on it. Stand by." Cisco said, typing away. "Boo-ya ka!"</p><p>The power went off in the stadium as the Flash neared Hewitt, who stopped draining energy. "Hewitt! You need to stop! This is not who you are!"</p><p>Hewitt then spotted Firestorm in the air as he glared in anger. "Stein? You chose him over me?" He demanded angrily. "That's who I'm supposed to be! I deserve the Firestorm Matrix!"</p><p>Hewitt blasted Jax away but Jax was able to get control as he landed safely.</p><p>"Hey, you OK?" Barry asked, nearing Jax.</p><p>"I was a quarterback. I know how to take a hit." Jax said.</p><p>"Hey, guys, cutting the power didn't work. It's like the more we anger him, the stronger he gets." Barry said.</p><p>Caitlin snapped her fingers. "That's it, it's like one of those, controlled fusion devices."</p><p>"Tokamak?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Yes, exactly." Caitlin said as Patty caught onto her thoughts.</p><p>"The stronger he is, the more unstable he becomes." Patty snapped her fingers.</p><p>"Barry, make him angry, and he'll blow his fuse." Caitlin ordered.</p><p>Barry turned to Jax. "You up for a little game of "catch me if you can"?"</p><p>"Let's go for it." Jax nodded.</p><p>"OK." Barry nodded before he sped off, while Jax flew up.</p><p>"Hey, Hewitt, over here! Paging Dr. Hewitt." Barry taunted, circling around him. Hewitt snarled, trying to blast Barry but missed. "Man, you are not good at this. Do you need a hug, Doctor?"</p><p>"Come on, Hewitt, give me your best shot!" Jax shouted.</p><p>"<em>Now!</em>" Stein ordered as Jax threw a torrent of fire, while Hewitt attempted to blast him.</p><p>"Is that all you got, Hewitt?" Barry taunted, getting behind him.</p><p>"Man, no wonder you didn't make the cut if that's how you fight." Jax drawled as he and Barry laughed.</p><p>Hewitt roared, attempting to blast them both but Barry and Jax dodged before Jax flew towards Hewitt, knocking him out.</p><p>"Not bad for your first go at this." Barry said.</p><p>"Well, I had a great coach to help me through it. Isn't that right, Grey?" Jax said.</p><p>"<em>Despite my initial reservations, we make a pretty fantastic team.</em>" Stein admitted.</p><p>"Welcome aboard, Firestorm." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The following day</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"And how is Mr. Hewitt?" Stein asked as they went out from Jax's house.</p><p>"Seems like that last burst of energy has burnt him out." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Our Tokamak's gone dark." Cisco assured.</p><p>"Yeah, we're just gonna keep him safe and sound in the Pipeline till he decides to keep quiet about all this." Barry shrugged.</p><p>"So you're gonna meet up with Clarissa?" Joe asked.</p><p>"We're meeting in Pittsburgh in three days." Stein said.</p><p>"Why Pittsburgh?" Jax asked.</p><p>"A colleague of mine was monumental in helping train Ronald and me. She's graciously offered to help the two of us as well." Stein explained.</p><p>"How's she gonna help us?"</p><p>"Well, there were many aspects of our abilities that we never quite achieved. Hopefully now, we can fully realize that potential." Stein then turned to Caitlin, smiling. "Oh, my dearest Dr. Snow." They pulled in for a hug. "Ronald may be lost to us, but he will never be forgotten."</p><p>Caitlin showed Jax some small piece of machinery. "Speaking of... this was Ronnie's. He always used it to find his way back home. I want you to have it."</p><p>"Thank you." Jax said. "You know, this whole thing is strange, being 50% of someone."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're 100% a hero." Caitlin assured with a smile.</p><p>"I went ahead and recalibrated the splicer, so the merging should be even smoother now." Cisco said.</p><p>"Thank you." Stein nodded before lowering his voice. "If I may offer a bit of parting advice. Cisco, I know you're scared, but this ability you have is a gift, not a curse. It's natural to be apprehensive about the unknown, but look at Jefferson. He took a leap, and it changed his life for the better. The very thing that makes you different is what makes you special. Tell your friends."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I'm gonna miss Stein." Patty said as she and Barry walked down the streets.</p><p>"Me too." Barry said as they were drinking coffee.</p><p>"Who knows how many metas is Zoom going to send here." Patty wondered before they heard screams and turned around to see a giant shark in the plaza.</p><p>"Flash! I sense the Flash!" The shark roared.</p><p>"Oh, my God…" Patty stared. "It's real."</p><p>Barry quickly put on his suit and tried to attack the giant shark but the shark grabbed him by his throat. "Zoom wants you dead."</p><p>"Hey! Put him down! Put your hands... your fins in the air!" Patty shouted, aiming at the shark.</p><p>The shark laughed, nearing Patty, who fired but the shark was unfazed before suddenly, he was shot from behind by a man in a hood holding in his hand some hi-tech rifle. The man was walking away before the Flash and Patty neared him.</p><p>"Don't move!" Patty yelled as the man stopped, while she aimed her gun at him.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Barry demanded.</p><p>The man turned around and lowered his hood, revealing the face of Harrison Wells, much to Barry's and Patty's shock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact, Demore Barnes, the actor playing Hewitt in The Flash, also played in Titans Season 2 a character named William Wintergreen, who in Titans and in comic books is known as a loyal friend and associate of Slade Wilson (Deathstroke). Billy Wintergreen's background from Arrow was changed for the sake of the show, for him being Slade's former best friend until he turned on him.</p><p>Stay safe from coronavirus, guys.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doctor Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry faces another metahuman breacher from Earth-2 only to realize that she is a doppelganger of someone very close to him, while dealing with the doppelganger of his mentor and having trust issues with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Back in the Cortex in S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco and Caitlin were glaring in mistrust with folded arms at the man, who looked like Harrison Wells, reading the autobiography written by his doppelganger as Wells had narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Very strange to be holding your autobiography, especially when you didn't write it and it's not about you." Wells closed the book as Barry and Patty turned to Cisco and Caitlin.</p><p>"Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, meet Dr. Harrison Wells from Earth-2." Barry introduced him.</p><p>"Hi." Cisco said nervously.</p><p>"Hi." Wells said dryly.</p><p>Cisco took a breath. "So let me get this straight. You're the doppelganger of the man who murdered his mom and is responsible for both Ronnie's and Eddie's deaths?"</p><p>"Yeah, but he's not even the doppelganger of the Dr. Wells that we knew because that Dr. Wells' body had been taken over by the Reverse Flash, who was really Eobard Thawne and Eddie's distant relative from the future." Caitlin added.</p><p>Wells shook his head. "Yeah, I didn't follow any of that. I'm my own man." He glanced at Barry and Caitlin and Cisco. "I had nothing to do with the murder of your mother or your friend Ricky."</p><p>"His name was Ronnie." Caitlin snapped.</p><p>"Him either." Wells said.</p><p>"You said you have a proof of your identity?" Patty asked.</p><p>Wells approached his bag and handed Caitlin a purse. "This almost hit me when I went through the portal. Your stabilized breach downstairs connects directly to the S.T.A.R. Labs on my Earth."</p><p>"Technically, this could be mine, but I want to run some tests on you." Caitlin said.</p><p>"I'll be genetically indistinguishable from my Earth-1 counterpart. Your tests will reveal nothing." Wells said.</p><p>"Great! Still gonna run 'em." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Be my guest." Wells shrugged.</p><p>Cisco neared Barry and Patty, lowering his voice. "Why are we even listening to him? How do we know he's not evil like the other guy?"</p><p>"He saved me and Barry last night." Patty said.</p><p>"The question is why." Barry said, turning to Wells, while Patty glanced at the hi-tech rifle.</p><p>"That weapon that you used to kill that giant shark last night." Patty then realized something. "You're the one, who broke into Mercury Labs. Dr. McGee said she saw Harrison Wells steal one of their devices few days ago."</p><p>"What?" Barry, Caitlin and Cisco turned to her, staring in disbelief.</p><p>"You knew that Wells was alive?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"I didn't know what to think, OK? It could've been either Thawne or doppelganger… I just wanted to get all facts straight." Patty said quickly as they nodded in understanding.</p><p>Barry turned to Wells. "I'm guessing you didn't travel between dimensions just to meet the Flash."</p><p>"That's exactly what I did." Wells nodded, putting on his bag. "I came here to help you, Barry, to stop your greatest enemy."</p><p>"He already did that." Cisco said.</p><p>Wells shook his head. "I'm not talking about Reverse Flash. I'm talking about Zoom." Everyone stilled. "I see you've already heard of him."</p><p>Patty nodded. "Zoom's been sending metahumans from your world through the breaches to kill Barry. One of them kidnapped me and used me as a bait."</p><p>"Well, they're the symptoms. Zoom's the plague, one that's infected my world, and now he's coming for yours." Wells said.</p><p>"What do you know about Zoom?" Barry inquired.</p><p>"Everything. I created Zoom." Wells revealed, much to their shock. "I'm responsible for all the Earth-2 metahumans, a fact I've ignored for far too long, but now I'm doing something about it."</p><p>"Yeah, well, we're batting a thousand against these breachers." Cisco snorted.</p><p>"You're batting a thousand, Crisco?" Wells asked sarcastically. "What's your sample size? Ten? Less? Zoom is obsessed with speed. He will never allow there to be another speedster in the multiverse, and he's gonna keep sending these metas here, one after the next, all with the same goal: to kill the Flash unless we stop him together."</p><p>"The last time we trusted a guy, who looked exactly like you, things didn't end well for us." Patty sneered. None of them were ready to trust Wells yet, even if he was not Eobard Thawne.</p><p>"We lost people we cared about." Caitlin said sadly.</p><p>"Everyone loses someone they care about, Snow." Wells said bluntly. "The real test of character is what you do once they're gone."</p><p>Suddenly, Joe entered and upon seeing Wells, he pulled out his gun and fired before Barry caught the bullets.</p><p>"Joe! Put it down!" Patty ordered as she neared him.</p><p>"How is he still alive? How are you still alive?!" Joe demanded as Patty and Barry held him.</p><p>"I don't know, because you missed?" Wells sneered.</p><p>"Joe, it's not him. It's not him, OK?" Patty said.</p><p>"Let's take a walk, all right?" Barry offered as they accompanied Joe outside the corridor. "It's all good."</p><p>"Joe, that's not… our Wells but another doppelganger." Patty said. "And he's the one, who stole the weapon from Mercury Labs."</p><p>"Why, to kill Barry?" Joe demanded.</p><p>"No. No." Barry shook his head. "He saved my and Patty's lives last night and he says he's here to help us stop Zoom."</p><p>"How can you even look at him?" Joe snapped.</p><p>"You think this is easy for us? The guy in there looks, moves, sounds exactly like the guy that drove a knife through my mother's heart." Barry shot back.</p><p>"Believe me, last night, I almost wanted to put a bullet into his heart." Patty added. "Look, I know this is hard but we need to accept that he's not the <em>other</em> Wells."</p><p>Joe sighed. "After all our losses, I thought at least we were free of Wells. I just want one week where we're not surprised by somebody from our past. I better go fill in Iris."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CC Jitters</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"This is so crazy…" Patty whispered.</p><p>"You're telling me." Barry said dryly as they went with Cisco for a coffee.</p><p>"I still have to write a report to Singh." Patty sighed.</p><p>"Once we get a coffee, I'll lend a hand." Barry offered.</p><p>"Thanks, you're sweet." Patty kissed him on his cheek.</p><p>"Hey, how about we go get a dinner? I think we could use a break." Barry said as Patty considered before nodding.</p><p>"Sure. I can make a reservation. I actually know a place." Patty said as she left.</p><p>"Date? Really?" Cisco raised his brows.</p><p>"What? When was the last time you had a date?" Barry challenged.</p><p>Cisco turned to the Afro-American beautiful barista at the counter and smirked. "Watch and learn."</p><p>"I'm watching." Barry shrugged.</p><p>Cisco faced the barista as she smiled at him. "Hi. What can I get you?"</p><p>"Hi, there." Cisco said awkwardly.</p><p>"Hi... again." The barista said, also in an awkward manner and Cisco was unable to form words from his mouth. "Do you want some coffee?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll get some coffee. No, no, I don't want coffee." Cisco stammered. "You know what I do want though? I want to ask you this. Do you want to go out with me?"</p><p>Barry suppressed his chuckle as the barista stared at Cisco like if he was crazy. "Oh…" She trailed off.</p><p>"To... we... I mean, we could go get coffee or we—"</p><p>"No." The barista shook her head and Cisco felt crushed.</p><p>"That's a no. That's totally cool. It's cool. Respect." Cisco drawled as he walked off before he had another vision.</p><p>
  <em>In Central City Bank, a woman in black jacket wearing some helmet and on her hands some gauntlets with which she fired blasts of light to disable the cameras.</em>
</p><p>"Yo, dude, you good? It's her loss." Barry said as he saw Cisco agitated. "Hey, what's up?"</p><p>"We have another breacher." Cisco breathed out.</p><p>Barry blinked. "What? How do you know?"</p><p>"Central City Bank. You gotta go now!" Cisco ordered.</p><p>Barry nodded as he left the café. "All right."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The woman was walking away with bags of cash, with people frightened and on their knees before the Flash entered. "You got my attention."</p><p>"Flash." The woman's voice was distorted because of the helmet before she fired a blast of light from her hand which the Flash dodged before she created a shockwave, sending the civilians flying away before the Flash caught them, while she ran away.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Her name is Doctor Light." Harry said as he plugged a flash drive into the computer in the Cortex. "Small-time thief on my Earth until exposure to the dark matter from the Particle Accelerator and became a metahuman with the ability to derive power from starlight."</p><p>"Oh, very cool." Cisco noted, seeing the news articles that Harry had shown them.</p><p>"Stars having a temperature of 5,300 degree kelvin and a blinding luminosity, I would say, "Not very cool at all.""</p><p>Cisco rolled his eyes at Harry. "You know, our Dr. Wells may have been evil, but you're just a dick."</p><p>"OK, so obviously, Zoom brought her here from your Earth like the others." Barry realized as Harry took a bite from his burger, nodding.</p><p>"Mm-hmm. Now that we know that, we can use that to gain advantage." Harry said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"We capture Doctor Light and use her to lure Zoom here." Harry said.</p><p>Suddenly, Jay burst in, glaring at Harry. "You are insane! OK, we are not luring Zoom anywhere!"</p><p>"Apparently, they know each other, and Jay is not a fan." Caitlin said.</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at Jay, putting his burger down on a counter. "Well, well, well. Like everyone else, I assumed Earth-2 Flash was dead. Why am I not surprised to find Jay Garrick here, still alive and in hiding a full universe away from Zoom?"</p><p>"I'm not in hiding." Jay sneered. "Zoom nearly killed me and stole my speed before the Singularity pulled me here."</p><p>"Is that right?" Harry mocked.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right." Jay said.</p><p>"Well, whatever the case, in your absence, Zoom has only gotten more powerful, faster." Harry turned to Barry. "Barry, you have to defeat Zoom now while you still can."</p><p>"No, this isn't the time to be reckless." Jay protested.</p><p>"We don't even know why Zoom sent Doctor Light here. She's a thief, not a killer." Jay argued.</p><p>"Zoom can make people do things out of character." Harry turned to Barry. "Thief or not, she'll kill you."</p><p>"All right, look, hey, we can decide what to do with Light later." Barry intervened. "First, we have to find her, OK?"</p><p>Barry turned to Cisco as Harry walked away with his drink. "Hey, how did you know that she was breaking into the bank?"</p><p>"I got an alert on my phone." Cisco lied as he pulled out his phone. "There is a little ring-a-ding every time, like, there's a robbery at a bank."</p><p>Barry stared. "What?"</p><p>"But you know what? I think I can get the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to scan for any irregular solar radiation emissions and we can find Doctor Light's… light." Cisco suggested.</p><p>"OK, I'm gonna also call Joe and Patty, see if CCPD has any leads." Barry nodded as he turned to Harry and Jay. "Why don't we keep them apart until I get back?"</p><p>"I am sure that won't be a problem." Caitlin assured as they saw Harry and Jay locked in heated stares.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"So, I made a reservation for us tomorrow." Patty said.</p><p>"I look forward to it." Barry said.</p><p>"It just feels weird to work with the guy who looks like your Mom's murderer." Patty shivered. "Can you imagine us working with Mark Mardon's good twin?"</p><p>"I can imagine you inching to put a bullet into him." Barry said.</p><p>"I was <em>this</em> close to shooting Wells the other night too." Patty did a gesture with her fingers, inches away from each other before Barry's phone went off as he answered the call.</p><p>"What is it, Caitlin?" Barry asked.</p><p>"The silent alarm just went off at the Bank of Central City." Caitlin said.</p><p>"That's gotta be Doctor Light." Barry realized.</p><p>"Could be a trap." Cisco pointed out.</p><p>"Barry, trust me, Doctor Light is not a killer. You can talk to her." Jay said.</p><p>"OK." Barry said as he hung up.</p><p>"Doctor Light?" Patty asked and Barry nodded before she kissed him on his cheek. "Be careful, OK?"</p><p>Barry nodded before speeding off.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bank of Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Doctor Light cut through a wall as she entered the vault before the Flash sped in, nearing the stack of cash. "Looking for this? I know Zoom sent you here to kill me. Good news, you don't have to do that." He assured.</p><p>"Not if I can get out of town with that cash." Doctor Light said, her voice distorted because of the helmet.</p><p>"And then what? Zoom's not gonna like that you ditched him, right? My friends and I can help you." The Flash pleaded. Even though her voice was distorted because of the helmet, there was something familiar about it.</p><p>"Nobody can protect me from Zoom!" Doctor Light snapped, about to blast him as she charged her light.</p><p>The Flash raised his hands. "All right, why don't we take it down a lumen, have a normal conversation, all right?" Doctor Light turned off the lights as he nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>Doctor Light opened her helmet as Barry stared in disbelief as he saw her face. "Iris?"</p><p>"How do you know my name?" Doctor Light demanded, wearing Iris's face.</p><p>"I don't understand." Barry said, confused.</p><p>"I… this was a mistake." Doctor Light said, shining with bright light, blinding Barry, who fell on his knees, while she ran away.</p><p>"<em>Barry, what's happening?</em>" Caitlin demanded as Barry looked around.</p><p>"I can't see. Guys, I can't see." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I still can't see." Barry said as Caitlin shined the penlight into his eyes. "How long is this gonna last?"</p><p>"You're suffering from solar retinopathy. Your retinas are severely damaged. You're lucky you're not permanently blind." Caitlin said.</p><p>"But with your rapid regeneration abilities, your sight should return soon." Jay assured.</p><p>"6.25 hours by my estimation. All this could have been avoided if you just stopped Light instead of chitchatting with her." Harry said dryly.</p><p>"She caught Barry off-guard." Jay protested.</p><p>Harry folded his arms, glaring. "Always an excuse with you, right? He's the fastest man alive. How could she possibly do that?"</p><p>"Because Light looks exactly like someone I grew up with. Iris West." Barry said.</p><p>"What?" Caitlin, Cisco and Patty demanded.</p><p>"Did you know about this, Jay?" Patty asked.</p><p>Jay looked taken aback. "Iris?" He shook his head. "No, I… I never got to take off her mask and I never saw her real face."</p><p>"That's why Zoom sent her. Because he knew you'd hesitate." Harry realized.</p><p>"That means Zoom had to have known somehow that Iris is your foster sister." Cisco pointed out.</p><p>"Which is why Barry has to act now, before Zoom sends another double from Barry's life." Harry said.</p><p>"All right, right now, I'm more worried about Iris." Barry intervened. "When I saw who was under the mask, I said her name. What if Light didn't even realize that she had a doppelganger here until I accidentally told her?"</p><p>"Oh, no…" Patty whispered as it hit Team Flash.</p><p>"The first thing that Atom Smasher did when he crossed the breach was to kill his doppelganger." Cisco said.</p><p>"Yeah, but Light's not like Atom Smasher." Jay said.</p><p>"We should keep an eye on your Iris." Harry said as Barry got up and bumped into Caitlin.</p><p>"Sorry." Barry said.</p><p>"Here. I should guide you." Patty offered as Barry held onto her, while accompanying him out before Iris entered. "Speak of the Devil…"</p><p>"Hey, Barry, I came as soon as I heard..." Iris trailed off as she saw Harry, staring in shock. "You look just like him."</p><p>"I'm guessing my counterpart did something to offend her as well?" Harry deduced.</p><p>"Her fiancé died because of him." Cisco said dryly.</p><p>"Oh." Harry said as he entered the lab, deciding it was best to not agitate anyone else by seeing his face.</p><p>"Iris, I know it's weird seeing him." Barry said.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just a lot to process lately." Iris said, staring at Harry in shock. "Wells, my mother."</p><p>"How are you doing with that, by the way?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I mean, now that she's gone, OK." Iris shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, Iris, look..." Barry trailed off, wondering whether to mention she might be in danger. "You know you can talk to me about it."</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but really, I'm fine, OK? I should be asking how you're doing." Iris said.</p><p>"We're working on finding the other metahuman but Iris…" Patty trailed off, not sure how Iris would process that her doppelganger was a metahuman criminal. "That… metahuman might be targeting you, Joe and the rest of us. I mean, if Jay was able to find out about who we are, who's to say that Zoom can't either? It's only a matter of time before he finds out everything about us. If he hasn't already. I think we should assign some officers to—"</p><p>"Patty, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I can take care of myself. Don't worry." Iris assured.</p><p>"Iris—"</p><p>"Look, I'm a big girl, OK? You don't need to look out for me." Iris said before she walked off.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Patty's apartment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Since we can't have a proper dinner in the restaurant and we had to cancel, how about we try my lasagna?" Patty offered as Barry sat down. It felt strange to be blind, while having a dinner in his girlfriend's apartment as she helped with his hands. "Easy, the fork and knife are here."</p><p>"Thanks." Barry said, while tasting it. "It tastes good." He reached for a glass but almost spilled the wine.</p><p>"Barry, easy." Patty grabbed his hand. "You're cute, when you're blind, you know that?" She then smiled. "Do you remember, when we were working the case of… how did Cisco call that metahuman that threw these tattoo cards?"</p><p>"Double Down?" Barry asked and Patty laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, him. That nickname never made any sense to me because it was the tattoos, not the cards. He grazed me in the arm before you sped me out of there." She nodded, pointing at the scar on her arm. "Pity he bailed town before we could catch him."</p><p>"At least Oliver got him in the end." Barry said. "Do you remember what I told you, when I brought you into the hospital?"</p><p>"Don't ever try to take them head on and be more careful. And I've been trying, Barry." Patty assured.</p><p>"No. I mean… after you got released." Barry said.</p><p>Patty considered. "I'm glad you're fine. I can't imagine you losing your life to a metahuman. The world would be much poorer, if it was full of metahumans…"</p><p>"…but with one less decent kind person like you." Barry finished. "It doesn't matter if you have powers or not. You have heart and courage and that's what I admire about you."</p><p>"And what I always admire is that you never give up, even if everyone convinces you not to. You beat the Reverse-Flash, Snart, Mardon and you've saved this city ten times over from metahumans. I'm sure we'll find a way to beat Zoom and the metas he is sending, together." Patty assured as Barry turned to her.</p><p>Next thing either of them knew, they kissed fiercely as they gave into their feelings before Barry pulled away and smiled.</p><p>"I'll never forget how beautiful you are." Barry said.</p><p>Patty laughed. "Now you can see?"</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded.</p><p>"That must have been some kiss." Patty said.</p><p>"I guess so." Barry shrugged before both their phones buzzed.</p><p>"Uh-oh. Both our phones going off at the same time is never good." Patty said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, CCPN</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"How did she even look like you?" Linda demanded as Iris was apparently in shock. Her doppelganger from Earth-2 was trying to kill her but her colleague shielded her from him, losing his life in the process.</p><p>"I…" Iris paused, unable to form words.</p><p>"We're gonna figure it all out, Linda." Joe promised as Barry and Patty took Iris aside, clearly still in shock.</p><p>"How you're doing?" Barry asked.</p><p>"She… she was my doppelganger, wasn't she?" Iris asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"We thought you were safe. Jay, Caitlin and the protective detail were outside, so we thought you were in no danger, besides we told you that Zoom might be after you." Patty said.</p><p>"But… but…" Iris swallowed, unable to process that her evil twin was trying to kill her.</p><p>"Because of this. Because of how you're acting right now. And we tried to tell you but you didn't exactly give us a chance to do so." Barry held Iris by her shoulders gently as she breathed out. "Iris… it's OK. You need to know that what happened to Larkin, isn't your fault."</p><p>Iris nodded.</p><p>"I should've been here." Barry sighed.</p><p>"Barry, you were blind, there was nothing you could've done." Iris said, not blaming him this time.</p><p>"You knocked her mask off?" Patty asked, picking Doctor Light's mask.</p><p>"I managed to shoot it off her before she revealed her face." Iris nodded.</p><p>"You think this mask can help us find that woman?" Joe wondered.</p><p>Patty shook her head, turning to Iris. "No. With Doctor Light being Iris's doppelganger, it's no use."</p><p>"We'll think of something else. Light's not gonna kill again." Barry said.</p><p>"I'll take you into protective custody, honey, until they find Light, OK?" Joe offered and Iris nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry entered the Cortex as Caitlin was treating Jay's injuries. "Caitlin, are you guys OK?"</p><p>"Yeah." Caitlin nodded.</p><p>"Barry, I'm sorry. Doctor Light's never killed before." Jay said apologetically. "I thought we could reason with her."</p><p>"You cannot reason with someone under Zoom's influence, and now a man is dead because of you, Garrick." Harry snapped at Jay. "This whole thing is because of you. He doubts himself because of you, but believe me, Barry can do what you could not. Barry can stop Zoom."</p><p>Jay shot up from the chair, glaring at Harry. "I spent two years hunting Zoom."</p><p>"Wrong! Zoom hunted you!" Harry pointed at him accusingly. "You spent the last two years of your life running, running, running from Zoom."</p><p>"Zoom would have killed me just like he will kill Barry if you lead him down this path!" Jay exploded.</p><p>"No, because he is not like you. Barry runs towards danger, not from it, because Barry's not a coward." Harry said.</p><p>Next thing he knew, Jay hit him in the face as Harry leaned onto the computer counter. He whirled on Jay as they exchanged blows before Barry stepped in between them, stopping the fight. "Enough!"</p><hr/><p>"You were pretty hard on Jay in there." Barry said as he and Harry talked in Cisco's workshop.</p><p>"Maybe you should be hard on Jay too." Harry said. "I've seen what you can do, Barry. I've calculated how fast you can run, and you should be teaching Jay, not the other way around." He wiped his face as turned around.</p><p>Barry considered. "You know, before I learned that the other Wells was the man who murdered my mom, I looked up to him. He was my mentor, actually."</p><p>"So my doppelganger, a man who looks exactly like me, betrayed you." Harry realized, turning to Barry in understanding. "I'm sorry. I'm not him, so you need to listen to me when I say you can take care of Zoom, and all we have to do is capture Doctor Light."</p><p>"I thought about testing the mask for Light's DNA, but it would only have Iris's." Barry said.</p><p>Harry looked at him in surprise. "The mask, what mask?"</p><p>"Light's mask." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>In the Cortex, Barry showed Harry Light's mask. "How did you get this?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"Iris shot it off Doctor Light when she attacked her." Barry explained.</p><p>"You know how to use the mask to find Light?" Jay inquired.</p><p>"Yes, I do. All we have to do is give it to him." Harry turned to Cisco, who looked puzzled.</p><p>"Why me?" He asked.</p><p>"Because you have powers." Harry said as everyone stared at Cisco in shock.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Cisco shook his head, trying to deny.</p><p>"I developed this watch to detect metahumans." Harry opened his watch and pointed at Barry, as the watch bleeped before nearing Cisco. "You never got an alert on your phone. You never reprogrammed the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite, and this is why." The watch bleeped at being near Cisco, who paled. "He's a metahuman." Harry revealed and Cisco tensed, while everyone stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Cisco, have you known about this, and you didn't say anything to us?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"Yeah, I was gonna tell you." Cisco glared at Harry. "Thanks a lot, Harry." He looked Barry in the eye. "I swear I was, but I didn't. I was just... I was afraid."</p><p>"What exactly were you afraid of?" Patty asked as Cisco turned his back on them.</p><p>"Dr. Wells said the dark matter gave me this, this gift. He said that one day I'd thank him for it. What if I become like him?" Cisco said, obviously frightened of his powers.</p><p>"Cisco, I don't think any of us would become evil if we all of sudden got powers, even if they were from Dr. Wells." Caitlin assured.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe you're right." Cisco nodded as he turned to them again. "I should have said something. That's my fault. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Well, you can be sorry later, because right now, we have to use your powers to find Doctor Light." Harry said.</p><p>"Cisco, do you even know how do your abilities work?" Patty asked.</p><p>Cisco took a breath. "I get these feelings sometimes, these vibes, visions of the breachers when they come to this Earth. I just... I'm not sure what triggers it. Sometimes it just happens. Sometimes it's when I'm touching something of theirs."</p><p>"Touch the mask." Harry said as Cisco turned to him. "You want to find Doctor Light, do it."</p><p>Cisco hesitantly touched the helmet but nothing happened. He tried but still, nothing. "I don't think it's working."</p><p>"Try again." Harry said as Cisco hesitated. "Try again!"</p><p>"Hey, come on." Patty glared at Harry.</p><p>Cisco tried again but nothing happened. "I'm sorry, it's not—"</p><p>"Again!" Harry yelled.</p><p>"I can't control it." Cisco protested.</p><p>"Because you're afraid." Harry said.</p><p>"I'm telling you I don't know how it works! I can't just make it happen!" Cisco snapped.</p><p>"I'm telling you, yes, you can!" Harry put the mask on top of Cisco's chest as he breathed out, getting a vision.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Doctor Light was in a train station as Cisco took a closer look where exactly she was.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"South Plaza train station, platform 15." Cisco said.</p><p>Harry turned to Barry. "What are you waiting for?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Flash sped into the train station, looking for Doctor Light. "Oh, guys, the platform's crowded. Are you sure she's here?"</p><p>"She should be wearing a black trench coat." Cisco said.</p><p>The Flash saw Iris's doppelganger in black trench coat about to enter a train. "Black trench coat. Found her. Everybody, get out of here. Go, go, hurry!" He ordered to the civilians, who ran off.</p><p>"Why can't you just let me walk away?" Doctor Light demanded, taking off her coat.</p><p>"I can't let you leave. You killed an innocent man." The Flash said. He didn't like fighting someone, who looked like someone he cared about as a family but he kept telling himself she was not Iris.</p><p>"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Doctor Light protested.</p><p>"Trying to kill Iris West wasn't." The Flash said.</p><p>"I'll never be free of Zoom. Unless I either kill her… or you." Doctor Light glared.</p><p>"I can't let you do that either, so we've got a problem." The Flash shrugged.</p><p>"We'll see." Doctor Light said.</p><p>The Flash dodged and took cover behind suitcases. "Guys, should have talked about this before I left, but how should I stop her?"</p><p>"Keep trying different angles, Barry. Find her blind spot." Jay suggested.</p><p>Barry went out from his cover but was forced to dodge as Doctor Light attempted to blast him again as he took cover behind a train. "I can't get close enough. What should I do?"</p><p>Jay considered. "I don't know."</p><p>Barry sighed. "I gotta tell ya, that's not exactly the answer I was looking for."</p><p>"You need to confuse her. Give her more than one target, so she does not know who to fire at." Harry advised.</p><p>"All right, how do I do that?" Barry asked.</p><p>"By running so fast, you create multiple afterimages of yourself, you create a speed mirage." Harry said.</p><p>"A wha... speed mir..." Barry then remembered what Thawne had told him. "I've never run that fast."</p><p>"Well, from what I've been told, you've traveled through time. You'll be more than fast enough." Harry said.</p><p>"OK." Barry took a breath and sped around Doctor Light as he formed multiple afterimages of himself, with Doctor Light blasting them but to no avail before she knocked Barry away.</p><p>"Barry?" Caitlin called out.</p><p>"I can't do it." Barry said.</p><p>"Yes, you can, Barry. Hey, Dr. Wells is right. You are fast, faster than I ever was and better than I ever will be. Don't let fear and doubt hold you back like it did to me." Jay assured. "You're the Flash, Barry. Show Light what that means."</p><p>Barry took a breath before he again created more speed mirages around Light, who attempted to blast him as she looked around. "Where are you?"</p><p>Barry sped towards Light and knocked her back, sending her flying against a pillar and knocking her out. "I'm right here. Sorry, Iris."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Doctor Light is safely locked in the pipeline." Caitlin assured.</p><p>"Nicely done." Cisco said.</p><p>Iris turned to Harry. "Wells, thank you for helping Barry put away Doctor Light." She was relieved that her evil twin was not going to hurt anyone, ever again. But still, Barry beating her felt like an unpleasant thought. She was glad they never did fight, when they were kids.</p><p>"So what now?" Jay asked.</p><p>"We do what Dr. Wells said. We use her to lure Zoom here, end this once and for all." Barry said.</p><p>Jay looked at him incredulously. "You can't be serious."</p><p>"Barry, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we don't even know how fast Zoom is. He may be even faster than the other Wells." Patty pointed out.</p><p>"More breachers are gonna come. More innocent people may die. I can't let this happen anymore." Barry said.</p><p>Jay shook his head in disapproval. "You're making a mistake. OK, Zoom is a nightmare you can't wake up from."</p><p>"I've already had my worst nightmare. His name was Reverse-Flash, and I spent a long time being afraid of him. I'm not gonna be afraid anymore." Barry said confidently.</p><p>Jay took a breath. "OK, Barry. You may be faster than me, but you're not ready to fight Zoom by yourself."</p><p>"That's just it, Jay. I'm not gonna fight him by myself. I've got all of them to help me." Barry looked at his teammates. "I've got Dr. Wells. I've got you."</p><p>Jay stared before shaking his head. "No, I can't in good conscience help you when I know it'll only lead to you losing your speed, or even worse, your death."</p><p>"Optimism must be an Earth-1 thing." Cisco said.</p><p>Jay turned to Harry, pointing at him accusingly. "You all need to ask yourself why this man, for years, wouldn't admit that he was responsible for the particle accelerator exploding underground. He may not be Harrison Wells from your Earth, but he has just as many secrets as the one you knew."</p><p>Jay was about to leave as Caitlin stepped up. "Jay, please don't go."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Caitlin." Jay said as he left.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, CC Jitters</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Are you OK?" Barry asked as he, Caitlin, Patty and Cisco were in the café at their table.</p><p>"Yeah, I just... I was getting used to Jay being part of the team." Caitlin said.</p><p>"I think he'll be back." Patty assured.</p><p>"Well, look, Jay is a hero. They always seem to show up just when you need them." Barry said before Cisco returned with a phone number of the barista at the counter, revealing her name as Kendra Saunders.</p><p>"Yo, peep that." Cisco said.</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>"Nice!" Barry and Patty high-fived with Cisco.</p><p>"That's how it's done, young Padawan. Going on a date next week." Cisco said.</p><p>"Things are looking up for Cisco Ramon." Barry said.</p><p>"I guess so. Still stuck with these powers, though. Just don't know how to feel about them." Cisco muttered.</p><p>"We'll help you figure this out." Patty assured as she and Barry held Cisco by his arm.</p><p>"And now you need a cool name." Caitlin added.</p><p>Cisco's eyes widened. "Oh, snap! You're totally right. I gotta think about this one. Well, you know me. It's gotta be perfect. Something that really sings, you know? Something like..."</p><p>"Vibe?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Vibe." Cisco smiled, liking the name.</p><p>Unknowing to them, Harry was observing them from outside the door.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Earth-2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Zoom faced a young girl in chains in a cage in what seemed to be an abandoned train station. "<em>Your father has abandoned you.</em>"</p><p>"You're lying! My father's the smartest man alive. He'll find me, he'll save me, and then he'll kill you." The girl sneered.</p><p>"<em>I will not die.</em>" Zoom gloated. "<em>What happens to you and your father is still to be decided.</em>" He sped off as the girl glared hatefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually found Cisco/Kendra cute until Carter showed up and then Kendra turned into a whiner with the whole "I'm a barista, not a warrior" crap. Wanted to put a gag into her mouth. And since Barry never dated Linda in my previous story, I had to use someone else close to Barry and I SWEAR I didn't use Iris's doppelganger as Doctor Light because of my dislike towards her but because I wasn't sure who else to use. Plus, imagine that Doctor Light had a motorcycle helmet that covered her face entirely and that's why Barry didn't immediately recognize her and that's why Harry had any idea who she was either. It's obvious that "Jay"/Zoom used a doppelganger of Barry's ex to screw with him, so it's not far off the stretch that he would use a doppelganger of someone close to him.</p><p>I used Iris not because of my dislike towards her since I've softened around her a little in Season 6 but since I didn't know who else I should use and Iris was the one, who made sense, since I have some changes planned once we get to the traveling to Earth-2 part.</p><p>And those, who see a lot of Iris's flaws, must have been satisfied by Barry kicking her ass.</p><p>But to those, who support WestAllen, I swear that using Iris as Doctor Light's doppelganger wasn't my first decision, I actually considered for example Bette, Lisa, Chyre, Eddie but eventually, Iris's doppelganger won here. But don't roast me, since I swear that this was nothing against Iris here. Cross my heart. Believe me, when I say I took no pleasure in writing this regarding Doctor Light, just as much as it gives me no pleasure to write the changes in the next chapter.</p><p>Stay safe from coronavirus, guys.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Zoom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry and Team Flash attempt to come up with a trap to catch Zoom, only for it to majorly backfire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Zoom sent me here to kill you, but I didn't want to." Doctor Light said, remorseful as she was locked up in the Pipeline cell.</p><p>"But you were fine with killing Iris West." The Flash reminded.</p><p>"I thought it was the only way to be free from Zoom. Once he'd find her corpse, he'd think that it was me and by the time he'd realize I had staged my death, I'd be long gone." Doctor Light explained.</p><p>"How was he supposed to know where to find her body?" The Flash inquired.</p><p>"Just let me go. I'll disappear. None of you will have to go after me ever again." Doctor Light begged.</p><p>The Flash shook his head. "You would spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, never knowing when Zoom is coming."</p><p>"And do you have a better idea?" Doctor Light raised her brows.</p><p>"How were you supposed to contact him after you killed me?" The Flash inquired.</p><p>"He wanted me to… get something that was yours… throw it through the breach to prove that I killed you. Then he'd come to be sure that I succeeded and take me back home." Doctor Light said. "What does it matter to you, anyway?"</p><p>"Because I want to find him." The Flash said.</p><p>Doctor Light shook her head, visibly frightened. "No. You don't. Trust me."</p><p>"He's gonna keep coming for me. He's gonna keep kidnapping people like you, forcing them to do what he wants. I have to stop him before more people die." The Flash said.</p><p>"You can't beat Zoom. No one can."</p><p>"Yes, I can. I will, but I need your help."</p><p>Doctor Light considered before nodding.</p><hr/><p>"Zoom wants Doctor Light to send him your new emblem." Caitlin summed up.</p><p>"Yes. We need it for bait. If we can get Doctor Light to take my emblem, throw it through the breach, then Zoom will come to collect my body, and we can trap him." Barry explained.</p><p>"You know it took a lot of work to make that emblem, right?" Cisco pointed out.</p><p>"Hold on." Patty stepped up. "She was willing to kill Iris to get away from Zoom? What makes you think she'll help us catch him?"</p><p>"She knows it's the only way." Barry said.</p><p>"Before I left Earth-2, I worked on a serum to dampen Zoom's speed." Harry said. "All we would need is for Ramon to develop a weapon to deliver it."</p><p>"Oh, great, that could be this year's cold gun. Maybe another criminal can get it, and then we'd have Sergeant Slow." Caitlin deadpanned, glancing at Cisco.</p><p>"I would never let that happen. Sergeant Slow is a terrible name." Cisco argued.</p><p>"We don't even know how fast Zoom might be. Maybe even faster than Barry and the Reverse-Flash." Patty said.</p><p>"Patty's right, if Barry can catch bullets, what's to say Zoom can't catch whatever you shoot at him?" Caitlin agreed.</p><p>"Surprise. The element of surprise. All we would do is rig a projectile to fire as Zoom crosses into the breach. He can't stop what he can't see coming." Harry said.</p><p>"That's great." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Thanks." Harry said.</p><p>Caitlin turned to Patty and Joe. "Guys, voice of reason here?"</p><p>Patty sighed, rubbing her face in frustration. "Look, I may not like this any more than you do, Caitlin but… if you're asking me for a different suggestion, I don't have one. And believe me, I really wish I had."</p><p>"We need a plan. That's as good as any. As long as he can deliver." Joe said, glancing at Harry.</p><p>"Don't underestimate me, Detective." Barry assured before Patty's phone rang as she looked at the text.</p><p>"It's Julian. We gotta go." Patty said as Barry left before she, Joe, Cisco and Caitlin converged, lowering their voices.</p><p>"Are you just forgetting everything Jay told us and supporting Wells now?" Caitlin whispered.</p><p>"Oh, no, I don't trust Wells at all." Joe shook his head.</p><p>"Me either but we should make sure what's he playing at." Patty said. "But we should give him some space. Eventually, he'll slip. There's definitely something off about him, just like with Thawne and sooner or later, we'll catch him in the act."</p><p>Cisco nodded. "Yeah, I'm totally with you. I think he's hiding something."</p><p>"Look, my hunch after interrogating suspects all these years, something's not right with this dude." Joe said as they turned to Harry again. "Barry told me about this thing you can do?"</p><p>"Vibing." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Oh, God, just relax." Cisco sighed, folding his arms.</p><p>"Do you think there's any way you can do it with Wells?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I can try." Cisco nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Is that doppelganger locked up?" Iris asked, still in protective custody.</p><p>"She's not going to hurt anyone, ever again." Barry said. "I'm sorry you got put into danger. It—"</p><p>"No. Don't. I mean, she caught you off-guard, it's not like you could've expected that she was gonna look like me. This isn't your fault." Iris said. "But at least I'm safe now, right?" Barry and Patty nodded. "I think I'll head back to work."</p><p>"Iris, are you sure?" Barry asked as she was getting up.</p><p>"Look, Barry, I know you're trying to help but you said that Doctor Light is locked up, so I'm safe, right? Besides, if I'm gonna be surrounded by cops one more minute, I might go nuts." Iris said as she left before she bumped into Julian, who had in his hands some folders. "Oh, sorry."</p><p>"Careful there." Julian said as the papers fell off his hands and Iris and Patty helped him collect the papers before Patty looked closely at what it was.</p><p>"Light spectrum?" Patty asked. "I thought we closed the Doctor Light case, Julian."</p><p>"I'm just trying to cover all bases. We never got her, didn't we? It makes me wonder… if she can control light spectrum, she might be able to become invisible. Maybe that's why neither the Flash or the police has been able to find her." Julian mused as a terrible idea hit them before Barry got an alarm about Doctor Light escaping on his phone.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Doctor Light managed to hack into the lights of her cell. The whole building runs on fiber optics that operate on pulses of light, so she turned off the dampeners and used her powers." Cisco said.</p><p>"I told you how dangerous she was. You should have listened to me and sedated her." Harry scolded.</p><p>"I thought I had convinced her that helping us was the only way she'd free herself from Zoom." Barry said.</p><p>"Well, you thought wrong." Harry drawled.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry sighed, cursing himself.</p><p>"Look, we can point fingers at each other later. We should figure out what to do next." Patty said.</p><p>"Do you think she's gonna try and take Iris again?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"I'm here." Iris said as she entered. "I doubt she's gonna come after me here."</p><p>"How are we doing with the speed dampener?" Barry asked Caitlin.</p><p>"I think we isolated the composite." Caitlin said.</p><p>"And we're modifying the dart the Arrow used to take down Wells." Cisco said.</p><p>"He's not Wells. I'm Wells." Harry muttered.</p><p>"Whatever, Harry." Cisco sneered.</p><p>"But we don't even really know if this thing works." Joe argued.</p><p>"Until we try it, no. This will be a field test, so can we end this scintillating staff meeting and get back to work?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"Or how about I say what everybody's thinking? Maybe it's a good thing that Doctor Light is gone." Joe said. "Maybe it's the universe stopping us from doing something really stupid."</p><p>"No." Barry shook his head. "No. Keep going. I'm gonna figure out another way to get Zoom."</p><p>"Look, Barry, don't you think there might be another way? I'm not saying I see one but you have to admit, this is crazy, what you're suggesting." Patty said.</p><p>"Patty, look, I know what I'm doing." Barry assured.</p><p>"OK, I don't, so why don't you clue me in?" Joe drawled.</p><p>"I'm trying to stop Zoom. I thought you were on board with that." Barry stared at Joe incredulously.</p><p>"I'm keeping my options open." Joe said.</p><p>"I don't understand why you think we have a choice. Zoom wants me dead." Barry reminded. "The metahumans that he's sending from Earth-2, they don't care how many innocent people get in the way. Look at what happened to Iris's and Linda's boss. He was just collateral damage in Zoom's war. The next time, that could be you or Patty."</p><p>"Look, Barry, we just think you're getting way ahead of yourself. We barely have any idea what is Zoom capable of." Patty pointed out.</p><p>"Wells does." Barry said.</p><p>"You're putting a whole lot of faith in the man wearing the face of your mother's killer." Joe said with sarcasm in his tone.</p><p>"What about Jay?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Jay made it pretty clear that he doesn't want to help get me killed, and we can't just sit around and wait for Zoom to make his next move anymore. We can't." Barry said as he turned to Joe. "Aren't you the one who told me life isn't about playing defense, sometimes the only way to succeed is by working the offense?"</p><p>"I think at the time we were talking about your high school football tryouts." Joe reminded.</p><p>"You said you'd never bring that up again." Barry countered.</p><p>Patty held him by his shoulder, when he was about to leave. "Look, we want to take Zoom down as much as you do but what you're doing, that's suicidal and reckless."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Wests' House</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hey, any progress with Doctor Light?" Iris asked.</p><p>"Not really." Barry shook his head and she sighed and wiped her face. "I don't think she's gonna come after you again, don't worry."</p><p>"I'm not worried. I'm angry." Iris snapped. "Larkin died trying to protect me and it only makes it worse that the person who did it looks just like me. I mean, if I had Doctor Light's powers right now..."</p><p>Suddenly she smiled as Barry shook his head, immediately realizing what was she up to. "No. No. That's a really bad idea."</p><p>"Do you have a better idea?" Iris challenged and Barry stared, his mouth opened, no sound coming out.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"For the record, I don't like this. <em>Not</em> one bit." Joe said, glaring at Iris, while he and Patty were preparing the targets looking like Joe, Wells, Patty and other people close to them.</p><p>"Iris, are you sure about this?" Barry asked as Iris put on Doctor Light's suit and gloves retrofit by Cisco.</p><p>"Honestly, not as sure as I was ten minutes ago. But I can do this." Iris took a breath, turning to Barry. "But I hope I'm not gonna hurt you too badly."</p><p>"The suit can absorb the blasts." Cisco assured.</p><p>"For real or ish?" Iris raised her brows.</p><p>"What does a terrible idea look like to you, Cisco?" Joe asked.</p><p>"OK, you know what? I like to think I can see the bright side of things, OK? Positivity, people." Cisco said.</p><p>Iris turned to the targets, taking a breath before she attempted to blast Barry's target but the recoil from the weapons made her stagger back as she hit Cisco and Joe instead. "It's a bit too much!" She turned to Cisco and Joe apologetically. "Sorry."</p><p>"Uh, you know what? I'm just gonna adjust those a little." Cisco said, picking a screwdriver and readjusting Iris's blasters.</p><p>"I don't know if I can do this." Iris said.</p><p>"It's gonna be OK, honey. Just deep breaths and remember, when I taught you how to fire from a gun." Joe assured as he held Iris's hand. It took a few tries but Iris eventually got a hang of it.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Barry asked.</p><p>"You've done whatever you could to protect me from Wells. Now's my turn to do the same for you." Iris said.</p><hr/><p>Cisco and Harry were in Cisco's workshop, working as Cisco turned to him, trying to vibe him as he got up, offering his hand. "Listen, I just want to bury the hatchet and say thank you for all your work."</p><p>"You're welcome." Harry said, not even looking at Cisco.</p><p>Cisco sighed. "OK." He tried something else as he picked a flask of oil, about to pour it on Harry's machine. "I think maybe the trigger mechanisms are just sticking."</p><p>"It's not the trigger mechanisms."</p><p>"I think—"</p><p>"It's not the... don't, no—"</p><p>"It's just a little bit of oil."</p><p>Cisco spilled some of it on the worktable as Harry stretched his arms in annoyance and sighed. "Ugh, I'm just gonna clean this up really quick."</p><p>"Do not touch me." Harry snapped, noticing Cisco was leaning onto him.</p><p>"I'm just trying to help." Cisco then touched Harry's hand as Harry was grabbing some tools before Cisco got a vibe.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A young girl was in restraints in a cage, sobbing as Cisco appeared in some kind of a lair that would be fit for a supervillain before he saw Zoom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know Wells went to the other Earth. Why?" Zoom demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, I swear." The girl sobbed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your loyalty is admirable… Jesse." Zoom said as the girl screamed.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I'm sorry." Cisco pulled away and left as Harry sighed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Iris, dressed as Doctor Light, was at the docks, near a breach, as she and Barry were executing the act they had been practicing.</p><p>"I'm here to kill The Flash, and no one can stop me!" Iris shouted before tapping her earpiece nervously. "Was it fine?"</p><p>"Uh, it's a little too much. Uh, stop messing with the earpiece." Cisco said.</p><p>"Yeah, you don't want to dislodge it." Caitlin added.</p><p>"Sorry." Iris sighed.</p><p>"Iris, take a deep breath. It's gonna be OK. You got this." Patty assured.</p><p>A moment later the Flash sped in. "All right, Doctor Light, here I am." He and Iris circled each other. "But we're gonna skip the part where you say you're gonna kill me and go right to the part where I don't let you." He said, as he and Iris were playing the act they had been practicing earlier.</p><p>"I'm here to kill you, Flash." Iris said before she and Barry realized how awkward the situation now was. "Oh, God…" She took a breath, cursing Cisco for writing such a dreadful dialogue. "Uh, I am loyal to Zoom, so get ready to fry."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Next time we're doing this, I'm writing better dialogue." Cisco muttered.</p><p>"Next time?" Caitlin and Patty asked in unison, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Iris fired but grazed Barry in the shoulder as he tried to mimic screaming in pain. "Gotcha." Barry rushed at her but she blasted him few more times before Barry fell down. "Told you, Zoom always wins." She said before she picked Barry's emblem as she lowered her voice. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p><p>"I'm OK." Barry whispered as she sighed in relief before she got up and looked around. "Here it is, Zoom, I did what you wanted. Now bring me home." She threw the emblem into the breach as Joe and Harry were waiting a bit afar with rifles ready to shoot a dart at Zoom.</p><p>"Come on." Harry whispered as they waited for minutes and then almost an hour passed.</p><p>"Guys, I think he didn't buy it." Iris said.</p><p>"Yeah." Patty agreed.</p><p>"Next time, we need to come up with a better and more convincing act and dialogue." Iris noted.</p><p>"Hey!" Cisco exclaimed, offended.</p><p>"It was kind of cringeworthy." Caitlin noted as he glared at her in betrayal, while Harry threw down some cans on a box, frustrated.</p><p>"I think we should abort. It didn't work." Iris said as she turned to Joe. "Sorry, Dad."</p><p>"No, you did fine. It's not your fault. But Wells ain't taking this well." He saw Harry walk off, clearly angry.</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Barry nodded.</p><p>"How about you?"</p><p>"Yeah, it just sucks, you know." Barry put his hands into his pockets, frustrated. "You were right a little bit about this not being just about Zoom... about it being about the Reverse-Flash.</p><p>"OK." Joe nodded.</p><p>"But not for the reason that you think, not because I didn't beat him. It's... Wells..." Barry sighed. "…he said something to me on that video before he confessed to my mom's murder. He said that even if he was dead, that he still won because I wasn't happy, that I'd never really be happy."</p><p>"How the hell would he know?" Joe demanded.</p><p>"He knew me. He knows future me." Barry said.</p><p>"That's future you. This is the you here and now." Joe assured.</p><p>"I still think that Wells is right. Ever since I went back to that night and I didn't save her... I didn't save my mom, I just... there's just been this void in me. You know, I just feel like that is always gonna be there." Barry took a breath. "For better or worse, Wells... He knew me."</p><p>"Better than I know you? He may have stalked you for 15 years, but I raised you. Look, Wells said what he said to you to mess with you, to get in your head one last time. If you listen to him, you let him win." Joe pointed out.</p><p>Barry nodded. "I know. I don't want that."</p><p>"You're responsible for your own happiness, Barry. Forget about Wells. Think hard about what you want and what makes you happy. Go out and get it. Think about Patty. Simple as that. Alright?" Joe assured.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Patty's apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to." Patty told Barry, who shook his head.</p><p>"Don't be. It's…" Barry sighed. "I've spent years letting an evil speedster get into my head and make me afraid he might take away everyone and everything that makes me happy." He smiled at her. "Never again. And you make me happy, Patty."</p><p>Patty smiled. "Good to know you're still an optimist." She neared him as they kissed and started to make out as they laid down on the couch as Barry was taking off her jacket.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CCPN</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey, Iris." Linda said as Iris entered the office. "You look tired."</p><p>"Yeah, I just… long night, you know. I just needed some-"</p><p>Suddenly, a speedster in black with demonic mask and with blue lightning entered, facing Iris, who paled, terrified before Zoom sped her out, while Linda screamed.</p><p>"Iris!" Linda exclaimed before she picked her phone and dialed a number. "Detective West? It's Linda."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Patty's apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry and Patty pulled away as they were halfway towards taking off their clothes before Barry's and Patty's phones went off.</p><p>"It's Joe." Patty said as she answered the call and turned on the speaker. "Yeah, Joe?"</p><p>"<em>It's Zoom! He's got Iris!</em>" Joe panicked.</p><p>Barry and Patty shot up from the couch. "What? Where are they?"</p><p>"<em>On the rooftop of S.T.A.R. Labs!</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Flash sped on the rooftop of S.T.A.R. Labs as he faced the demonic speedster with in black suit with blue lightning as Zoom chuckled, holding Iris by her throat on the edge of the rooftop.</p><p>"Put her down." The Flash said.</p><p>"<em>You like to fish with bait? I do too.</em>" Zoom taunted as he let Iris go and she screamed, about to fall down but the Flash got down and created cyclones, slowing Iris's fall before catching her.</p><p>"You need to get out of here, OK?" Barry ordered.</p><p>Iris shook her head, terrified. "Barry, no, that thing… it's… you can't fight it…"</p><p>"Just go." Barry insisted as Iris saw blue lightning behind Barry and ran off, while Barry faced Zoom. Zoom looked like a demon in black, giving him a terrifying appearance but Barry wouldn't let Zoom get to him. He had beaten an evil speedster before, he can do it again.</p><p>"Zoom cannot be human." Caitlin said as she and Cisco eyed him in fear in the CCTV footage.</p><p>"He is... Or was." Harry assured.</p><p>"How the hell is Barry supposed to defeat that?" Cisco demanded.</p><p>Barry sped off as Harry stared. "Why is he running away?"</p><p>Cisco noticed that Barry was circling around S.T.A.R. Labs. "He's not. He's not scared." Then it hit him. "Ooh, he's gonna thunderbolt him!"</p><p>"What?" Harry asked, puzzled.</p><p>"Jay taught him how to throw lightning." Caitlin explained.</p><p>Barry threw lightning but Zoom dodged and caught it and threw it back at Barry as he crashed against a billboard, groaning in pain.</p><p>"Did you guys see that?" Barry whispered as he got up.</p><p>"See him catch a bolt of lightning with his demonic claws? Yeah, saw that." Cisco snapped, him and Caitlin now worried about Barry.</p><p>"Jay was right. He cannot do this alone." Caitlin said.</p><p>"He's not alone." Harry said as he picked his rifle.</p><p>"Run, Barry." Caitlin ordered.</p><p>"No." Barry said as he pulled out a dart. "I'm gonna see if Wells' speed-dampening serum works." He got up, facing Zoom. "What do you want from me?"</p><p>"<em>Everything.</em>" Zoom said, his voice demonic.</p><p>"You want to be me? Is that it? You want to be a hero?" Barry taunted.</p><p>Zoom chuckled. "<em>Heroes die.</em>"</p><p>"Only if you can catch them." Barry said as Zoom started to chase him but much to Barry's surprise, Zoom seemed just faster than him, maybe even faster than the Reverse-Flash.</p><p>"How is Barry gonna match Zoom's speed?" Caitlin demanded.</p><p>"Genius. He's not gonna match it. He's gonna take it out of the equation altogether." Cisco said, realizing what was Barry doing.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Terminal velocity. The highest velocity attainable by a falling object." Cisco explained.</p><p>"Falling through the air?" Caitlin raised her brows.</p><p>"Yeah, freefall fight. Their drag force equals the downward force of gravity, making the net force zero, making..."</p><p>"…equal velocities. That is genius." Caitlin nodded, smiling, hoping Barry's plan would work.</p><hr/><p>Barry and Zoom sped up on the rooftop before they were in the air, exchanging blows before they crashed to the ground, with Zoom on top of Barry before both men got up on their feet, with Zoom brutally beating Barry up and him unable to fight back due to Zoom being even faster than him before Zoom knocked Barry down.</p><p>Harry fired a dart but Zoom caught it. "<em>Never forget, I am the fastest man alive.</em>" He jammed the dart into Barry's chest as Barry groaned.</p><p>"He's killing him!" Caitlin stared in shock as Barry's vitals were beeping rapidly on the monitors.</p><p>"Barry." Cisco whispered, worried.</p><p>"<em>You're next.</em>" Zoom said as he turned to Harry before speeding off with the Flash in his hands.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CCPN</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Zoom sped into CCPN, holding subdued Flash as some kind of a trophy as the cameras were recording him. "<em>Look at your hero. This man is no god. He is nothing!</em>" He then sped off with the Flash as everyone stared in horror.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Patty's apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Oh, my God…" Patty whispered, eyes getting wet as she saw the live footage on TV before she rushed to her car, picking her jacket.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Zoom appeared on the upper level with the Flash in his hands as Joe, Julian, Singh and other officers looked at them in shock, while the cops aimed their guns at Zoom. "<em>The days of the Flash protecting this city are over.</em>"</p><p>"No, hold your fire." Joe said.</p><p>"Let him go!" Singh ordered.</p><p>"<em>Now what will you do without your precious hero?</em>" Zoom taunted.</p><p>"Shoot that thing, now!" Singh ordered.</p><p>Zoom caught all bullets in superspeed before dropping them as the cops stared in shock. "<em>Nice try.</em>" He sped off with the Flash again, as the policemen looked shocked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Zoom entered the Cortex as Harry, Cisco and Caitlin stared in shock.</p><p>"Barry!" Caitlin exclaimed.</p><p>"<em>Harrison Wells, you thought you could defeat me with this?</em>" Zoom mocked, ripping Barry's mask off.</p><p>"I made a mistake." Harry pleaded.</p><p>"<em>Yes, a costly one.</em>" Zoom growled before he drove his fingers through Barry's hip as he groaned. He put Barry up, about to finish him off. "<em>Goodbye, Flash. You, too, weren't fast enough.</em>"</p><p>Cisco fired from Harry's rifle the dart and Zoom groaned, screaming in agony as he fell down. But much to their shock, he recovered, getting up and speeding off.</p><p>"No. No!" Harry shouted as he turned to the direction in which Zoom had run off, while Caitlin was trying to revive Barry.</p><p>"Stay with me. Stay with me, Barry. Stay with me. Please, Barry, please." She whispered.</p><p>Later, they put Barry on a stretcher, trying to stabilize him, while Joe slammed Harry to the wall. "This is all you! If Barry dies, you die." He glared at Harry hatefully.</p><p>"Joe, Barry's vitals have stabilized. Let's let him go." Caitlin said.</p><p>"No, Caitlin." Joe snapped as Patty pulled him away.</p><p>"Joe, I'm as angry as you are but this is not gonna help Barry." Patty said.</p><p>"It's gonna help me." Joe growled as he was about to beat Harry up before Cisco helped Patty pull him away.</p><p>"Joe, stop." Cisco turned to Harry. "Who's Jesse?"</p><p>Harry turned to Cisco, completely shocked. "How do you..." Then it hit him as he held Cisco by his shoulders with a pleading look in his eyes. "Jesse's my daughter. Zoom has her. You've... you did vibe me."</p><p>"Yes." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"What did you see?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"I saw your daughter. She was with Zoom." Cisco explained.</p><p>"But she's alive?" Harry breathed out.</p><p>"Yeah." Cisco nodded as Harry pulled away, sighing in relief.</p><p>"Did Zoom send you here just like the other metas from Earth-2?" Patty inquired.</p><p>"You kill The Flash, and you get your daughter back?" Joe demanded.</p><p>"The only way I get my daughter back is, I capture Zoom." Harry turned to Joe. "Do you understand? You love Barry." He slammed his fist to the doorframe in frustration. "I love my daughter. And none of these children are safe as long as Zoom is here. I tried on my Earth to capture him. I failed. I thought I could bring him down here with Barry's help. I was wrong." He walked off, not wanting to have more pain in Team Flash on his conscience and deciding to take down Zoom on his own.</p><hr/><p>In the morning, Barry was slowly opening his eyes as Cisco turned to him. "Hey, I think he's waking up."</p><p>"Barry. Barry?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Can you hear us?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Hey." Barry whispered as they sighed in relief.</p><p>"You scared the crap out of us." Cisco said, chuckling.</p><p>"Zoom did quite a number on you, you were out for hours." Patty said.</p><p>"How bad is it?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Bad. If you didn't heal so quickly, I'd be very worried." Caitlin said.</p><p>"How's Iris?" Barry whispered.</p><p>"She's OK. She left to Metropolis to see some of her friends." Patty assured, holding Barry by his hand. "Don't worry about her or Zoom, OK? You need to rest."</p><p>Barry tried to get up but Caitlin held him by his shoulder. "Oh, no, you're staying put."</p><p>"Yeah, seriously, you got your ass kicked." Cisco added as Barry was touching his legs, looking completely shocked.</p><p>"No, guys, I can't feel my legs." Barry said, much to everyone's shock. "I can't feel my legs."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God, this was so painful to write. But, phew, at least it's done. Again, I swear that none of this had anything to do with my dislike towards Iris. I have softened around her in Season 6 of The Flash but let's face it, even in the actual episode, Barry's and Linda's act was quite cringeworthy.</p><p>Stay safe from coronavirus, guys.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Grodd Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Barry recovers from devastating defeat at the hands of Zoom, Grodd returns and causes more trouble for Team Flash.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry was in the Cortex, walking with a cane as Patty was next to him, providing support. "Easy, Barry, OK?"</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Barry said as Patty picked his cane and he tried to slowly walk on his own and he almost fell before Patty caught him.</p><p>"Whoa."</p><p>"I can't do it right now, all right?" Barry snapped.</p><p>"Oh, yes you can, Barry." Joe assured, as he and Patty helped Barry sit down as Joe sighed. "We've been making so much progress."</p><p>"Yep, six whole steps. Someone get me a Bozo button." Barry muttered.</p><p>"Hey, give yourself some credit. You just broke your back." Cisco assured.</p><p>"You're lucky you heal fast, otherwise you'd be permanently paralyzed." Patty added.</p><p>Barry sighed. "How long until I'm fully healed?"</p><p>Caitlin showed the X-Ray scan on the screen. "The initial MRI I took a week ago showed a complete dislocation at the T12-L1 interspace of the thoracolumbar junction. But this is the MRI I took this morning. It's remarkable, but you're almost completely healed."</p><p>"I'm still having trouble breathing." Barry said.</p><p>"That's totally normal with a spinal injury. It should clear up soon." Caitlin assured.</p><p>"We're going to get you back in that suit, Barry. Real quick, trust me." Joe said as Barry was staring at his costume.</p><p>"What are we gonna do about Zoom?" Barry wondered.</p><p>"Ever since Cisco shot him with that dart, there's been no sign of him." Patty said.</p><p>"And I haven't vibed since then." Cisco said.</p><p>"He's gonna come back. And I'm gonna go do something about it." Harry said upon entering the Cortex as everyone turned to him.</p><p>"What do you mean, go do something about it?" Caitlin asked as Harry put on his backpack.</p><p>"I need access to your breach room and your speed cannon." Harry said.</p><p>"Why is that?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Because, Barry, it's time to go home." Harry said as everyone stared at him.</p><p>"So, you show up on our Earth, you screw everything up, and now you want to go home? Sounds very familiar." Joe deadpanned.</p><p>"Again, that wasn't me." Harry rolled his eyes as he turned to Joe. "I need to go take care of Zoom once and for all before anyone else gets killed."</p><p>"How exactly are you gonna do that?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I'll think of something." Harry said before turning to Cisco. "Ramon, if you'll escort me to the speed cannon."</p><p>"No, no, you can't go through the breach." Caitlin protested.</p><p>"Yeah, he can. Jay taught us how to send people." Cisco said.</p><p>"That's not what I mean. Look, if you can figure out how to stop Zoom on your Earth, you can figure out how to do it here." Caitlin said. "We need you to stay here until we defeat Zoom, Dr. Wells."</p><p>"What I need, Dr. Snow, is to return home." Harry insisted. "And I'm going to that with or without your assistance."</p><p>He walked away as Cisco stared at Caitlin incredulously. "What are you doing? If Harry wants to go... bye."</p><p>"Look, like it or not, Cisco, we need his help." Caitlin said.</p><p>"I'm not sure another plan from Wells is what we need." Joe protested.</p><p>"Last time he seemed to have a good plan, it almost got Barry killed." Patty added.</p><p>"I know, but Jay's gone, and Dr. Wells knows Zoom better than anyone, so until Barry is back on his feet again, we need to keep Wells around in case Zoom returns." Caitlin pointed out.</p><p>"Caitlin, if he doesn't want to be here, then we're better off without him." Barry assured. "Let him go."</p><p>"I can't do that. Not yet." Caitlin shook her head.</p><p>Suddenly, an alarm went off on the computer as Cisco rushed to it. "Oh, snap, meta-human attack." Then he took a closer look. "Nope, nope, my bad, that is just an alert for me."</p><p>"An alert for you?" Patty raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh, it's just a reminder. I have a date in an hour, so..." Cisco blushed as Patty chuckled.</p><p>"Is it that barista from Jitters?" She teased.</p><p>Cisco smiled. "Oh, she makes a mean latte. I think we're gonna go out for dinner and a movie, and then, I don't know, maybe some breakfast."</p><p>Joe snickered as Barry and Patty stared. "Wait, breakfast? Why breakfast? I don't..." Barry asked.</p><p>Patty smiled, amused as Cisco blushed. "''Cause, you know, you go home..."</p><p>"Cisco." Joe shook his head, amused while Barry and Patty chuckled.</p><p>"And—"</p><p>"He's just kidding." Patty said as they all laughed.</p><p>"Go." Barry waved his hand as Cisco left before his phone rang. "It's Julian." He answered the call. "Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Allen, are you feeling alright?</em>" Julian asked over the phone. "<em>Or are you still sick? Because there's quite a lot of work back in the lab and—</em>"</p><p>"I'm not feeling much well, I'm sorry, Julian. I think I'll be out for a few days… look, I can ask Patty if she—"</p><p>"<em>No, no, no worries, mate. I'll handle it somehow. But there've been some strange cases we might need to look at, so hope to see you soon in the lab. Get well soon, Allen."</em></p><p>"Thanks." Barry hung up.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The following day, Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In the morning, Patty and Julian were examining the crime scene at Vaughan Pharmaceuticals as Julian picked some hair from the crime scene.</p><p>"What do we have here?" Joe asked as he entered.</p><p>"Some hair all over the street. I'll need to get back to the lab to run the tests later and compare them with our database." Julian said.</p><p>Patty pointed at the dead body. "Here, our victim. His name's Dr. Jeffrey Shore. He's a biochemistry engineer here at Vaughan Pharmaceuticals. This is the second dead lab tech in two weeks."</p><p>"That ain't a coincidence." Joe said.</p><p>"Yeah, and like the other tech, he had just stolen a serum from their storage cooler." Patty said.</p><p>"Really? What kind of serum?" Joe asked.</p><p>"Cortexin. It treats a blood disease in the brain called encephalopathy." Julian explained.</p><p>"The serum's missing, but his colleagues found him here a couple of minutes later, dead." Patty turned to the dead body.</p><p>"He didn't get far." Joe noted.</p><p>"Cause of death was blunt force trauma aimed at his head." Julian said as he lifted the sheet.</p><p>Joe groaned. "Ugh, and apparently a lot of it."</p><p>"Yeah, check this out." Patty pointed up as Joe saw the blood spatter on the outer wall of the upper corridor.</p><p>"Is that his blood?" Joe asked.</p><p>"Point of impact." Patty nodded.</p><p>"Whoever did it, managed to get him very high to kill him." Julian said. "I'll see if there's any relation between our victim and the other cases."</p><p>"Thanks." Joe nodded.</p><p>"How's Allen doing?" Julian asked.</p><p>"I'll head home and bring him my homemade soup." Patty said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry was running on the treadmill as Joe and Patty observed him before he suddenly had a flashback of being beaten by Zoom as he fell off the treadmill.</p><p>"Oh, my God! Barry!" Patty exclaimed as she helped him on his feet. "Are you OK?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, you know, I'm not great right now." Barry groaned.</p><p>"What happened?" Joe asked as Barry got up.</p><p>"It's nothing. I'm good, all right? Just forget it." He sat down, frustrated.</p><p>"Barry, come on. Don't do that. Let us help you." Patty said.</p><p>"No, you can't help me. Not this time. I'm sorry." Barry protested. They had rarely seen him so devastated. "You just... you wouldn't understand." He took a breath.</p><p>"Try us." Patty said.</p><p>Barry took a breath as he looked down. "Zoom destroyed me. He showed everyone in Central City what he could do, and that I'm powerless to stop him." He looked them in the eye. "They gave me a key to this city. I'm supposed to be their hero. I'm supposed to be the guy that can protect them from something as evil as that, and I failed in front of all of them." He sighed as he got up, limping as he leaned onto the railing. "When they think of the Flash, all they see now is someone not strong enough to protect them."</p><p>Patty held his hand and gave him an assuring look. "Barry. You got knocked down. That happens. What matters is that you need to find the strength to get up on your feet and fight back."</p><p>Barry sighed and walked away, not listening to her as Joe and Patty felt sad for him.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, hey, I know I keep asking but have you read any reports or anything recently about a birdman attacking anywhere?" Cisco asked as he was with Caitlin in the breach room.</p><p>"There's no such thing as birdman, Cisco." Caitlin assured.</p><p>"OK, like that's a stretch. In this city?" Cisco paced. "Look, I know what I vibed. It was a man with these big, wide wings. It was crazy. Like it was an angel." Suddenly, Caitlin seemed like under some trance. "Caitlin? OK, come on, like that's a crazy idea." Next thing Cisco knew, she hit him in the face as he fell down, staring at her. "What is wrong with you?"</p><p>Caitlin ignored him as she left.</p><hr/><p>"If he's not gonna listen to us, maybe he'll listen to someone else." Patty said and Joe immediately realized who was she talking about before her phone went off as she picked it up, noticing it was Julian calling as she turned on the speaker. "Hey, Julian."</p><p>"Well, I found a relation between the dead scientists but it's quite strange." Julian said.</p><p>"What is it?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Well, the other scientist stole a drug called racetam. Quite a large quantity. It's used to treat vertigo." Julian said.</p><p>"OK, so we got two stolen drugs, one for blood disorders of the brain, and the other one for vertigo. What's the connection?" Joe asked.</p><p>"Well, they are both nootropic drugs, used to enhance intelligence." Patty said.</p><p>"Exactly. Whoever stole them, might be trying to find a way to become smarter." Julian said.</p><p>"Hey, did you get results from the hairs you found?" Joe asked.</p><p>"Yeah. But one thing's strange, though." Julian said.</p><p>"What?" Patty asked.</p><p>"First of all, the hair were all over the crime scene and I did run a DNA test but they're not human hair. The results say that they're hair…"</p><p>"…from a gorilla." Patty and Joe realized in unison.</p><p>"Yes. How did you know that?" Julian asked.</p><p>"Julian, we gotta go." Patty said.</p><p>"But—"</p><p>Patty hung up as she and Joe ran to the Cortex.</p><hr/><p>"Did Caitlin come through here?" Cisco asked Barry as he was rubbing his face.</p><p>"No." Barry shook his head.</p><p>"She just hit me in the face and ran away." Cisco snapped.</p><p>"Guys! Grodd! He's back!" Patty exclaimed.</p><p>Then it hit Cisco. "Caitlin." He approached the computer. "That must be why she was acting like that. She was being mind-controlled."</p><p>They looked at the footage and saw Caitlin leaving S.T.A.R. Labs with Grodd following her. But as they went out to look for them, they had already left.</p><hr/><p>"I'm continually amazed by the similarity between our two worlds." Harry mused as Cisco showed him the footage.</p><p>"You got talking gorillas on your Earth, too?" Joe asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Harry nodded.</p><p>"Remind me never to go there." Joe grumbled.</p><p>"Ramon, why would this Grodd abduct Dr. Snow?" Harry inquired.</p><p>"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. She was always so nice to him." Cisco sighed.</p><p>"He mind-controlled two lab technicians and had them steal intelligence-enhancing drugs. He needs Caitlin for some reason." Patty said.</p><p>"Well, looks like he left his bachelor pad in the sewers." Cisco said, looking over the satellite imaging of the city.</p><p>"Grodd's a big-ass gorilla. He can't just waltz through downtown in the middle of the day without anybody noticing." Joe said.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Right, and if there's been sightings, then we might be able to approximate his location."</p><p>"I can call CCPD. They can access the tip hotline, send over files over Grodd's recent attacks." Joe said as he left.</p><p>"Good. We gotta get her back." Cisco said.</p><p>"We will." Harry assured as they left.</p><p>Patty turned to Barry, who was staring at the floor. "Barry. Barry."</p><p>"Yeah?" Barry looked up.</p><p>"This isn't your fault, OK? You're still healing." Patty assured.</p><p>"I still don't have my speed. How are we supposed to save her from Grodd?" Barry wondered.</p><p>"You can still use your head." Patty assured, tapping Barry on the forehead. "It's not just your legs that make you a hero." She kissed him. "We're gonna find a way to save Caitlin and stop Grodd."</p><hr/><p>Later, Barry was in the treadmill room as he continued running before he stopped, panting out.</p><p>"Keep that chin down, slugger."</p><p>Barry turned his head and smiled to see Henry as he hugged him tightly. "Dad."</p><p>Over Henry's shoulder he saw Patty, realizing she called him as they smiled at each other.</p><hr/><p>Henry examined Barry's X-Ray scans. "No spinal cord edema. I don't see any subacute hemorrhaging. Bone fused beautifully. You're all good, Barry. I'd give you some physical therapy, but you don't need it." He turned to Barry, who smiled.</p><p>"I'm really glad you're here, Dad."</p><p>"Me too." Henry nodded. "You know, I tried to call, but you can't get a cell in Granite Peak National Park, so—"</p><p>Barry blinked. "Granite Peak... what are you... You went camping by yourself?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I got a tent." Henry nodded. "I went fishing every day. I have had my fill of largemouth bass for a while. Sometimes you just have to slow down to get back to where you want to be."</p><p>"Yeah. Look, Dad—"</p><p>"Hey, guys. I think we've found them." Cisco said as he entered, interrupting Barry before he could speak up.</p><p>"Yeah?" Barry got up as Cisco showed them the approximate locations on the screen in the Cortex.</p><p>"Grodd has to be in one of these three bell towers. The only reason we couldn't find him on any cameras underneath the city before is because he upgraded from a bachelor pad to a penthouse, like a baller." Cisco said.</p><p>"OK, so we know where he is. We still don't know how to get her." Barry said.</p><p>"We got a plan for you." Cisco said.</p><p>"What's the plan?" Barry asked.</p><p>"We use me."</p><p>Barry turned around and saw the Reverse-Flash and on instinct, he pinned him to the wall and Patty aimed her gun before Cisco intervened. "That's Harry! That's the other Wells!"</p><p>"Barry…" Harry choked.</p><p>"Let him go." Cisco pulled Barry away as he and Patty relaxed, while Harry took off the mask.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Barry apologized as Harry breathed out.</p><p>Patty stared. "How—"</p><p>"We found another suit in the Time Vault." Cisco explained.</p><p>"I thought he was dead." Henry stared at Harry in confusion.</p><p>"He's dead. This is... this is Harrison Wells from Earth-2." Barry explained.</p><p>"Earth-2?" Henry asked, confused.</p><p>"I'll explain later." Barry said.</p><p>"If we can get Harry to convince Grodd that he's Wells, that he's his father, maybe we can convince him to let Caitlin go." Cisco said.</p><p>"Cisco, are you sure about this?" Patty asked.</p><p>"We don't have a choice." Cisco said.</p><p>Barry nodded as he turned to Harry. "I'm not gonna be able to help if anything goes wrong."</p><p>"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Harry said and Barry and Patty shivered. The way Harry spoke sounded a lot like Thawne.</p><hr/><p>"We're moving on to the third location." Cisco said.</p><p>"Copy that." Barry said as he hung up. "Now we wait."</p><p>"So this is what it's like every time you go after one of those metahumans?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Uh, pretty much." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Only, Cisco and Caitlin are normally the ones in here and occasionally, I either help out here or out there with Barry." Patty added.</p><p>"Well, there's no reason you shouldn't be." Henry said.</p><p>"I told him what happened with Zoom." Patty said.</p><p>Henry looked at Barry in sympathy. "That was hard to watch. I can only imagine what that must have been like for you."</p><p>Barry stared at the wall, feeling humiliated. "He showed everyone in Central City that their hero wasn't good enough to stop him."</p><p>"Well, that's certainly what it looked like. Was he right?" Henry pointed out as he leaned back onto the desk, looking into Barry's eyes. "Your body's healed, Barry, and yet here you are, feeling the shame of losing."</p><p>Barry sighed. "I can't stop him. I know it. He knows it. And now everyone in this city knows it too. They don't believe in me anymore, Dad."</p><p>"At my trial for your mother's death, a lot of our family and friends were in the courtroom. They heard awful things about what I had done to your mother. It didn't matter that it wasn't true." Henry said. "Every day, I could see it on their faces, the moment when I lost them, until everybody had stopped believing in me. Well, that was my reality.</p><p>You know, I was gonna serve a life sentence for a crime I didn't commit, but worse than that, every time I looked at someone in the eye from that moment forward, they were gonna believe that I had killed the woman I loved in front of our son."</p><p>Barry nodded, looking at him with a thoughtful look as his father continued. "So yeah, I do know what it's like being destroyed."</p><p>"How did you get past that?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I embraced it." Henry smiled as he went behind Barry, placing his hands on his son's shoulders to reassure him. "Accepting it was the only way that I could move forward, but I know that if I could survive that, and learn to believe in myself again, then I could survive anything. You know what lit that belief in me, Barry? You." They all chuckled. "11-year-old you, running around, believing in me, gave me that hope." Barry got up as he looked at Henry. "And now I'm giving it back to you, son. No more monsters can take that from us."</p><p>"You're a good man, Henry." Patty said as she turned to Barry. "Even if you don't believe in yourself anymore, we still believe in you. So you can't give up, OK?" Barry nodded. "Come here." Patty and Henry pulled Barry in for a hug as they were in warm embrace.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Caitlin was in Grodd's lair, helping him boost his intelligence before Harry, in the Reverse-Flash suit, talking coldly like Thawne, entered. "Hey, buddy." Grodd growled as Harry tried to calm him down. "Easy, buddy. It's me. I'm back."</p><p>"<em>Father, you died.</em>" Grodd said.</p><p>"No." Harry shook his head, walking down Grodd's lair. "No, buddy, I didn't die. I just went away for a while."</p><p>"All right, that's great, Wells, keep talking." Barry said.</p><p>"But now that I'm back, we don't need Caitlin anymore, do we, buddy? So you can let her go." Harry turned to Caitlin as Grodd growled lowly as Harry neared Caitlin. "Come on, buddy. Let me get her out of here. Please."</p><p>Grodd growled, seeing through the act. "<em>Father never ask. Father take.</em>"</p><p>Harry and Caitlin paled. "Run." She ordered as she tried to run but Grodd stopped her with his telepathic powers before turning to Harry.</p><p>"<em>Who are you?</em>" Grodd knocked Harry away as he crashed against a table.</p><p>"Cisco, you gotta get in there, man." Barry ordered.</p><p>Cisco entered, putting mental dampeners on Caitlin's ears as she came to and sighed in relief at seeing Cisco. "Oh, Cisco, thank God."</p><p>"OK, you guys gotta get out of there." Barry ordered.</p><p>"Harry's trapped. We can't leave him here. What do we do?" Cisco said.</p><p>"Wells. The drugs that Grodd stole. If you can overdose him, it should stun him and overload his brain. Hit him with as big dosage of them as you can and then get the hell out of there." Patty advised.</p><p>"<em>You are not him! You are not Father!</em>" Grodd snarled.</p><p>"I am… father." Harry tried to put on a fatherly tone as he got up on his feet. "And you hit… father." He picked the syringes as Grodd stilled. "Grodd. Look at me." Grodd hesitated. "Look at me!" Grodd looked ashamed and like a little child scolded by its parent. "I would never leave you here alone." He assured while slowly nearing Grodd. "Grodd, I made you a promise. I have bigger plans for you. Remember? One day, this city will be yours. I promised you." Grodd relaxed as Harry smirked. "I intend to honor that promise."</p><p>The moment Harry found an opening, he injected Grodd with the drugs as Grodd roared in pain.</p><p>"Go! Come on." Cisco yelled as he, Caitlin and Harry ran off, while Grodd fell down.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Thank you." Harry said after Caitlin treated his bruises.</p><p>"Thank you for rescuing me." Caitlin smiled.</p><p>"Well, we're a team, right?" Harry said.</p><p>"I'm impressed. I think we all are." Barry said.</p><p>"Yeah, well, we need to do something about Grodd." Joe said.</p><p>"Like what?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Like get rid of him for good." Joe said.</p><p>"You want to kill him?" Caitlin stared.</p><p>"I may not like it but haven't enough people died already because of him? What else are we supposed to do?" Patty said.</p><p>"This isn't Grodd's fault. He's only like this because Wells made him this way." Caitlin protested.</p><p>"Yes, but, Catie, he kidnapped you and you could have died." Barry argued.</p><p>"You didn't see what I saw. Grodd's getting smarter. He's lonely and sad. He wants more apes like him." Caitlin said.</p><p>"What are you saying? He wants kids? 'Cause I'm pretty sure one telepathic Grape Ape is more than enough for this city." Cisco said.</p><p>"And I don't think we want a real-life version of "Rise of the Planet of the Apes"." Patty added.</p><p>"I know somewhere we could send him." Harry offered.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.</p><p>"When the singularity exploded and I discovered the breach in S.T.A.R. Labs, I ran similar tests and discovered the same thing, 51 additional breaches." Harry approached the computers. "The difference being the breaches in Central City are scattered all throughout the city whereas counterparts in my world most definitely are not."</p><p>"And you know where they lead?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Well, I was in the process of figuring all that out when Dr. Snow so gallantly convinced me to stay, but if I am correct, this breach is gonna get Grodd as close to home as he's ever likely to get." Harry showed them a breach on the map of Central City.</p><p>"OK, even if you're right, how do we bait Grodd to go through it?" Joe questioned.</p><p>"My son'll do it. Won't you, Flash?" Henry smiled at Barry.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Caitlin returned to Grodd's lair as she called out. "Grodd?"</p><p>"<em>Caitlin.</em>" Grodd jumped down and was about to grab her before Barry sped her away and then faced Grodd. "<em>Flash.</em>"</p><p>"You want Caitlin, Grodd, you're gonna have to catch me first." Barry said.</p><p>Barry sped through the streets as Grodd leapt on the buildings, chasing him. "Cisco, almost there. Are you ready?"</p><p>"I'm in position." Cisco said.</p><p>"Now, once you turn on the speed cannon, the quark matter will stabilize, stretching the breach about so big, so anywhere within this circle will suffice." Harry said, while spraying a white circle on the ground. They waited until they saw Barry near them. "Right on time."</p><p>"OK, come on." Barry looked around. "I don't have eyes on Grodd. Does anyone see him?"</p><p>They heard a roar as Grodd jumped down to face them and Barry sped off.</p><p>"That is a big gorilla." Harry said.</p><p>"<em>Where is Caitlin?</em>" Grodd demanded. He attacked Barry psychically, incapacitating him as Barry got flashbacks of Zoom beating him before Grodd knocked him away before he stepped on his chest as Barry choked. "<em>Where is Caitlin, Flash?</em>"</p><p>"Right here." Caitlin said as Grodd stopped, his face softening.</p><p>"No. No, no, no." Barry whispered.</p><p>"You need to let him go, Grodd." Caitlin ordered.</p><p>"<em>Flash is my enemy. Now you, too.</em>" Grodd said.</p><p>"No. He was trying to save me from you." Caitlin pleaded, nearing him. "We didn't understand what you wanted, but now we do. I can give you what you want. I can give you a home. You just have to trust me."</p><p>Grodd softened, letting Barry go as he coughed out. He neared Caitlin before Cisco opened the breach, while Harry called out. "Now, Barry!"</p><p>Barry grabbed Caitlin and got her out of the way as the breach was slowly sucking Grodd in.</p><p>"Full power." Harry said.</p><p>"It is." Cisco said as Grodd was nearing them and Barry hesitated.</p><p>"Barry, you can't let Grodd get free. Conquer your fears, son. Believe in yourself." Henry said.</p><p>Barry sped away before speeding back, delivering a supersonic punch and Grodd was sucked into the breach before Cisco closed it.</p><p>"Welcome back, Flash." Cisco high-fived with Barry, who panted out.</p><p>"Thanks, bro." Barry smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I can't believe something good finally came from that suit." Caitlin said, as they had the Reverse-Flash suit on a mannequin.</p><p>"First and the last time." Barry said.</p><p>"That thing still gives me the creeps." Cisco said. "We should destroy it."</p><p>"Let's do that, but see if you can figure out how to get it back in this ring first." Barry showed threw to him Thawne's ring. "Might be nice to have something like that instead of carrying around a bag all the time."</p><p>"I can help you with that." Harry offered as everyone turned to him in surprise. "What? I know a thing or two about micro-technology."</p><p>"Yeah, you know a thing or two about a lot of things." Cisco said dryly.</p><p>"Well, as long as what he knows keeps my son and these good people safe, the more you know, the better." Henry said as he shook his hand with Harry. "Pleasure to meet you, Harrison. Again."</p><p>"Dr. Allen." Harry nodded.</p><p>Henry smiled at Caitlin before turning to the rest. "Good to see you. Cisco. Patty." Barry and Patty accompanied Henry out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Patty's apartment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Patty, I wanted to thank you." Barry said as they entered her apartment.</p><p>"It was nothing. You would've done the same for me." Patty assured.</p><p>"I know." Barry nodded. "I don't know what I would've done without you. When I doubt myself, I can count on you to lift me up."</p><p>"My Dad used to tell me, "Why do we fall? So that we can pick ourselves up."" She assured. "And if you can't, I'm always going to pick you up, Barry."</p><p>Barry and Patty smiled at each other as the air was filled with tension neither one of them could resist as they started to kiss as Patty unbuttoned Barry's shirt, while he took off her top as they laid down on the couch, tossing their clothes across the floor, while making out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been going back and forth, whether I should do the Vandal Savage crossover but quite frankly, I just don't see what changes could be made with the involvement of Patty, asides from that she doesn't shoot Harry, I'm guessing nothing would be different from the actual crossover. Let's just say Caitlin and "Jay" tested the Velocity drug later and Harry doesn't get shot, so I'm skipping that and going right to 2x09, which should be very interesting.</p><p>Stay safe from coronavirus, guys.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A devilish duo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old enemies break out and team up to kill the Flash.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know you guys are disappointed that I didn't do the Vandal Savage crossover but honestly, with Patty, the only difference would be Harry not getting shot.</p><p>And before I get started, I would like to reveal some news surrounding The Flash cast, of which one piece of news is very tragic.</p><p>First of all, I would like to congratulate Danielle Panabaker and her husband to the birth of their first child and I wish her and Hayes and their newborn baby good health, considering the current coronavirus pandemic.</p><p>Second of all, and I'm truly sorry for the loss of such a talented young soul, who's had his life in front of him, Logan Williams, the actor playing young Barry, died earlier this week and Grant Gustin, among others, has expressed his condolences on his Instagram account on 3rd April 2020. It hasn't been revealed what is the cause of death and my heart and condolences go out to his family, considering that because of the current coronavirus pandemic they are unable to bury him and mourn properly.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry and Patty were in her apartment, while she was making coffee as they smiled at each other. "Merry Christmas, Barry."</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Patty." Barry smiled before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."</p><p>He opened the door and was surprised to see… "Iris."</p><p>"Hey." Iris sighed as she turned to Patty. "You won't mind if I come in?"</p><p>"No but… are you sure you should come back here?" Patty asked. "I mean, Zoom might come after you again."</p><p>"It's Christmas." Iris said. "And… I really didn't want to spend them alone. I needed… someone to talk to."</p><p>"What's going on, Iris?" Barry asked.</p><p>Iris on verge of tears. "I'm so sorry. I can't keep this in anymore."</p><p>"What?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I know I was so mad at both of you and Dad for not telling me that you were The Flash, but when I found out about this, I didn't know what to do." Iris said, her voice breaking.</p><p>"What? What's going on?" Barry asked.</p><p>"When Francine came back, my Dad told me not to trust her and he was right. I didn't know how much." Iris took a breath. "When my mother left us, she was pregnant. She had a son. Joe's son. My brother."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Patty asked.</p><p>"100%. It's Dad's." Iris nodded.</p><p>"What's his name?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Wally. Wally West." Iris said. "When I found out, I told her to leave and never come back and to never tell my dad, but… I feel... I feel like this is hollowing me out. Every time I look at Dad, I feel like I'm hurting him. I don't... I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Iris, you can't keep this from him." Patty said.</p><p>"I think you know what you have to do." Barry added as he neared Iris.</p><p>Iris shook her head. "I can't. It's gonna kill him."</p><p>"No, it won't. You don't have to do this alone." Barry assured. "We can tell him together."</p><p>"Thank you." Iris nodded.</p><p>"Come here." Patty hugged Iris. But then her phone went off. "Hello? What?!" She exclaimed, causing for Barry and Iris to turn to her.</p><p>"What happened?" Barry asked.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Iron Heights</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Please, tell me this is not happening." Barry groaned.</p><p>"It's official, Santa hates us." Joe said. "This sudden blizzard took out cameras and the security system. I mean, thank God nobody was killed, but there's no trace of Mardon, Jesse, or Snart."</p><p>Patty seethed. "When I find him—"</p><p>"Patty, no." Barry said immediately as he turned to her, remembering what had happened before he time-travelled. "Don't. I know you're angry but you need to be careful, OK? Look, I care about you a lot. I don't want to see you do anything reckless."</p><p>"I'm a cop. Going after criminals is in my job description. It's not reckless." Patty snapped. "And powers or not, Mardon's gonna answer for what he's done."</p><p>Barry sighed. It was just like the last time once she found out that Mardon was back. "Patty. He's dangerous. Look, I can't stop you from being mad but all I'm asking you for is to be careful and not do anything reckless. We can stop him together. If you try to take him on without a plan, you're just gonna get yourself killed. Do you trust me?" He shook her gently. "Patty. Do you trust me?"</p><p>Patty sighed and nodded, knowing he had a point. "What are we gonna do, Barry?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh, yeah. The Weather Wizard, Captain Cold, and the Trickster." Cisco laughed.</p><p>"There's three of them and one of you. I do not like those odds." Caitlin said.</p><p>Jay sighed. "And I'm gonna be no help without my speed, so—"</p><p>Suddenly, Cisco got an idea. "Oh, oh, light bulb up here. I have an idea. Most weather phenomena are marked, no pun intended, by the change of electric charge and pressure in the atmosphere. We could just map out those fluctuations..."</p><p>"…to pinpoint his location." Barry finished, remembering how did they find Mardon.</p><p>"Right, it would just be a matter of removing all..."</p><p>"…the electricity from his immediate surroundings."</p><p>"Attracting it to one spot. The same way a lightning rod does. Only instead of a lightning rod, we could use..."</p><p>"…a wand?" Barry finished for Cisco.</p><p>"Have we already had this conversation?" Cisco realized.</p><p>"Kind of." Barry nodded.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Harry asked, confused.</p><p>Barry sighed. "All right, so the last time Mardon attacked, he, um, generated a tidal wave that destroyed all of Central City."</p><p>"So why are you not all sleeping with the fishes?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Earth-2 has '<em>The Godfather</em>'?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Every Earth has '<em>The Godfather</em>', Vito." Harry said dryly as Jay nodded.</p><p>"So I ran back through time. One day into the past and I got a do-over and I stopped Mardon before he could hurt anyone." Barry explained.</p><p>"You shouldn't have messed with the timeline." Harry shook his head in disapproval.</p><p>"That's what the other Wells said." Barry said. "So the good news is, in that timeline, you created The Wand and it worked." He turned to Cisco. "So you just got to do it again. For the first time."</p><p>"Yeah, no pressure." Cisco said.</p><p>"I can give you a hand." Jay offered.</p><p>"Best of both worlds?" Cisco smiled.</p><p>"I like that." Jay nodded as he followed Cisco into the workshop.</p><p>"You good, Harry?" Barry asked as he and Patty noticed how on edge he was.</p><p>"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Harry snapped as he left.</p><p>"Holiday blues?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"It has to be hard for him, considering that Zoom has his daughter." Patty said.</p><p>"Yeah, all right, look, I'll be right back. I have something I have to deal with." Barry said before turning to Patty. "Patty, promise me you're not gonna do anything reckless, OK?"</p><p>Patty sighed. "Don't worry. I won't." She put on a forced smile.</p><p>Barry sighed, seeing through her. "Patty… the first time we went after Mardon… you were so blinded by anger you almost got yourself killed. If you kill him… you're gonna lose everything. Your job. Me. Everyone. And I'm sure your Dad wouldn't want it."</p><p>Patty's eyes got wet as she looked into Barry's eyes before she broke down, while he hugged her. "It's OK, Patty. It's OK."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Joe entered Barry's lab as he saw Barry and Iris sitting down, looking nervous, realizing something was off. "OK, the last time the two of you were looking at me like that, it was when you both took my convertible on a joy ride and wrapped it around that big oak tree on Fairmont Drive."</p><p>"Dad, um..." Iris paused.</p><p>"All right, Joe, we have something we need to tell you." Barry said.</p><p>"No, um..." Iris got up. "I have something that I need to tell you. It's about Francine." She cleared her throat. "When she left us... she was pregnant." Joe stilled and glanced at Barry, whose look confirmed Iris's news.</p><p>Joe's eyes got wet as he looked outside the window, leaning onto the windowsill. "Did she have the baby?"</p><p>"Yes." Iris nodded. "His name is Wally. Wally West."</p><p>"Short for Wallace." Joe said. "That's what we were gonna name you if you were a boy."</p><p>"I only found out a couple weeks ago. Dad, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." Iris said. "That's why she reached out to us after all these years. She wanted us to know before she..."</p><p>"Before she died. And I thought Francine was running out of surprises." Joe's voice almost broke before he left Barry's lab. "I got to get to work."</p><p>"Dad, listen... Dad."</p><p>"I'm... I'm sorry. Just let me sit with it." Joe said as he left.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Wests' house</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"How did Joe take it?" Patty asked as she and Barry accompanied Iris.</p><p>"About as well as expected." Iris said and Patty nodded. "Do you think that he's gonna be OK?"</p><p>"I do, yeah, I think... It's just a lot to take in. He just needs a little time to process it." Barry paused, when they saw Snart sitting down at the fireplace with a mug of cocoa in his hand.</p><p>"Ho, ho, ho." Snart said. "Mmm. Cocoa isn't cocoa without the mini-marshmallows. And you're out. I checked."</p><p>Barry glared as he pinned Snart to the wall. "Are you out of your mind? Breaking into my home?"</p><p>"Careful. I made an upgrade to the cold gun. If I release my grip from the handle, the core goes critical." Snart warned as Barry glanced at the cold gun in Snart's hand. "You might make it, she won't." Barry let Snart go as he smirked. "Read your article on the disappearing middle class. Strong point of view. Nice prose style."</p><p>"Yeah, well, who needs a Pulitzer when you have a homicidal maniac's seal of approval." Iris sneered.</p><p>"Didn't Barry tell you? I had a rough childhood."</p><p>"Everyone in this room had a rough childhood. Get over it."</p><p>"What do you want, Snart?" Patty demanded.</p><p>"I got the Noel spirit, wanted to give you a gift. Mardon broke Jesse and me out to kill you. Jesse's on board, of course. He's shaking with excitement. Me, I'm gonna pass." Snart said.</p><p>"Why? You grow a conscience?" Iris asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Mardon wants revenge. Jesse wants chaos. I'm just not invested like they are." Snart shrugged.</p><p>"You mean that you get no money out of it." Patty sneered.</p><p>"I was never much for non-profit work." Snart said.</p><p>"If you're not in with them, then tell me where they are." Barry said.</p><p>Snart chuckled. "Nah, consider me more of a secret Santa. Besides, you and your friends love to solve a good mystery."</p><p>He left as Barry scoffed. "You are full of it, Snart. I think my friends and I saved your sister's life and you can't stand owing me a marker." Snart stopped, considering. "I hate to break it to you, but that... that right there is called 'honor'."</p><p>Snart already knew what was Barry going to do as he smiled, amused. "Go on, make your pitch. I can see you're dying to."</p><p>"Help me stop them." Barry said.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm not interested in being a hero." Snart said.</p><p>Barry scoffed. "Well, you're doing a pretty lousy job of being a villain this week."</p><p>Snart considered before leaving. "Merry Christmas, Barry."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"How's Joe doing?" Patty asked as Barry entered.</p><p>"He's not really taking it well." Barry said.</p><p>"Where's Joe?" Singh asked.</p><p>"Uh… family matters." Patty said quickly.</p><p>Suddenly, on the TVs turned on a live feed with the Trickster transmitting. "<em>Flash-y the red-nosed</em><em> speedster, Had a very shiny suit, And if you ever saw him, You might even want to puke.</em>" The Trickster gagged before smirking. "<em>Merry Christmas, kiddie-winks.</em><em> I'm back!</em>"</p><p>"Get TARU down here now. I want to know how he's doing this." Singh ordered.</p><p>Patty neared her computer and zoomed in, trying to see some clues where the Trickster was before she saw a reflection of a teddy bear in his eye. "That's Mr. Jiggle Wiggle. My Dad bought it to me, when I was a kid. No one's been manufacturing that thing for years." She turned to Singh. "Captain, I think I know where the Trickster is!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Okamura Toys</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Patty and the S.W.A.T. and other detectives were scouring the abandoned factory as they looked around.</p><p>"Be careful. Stay sharp." One of the officers said before they heard "Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel" song.</p><p>"<em>We can't let Christmas hog all the holiday fun! Happy Hanukkah!</em>" The Trickster said on the speaker of one of the dolls. "<em>Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made you out of C-4!</em>"</p><p>"Move! Move! Everyone out! Now!" Patty ordered as the officers ran out, while Patty and the Flash were surrounded by the dreidels rigged to explode. "What are we gonna do?" She looked around for a way out.</p><p>"Hold me." The Flash ordered. "Don't let go."</p><p>He spun his arms, creating cyclones as he flew up, while the factory exploded as they fell down.</p><p>"You OK?" Barry asked as he turned to Patty, who nodded.</p><p>"I'm fine. This was a trap." She realized before punching the ground. "Damn it!"</p><p>"We're gonna get him. Patty!" Barry called out as Patty was about to leave, clearly angry. "Listen, I know you're mad but you need to calm down. You don't have to do this alone, OK?" He held her by her shoulders as she looked him in the eye. "Deep breaths, OK? I promise you, we're gonna find him but you getting angry is not gonna help."</p><p>Patty breathed out before nodding as she calmed down. "What are we gonna do, Barry?"</p><p>"We'll figure something out. But promise me you'll stay put, OK? He's dangerous. Whatever happens, don't do anything rash." Barry ordered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The following day, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Is everything alright, Patty?" Julian asked as Patty was working on some paperwork. "I've heard about Mardon and…" He took a breath. "Look, if you need something—"</p><p>"I appreciate the offer but I'm fine, don't worry about me." Patty assured him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>In the Speed Cannon room, Harry waited as Zoom entered. "<em>Have you decided?</em>"</p><p>"I need more time." Harry said.</p><p>"<em>Don't we all. Decide.</em>" Zoom said.</p><p>"I need more time." Harry pleaded.</p><p>"<em>Maybe if I go up there and kill a few of your new friends—</em>"</p><p>"No!" Harry begged.</p><p>"<em>One more day. I'll tell your daughter you said, 'Hello.'</em>" Zoom said before disappearing through the breach.</p><hr/><p>The alert on computer in the Cortex went off.</p><p>"What's that? Is that Mardon?" Barry asked.</p><p>"That's definitely him. Atmospheric pressure just dropped 200 hectopascals." Cisco said.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Central City Square."</p><p>"The tree lighting ceremony." Caitlin realized.</p><p>"There's thousands of people there." Barry picked the wand and sped off.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Flash sped on the rooftop, facing Mardon. "Oh, glad to see you. Maybe you can help me."</p><p>"Help get back to a jail cell? It'll be my pleasure, Mark." The Flash said.</p><p>"No. No, see, I'm trying to decide if I should kill everybody down there with a deadly hail storm, or... little trickier, with acid rain, what do you think?" Mardon said.</p><p>"Ah, let me think, um... How about neither?" The Flash showed Mardon the wand. "You see this wand here? Guess what?" Suddenly, Mardon flew off the rooftop, much to the Flash's surprise. "Um... guys? He's flying."</p><p>"He can fly? Since when can he fly?" Caitlin demanded.</p><p>"Well, he's using his powers to alter the air pressure around him to create pockets of updraft that can…"</p><p>"No, he can fly." Harry interrupted Cisco.</p><p>"Barry, get him!" Jay ordered.</p><p>The Flash followed Mardon through the city until he used the wand, draining Mardon of his powers as Mardon fell down onto the plaza. "You didn't really think I'd let you hurt all these people, did you?"</p><p>Mardon laughed as he got up on his feet. "No, of course not, but bet you're gonna let me hurt you."</p><p>A present box suddenly appeared at the Flash's feet.</p><p>"Feliz Navidad! Time for a real war on Christmas." The Trickster said.</p><p>"What is this?" The Flash asked.</p><p>"That is a box with a bomb in it." Mardon said.</p><p>"Yup, I've handed out about 100 of them today. It feels so good to give." The Trickster said.</p><p>"You see, right now, there are 100 random children, who've each taken home a box just like that one and are shoving it under their Christmas tree. There's no way for you to get to all of them, even if you knew where to look." Mardon said.</p><p>The Flash's blood ran cold. "Oh, no. Please, don't do this."</p><p>"What? Me? Kill 100 families? No, that's up to you. I'm happy just to take your life." Mardon said. "So this is how it's gonna be. You are gonna stand there and let me end you. Very publicly and very painfully and I'll let everybody live, but if I see even a little flicker of electricity on you... the casket makers in this town are gonna have a very merry Christmas." The Flash felt himself deflate, realizing they had him cornered. "So, Flash... what's it gonna be?" The Flash handed him the wand as Mardon and the Trickster laughed. "There you go."</p><p>Mardon summoned a ball of ice, sending the Flash to the ground.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"They're gonna kill Barry!" Caitlin cried out.</p><p>"Unless we find those bombs." Jay said. "Cisco?"</p><p>"Jay, there's no way." Cisco said.</p><p>"There is a way." Harry said.</p><p>"To find 100 randomly placed bombs?" Cisco demanded.</p><p>"We don't have to find 100. We just have to find one. And then we get rid of them all." Harry said.</p><p>"How?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"A breach." Jay realized.</p><p>Harry nodded. "That's right. We sent Grodd away. We can do the same to these bombs, all of them. Do you have a drone in your workshop?"</p><p>"Yeah." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Does it fly?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Good. I'm taking it. You're not getting it back."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mardon struck the Flash with lightning before sending him flying away as the Flash crashed on the road before Mardon struck him again.</p><p>The Flash fell to the ground, panting out.</p><p>"I'm done. He's all yours." Mardon said.</p><p>"Oh, God..." The Flash groaned.</p><p>The Trickster neared the Flash and pulled out a knife as he laughed. "To think this city worships you! But, when I kill The Flash, they'll realize I'm the man who saved Central City!"</p><p>Suddenly, up in the sky they saw explosion as all the bombs were flying towards the breach.</p><p>The Trickster turned to Mardon. "Was that you?"</p><p>"No! Gut him!" Mardon ordered.</p><p>"All right, I'm gutting already!" The Trickster said.</p><p>"Barry, the bombs are gone." Cisco called out as the Trickster saw a flicker of lightning in his eyes.</p><p>"Uh-oh..."</p><p>The Flash restrained the Trickster to a pillar and knocked Mardon down and drained him of his powers with the wand as Patty drove in. The Flash shivered, wondering if she was going to kill him as Patty met Barry's eyes. She took a breath and reached for her cuffs as she pinned Mardon down and restrained him. "Mark Mardon, you are under arrest."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Mardon and Jesse are in prison, where they belong." Patty said.</p><p>"Thank you." Barry said. "For not killing him."</p><p>"I've been thinking about what you said and… I realized that dad wouldn't want it." Patty said. "Thank you for not giving up on me."</p><p>"Always." Barry said as he and Patty kissed.</p><p>"See you at Joe's?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded and Patty left before he turned to Harry, who was at the treadmill. "I know that you're not him..." He took a breath. "…but he's not here and I have to say this for me. In that video message, you said that... that I would never really be happy. And I've been trying... I've been trying really hard. After what Joe said, and helping Patty, I realize that you're still in my heart. How much I hate you for what you've done." He sniffed, eyes getting wet. "I don't want to hate you anymore, I can't. Can't hate you anymore. I forgive you." He felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.</p><p>Harry turned around as he faced Barry. "You need me for something?"</p><p>"No, no, I'm good. You know, you should come over for Christmas tonight. You shouldn't be alone." Barry offered.</p><p>"It's a nice offer. I can't celebrate without my daughter." Harry said and Barry nodded before leaving.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Wests' house</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry, Patty, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Jay were celebrating Christmas before the doorbell rang and Joe opened the door to a young Afro-American, who resembled Joe as he and Iris stared in shock.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Wally. I'm Francine's son." Wally said.</p><p>Joe and Iris looked shocked before they introduced themselves. "I'm... I'm... I'm Joe. This is Iris."</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hi."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry waited in the middle of the street before Zoom showed up. "<em>Time's up, Wells. What's it gonna be?</em>"</p><p>"I know what you're doing. I know why you keep sending villain after villain from our Earth to this one." Harry said, nearing Zoom and glaring. "You want Barry to get faster. You want him to get stronger. You want him to become more powerful, more full of... Speed Force. You're fattening him up like a Christmas goose."</p><p>"<em>The more power he has, the more I can take and you're going to help me.</em>" Zoom said.</p><p>"Let me see her first." Harry said. A moment later, Zoom pulled from a breach a young brunette girl, who sobbed.</p><p>"Daddy?" Jesse whispered as Harry hugged her tightly.</p><p>"Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Please, help me. Don't let him take me back there." Jesse sobbed.</p><p>"I won't—"</p><p>Zoom sped Jesse back through the breach as Harry stared in despair as his daughter disappeared from his arms. "<em>Now decide. In return for your daughter's life...</em>"</p><p>"I'll do it. I will help you steal the Flash's speed." Harry said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason Patty wasn't gonna kill Mardon is because she already knows Barry's secret and he would be more easily able to talk her down.</p><p>Stay safe from coronavirus, guys.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Turtle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While having nightmares of Zoom killing Patty, Barry and Team Flash chase after a metahuman able to slow down everything around him, hoping he might help them stop Zoom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patty laughed as Barry sped towards her with roses that lit up in flames. "I didn't realize roses were so flammable."</p><p>"Oh, my gosh." Patty said. "Well, it's the... it's the thought that counts. And, you know, and proper fire safety management, that... that counts most." She assured him.</p><p>"I wouldn't trade what we have, for anything." Barry said as he and Patty kissed before she screamed as Zoom grabbed her and Barry stared in shock.</p><p>Zoom sped off with Patty as Barry followed them on the rooftop.</p><p>"Help! Help me…" Patty choked out as Zoom held her by her throat.</p><p>"<em>Flash, everything you have will be mine.</em>" Zoom told Barry as he let Patty go, while she was falling to the ground, screaming.</p><p>"No!" Barry exclaimed.</p><hr/><p>Barry gasped, waking up and panting out.</p><p>"Barry, are you OK?" Patty asked as he turned to her, obviously terrified. "Barry—"</p><p>"I'm OK." Barry breathed out. "It was just a nightmare, that's all."</p><p>"What were you dreaming about—"</p><p>"Nothing. It's nothing, really." Barry assured her. Even though she knew that Barry was lying, it was obvious to her that he would not let her in.</p><p>"Barry, you know that you don't need to bottle it up, do you? I'm here for you." Patty assured, holding his hand as Barry sighed deeply, feeling himself deflate and it took a while before he let her in.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"As some of you may well know, I've been deeply embroiled in a secret, one-sided battle with an invisible enemy." Cisco said he met with Barry, Caitlin, Jay and Harry in the Cortex.</p><p>"No, not the Turtle again." Caitlin muttered.</p><p>"What?" Barry looked confused. "What is the... or who is the Turtle?"</p><p>"It's Cisco's white whale." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Half whale, half turtle." Jay deduced.</p><p>"No." Cisco shook his head before shooting Caitlin a look. "Do you see what you're doing, Caitlin? Everybody's confused now."</p><p>"Get to it." Harry said.</p><p>Cisco showed them some news articles. "I stumbled upon a few of these cases, when we were looking for the Reverse-Flash, robberies that were seemingly committed at high speed... people holding their beloved items one second. Those items were gone the next. Tell me what you see."</p><p>Cisco showed them a footage on which the people seemed frozen as among them walked a hooded man.</p><p>"So he can... what? Stop time?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"No, no, no. Look at the time code." Cisco said. "It's still running."</p><p>"Yeah, OK. So if he's not stopping time, what is he doing?" Barry asked.</p><p>"He's slowing down everything around him. And that is why we call him the Turtle." Cisco explained.</p><p>"Why have you never mentioned this guy to me before?" Barry inquired.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, I think we've just been a little distracted, you know, what with Captain Cold and the Weather Wizard and Gorilla Grodd. Do I need to go on?" Cisco pointed out and Barry nodded.</p><p>"OK, so if we can catch him, figure out how he uses his powers…" Jay trailed off.</p><p>"Maybe we can show Zoom what life is like in the slow lane." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"How would you even know where to find him?" Harry wondered.</p><p>"Well, the robberies in the videos all correspond with police reports that were dismissed as lost or missing items instead of thefts." Cisco said.</p><p>"The suspect's M.O. being..." Jay trailed off.</p><p>"Items of immense personal value." Barry said as he typed away before speeding off.</p><p>Caitlin looked at the report that Barry had found. "Oh, it appears that there's a press conference at CCPD, because the Vandervoort diamonds have just been recovered."</p><p>"<em>From Hell's heart, I stab at thee.</em>" Cisco cited.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"The perpetrators who committed this heartless crime have been apprehended and are now in our custody. And we're happy to report that the famed Vandervoort diamonds have been returned to their rightful owner." Captain Singh assured.</p><p>"The real gem is the return of my great-grandfather's ring. Getting that returned to the family is what's most priceless to me." Mr. Vandervoort said before the Flash spotted the Turtle.</p><p>"Gotcha." The Flash sped in, trying to catch the Turtle but he then entered some force field, in which he was too slow to move as the Turtle stole the diamond ring, much to everyone's surprise.</p><p>"The ring is gone. What happened to it?" Singh demanded, perplexed. "Lock this place down. No one leaves this room. Sweep the precinct!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Well, the good news is whatever the Turtle did, it only affected you temporarily." Caitlin assured.</p><p>"Yo. What was it like being in Turtle Time?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Yeah, no, it was weird." Barry said. "It was like waves of inertness... like all the energy was suddenly sucked out of my body, and then it would return."</p><p>"That's because that's exactly what was happening. He has the ability to transfer all the surrounding kinetic energy into himself." Harry said.</p><p>"Leaving everyone else in a temporary state of potential energy." Jay finished.</p><p>"That's right." Harry nodded.</p><p>"So why could I still move?" Barry wondered.</p><p>"Your speed. Your speed allows you to change positions faster than anyone else." Harry explained.</p><p>"So you can convert your stored potential energy back to kinetic energy." Jay realized as Harry was about to leave.</p><p>"Excuse me, where are you going?" Cisco asked Harry.</p><p>"Trying to figure out how to use this against Zoom." Harry said. "You remember Zoom?"</p><p>"'Cisco, please join me. We'll use your idea and take it to new scientific heights and save the world.' 'Yes, I'd love to!'" Cisco said sarcastically.</p><p>"OK. Facial recognition software found us a match from the press conference footage. The Turtle's name is Russell Glosson. He was a small-time thief who stopped thieving after the particle accelerator explosion." Caitlin said, showing the profile.</p><p>"All right, I'm gonna head to work... catch Patty and Joe up. Let me know if you find anything else." Barry said as he left.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, CCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"The Turtle. Cisco's been looking for this guy forever." Joe said as Barry filled him and Patty in. "Singh just put an APB out on him."</p><p>"How did everybody know about Glosson before I did?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"You'd be surprised how many unidentified metas are on Cisco's list. The people here in the precinct call him 'Cisco de la Mancha.'" Patty said</p><p>Barry chuckled before he turned to Joe, noticing how uncomfortable he seemed. "Are you good? You seem a little jittery."</p><p>"A little anxious." Joe admitted. "Let's be honest. I'm really nervous about this whole dinner tonight with Wally."</p><p>"Come on, why... why are you nervous? You're, like, the best dad ever. He'll see that." Barry assured.</p><p>Joe sighed. "It'll be a whole lot easier, you being there."</p><p>"Joe, we'll be there." Patty assured.</p><p>"See you tonight." Barry said as Joe patted him on his arm.</p><p>"All right." Joe said as he left.</p><p>Patty then turned to Barry. "Look, Barry, about last night—"</p><p>"Patty, I—"</p><p>"Look, I get if you don't want to talk about it and I don't want to force you to." Patty assured him. "But you know that if you need something, I'm here for you. How about we go to a dinner later, to get your mind off things?"</p><p>"Sure. I'd like that." Barry nodded.</p><p>"See you at the dinner." Patty said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hey. You guys got anything?" Barry asked as he entered the Cortex.</p><p>"I think we found the next target for our 30-something, metahuman, not-a-Ninja-Turtle." Cisco said before realizing what he had said.</p><p>"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Caitlin asked, staring at Cisco like if he was crazy.</p><p>"It just came out of my mouth... did you see that? That was amazing." Cisco said.</p><p>"That was nice." Barry chuckled.</p><p>"Central City Museum is hosting a special black tie event tonight showcasing 'The Crystal Ball'." Cisco said as Barry looked confused.</p><p>"It's a famous painting, apparently, recently recovered from Markovia." Jay explained.</p><p>"The painting is on loan to the museum from the Silverberg family. Jacob Silverberg himself said, '<em>The painting's safe return means more to us than all the money in the world.</em>' It's like they're begging Turtle to rob it." Cisco said.</p><p>Barry nodded. "OK, yes. This is a plan. So the Turtle will make his move, and we can be there waiting to take him down."</p><p>"How do you look in a tux?" Caitlin asked, turning to Jay.</p><p>"Come on, he's 6'2", he's square-jawed, and he's jacked. I think he looks fine." Barry said.</p><p>"I'm 6'4"." Jay said.</p><p>Suddenly, Barry groaned as he remembered. "Oh, crap!"</p><p>"Problem?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"One sec." Barry said as he called Patty.</p><p>"Is everything OK, Barry?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Look, Patty, about that dinner… I know we had plans but—"</p><p>"Another case?"</p><p>"Patty, look—"</p><p>"No, no. I get it. I get it, it's fine." Patty assured.</p><p>"Do you have a fancy dress for tonight?" Barry asked.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry, in a tux, was in the gala with Caitlin before he saw Patty in a dress as he got a flashback of the nightmare but shook it off.</p><p>"Hey." Patty smiled.</p><p>"Hey." Barry said as she kissed him.</p><p>"You look very handsome." Patty said.</p><p>"I was about to tell you the same thing." Barry said as they danced.</p><p>"Of all the things we could have done, we have a date/case and we're here, undercover." Patty chuckled.</p><p>"Patty, I know this isn't how you imagined that our night was gonna—"</p><p>"Don't apologize, it's fine, Barry. Really." Patty assured. "I guess we're never gonna get any normal, huh?"</p><p>"I guess it's too much to ask at this point." Barry said.</p><p>"Barry, is there something you want to tell me?" Patty asked, noticing how on edge Barry was. "You've been having nightmares and I really want to help you but I can't, if you don't let me in."</p><p>Barry sighed. "I know. Look, Patty, I—" He stopped, when he saw the Turtle around the corner.</p><p>"What?" Patty asked.</p><p>"He's here." Barry said.</p><p>"What? Where?" Patty turned around and aimed her gun at Turtle, who was stealing a painting. "CCPD! Freeze!" The next thing Patty knew, the Turtle had disarmed her of her gun and was upstairs. "How the—"</p><p>The Flash sped in as the Turtle realized that it was a trap. He fired at a chandelier above as it was about to fall on Patty and crush her but the Flash sped in, trying to help Patty and despite that the Turtle was slowing him down, he managed to tackle her away as the chandelier missed her.</p><p>"You OK?" Barry asked and Patty nodded.</p><p>"Where did he go?" Patty demanded.</p><p>"He's gone." Caitlin said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I'm fine, Caitlin, really." Patty said as Caitlin was shining her eyes with penlight.</p><p>"Pupils are normal." Caitlin said.</p><p>"How did he even do that? One moment I aim a gun at him, the next thing I know, he's behind me and he managed to disarm me somehow." Patty wondered. "Somehow he slowed time around us."</p><p>"We'll figure out how to stop him." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Patty's apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Thanks for accompanying me." Patty said.</p><p>"You know why I did it." Barry said as they both chuckled before Barry got shivers again from the nightmare.</p><p>"Barry, are you gonna tell me what's going on with you?" Patty asked. "Lately you've been having nightmares. You barely sleep."</p><p>"Patty—"</p><p>"Barry, I'm really trying to be here for you but I can't do that if you won't let me in. Don't brush me off, OK?" Patty pleaded. Suddenly, they heard a 'knock' on the door. "I'll get it."</p><p>As soon as she opened the door and noticed the Turtle, before she could react, time slowed, with Barry not looking back at her, oblivious of time slowing and as he turned around, he looked confused to see Patty gone. "Patty? Patty?" Then it hit him. "No…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Bar, we'll find her." Joe assured him.</p><p>"I'm not getting any leads on this guy. It's like he's totally fallen off the grid." Cisco said. "You know, it... any of the stuff he's stolen, I can't find it."</p><p>"He keeps them." Harry said as Barry turned to him. "He keeps them the way a serial killer collects trophies."</p><p>"He's stolen a lot of stuff." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Which means he needs a lot of space to store it, right?" Joe realized as everyone nodded. "That's where we start. See if he rented any storage spaces."</p><p>Cisco went through the records. "No, no... I'm not getting anything." Then he remembered. "His ex-wife used to be an archivist for antiquities at the Naydel Library before it shut down, and it shut down three months after the accelerator exploded."</p><p>"That place is big enough to hold Turtle's stuff." Joe nodded.</p><p>"OK, all right." Barry said as he was about to leave.</p><p>"Wait, Barry, we haven't even figured out how to neutralize the Turtle's power." Jay protested.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna have to power through it." Barry said before suiting up as he sped off.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"All right, I'm outside the library." The Flash said.</p><p>"Barry, the only way to save Patty is if you grab her in between each of the Turtle's pulses." Cisco advised.</p><p>"You'll only have 2/10ths of a second to make your moves." Caitlin said.</p><p>"I got it." The Flash took a breath as he sped into the library.</p><hr/><p>The Turtle heard noises as the Flash sped in but was forced to slow down due to the Turtle's powers. The Turtle punched the Flash as he fell down. The Flash sped away as the Turtle smirked at Patty. "I guess he doesn't care about you as much as I thought."</p><p>"No…" Patty whispered as the Turtle pulled out a knife. "No, no... please!"</p><p>The Flash sped in again, as the Turtle slowed him down again but the Flash broke through the pulses and tackled the Turtle, sending him flying back and the Turtle was knocked out as he hit a wall and crashed to the floor.</p><p>The Flash panted out as he turned to Patty, cutting her restraints. "You OK?"</p><p>Patty sobbed as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As the Turtle was locked up in his cell in the Pipeline, Harry entered and put an injection pistol into his nose, extracting some of the tissue as the Turtle fell down, dead.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Patty's apartment</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Are you OK?" Barry asked as Patty sat down, in shock.</p><p>"Yeah." Patty nodded. "Thank you, Barry."</p><p>"You never need to thank me. I'm always gonna be here for you." Barry assured her, holding her hands.</p><p>"I wish I could believe that." Patty said and Barry blinked. "Look, Barry… I care about you but I need to know that you're honest with me, OK? So talk to me. What's going on? Lately you barely sleep, you barely eat…"</p><p>Barry took a breath, wiping his face as he sat next to her as she held his hand. "Look, Patty… it's that… I was afraid of what the Reverse-Flash might do to Joe, you, Iris, everyone else but ever since Zoom… it keeps haunting me. And every time I close my eyes, I see him killing you. And there's nothing…" He swallowed as Patty realized what was going on as she held his hands.</p><p>"Barry. Together, we can figure this out. We've beaten the Reverse-Flash, we can beat Zoom too." Patty assured as they stared before they kissed, with Barry unbuttoning Patty's shirt, while she took off his jacket as they laid down on the couch, dropping their clothes on the floor.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>In another part of Central City, the Reverse-Flash was in the middle of the street in the suburbs, looking around, confused as he pulled out a hologram, taking off his mask to reveal the face of Eobard Thawne.</p><p>"Gideon?" Thawne asked.</p><p>"<em>Yes, Professor Thawne?</em>" Gideon said.</p><p>"Where the hell am I?" Thawne wondered, confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved Barry/Patty and it was hurtful that they sent her off out of the sudden due to Shantel VanSanten casted into Shooter TV series but obviously Patty is staying here. But at least the writers didn't ruin the pairing by making Patty unlikable and insufferable like Iris or Felicity or Lana later.</p><p>And one thing bugs me, but that might be because of unavailability of Matt Letscher later, it's weird that Thawne still keeps the face of Harrison Wells and it's a bit weird that he was able to possess Nash Wells after the Crisis, when all the other versions of the Wellses merged with Nash somehow, with all of them living in Nash's brain now with Nash hallucinating Harry, Sherloque and the rest, despite that Thawne wasn't even a real Wells.</p><p>I know Tom Cavanagh is a great actor but Matt Letscher did a good job as Thawne too and it feels more fitting for Thawne to have his real face, rather than of Wells.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Reverse-Flash returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry and Team Flash are shocked to face the man, who ruined their lives and sworn archenemy, once again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Flash was on patrol as usual until a runaway chemical truck was driving down the street. The Flash sped into the truck and attempted to hit the brakes but nothing happened. "Hey, I can't stop the truck! Somebody rigged it!" The truck knocked down a car door as the driver was about to get out. "Sorry!"</p><p>"You can't let that truck crash. If you do, you'll take out a whole city block." Cisco said.</p><p>"Great. Thank you. Thank you for that." Barry snapped as he missed a car. "That was close, that was close."</p><p>Cisco groaned. "Oh, and the plot thickens. Dead end up ahead. You got to get out of there!"</p><p>"Oh, come on." Barry groaned, as he looked around and found a lug wrench. "Yes!" In superspeed, Barry unscrewed the tires as the truck was inches away from the building it was about to crash into. "That one was a little close."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Cisco sighed in relief. "Nice! Now can you please, please take a break?" He turned to Harry. "How's that for training?</p><p>"Great." Harry nodded.</p><p>Cisco noticed how frustrated Harry looked. "Look, we're gonna catch Zoom. We got Turtle locked up in the Pipeline. All we got to do is use him to figure out how to steal Zoom's speed and then we'll get your daughter back."</p><p>"That might take longer than we thought." Jay said upon entering the Cortex with Caitlin.</p><p>"Why's that?" Cisco asked, not understanding.</p><p>"Because Turtle's dead." Caitlin said as they looked shocked.</p><p>Cisco turned to the mic again. "Barry, we need you back here, stat."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"All right, I'm on my way." Barry sped off, not noticing that Thawne had been observing him the whole time.</p><p>Thawne turned on the hologram. "Gideon."</p><p>"<em>Was the trip a success, Professor Thawne?</em>" Gideon asked.</p><p>"I believe it was. I've finally figured out what time period The Flash is from. Now let's figure out a way to get home." Thawne said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They were in the Pipeline, examining Turtle's body.</p><p>"He better not be pulling a Juliet." Cisco said as everyone looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, that's right. I see plays."</p><p>"He's dead, Cisco." Caitlin said.</p><p>"How'd this happen?" Harry wondered.</p><p>"Preliminary brain scan shows an acute brain aneurysm." Caitlin said.</p><p>"The night we captured him. How's that for timing?" Jay asked sarcastically, turning to Harry.</p><p>"What does that mean? You think I did this, Garrick?" Harry demanded, offended. "This man is the key to us stopping Zoom, the key to me saving my daughter. Why would I want that?"</p><p>"Never understood why you do anything, Harrison." Jay drawled.</p><p>"That's fine with me, Garrick." Harry snapped.</p><p>"Guys, look." Barry stepped in. "We need to figure out how to stop Zoom. Everything we've tried so far has failed. We need to start thinking outside the box. I mean, we haven't even figured out how to close the breaches yet. Maybe that's where we should start."</p><p>"That's a good idea. I'll get on that." Harry walked off as Cisco followed him.</p><p>"I'll help." Cisco said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Any idea who tampered with the truck?" Patty asked as she entered Barry's lab.</p><p>"Not yet." Barry said as she saw how frustrated he looked.</p><p>"Is everything OK, Barry?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Turtle's dead." Barry said and Patty looked disbelieved.</p><p>"What? How did this happen?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Barry said.</p><p>"It's a little convenient that he dies just right after we catch him, don't you think?" Patty pointed out.</p><p>"You think Wells did this?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Barry, I don't know. I'm just saying that the timing is quite suspicious." Patty said.</p><p>A moment later, Iris and Joe entered, clearly devastated as they told them about Francine.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry was working on a way how to use Turtle's power to steal Barry's speed as Cisco entered. "It's not gonna work." Harry turned off the screen as he turned to Cisco. "Closing the breaches, that's like solving Einstein's riddle."</p><p>"I solved Einstein's riddle when I was ten." Harry said.</p><p>"Yeah, well, maybe Earth-2 Einstein wasn't as clever as ours." Cisco said.</p><p>"You realize this Earth is my Earth-2, right?" Harry snapped.</p><p>Cisco took a breath as he paced around. "Listen to this. What if we can figure out how to control my powers? We could find Zoom, get the jump on him."</p><p>"That's a good idea. You should get on that." Harry said as he was about to continue working.</p><p>"I need your help, Harry." Cisco pleaded.</p><p>Harry turned to him again. "What you need, Ramon, is to figure out what triggers your vibes."</p><p>"Exactly, and I don't know what triggers them. It's completely inconsistent. Sometimes it's when I touch something that belongs to a breacher, sometimes it just happens." Cisco said.</p><p>"There's always a cause. Cause, effect." Harry said. "Doesn't take Einstein to figure that out."</p><p>"OK, so what is the cause? You saw when I tried to vibe Dr. Light, when I tried to vibe you, took a while to work." Cisco said and then it hit Harry.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, it did." Harry got up from the worktable and walked off. "Meet me in the Time Vault."</p><p>"For what?" Cisco asked, confused before entering the Time Vault. "Hello? Hello? Harry?" There was dark and silence in the Time Vault. "Of course, now he's gonna make me wait in this freaky-ass braille room."</p><p>Suddenly, Cisco heard a familiar voice with dark tone. "Hi, Cisco."</p><p>Cisco screamed as he turned around to face Harry, who was in the Reverse-Flash suit. "Stop! Don't do that!" He held his chest as if he almost had a heart attack, almost scared to death as he groaned.</p><p>"I figured out your trigger." Harry neared Cisco, who looked like if he was about to have a panic attack. "A rush of adrenaline. Dopamine floods the brain. And the quickest way to achieve that result..." Cisco paled, suspecting what was going to happen next. "Fear!"</p><p>Harry grabbed Cisco by his shoulders and suddenly…</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Cisco was in Mercury Labs as he saw the guards aiming guns at the Reverse-Flash until they were knocked down by the speedster.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"What did you see?" Harry asked.</p><p>"The Reverse-Flash. He's here." Cisco said, shocked and disbelieved.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mercury Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Dr. McGee was walking down the hall with her guards until a red bolt of lightning took the guards out.</p><p>"Oh, my God!" McGee gasped in shock.</p><p>"<em>Christina McGee.</em>"</p><p>McGee turned around to face the Reverse-Flash. "Who are you?"</p><p>"<em>You're coming with me.</em>" Thawne said until the Flash sped in. "<em>Flash.</em>"</p><p>"Eobard Thawne." Barry stared in disbelief.</p><p>"You know who I am?" Thawne asked as he stopped vibrating.</p><p>"You died!" Barry shouted, not believing his own eyes.</p><p>Thawne smirked, pointing at Barry. "Good to know. And guess what, Flash. I know what time period you're from. So that means very soon... you will die."</p><p>Thawne lunged forward and punched Barry, knocking him down and when Barry recovered, Thawne had escaped with McGee as his hostage.</p><p>"No…" Barry breathed out in disbelief.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You OK, Bar?" Joe asked as Barry leaned onto the desk, defeated.</p><p>"I'm good, yeah. It's just a lot." Barry said, still processing that his archnemesis was back.</p><p>"How is this possible? Eddie Thawne killed himself to stop him. Shouldn't Eobard Thawne be erased from existence?" Patty asked, not understanding.</p><p>"Not necessarily." Harry said as everyone turned to him. "It's possible Eobard was in the Speed Force, protecting him like a bomb shelter, keeping him alive and his timeline intact. It's what's known as a 'timeline remnant'."</p><p>"A what now?" Joe asked, confused.</p><p>"Here, let me... show you." Harry approached a table as Cisco threw towards him a marker. Harry drew a circle on the table. "This. This... is now. Here, today." He drew another circle on the right to the first one, with a line connecting them." He then drew another circle on the left side. "This is the time Thawne comes from. This is the moment you all erased him from existence…" He then connected the left and right circle with another line. "…but since Thawne is from the future, this is where his timeline begins. That's why he's still alive. This Thawne has not yet traveled back in time to kill Barry's mother. He's here now in this time period for the first time. 'Timeline remnant.'"</p><p>"Explains why nothing's changed." Cisco realized.</p><p>"Yeah, it also explains why he didn't know my name or that we have met before." Barry nodded.</p><p>"To him, you hadn't. Not until the future." Harry corrected.</p><p>"If Thawne dies before he can time travel again, will that save Barry's mother?" Joe asked.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No. That's not how it works. In our timeline, Barry's mother is already dead, and her death is a fixed point. Nothing can change that."</p><p>Barry seethed, folding his arms. "Alright, well, I'm gonna end this, him, in this time once and for all."</p><p>Patty recognized the look in his eyes. "Look, first we need to find Dr. McGee, we can worry about Thawne later."</p><p>Joe sighed as he left. "I got to go check on Iris."</p><p>Harry and Cisco left to work on finding Thawne as Barry and Patty saw how worried Caitlin looked.</p><p>"Caitlin, I know you're worried about Dr. McGee, but we're gonna get her back." Barry assured.</p><p>"It's not that. It's Jay." Caitlin said.</p><p>"What about him?" Patty asked.</p><p>"He's sick, and it's getting worse. When Zoom stole his speed, it affected him on a cellular level. We need to do something about it." Caitlin said.</p><p>"All right, like what?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I think we should replace his dying cells with healthy ones indistinguishable from his." Caitlin said.</p><p>"How do you wanna do that?" Patty questioned.</p><p>"We find his Earth-1 doppelganger." Caitlin said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mercury Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Thawne and McGee entered the lab as he pointed to some device. "There."</p><p>"Tachyons?" McGee's eyes widened. "A man in a yellow suit tried to steal another tachyon prototype last year."</p><p>Thawne laughed as the realization hit him. "I must have gotten stuck here once before and not been able to access enough of the Speed Force." He pointed at the device. "Tachyons should do it. I want you to isolate and accelerate their energetic properties for me."</p><p>"I don't know if I can do that." McGee said but paled as Thawne vibrated his hand.</p><p>"If you want to stay alive... learn." Thawne said and McGee gulped.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I found nothing on Jay's doppelganger." Patty said.</p><p>"The facial recognition software didn't find anything either." Caitlin said.</p><p>"No, but there's still more databases to check. We'll find his doppelganger." Barry assured.</p><p>"Thanks, Barry." Caitlin nodded.</p><hr/><p>Cisco observed as Harry was making some adjustments to Cisco's goggles.</p><p>"So what did you do to my goggles?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"I added a wavelength trigger to stimulate the fear receptors in your brain. Then I took what you already had to induce slow-wave sleep, upgraded it to get you to Stage 4 sleep." Harry explained before he saw Cisco frown. "No, this is good. This will give us more control."</p><p>"OK." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Now I'll be able to dictate how long you vibe for. Put them on." Harry handed Cisco the goggles.</p><p>"What am I gonna see?" Cisco wondered.</p><p>"I don't know. Never done this before." Harry said. "You'll have to tell me so I can steer you where you need to be." Cisco took a breath, hesitant. "Ramon, you want to find Reverse-Flash, put on the goggles."</p><p>"OK." Cisco said as he sat down.</p><p>"Attaboy. Go ahead." Harry handed Cisco the goggles as he put them on and Cisco then saw various events unfolding as he seemed amazed by what was he seeing.</p><p>"Oh-ho-ho, yeah, man. I'm in full-on vibe mode right now."</p><p>"What do you see?"</p><p>"It's hard to explain. It's different events. Different events in time."</p><p>"Concentrate on the Reverse-Flash." Harry said.</p><p>"OK. I see him." Cisco saw Thawne in the middle of a street.</p><p>"Move toward him." Harry ordered as Cisco neared Thawne.</p><p>"OK, now what?"</p><p>"Try to picture him with Christina McGee."</p><p>
  <em>"Where the hell am I?" Thawne asked as he looked around.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Cisco saw another vision, with Thawne and McGee in Mercury Labs, working on some device.</p><p>
  <em>"It's charged. You can go now." McGee said as she walked towards Thawne. "You said you'd release me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I did. Didn't I?" Thawne smirked before phasing his hand through McGee, who collapsed to the floor.</em>
</p><p>"No!" Cisco cried out in horror.</p><p>
  <em>Thawne sped into some portal in the device.</em>
</p><p>Cisco took off the glasses and panted out, completely terrified.</p><p>"Well, what is it?" Harry asked.</p><p>"She's dead." Cisco breathed out.</p><hr/><p>"Dr. McGee is dead?" Caitlin asked, shocked.</p><p>"Harry and I were trying to hone my powers to find Zoom, and then we ended up using them, finding The Reverse-Flash, and that's when I saw him kill her. And then he left." Cisco explained.</p><p>"He left? What do you mean, he left?" Barry demanded, confused.</p><p>"McGee built him some kind of speed machine and he ran into and got flung back to the future." Cisco explained.</p><p>"You'd need superluminal energy to send someone through time." Harry said.</p><p>"Tachyons. Thawne stole a tachyon device from Mercury Labs last year to become faster than Barry." Patty remembered and Harry nodded.</p><p>"We can track their location once they've been activated." Barry said as Harry approached a computer. "Anything?"</p><p>"Nothing." Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Cisco, you're sure that's what you saw?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I'm positive." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"All right. What else did you see?" Barry asked.</p><p>"There was all sorts of weird tech everywhere. There was a clock." Cisco said.</p><p>"What time did the clock say?" Harry asked.</p><p>"9:52, I think. How... how is that relevant?" Cisco asked, confused.</p><p>"It's 6:00 now." Harry said as they turned to the clock on the monitor.</p><p>Cisco shot up from his chair, shocked. "Are you telling me I can see the future?"</p><p>"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Harry confirmed.</p><p>"Those goggles are getting named immediately." Cisco whispered.</p><p>"Wait, that means that Dr. McGee is alive and we have 3 hours, 52 minutes to find her and stop the Reverse-Flash." Patty realized.</p><p>"Let's do it." Barry ordered.</p><hr/><p>"No sign of tachyon activity." Harry said as he observed the satellite imaging of Central City.</p><p>"We're running out of time. We've got to find them." Barry sighed.</p><p>"It'll take a few minutes for the device to reach full power once it's activated, but when we find it, you're gonna have to get there fast." Cisco said.</p><p>"Hey, guys." Caitlin whispered as she turned to Barry and Patty.</p><p>"Yeah?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Have you found out anything else about Jay's doppelganger?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"We found no Jay Garrick on this Earth." Patty said.</p><p>"That's so weird. Everyone has a doppelganger." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Maybe just ask Jay. He's a good guy. Just ask him. I'm sure he'll tell you." Barry assured.</p><p>"OK." Caitlin nodded.</p><p>Suddenly, the computer beeped. "Tachyons! 87th and Avenue J." Cisco said.</p><p>Barry put on his suit and sped off.</p><p>"It's probably one of their off-site facilities." Patty said as Cisco hacked into the security feed and saw Thawne and McGee building the tachyon device. "Oh, no. Barry, hurry!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mercury Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"It's charged. You can go now. You said you'd release me." McGee pleaded, once she finished the tachyon device.</p><p>"Yes, I did. Didn't I?" Thawne said as he was vibrating his hand until the Flash sped in and tackled Thawne, sending him crashing against a fence.</p><p>The Flash turned to McGee. "You OK?"</p><p>"Yeah." McGee nodded.</p><p>"OK, get out of here, all right? Go! Go!" The Flash ordered as McGee ran off.</p><p>The Flash turned to the tachyon device and ripped off the core as Thawne glared. "That was my way home!"</p><p>"You're not going anywhere." The Flash sneered.</p><p>"You haven't won here, Flash. I'll find another way back." Thawne gloated.</p><p>"You're gonna have to get through me first." The Flash taunted.</p><p>"You really think you're fast enough to stop me?" Thawne challenged, amused.</p><p>"Let's find out." The Flash said.</p><p>Thawne put on his mask. "Catch me if you can."</p><p>Barry and Thawne engaged in a superspeed chase across Central City but this Thawne wasn't as fast as the one Barry had faced last year, since it was the version of Thawne before murdering Barry's mother but was still fast enough to get ahead of Barry until Barry took a shortcut and tackled Thawne as they were in a warehouse area.</p><p>Barry pinned Thawne to the fence and glared, blood boiling. "Not fast enough, Thawne." He punched Thawne as he felt anger he had not felt since his mother's and Eddie's death. "I will never lose to you again." He punched Thawne repeatedly before slamming him against the face. "This war between us, it ends now!"</p><p>Barry relentlessly pummeled Thawne as Thawne groaned in pain.</p><p>"Barry! Stop!" Patty called out, remembering her trying to kill Mardon. "Barry! Don't kill him! Barry!"</p><p>"Barr! Just bring him in!" Joe called out.</p><p>Barry stopped and panted out as Thawne fell to the ground, beaten. "Get the cell ready." Barry ordered before he knocked Thawne out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They looked at the footage as Thawne was locked in a Pipeline cell.</p><p>"Hey, he can't...?" Joe trailed off.</p><p>"Phase his way out? No, he can't do that." Cisco shook his head.</p><p>"It's the same cell we used to hold Dr. Wells last year." Caitlin said.</p><p>Barry was about to go as Patty turned to him. "Where are you going, Barry?"</p><p>"I'm going down there." Barry said.</p><p>"No, you're not." Harry protested. "The more he learns about you, the more you will alter the timeline."</p><p>"He killed my mom!" Barry snapped, pointing at the screen, on which was Thawne in his cell.</p><p>"He's from the future. He hasn't done that yet." Harry reminded. "He doesn't even know you're the Flash, and you need to keep it that way."</p><p>"But you already said that nothing we do, changes that Barry's mother dies." Patty said.</p><p>"There are ramifications, any time anybody messes with the time line, and it's impossible to predict what those ramifications are gonna be." Harry said.</p><p>"Barry, you caught him and you stopped him from killing Dr. McGee. In my book, that's a win." Caitlin assured.</p><p>"This doesn't feel like a win." Barry sighed as he walked off. Cisco wiped his nose, confused to notice that he was nose-bleeding.</p><p>Patty followed him. "Barry. Barry!"</p><p>"What?!" Barry snapped as he whirled on Patty.</p><p>"Look…" Patty took a breath. "I… I… I get how are you feeling. Angry that while you locked him up, it changes nothing about what happened."</p><p>"This isn't—"</p><p>"Barry." Patty held his hand. "Thawne has already taken enough from you. Your mom. Fifteen years of your father's and your life. Eddie. I know you're angry but that's not going to bring it all back. And we all know that you can't change that. Not if you don't want to make things worse. I know it's not easy but don't let Thawne take away from you more than he already has."</p><p>"I need to look into his eyes. I need to understand." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>Barry opened the Pipeline, his face covered in shadow as he faced Thawne, who eyed him, while leaning onto the glass. "Is that you, Flash?"</p><p>"Why do you hate me so much?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I didn't always." Thawne said. "I was obsessed with you. For so long, I wanted to be the Flash. I spent years figuring out how you came to be. Duplicated the reaction... and it worked." He laughed. "I became like you."</p><p>"So what happened?" Barry asked.</p><p>"This ability to travel through time revealed a truth. My fate was to become your greatest enemy. I was never going to be the Flash, so I became the reverse of everything that you were." Thawne said, anger and hate filling him. "The more people you saved, the more you were loved, the more I had to take from you."</p><p>Barry stared in disbelief, anger filling him. "That is why you killed my mother? That's why you ruined my life? Because you couldn't be me?!"</p><p>"I became better than you!" Thawne exploded, banging on the glass. "I am the one thing you cannot stop, Flash!"</p><p>Barry shook his head. "No, no, no. Not anymore. Our race is over. And you lost."</p><p>Thawne smirked. "I've learned what time period you're from, Flash. And one day soon, I'll learn your name."</p><p>"<em>We need you in the cortex now!</em>" Caitlin called out.</p><p>Barry closed the door to the Pipeline as he returned to the Cortex, where Cisco was on a stretcher, spasming. "What's happening?"</p><p>"He's experiencing an uncontrollable amount of electrical energy in his brain, putting him in a prolonged state of chronic seizing." Caitlin said.</p><p>"What? Can you stop it?" Barry asked, as he, Harry, Joe and Patty held Cisco down.</p><p>"I don't know." Caitlin said, horrified as she turned to Joe. "Hold him down!"</p><p>"We're trying!" Joe said.</p><p>"Sedate him, Snow, now!" Harry ordered.</p><p>Patty looked horrified. "I don't know how long is he gonna—"</p><p>"Benzodiazepine. This should do it." Caitlin injected the syringe into Cisco's leg as he relaxed.</p><p>"Finally." Joe sighed in relief but suddenly everyone gasped in shock as Cisco seemed to be fading away.</p><p>"What the…" Patty trailed off, everyone staring like if they were in a horror movie now.</p><p>"What's going on? Where the hell am I?" Cisco demanded.</p><p>"Cisco!" Barry cried.</p><p>"It's the timeline." Harry realized.</p><p>"What? What are you talking about?" Barry demanded as he turned to Harry.</p><p>"When you... when you captured Reverse-Flash, we ruptured the time line. That's what this... All the blood and the seizures and that and all... Cisco is being affected to... to..." Harry stammered. "By the changes to the timeline. The changes to the past or the changes to the present... This is what this is. We need to do something. We need to do it fast."</p><p>"Like what?" Joe demanded.</p><p>"We need to restore the timeline." Harry said.</p><p>"How?" Patty demanded.</p><p>Harry turned to Barry. "Barry, you need to get Reverse-Flash and send him back to the future as quickly as possible."</p><p>Barry looked at him incredulously. "What? Are you—"</p><p>"Barry—"</p><p>"I just caught him! You want me to let him go?" Barry demanded incredulously.</p><p>"Keeping him here is killing Cisco!" Harry snapped.</p><p>"Barry, I don't like this any more than you do but if this is the only way to save Cisco, we need to let Thawne go!" Patty pleaded.</p><p>"I can't. OK, all right, look. I destroyed the tachyon drive in the speed machine. There's no way it'll reach a speed necessary to send him back home." Barry said.</p><p>"You can." Harry said.</p><p>"What?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"Your speed coupled with Thawne's speed, that'll be enough to catapult him through the time continuum. You can do it." Harry said.</p><p>Barry considered before nodding. "All right. All right. Let's do it. Let's do it."</p><hr/><p>Harry opened the Pipeline as he faced Thawne, holding in his hand the rifle from Mercury Labs. "Time to send you home."</p><p>Thawne nodded, smirking. "The time paradox. Yeah. You've all messed with something you don't understand."</p><p>"Can you do me a favor and just shut up?" Harry sneered.</p><p>Thawne chuckled. "And how exactly are you going to send me home?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it." Harry said.</p><p>"You fixed Dr. McGee's tachyon device?" Thawne asked.</p><p>"No, I came up with a different method." Harry opened Thawne's cell.</p><p>"Is that so?" Thawne raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Uh-huh." Harry nodded.</p><p>Thawne neared Harry, intrigued as his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"</p><p>"No one of consequence." Harry said.</p><p>Thawne smirked, realizing that Harry would be useful to him in the future. "No. I doubt that."</p><hr/><p>Soon enough, the Flash, Thawne and Harry met in the Pipeline.</p><p>"I win again, Flash." Thawne gloated.</p><p>Barry turned to Harry, who lowered his voice. "All you have to do is provide him with enough momentum to get him past the space-time barrier."</p><p>"All right." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Hey, listen to me." Harry whispered, holding Barry by his arm. "Thawne knows about you. Right here, right now. This is where he learns about you, all of you. It's how he knows about S.T.A.R. Labs, how he knows about me... the Harrison Wells from this Earth. And there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing you can do about it. This is his origin story, and it's going to happen no matter what you do."</p><p>Barry sighed, cursing himself for the irony. He himself had brought upon himself the pain and suffering he, his family and friends had been through last year.</p><p>"But right here, right now... you can send him back to his time. You can save your friend. You can save Cisco and then move on with your life." Harry said.</p><p>"Barry… you need to let go. I've let go of my anger towards Mardon. Maybe you can let go of your anger towards Thawne." Patty said.</p><p>"I could throw him three centuries from now. He'll always be a part of me." Barry muttered before facing Thawne. "Time to send you back where you belong."</p><p>The door to the Pipeline ordered as they were ready to run.</p><p>"We'll meet again soon, Flash." Thawne vowed.</p><p>"I know. And every time, I'll be ready for you." Barry promised as Thawne put on his mask.</p><p>They ran in circles in the Pipeline until a wormhole opened and Barry grabbed Thawne and threw him through as Thawne entered the future and the wormhole closed. Barry stopped and panted out before he returned to the Cortex and was relieved to see that Cisco was alright.</p><p>"He's gonna be OK." Caitlin assured.</p><p>Barry was angry and Patty looked at him in understanding as she hugged him tightly.</p><hr/><p>They waited until Cisco woke up. "My head feels like it's in a vise. What happened?"</p><p>"I think you vibed one too many dimensions." Harry said.</p><p>"Maybe I should stop doing that." Cisco groaned.</p><p>Joe chuckled. "Yeah, he's gonna be fine."</p><p>Cisco tried to get up. "How did you... get the vibing to stop?"</p><p>"We had to send Thawne back to his time." Patty explained.</p><p>"You let him go?" Cisco realized, turning to Barry, unable to believe he let go his archnemesis.</p><p>"I couldn't let him take another person I cared about." Barry said.</p><p>Cisco nodded in understanding. "Thank you."</p><p>"Of course." Barry nodded.</p><p>Barry and Patty walked down the corridor as she turned to him. "It must have been for you. Letting the man, who would one day kill your mother, go."</p><p>"Sometimes you need to make hard choices to protect those you love." Barry said as he smiled at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to do this. No one should ever go through this. Especially you." Patty said with sad eyes.</p><p>"Thawne has taken enough from me already. I'm done letting him take more. And no matter what, we're gonna face it head-on together." Barry said.</p><p>"Together." Patty held his hand as they kissed before they walked down the corridor again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved Barry/Patty and it was hurtful that they sent her off out of the sudden due to Shantel VanSanten casted into Shooter TV series but obviously Patty is staying here. But at least the writers didn't ruin the pairing by making Patty unlikable and insufferable like Iris or Felicity or Lana later.</p><p>And one thing bugs me, but that might be because of unavailability of Matt Letscher later, it's weird that Thawne still keeps the face of Harrison Wells and it's a bit weird that he was able to possess Nash Wells after the Crisis, when all the other versions of the Wellses merged with Nash somehow, with all of them living in Nash's brain now with Nash hallucinating Harry, Sherloque and the rest, despite that Thawne wasn't even a real Wells.</p><p>I know Tom Cavanagh is a great actor but Matt Letscher did a great job as Thawne too and it feels to me more fitting for Thawne to have his real face, rather than of Wells.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tar Pit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While going after another metahuman, Barry, once again, has to deal with a betrayal from his mentor, when someone he cares about, gets hurt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe, Barry and Patty entered the crime scene which was an auto shop as they approached the corpse.</p><p>"What do we got?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Victim's name is Daniel Burge. Not exactly a Boy Scout, but managed to buy this garage two years ago. It looks like he was dipped in a volcano." Joe said as Barry lifted the sheet, examining the corpse.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Barry nodded.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that it's volcano, though." Patty said as she took a closer look. "The depth and uniformity of the burn pattern suggests that it was some burning liquid like lava, for sure, but with a lower burn temp and added with another chemical for a good measure."</p><p>"The fire investigator didn't find a secondary accelerant." Joe said.</p><p>Barry and Patty nodded. "Yeah, he probably wouldn't with a meta."</p><p>"Let's take a sample to S.T.A.R. Labs and run some tests, that might help us ID our guy." Patty said.</p><p>Joe nodded. "Good, I'm gonna go meet Iris for lunch. She wants to talk to me about Wally."</p><p>"Yeah, how's that going, you and him?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Great. Well, good." Joe said. "I don't know, baby steps. I'm trying to give him space. I mean, he just lost his mom. Just met me and his sister. He's got a lot on his plate."</p><p>Barry chuckled. "Yeah, he just found the best dad he could've wished for."</p><p>Joe chuckled back. "Oh, you say that now, but you didn't always think that."</p><p>"What? Strict treatment?" Patty teased.</p><p>"That's for sure." Barry nodded, blushing. "But strict isn't always a bad thing, especially when you know it's coming from love."</p><p>"I'll talk to you later." Joe said as he walked off, while Barry and Patty took some samples.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry and Harry were in Cisco's workshop as Harry was working on some formulas but Harry became frustrated with Barry due to reminding of too much of working with Jesse as Barry left, deciding to leave Harry alone to work.</p><p>Barry entered the Cortex as Cisco and Patty approached him.</p><p>"Everything OK, Barry?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I was..." Barry sighed. "Uh, nothing. What's up?"</p><p>"Two things, very strange. One, definitely meta-human cells in the oil." Cisco said.</p><p>"Two, cause of death wasn't the burns but suffocation." Patty said.</p><p>"Suffocation?" Barry took a closer look at the results. "That makes sense actually. The burns indicated that the body was covered in something."</p><p>"Cross-referencing O2 levels in the organic matter, I found a direct match to animals trapped and preserved in an asphalt seep. The guy was fossilized." Cisco said.</p><p>"Whoa. So whoever killed him is like a walking... tar pit."</p><p>"Tar pit." Cisco beat Barry to it. "Mmm, too slow. It's OK." He patted Barry on his shoulder.</p><p>"The meta is somehow drowning their victims in tar." Patty explained.</p><p>Barry sighed. "God, that's a horror show. Why did he target Daniel Burge?"</p><p>Cisco was about to speak up before some choir music rang from his phone. "Oh, that's my metahuman social media app. That's right." He looked at the phone. "There's an attack in progress. 6th and Bell, downtown."</p><p>Barry took on his suit and sped off but unknowing to him, Harry had planted a device in the suit that was extracting Barry's Speed Force.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Flash saw a man, who looked like a zombie covered in tar facing a man with short hair approaching his truck.</p><p>"Remember me, Clay?" The metahuman asked as Clay paled.</p><p>"We killed you." Clay said, shocked.</p><p>"I bet right now you're not thinking... 'Yummy.'"</p><p>"Yo, are you guys seeing this?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, we see it." Caitlin said.</p><p>In the metahuman's hand formed a ball of burning tar but the Flash pushed Clay away before the metahuman would hit him.</p><p>"All right, any ideas?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Viscosity of asphalt lowers as its temperature lowers." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and it hardens." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Barry, you need to expose him to cold somehow." Patty said.</p><p>Barry saw a nearby hydrant as he neared it, taunting the metahuman. "Hey, barbeque! Hit me with your best shot!" He dodged, when the metahuman threw another ball of burning tar and the water spraying the metahuman caused him to melt into tar as he disappeared into the sewers.</p><p>"Oh, yeah! Team Flash!" Cisco, Caitlin and Patty high-fived as Barry apprehended Clay.</p><p>"Hey, buddy. I've got some questions for you. Let's go." Barry said.</p><p>Unknowing to them, Harry had extracted some of Barry's Speed Force into a vial. "You're coming home, Jesse. You're coming home."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"So, Clay Stanley, the guy Tar Pit was after. He's a suspected hitman that the CCPD has been after for a while, but we've found nothing that would stick." Patty said and Cisco chuckled. "No pun intended."</p><p>"Do we know why he was attacked?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"No." Patty shook her head. "Stanley was too scared to tell me anything."</p><p>"When a hitman is scared, you know something's wrong." Cisco noted.</p><p>"Hey, did you get an ID on our metahuman?" Barry asked Cisco.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm running it through five different facial recognition systems right now, so it should take a minute." Cisco said before the computer pulled out a profile. "And there it is. Who's the best hacker in the world, people?"</p><p>"Felicity Smoak."</p><p>"Felicity Smoak."</p><p>"Felicity Smoak." Barry, Caitlin and Patty said in unison.</p><p>Cisco glared at them in betrayal. "What is wrong with you, guys? That's not friendship."</p><p>"Our metahuman's name is Joseph Monteleone." Caitlin read.</p><p>"Oh, he looks friendly." Cisco noted, looking at the photo.</p><p>"Monteleone was reported missing…" Barry read.</p><p>"…on December 11, 2013. The night, when the particle accelerator exploded, well, what a surprise." Patty finished, not hiding the sarcasm in her tone.</p><p>"And what's the connection between Monteleone and the two victims?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"I'll head back to CCPD, see what I can find." Patty said.</p><p>Caitlin nodded. "OK, I'm gonna run some tests on the tar samples. See if I can find his weakness."</p><p>Barry and Patty were about to leave as Cisco followed them. "Hey, are you feeling OK?"</p><p>Barry turned to Cisco. "Yeah. Why?"</p><p>"You're going slower than normal. You clocked in at 1,450 miles an hour." Cisco said.</p><p>"How fast does Barry usually run?" Patty asked.</p><p>"1,500. Are you getting enough to eat?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Yes, yeah, dude, I'm fine, seriously. The difference seems negligible." Barry assured. "Fast is fast, right?"</p><p>For a moment they all considered before deciding to let it be as they left in their respective directions.</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>"Yep."</p>
<hr/><p>Barry and Patty were working on some formulas in Cisco's workshop as Harry entered.</p><p>"Just going over some research." Barry said.</p><p>"Ten-year-old determination." Harry muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Come again?" Patty asked.</p><p>"When my daughter was ten, she..." Harry took a breath. "Science teacher had her do a project, you know, and this project... I spent every waking hour tinkering and perfecting her solar-powered oven. Anyway, ten-year-old determination, you remind me of her." He said as he turned to Barry.</p><p>"Did you scold her as well?" Barry asked.</p><p>Harry sighed. "Yes."</p><p>"Listen, we understand that this cannot have been easy for you but you're not in this alone." Patty pleaded.</p><p>"Yes, I am. Hell yes, I am. I... as much as you all want me to be part of your team, that's never going to happen." Harry said. "I'm always going to be a father first. And one day, Zoom is gonna make me choose between you and my daughter, and every time, unblinkingly, unflinchingly, I would choose my daughter. I will betray you."</p><p>"That's binary thinking. It doesn't have to be either/or." Barry said.</p><p>"Life is either/or... yes/no, black/white, love/hate... from the dawn of time to this moment right now." Harry said coldly.</p><p>"Maybe you just don't see the light we see inside you. You're a good person, Harry. Even if you don't want to admit it to yourself." Patty said.</p><p>Barry showed Harry a pile of papers. "By the way, I came up with an idea or... a notion rather, on how we could close the breaches for good."</p><p>Harry went over Barry's idea. "This is... This... who wrote this?"</p><p>"You did." Barry said as Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, the other you. Evil, not stupid. I think the answer might be in the electromagnetic insulator of the quark matter."</p><p>"We're in this together, Harry." Patty said.</p><p>Harry considered before going over the paper. "I'm gonna take a look at this."</p><p>"We're going to stick around and run some computer sims on the formula." Barry said.</p><p>"I'll see you tonight." Harry said as he walked off.</p><p>"Later." Patty said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>In an alley, Zoom went out from a breach as Harry handed him an injection pistol with a vial of Speed Force. "Drink up."</p><p>Zoom injected himself with it as he felt satisfied. "<em>Aah.</em>"</p><p>"Had enough?" Harry asked.</p><p>"<em>Not even close.</em>" Zoom said.</p><p>"Give me back my daughter and I'll get you the rest." Harry said.</p><p>"<em>You're not in the position to negotiate.</em>" Zoom warned.</p><p>"You won't kill me and you won't kill my daughter because if you do, then you won't get what you want." Harry said.</p><p>"<em>I don't need to kill your daughter.</em>" Zoom buried his claws into Harry's shoulder, as he groaned in pain. "<em>I can torture her. Bring her right up to the edge of death, so I can do it again the next day and the next. Bring me the rest of Flash's speed.</em>" He let go and Harry knelt down, clutching his shoulder as Zoom sped off.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey. I ran background checks on everyone involved in this Tar Pit mess, came up empty." Joe said.</p><p>"They do have records but we can't read them because they're sealed." Patty said and Joe nodded.</p><p>"Well, that's because you're bound by ethics, detectives." Cisco smirked as he typed away.</p><p>"How many felonies are we committing breaking into sealed court records?" Joe asked.</p><p>"Five at least." Patty said as Cisco pulled out the records and showed them on the monitors.</p><p>"Well, they were sealed because the records are all juvenile offense." Barry read.</p><p>"They weren't arrested together." Joe said.</p><p>"No, but look at this. They served in the same juvenile detention facility. Actually, Monteleone and victim one were bunkmates." Cisco read.</p><p>"And do we know who was victim number two's bunkmate?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Bronwen, Clark. Good luck finding him. He has a ton of addresses and I can't seem to find anything current. I'll run his picture through facial recognition." Cisco said.</p><p>"That won't be necessary." They turned their heads to see Iris enter. "In this case, I am facial recognition. I know exactly where we can find that guy, and, Dad, you are not gonna like how."</p><p>"OK, you can tell me about it on the way." Joe said before they saw Harry enter with some device in his hand. "What is that?"</p><p>"Breach implosion reactor." Harry said.</p><p>"Sorry I asked." Joe said.</p><p>"You ready?" Harry turned to Barry.</p><p>"Yeah, let's do it." Barry said as they left.</p><p>"Have fun fixing the universe." Cisco said.</p><p>"You OK? You look like in pain." Patty asked, noticing how was Harry grinning.</p><p>"What? No, no, I have a… headache." Harry lied.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry, Patty and Harry were preparing the breach implosion device.</p><p>"If our calculations are correct..." Harry started.</p><p>"And they are." Barry said.</p><p>"And they are. When this device detonates, it will collapse the event horizon on this side of the breach, thereby shutting off any connection to Earth-2 permanently." Harry said.</p><p>Barry yawned as Patty turned to him. "You OK, Barry?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I don't feel like myself. I'm good though." Barry said.</p><p>"Yeah." Patty nodded.</p><p>"It's gonna work, Harry." Barry said as he picked the breach implosion device.</p><p>"Yep, yep. OK. You ready?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yeah, give it to me." Barry picked the device and threw it at the breach. It seemed to vibrate before it close upon itself. "Come on." They neared the breach as Barry tried to go through the breach, assuming it was there but wasn't.</p><p>"Yeah!" Patty cheered.</p><p>"We did it!" Barry cheered as they hugged each other and Harry, whose only reaction was staring. "Come on! You just rewrote the laws of physics!"</p><p>"I thought you'd be happy." Patty said.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I guess that was pretty cool."</p><p>"Yeah, I'd say so. One down, 51 to go." Barry said.</p><p>"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Allen..."</p><p>"Yeah?" Barry turned to him.</p><p>"Thank you. And you too, Spivot." Harry said.</p><p>"It's just the first step in getting your daughter back. Come on!" Barry said as he and Patty walked off but they didn't notice how guilty Harry looked due to betraying Barry for Zoom.</p>
<hr/><p>Iris and Joe observed as Wally was about to race in a street race before Tar Pit emerged from the ground, causing for the cars to skid. Iris dialed Barry's number as people ran off.</p><p>Barry left Patty to drive the van before suiting up as he got Wally out of his car and pushed Bronwen, the race organizer out of the way before the car would crush him. Barry tried to catch the debris flying towards Iris but was too slow as a glass shard hit her in the shoulder and she collapsed into his arms.</p><p>"Iris!" Joe cried out. "Get her to the hospital!"</p><p>The Flash sped off as Wally stared in shock.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Joe called me. Iris is stable, she'll be fine." Patty assured. "But how are we gonna stop Tar Pit?"</p><p>"We're gonna get him with these." Cisco said as Harry threw towards him some small device. "With these nitrous grenades. Each of these has ten times the concentration of a hot rod's nitrous tank and is triggered by extreme heat. We're talking 650 degrees. That's the boiling point of asphalt, so one of these puppies makes contact, you got a Tar Pit popsicle for dessert."</p><p>"All right, that's great. Um..." Barry took a breath. "Hey, look, I think that maybe you were right. I felt slower tonight. You know, not by much, but enough." Harry stiffened. "Well, do you think there's something wrong with the suit maybe?"</p><p>"It's unlikely." Harry said.</p><p>Cisco nodded. "The readings from the suit are normal. You know I take care of that thing."</p><p>"Yeah, what? Am I sick?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Do you feel something off about you?" Patty asked.</p><p>"No, not really. I mean, I know that I'm slower in the moment, but I can't tell by how much." Barry said.</p><p>"2%." Caitlin said, showing them the readings on the tablet. "Tests on the components in your blood show the Speed Force at a 100% for the last 60 days until today, it dropped to 98."</p><p>"Zoom stole Jay's speed. Do you think maybe, during your fight with Zoom, yours might have diminished?" Cisco deduced.</p><p>"That doesn't make sense. That was weeks ago, why would Barry be feeling the effects just now?" Patty questioned.</p><p>"Dr. Wells?" Barry asked.</p><p>Harry turned to them. "Yeah."</p><p>"You've studied the Speed Force more than anyone. What do you think could have happened?" Barry inquired.</p><p>"It could be any number of things." Harry said.</p><p>"Yeah. All right." Barry nodded as Harry looked away.</p><p>"I just looked, I mean, Iris could have died tonight." Barry said.</p><p>"She's gonna be okay, Barry." Caitlin assured.</p><p>"You know, this time, but the fact is, she is hurt right now because of me. I wasn't fast enough to protect Iris just from some metahuman tonight. When Zoom attacks again, I need all of my speed and then some. I can't lose anyone else." Barry said.</p><p>"You won't." Harry said as he got up, while everyone turned to him. "I did it."</p><p>"What?" Barry asked, all of them looking confused before Harry pulled the emblem out of Barry's suit and showed them some small device attached to the emblem, pulling it out.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, what is that?" Cisco asked as Harry threw the device to him.</p><p>"I stole your speed. I gave it to Zoom." Harry revealed.</p><p>Barry shook his head, all of them feeling betrayed as Joe entered. "No, no, no, this isn't... What... you're working with Zoom?" Barry demanded angrily.</p><p>"No, not at first." Harry admitted.</p><p>"We trusted you. I trusted you!" Barry glared.</p><p>Next thing they all knew, Joe punched Harry, knocking him down.</p><p>"Joe, stop!" Caitlin exclaimed.</p><p>Joe picked Harry, getting him on his feet and dragging him into a cell in the Pipeline, locking him up.</p><p>"Why did you put him in there?" Caitlin demanded.</p><p>"Because if I didn't, I would've killed him. Let's go find this tar freak." Joe growled.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Joe and Patty dragged Clay out from the precinct.</p><p>"I thought I was being transferred." Clay said.</p><p>"No. We're using you as bait." Patty said.</p><p>"What?" Clay asked, confused before Tar Pit emerged from the ground and Clay paled.</p><p>"This is for two years ago, Clay." Tar Pit said, forming in his hand burning ball of tar. Joe and Patty ran off as the Flash ran in, throwing the nitrous grenades that froze Tar Pit, who was reduced to his human form.</p><p>"Stay." Joe warned Clay, nearing Tar Pit and knocking him out.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry, Joe and Patty were facing Harry in the Pipeline. "You know, it's ironic. I was just saying how much you remind me of the old Wells, and now, here we are, just like I did with him, standing on either side of this glass with me asking you, 'Why?'."</p><p>"I'm doing what I have to do to save my daughter." Harry said, not a hint of regret in his voice.</p><p>"Even if the cost is Joe's daughter's life?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I told you I would betray you. I told you I would have to choose." Harry reminded.</p><p>"You chose wrong." Joe sneered.</p><p>Harry glared. "Really, did I? Because I just sacrificed my daughter. Because I just sentenced my daughter to death to save your son."</p><p>"You want a pat on the back?" Joe asked sarcastically.</p><p>"I want you to send me home. Send me back to Earth-2." Harry turned to Barry. "Think about it. Zoom wants you to get faster. He wants you to have more Speed Force in you, for when he finally takes it, send me back, use the implosion reactor to shut down the breach. Shut down all the breaches. Close them all and Zoom will never be able to cross over, ever again, and that'll be the end of it."</p><p>"What about your daughter?" Barry pointed out.</p><p>"Jesse's my battle to fight, not yours." Harry said.</p><p>They considered before closing the Pipeline.</p>
<hr/><p>"This is a sample of Barry's cells after whatever Harry did to them." Caitlin said, showing them the results on the computer. "As you can see, not only is it drained of the Speed Force, but it's also presenting itself as chromosomal damage. If Harry kept doing what he was doing, he could have taken your powers permanently."</p><p>"Even Evil Wells couldn't figure out how to do that one." Cisco noted.</p><p>"Well, look, somebody better send his ass back to where he came from or I'm gonna shoot him." Joe growled.</p><p>"Not stopping you there." Patty said.</p><p>"No." Barry protested.</p><p>"What do you mean, no?" Joe demanded.</p><p>"What would we have done if we were in his position?" Barry asked, facing them. "I mean, what would you do if it was Iris, Joe? And Cisco, when Snart kidnapped you, threatened to kill your brother unless you helped, you did, and none of us judged you for that. We still don't because when it comes to family, when it comes to the people that we all love, we're all vulnerable. None of us are above making a wrong decision." He pointed out as they all considered. "He could have done it. He could have stolen my speed, gotten away with it. None of us would have even known, but he didn't, and now his daughter's gonna die and we're OK with that?"</p><p>"He has a point there." Patty nodded.</p><p>"I can't just give up on her. I can't give on a world. I can't give up on a world. This is a world full of people who are facing death. I don't know, I may not be fast enough to beat Zoom yet, but I'm not gonna just close the breaches and forget about it. We have to help Wells." Barry said and they had to admit Barry had a point. Joe, Cisco and Patty especially did understand. While Caitlin had not felt that vulnerable before with family, she couldn't blame Harry for what he had done, considering Barry's points.</p><p>"Look, guys, I... I was the one that trusted him first. I own that. I let him stay when literally all of you told me not to, so everything that's happened up until this point, it's on me, but this has to be a group decision." Barry said as everyone looked at each other.</p>
<hr/><p>Barry opened Harry's cell. "Come on."</p><p>Harry went out, taking a breath. "Well... I guess this is goodbye."</p><p>"No, it's not. I told you, we're a team. Now you're a part of it. We're gonna help you save Jesse. We're not sending you through alone. We're going to Earth-2." Barry said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, Earth-2 and I have some minor changes prepared for that one.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Earth-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry, Harry and Cisco venture to Earth-2 to find a way to save Harry's daughter Jesse and stop Zoom, while Barry and Cisco need to process the bizarre differences between their Earth and Earth-2.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Earth-1 Barry will be addressed to as "Barry", Earth-2 Barry will be addressed to as "Allen".</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Barry, are you sure about this?" Patty asked as Barry was packing up.</p><p>"I can't leave an entire Earth of innocent people at Zoom's mercy. I have to do this." Barry said.</p><p>Patty sighed and nodded before hugging him and kissing him. "Just be careful, OK?"</p><hr/><p>They entered the chamber, where the speed cannon was as Jay began explaining the process. "All right, Barry, listen to me. You're about to go through the looking glass. You're gonna see things that look and feel familiar, but they're not. Up is down. Black is white, and do not let yourself get sucked in emotionally, and good luck."</p><p>Barry sighed. "Look, if we're not back in 48 hours, that means that Zoom has us. If that happens, you have to close the breach."</p><p>"We're not gonna do that." Caitlin protested.</p><p>"You get yourself back here in one piece, all right?" Joe said. "Don't make me come and get you."</p><p>"No." Barry assured, hugging Joe.</p><p>Cisco handed Caitlin a letter. "I wrote this for my parents and Dante. If I don't come back, make sure he gets them."</p><p>"Cisco, you're coming back." Caitlin assured.</p><p>"Caitlin, please." Cisco insisted.</p><p>Caitlin gave in after a moment. "OK, I will."</p><p>"Thank you." Cisco nodded as they hugged each other.</p><p>"Be careful." Caitlin hugged Barry.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"OK."</p><p>"You too, Harry." Caitlin told him.</p><p>"Snow." Harry nodded before turning to Joe.</p><p>"I hope you get your daughter back." Joe said.</p><p>"I'll make sure you get your son back." Harry promised as they shook hands.</p><p>Patty kissed Barry as they smiled at each other. "For good luck. Promise me you'll come back to us here in one piece, OK?"</p><p>"I will." Barry promised.</p><p>"You don't have to do this." Harry said as they were about to leave.</p><p>"Yeah, I do." Barry said.</p><p>"Is anybody else feeling panic right now?" Cisco asked. "I chickened out of bungee jumping when I was 18, but this is categorically a lot scarier."</p><p>"Once I turn the speed cannon on, the three of you will be able to pass through unharmed, but Barry, you need to make sure you keep your speed up." Jay explained.</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Barry nodded.</p><p>"I... I got no spit." Cisco stammered.</p><p>"Jaws." Harry said, getting the reference.</p><p>"I'm not just quoting 'Jaws'. I mean my mouth is really dry right now." Cisco said nervously.</p><p>"Do not get distracted by anything you see along the way." Jay cautioned.</p><p>"What are we gonna see?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Everything." Jay said vaguely.</p><p>"Do it, Jay." Barry said as the breach opened. "OK, let's go." They sped into the breach as the machine seemed to malfunction a moment later as Jay tackled Caitlin out of the harm's way.</p><p>"What was that?" Patty asked.</p><p>"With the rest of the breaches closed, the energy surge to this last remaining breach must have destabilized it." Jay explained.</p><p>"Well, what does that mean?" Joe demanded.</p><p>"As long as it's unstable Barry and Cisco will be trapped over there." Jay revealed, leaving them worried about Barry and Cisco.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Earth-2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry sped Harry and Cisco into an underground lab and Barry and Cisco felt like if they were in some kind of a bizarro world as they looked around.</p><p>"Holy 2001. I feel like I just opened my third eye." Cisco said, amazed.</p><p>"Oh, my God." Barry said as they went out. "Come on." They looked at the city and it had some similarities with their Earth but still, the architecture was very different. Barry and Cisco felt like if they were in some steampunk comic book. "Oh-ho-ho."</p><p>"Welcome to Earth-2." Harry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Cisco said as they looked around Earth-2's S.T.A.R. Labs.</p><p>"This is amazing. Half these things are just ideas on our Earth." Barry said, looking at the inventions.</p><p>Barry and Cisco took a selfie as Harry sighed at their antics. "Ramon."</p><p>"What?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Not a sightseeing tour." Harry said.</p><p>"Speak for yourself. We want our grandkids to know we did cool stuff." Cisco said.</p><p>"Dr. Wells."</p><p>"Henry." Harry said, shaking his hand with the black scientist approaching him.</p><p>"Welcome back. We weren't expecting you."</p><p>Barry and Cisco tensed at seeing Hewitt's doppelganger.</p><p>"Yes... I didn't tell anyone I was coming back." Harry said.</p><p>"I thought you might've left town with all that's been happening." Hewitt said and Barry and Cisco noticed that this Earth's Hewitt was more cheerful than his Earth-1 doppelganger.</p><p>"Right." Harry nodded.</p><p>"Are your friends OK?" Hewitt asked, noticing how on edge Barry and Cisco were.</p><p>"Yes, they're... they're fine. They're excitable." Harry said, introducing them. "This is…"</p><p>"Henry Hewitt, lab assistant. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Hewitt said, shaking hands with Barry and Cisco, who tried to keep a straight face.</p><p>"And you... um, this is Barry. This is Cisco."</p><p>"I'm Cisco."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And you are just a nice, normal guy." Cisco said nervously.</p><p>"Dr. Wells, will you and your visitors be needing the conference room?" Hewitt asked.</p><p>"Not necessary, Henry. Our visit will be short." Harry said and Hewitt nodded. "Good to see you."</p><p>"Good to see you, sir." Hewitt said as he left.</p><p>"He's a bad guy on Earth-1." Cisco explained.</p><p>"He looks just like him." Barry said.</p><p>Harry sighed and nodded as they entered his office and on the wall turned on a screen with a news report.</p><p>"<em>A reminder that a citywide curfew has been issued. No unauthorized person is to be out after 9 P.M. A recent increase in Zoom attacks has led Mayor Snart to extend the curfew. The curfew was first issued after a series of terror attacks throughout the city...</em>"</p><p>"It's worse. It's worse than when I left. Zoom has turned up his reign of terror." Harry said.</p><p>"All right, then let's find Zoom fast. Cisco, do your thing." Barry said as he turned to Cisco.</p><p>"All right, Zoom... You can run, but you can't hide." Cisco said, putting on his glasses but nothing happened as he looked at Barry and Harry. "All right, you know what? You guys are crowding my space a little bit. I can't perform like this under pressure, OK? If you could just step back just a little bit, I need to do my thing."</p><p>"All right." Barry said as he and Harry moved away.</p><p>"My mojo."</p><p>"Yes, all right. Thank you. Take two. All right, Zoom. You can run…" Cisco cleared his throat and put on his glasses again but nothing happened again.</p><p>"Ramon, what's happening?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"You know, I don't know, OK? I can't see anything. I don't know what's wrong." Cisco said, examining his goggles. "Maybe I lost my powers."</p><p>"I didn't lose my powers. Why would you lose your powers?" Barry pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, here we go, the wavelength trigger's not responding, but that only happens if..."</p><p>"…the frequency is imbalanced." Harry realized.</p><p>"What?" Barry looked confused.</p><p>"Our Earth vibrates at a different frequency than yours." Harry realized, sounding frustrated.</p><p>"Harry, without that frequency..."</p><p>"…we're up a creek." Harry and Barry realized before they saw Barry's doppelganger wearing glasses on the TV.</p><p>"<em>The latest attack was orchestrated by Zoom, and we understand that citizens of Central City are scared, but I can assure you the CCPD has been working diligently...</em>"</p><p>"That's me." Barry stared.</p><p>"Yeah, it is." Cisco laughed.</p><p>"<em>…under the leadership of Captain Thawne. We will stop Zoom. That's a promise.</em>" The doppelganger said.</p><p>"The leadership of Captain Thawne." Cisco realized.</p><p>"Eddie?" Barry wondered. "At least I'm still a CSI." An idea suddenly hit him. "I have a plan." A moment later, Barry sped off and returned back with his own doppelganger.</p><p>"What just happened?" Allen demanded, looking confused.</p><p>"Oh-ho-ho-ho, doppelganger." Cisco laughed.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait, wait, how did I get here?" Allen stared at Barry in disbelief. "What... who are... who are you? How do you look like me?"</p><p>Harry glared at Barry. "Allen, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Harrison Wells." Allen stared at Barry in disbelief as he chuckled. "The Harrison Wells." He looked around, enthusiastic. "Oh, my God, am I in S.T.A.R. Labs. OK, I have no idea what is going on here, but I've always wanted to meet you." Allen looked at Harry like if meeting his idol. "Your thesis on string phenomenology was revolutionary to me."</p><p>"Oh, man." Cisco sighed, seeing the similarities between Barry and the doppelganger.</p><p>"I had the magazine laminated so I could keep it. I... I just want to emulate..."</p><p>"This guy's incredible."</p><p>Harry threw to Barry some device, while gesturing to an award on the wall. "I won an award for it, right over there, you see?"</p><p>"Oh, it's beaut—"</p><p>Barry used the device and tased Allen, who slumped to the chair.</p><p>"Wh... wh... what did you do? What's wrong with you? Have you turned into an evil you?" Cisco demanded, looking shocked.</p><p>"Relax. Just knocked him out." Barry assured.</p><p>"Oh, well, why'd you even bring him over here?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"So he could become him." Harry realized and Barry nodded.</p><p>"While you guys work on the goggles, I will go to CCPD as him and see if I can figure out what information they have on Zoom's previous sightings." Barry said.</p><p>"We can use those sightings to triangulate Zoom's hideout." Harry said.</p><p>"Good. That's a good plan. Just remember what Jay said, OK? Things here are all sorts of trippy." Cisco reminded.</p><p>"Look, it'll be fine. I can handle it. It'll be easy." Barry said, putting on Allen's glasses.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry entered the CCPD and looked around, amazed at the differences. "Whoa. Yo, this is crazy."</p><p>"Get your hands off me."</p><p>Barry stared in disbelief at seeing Singh wearing a hat and a suit, with a moustache, dressed like a gangster. "Captain?"</p><p>"Look, I don't know nothin', so I ain't sayin' nothing." Singh sneered and Barry stared in disbelief to see…</p><p>"Deadshot?"</p><p>Lawton chuckled. "That's not funny, Allen. I hate that nickname. OK, look, I know I'm not... I'm not the best shot in the department, but—"</p><p>"He's the worst in the entire department." Barry paled at seeing his childhood bully dressed as a cop, patting Lawton on the shoulder. "Lawton, get Singh to the processing, OK?"</p><p>"Tony?" Barry blurted out.</p><p>"You need something, Allen?" The doppelganger of Tony Woodward asked as Barry stared. "What's up with you? You look like you just saw a ghost."</p><p>Barry got a hold of himself after a moment. "Sorry, I—"</p><p>"Are you finished with the report on how Dibny stole the Kahndaq diamond?" Tony asked.</p><p>Barry tried to play along. "Well, not yet—"</p><p>"Well, then, whatcha waiting for? Get back to it, pronto, I want it at my desk by tonight!" Tony ordered, clapping his hands. "Chop, chop!"</p><p>A few moments later, into Barry bumped clumsily a blonde woman with hair tied to a bun as she was collecting the papers. "Sorry, honey."</p><p>"Careful, Patty. You might be even clumsier than Allen here." Tony said.</p><p>Barry looked in shock at seeing Patty, who was collecting the papers nervously and getting up on her feet but what shocked him was seeing…</p><p>"We're right on it, Detective Woodward." Patty assured as Tony walked off. "I already left it on his desk." She whispered. "Hey, since we've finished our work tonight, how about we go to the Jitterbugs later at night?"</p><p>"Jitterbugs?" Barry repeated.</p><p>"We're just gonna head back to our place and change our clothes before we go to the club, OK?" Patty offered.</p><p>"Sure. Sure." Barry nodded.</p><p>Patty's watch suddenly beeped. "That's strange. It thinks you're a meta."</p><p>"Maybe it's busted." Barry shrugged.</p><p>"Again?" Patty sighed. "Could you look at it, once we get home?"</p><p>"Sure." Barry nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Patty accompanied Barry to what on Earth-1 was her apartment as well as Barry relaxed internally. Good to know that some things apparently don't change.</p><p>"I'll be back in a moment, OK, I'll just head into a shower." Patty said and Barry nodded as he looked around to see photos of himself, Patty and much to his own shock, Barry's and Patty's parents, alive.</p><p>Barry looked at the phone and was surprised to see names like 'Eddie', 'Bruce', 'Hal', 'Diana' but what shocked him was to know that his parents were on the speed dial too. Barry picked the receiver and called to his mother as he waited.</p><p>"<em>Allen residence.</em>" Barry froze. He couldn't believe he was hearing her voice again, overwhelmed by emotions. "<em>Hello? Uh, hello?</em>"</p><p>"Mom." Barry called out.</p><p>"<em>Wow, you certainly took your time calling back.</em>" Nora said and Barry sat down, still trying to let it sink in.</p><p>"Yeah, um, I'm... I'm sorry about that."</p><p>"<em>Thank you so much for the anniversary tickets to Atlantis. Your dad and I have always wanted to go.</em>"</p><p>"Um, I'm... I'm really glad you liked them." Barry said, trying to keep his voice steady.</p><p>"<em>Are you OK? You sound kind of strange.</em>" Nora asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm... I'm..." Barry was lost for words.</p><p>"<em>Hey, I know. Maybe I should give the plane tickets to you and Patty.</em>" Nora offered. "<em>Nice little romantic getaway. You could perhaps finally purpose to your girlfriend. One day show me my grandchild.</em>"</p><p>"No, I want you to use them. I'm really glad to... hear you happy, Mom." Barry said, on verge of tears.</p><p>"<em>Aw, I love you, Barry.</em>" Nora said, touched.</p><p>"I love you too." Barry said.</p><p>"<em>OK, bye-bye, honey.</em>" Nora hung up.</p><p>Patty had gone out from her shower, tying her bathrobe, while drying her hair with a towel. "Barry. Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Uh, nothing. It was, uh... Um, it was just good to talk to my mom." Barry assured as they smiled at each other.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Jitterbugs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry and Patty wearing a dress entered the club and Barry stared in shock to see Laurel singing some jazz song at the stage. "Whoa. Laurel can sing?"</p><p>"She's amazing, isn't she?" Patty asked.</p><p>Laurel finished her song as she smiled at Barry and Patty before hugging them both tightly. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey. I'm so glad you came." Laurel then turned to Barry as she kissed him on his cheek. "Hey, Barry."</p><p>"Hi, Laurel." Barry said, still trying to absorb the differences from his Earth.</p><p>"Barry, you know I don't like when you call me that. How many times have I told you to call me 'Dinah'?" Dinah shot him a mocking glare.</p><p>"He's just kidding, as usual." Patty laughed as they sat down. "So, how's our Siren doing?"</p><p>"Siren?" Barry blinked.</p><p>"Barry, if you again as much as suggest that I should try a different stage name, like 'The Canary' or something like that, I'm gonna shove the mic down your throat." Laurel threatened in a joking manner and Barry chuckled.</p><p>"Not saying a word." Barry raised his hands in surrender, smiling.</p><p>"What did you think?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"It was spectacular." Patty said.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah. It was… great." Barry said after a moment.</p><p>"Well, wait until my next round. I'm gonna start again in five minutes. Your drinks are on the house tonight, OK?" Laurel offered as she got up and Barry smiled. At least some things don't change. Good-hearted Laurel Lance on any Earth.</p><p>"She's amazing." Barry said, admiring Laurel's performance.</p><p>"Are you OK?" Patty asked. "Usually you make a bit of fun of Laurel's singing."</p><p>"I… I really liked it this time. Really." Barry said.</p><p>"You've been acting a little weird. Is something wrong?" Patty asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, the watches of the guests bleeped, alerting them that metahumans were nearby as doppelgangers of Ronnie Raymond and Caitlin entered, with Ronnie looking like a darker version of Firestorm and Caitlin having white hair and paler skin and blue eyes and lips, much to Barry's shock.</p><p>"Don't stop singing, blondie." Ronnie said.</p><p>"That's our song." Caitlin said, looking around. "So which one of you lounge lizards is in the wrong universe? Hmm? Show of hands. Don't be shy."</p><p>Caitlin turned to Barry and Patty, who both paled. "Hey, handsome. You got something you want to tell me?"</p><p>"No." Barry said.</p><p>"No?" Caitlin asked mockingly before turning to Ronnie. "Baby, no one's talking to me."</p><p>"What if I make them scream?" Ronnie offered.</p><p>"Me first." Caitlin said, nearing Patty.</p><p>"Caitlin." Barry said.</p><p>Caitlin narrowed her eyes at him as he got up. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."</p><p>"But that is your name, isn't it? Your real name?" Barry pleaded. "Please, look... I know you. Don't do this."</p><p>"If you knew me at all, you would know that I hate the name 'Caitlin'. I'm Killer Frost." Killer Frost sneered.</p><p>"Get the hell away from them." Laurel said, stepping up.</p><p>"Or what?" Killer Frost taunted. She was about to attack Laurel but much to Barry's and Patty's shock, Laurel unleashed some sonic scream, knocking both Killer Frost and Ronnie down.</p><p>Patty stared in shock. "What the—"</p><p>"Come on, let's get out of here, go, go!" Laurel held Patty by her wrist as they ran towards the back exit and Barry sped Killer Frost and Ronnie outside the club.</p><p>"Well, hello, breacher." Killer Frost smirked, eying Barry.</p><p>"He's a speedster, babe." Ronnie noted.</p><p>"Oh, I'm shivering. I've been dying to kill The Flash." Killer Frost said hungrily.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you." Barry pleaded.</p><p>"Trust me, you won't." Killer Frost said before she threw some icicles from her hands. Barry dodged before Ronnie lighted up his flames and flew up and Barry dodged the fireballs coming his way.</p><p>Barry sped off as Ronnie was chasing him before he picked a helmet from Jay's statue and used it to deflect a fireball that knocked Killer Frost down as Ronnie neared her in worry.</p><p>"This ain't over, breacher!" Ronnie called out.</p><p>"Barry! Where are you?"</p><p>Barry sped towards Laurel and Patty in an alley as they looked at each other. "Where the hell were you, Allen? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Laurel demanded.</p><p>"I had a problem getting past the crowd to find you." Barry lied.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Killer Frost and Deathstorm." Harry explained as they met in his office.</p><p>"You know them?" Barry asked.</p><p>"More importantly, they know you now; they know that you're here." Harry said and Barry wiped his face in frustration.</p><p>"So Caitlin and Ronnie's doppelgangers are evil? Those are some dope names, though." Cisco noted.</p><p>"This was supposed to be a surgical mission, Allen. Find Zoom's lair. Rescue Jesse. Get in, get out, not get involved." Harry scolded.</p><p>"All right, well, look, I am involved, OK? Patty and Laurel almost got killed tonight." Barry snapped.</p><p>"No, they didn't. Patty Spivot and Laurel Lance, your Patty and Laurel, are alive and safe on your Earth, so is Caitlin." Harry reasoned. "These people, Barry, they're mirror reflections. As far as your life is concerned, they don't exist. Killer Frost, Deathstorm, they know that you're here. Then it's not long before Zoom does too, and then my daughter's dead, and that's on you."</p><p>"Jesse still has time, OK?" Barry pleaded. "I need to check in on Patty—"</p><p>"She is not Patty!" Harry snapped.</p><p>"That doesn't mean I should just turn my back on her! The least I owe her, is letting her know that I'm OK! She's gotta be worried about me! Let me go. Please." Barry pleaded and Harry sighed.</p><p>"Fine. Check in with Patty, then we need to figure out how to track down and stop Zoom and find Jesse." Harry said before glaring at Barry, as if he was stupid. "I warned you not to get involved, Barry."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City General</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Patty and Laurel were in the hospital as Barry entered.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I… had to go see a friend regarding how to find Deathstorm and Killer Frost." Barry explained.</p><p>"Did you tell them about me?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"No." Barry shook his head and she relaxed.</p><p>"Thanks, Barry. Really." Laurel said.</p><p>"You've been a metahuman since the particle accelerator exploded?" Patty asked, turning to her.</p><p>"No. It's been a little longer than that. Before I moved here." Laurel admitted. "My family has this… curse running around. One of my ancestors, my great-great-grandmother, stole from the gypsies. They cursed her as a punishment. Anytime the firstborn daughter screams, walls would crumble, glass would shatter. It was passed on generation, after generation. I kept hiding it from everyone." She sighed. "After the Gambit went down and when I lost Ollie, that curse woke up in me. And I ran. Most people thought I hit rock bottom. Bailed on everyone. I guess I did, in a way. But I wanted to figure out what happened to me." She looked away ashamed. "I came here to try to start over and figure out who I am. And I was afraid that…" She gave Barry and Patty pleading looks. "Don't tell that to anyone. Please."</p><p>"We won't. Your secret is safe with me. I promise." Barry held Laurel's shoulders.</p><p>"Same here." Patty promised, giving Laurel an assuring smile. "I'll stay here with you."</p><p>"Thanks." Laurel smiled.</p><p>Barry sighed. "Are you gonna be OK alone here?"</p><p>"Yeah." Patty said.</p><p>"Look, I'll head back to the precinct, see if I can help the police find Frost and Deathstorm." Barry said and they nodded as he left.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Barry, this is a stupid idea, and that coming from me, says something." Cisco said, using holding in his hand the rifle Harry had stolen from Mercury Labs.</p><p>"Look, if we can subdue Frost and Deathstorm, maybe we can get them to tell us how to find Zoom and Jesse." Barry said. "Are you sure they're here?"</p><p>"Well, Harry hacked into the satellite and this place recently had high fluctuations of temperature. Who else would it be?" Cisco said.</p><p>From around the corner emerged Killer Frost and Deathstorm, who both smirked.</p><p>"You didn't knock. How rude." Frost said as she readied her hand. "Drop it."</p><p>Cisco put down the rifle as he eyed Deathstorm, hoping to reach him. "Ronnie. Is Martin Stein in there?"</p><p>"Oh, I haven't let him out in years. Doesn't talk much anymore." Deathstorm said as Frost laughed maniacally.</p><p>"I can't believe you two work for Zoom." Cisco sneered in disgust.</p><p>"No, they work for me. I work for Zoom."</p><p>The voice sounded <em>very</em> familiar to Barry and Cisco as they stared at the man in the shadows.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Cisco demanded.</p><p>The man emerged from the shadows, looking like Cisco, wearing the same goggles Cisco did, and a black leather jacket. "Well, that's funny. I was just gonna ask you the same thing."</p><p>Cisco pointed at the man in front of him in disbelief. "Doppel..."</p><p>"…ganger." The doppelganger of Cisco finished.</p><p>"Oh, I knew there was another me here." Cisco said.</p><p>"And I knew you were coming, Cisco, even before you entered the breach and set foot on this world. See, we're all connected... Francisco." The doppelganger said.</p><p>"My name is Vibe." Cisco said.</p><p>The doppelganger bowed in respect. "Reverb."</p><p>"Actually, not the worst name you could've come up with, but not the best." Cisco sneered.</p><p>Reverb chuckled. "I've been watching you, Vibe, and I have to say I am extremely disappointed."</p><p>"Yeah, I know the feeling." Cisco shot back as he examined Reverb's haircut. "I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that you're part of Zoom's gang, or that weird samurai situation you got going on on the top of your head there."</p><p>"Listen to this. What if Zoom wasn't running the show anymore?" Reverb offered.</p><p>Cisco blinked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You don't even know how powerful you are. All you use your powers for are these cheap parlor tricks when you... you could be a god. We… could be gods." Reverb said and Cisco paced in disbelief before turning to Reverb again.</p><p>"Are you Cloud City Vadering me right now?" Cisco demanded.</p><p>"Are you out of your mind? Let's turn them over to Zoom." Frost said.</p><p>Reverb glared at her. "Speak to me like that again, and I will shatter your entire nervous system without breaking a sweat." He turned to Cisco again. "So, Vibe, do you want to run Central City? What do you say?"</p><p>"I say... Flash, save us!" Cisco exclaimed.</p><p>Next thing they knew, Deathstorm was knocked on the ground as the Flash sped in, knocking Reverb down before turning to Cisco. "Hey, that didn't hurt you, did it?"</p><p>"No. Why would it?" Cisco questioned.</p><p>"I don't know." Barry said.</p><p>"Watch out!" Cisco exclaimed as Barry had to dodge the fireballs and icicles Deathstorm and Frost were throwing at him.</p><p>"Round two." Deathstorm smirked.</p><p>Cisco was about to look for a way out before facing Reverb again. "Look, mirror-mirror, I already told you I'm not going to the dark side with you."</p><p>"CCPD! Don't move!" Tony shouted as he burst in with the police.</p><p>Reverb sighed before he raised his hand and blasted Tony and the police away, knocking them down as Cisco stared in shock. "Are you telling me I can do that?"</p><p>"I can show you." Reverb offered.</p><p>The Flash dodged another fireball before Reverb blasted him from behind.</p><p>"No!" Cisco cried out before Reverb punched him in the face, knocking him down and Deathstorm and Reverb kept on blasting Barry before Frost intervened.</p><p>"Stop, both of you! Zoom wanted him alive. You know what Zoom will do if you don't obey him." Frost reminded and in that moment, Zoom appeared behind Deathstorm, ripping his spine off and Deathstorm fell down, dead. "No!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"<em>That.</em>" Zoom said before nearing Reverb. "<em>What did I say you should do if you encountered a speedster?</em>"</p><p>"Leave him unharmed." Reverb said, looking down sheepishly before looking into Zoom's eyes.</p><p>Zoom turned to Barry. "<em>Does this look unharmed to you?</em>"</p><p>Reverb grunted as Zoom plunged his hand into Reverb's chest and pulled away as Reverb fell down before Zoom grabbed Frost by her throat as she gagged, choking out.</p><p>"<em>I'm happy to see at least one of you knows their place.</em>" Zoom said as he let her go before speeding away with Barry.</p><p>"Barry!" Cisco exclaimed.</p><p>Frost neared the dead Deathstorm, whimpering before running off as Cisco stared in despair and defeat.</p><hr/><p>When Barry woke up, he was in some glass cell, in front of him a man in an iron mask banging on the glass in his cell and Barry saw a young girl in shackles in another cell, realizing who it was. "Jesse? Jesse! Hey. I'm here with your dad! We're gonna get you out of here, alright? I promise."</p><p>Zoom sped in, inches away from Barry, with the glass separating them. "<em>It's not wise to make promises you can't keep, Flash.</em>" Barry shivered as Jesse was on verge of tears as he tried to keep a straight face in front of the demonic speedster. "<em>Look around. This is the last place you'll ever see.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked my different spin on Earth-2 and I just couldn't resist using Tony Woodward, Barry's childhood bully, as a cop with whom Barry works. * chuckles * Poor Barry. I didn't cover the events on Earth-1 with "Jay" and Geomancer, since they would end the same way as they did in the actual episode.</p><p>As interesting character as is Earth-2 Laurel as Black Siren, what they did with her in the show just doesn't work for my story and I'm gonna do a bit of a mix-up when we get to 2x22, since in this story, Earth-2 Laurel had been hiding her powers and never used them until now and she's not a metahuman but her background is similar to Siobhan Smythe's (Silver Banshee's) from Smallville and Supergirl, hence why she wasn't detected by the metahuman devices.</p><p>And as for what I did with Laurel here, I got a little inspiration by Arrow 8x09, where Dinah Drake worked as a singer in a nightclub. Plus, Katie did have some singer roles as an actress, so I thought this would work, since I don't plan on having Laurel die at Darhk's hand in here but someone else. Who Darhk killed will be revealed when we get to 2x22.</p><p>Stay safe from coronavirus, guys.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Escape from Earth-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a plan to track down Zoom backfires, Cisco and Harry need to ally with doppelgangers of their friends to save Barry and Jesse from Zoom's clutches.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>CCPN is reporting that Dr. Harrison Wells, the infamous founder of S.T.A.R. Labs who uncharacteristically has gone unseen for nearly four months is now a wanted man. These images and messages went up moments ago throughout Central City by Zoom.</em>" The news anchor announced on TV as Harry was in his office in S.T.A.R. Labs, watching the news before Hewitt entered.</p><p>"Have you seen channel 52? You're not safe here, Dr. Wells. Zoom's looking for you." Hewitt said.</p><p>"I know what he's doing. Alert security. Evacuate S.T.A.R. Labs. Lock down the facility." Harry ordered.</p><p>"What about you?" Hewitt demanded.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, Henry. Just get everyone out of here now. Now! Go!" Harry ordered and Hewitt ran off.</p><p>"Harry!" Cisco raised his hands as Harry aimed at him upon entering. "Don't shoot!"</p><p>Harry sighed. "Damn it, Ramon." Cisco relaxed as Harry lowered his weapon. "Where's Allen?"</p><p>"Zoom took him." Cisco explained.</p><p>"What?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"We tracked down Deathstorm and Killer Frost, met my doppelganger, Reverb... super evil guy, super evil powers. The three of them almost took down Barry until Zoom showed up, killed Cisco-2, killed Deathstorm for hurting a speedster. But then he left Killer Frost alive and then took off with Barry." Cisco said quickly.</p><p>"How are you still alive?" Harry inquired.</p><p>"Looks like he cares even less about me than you do, Harry." Cisco shrugged.</p><p>"No, no. Zoom doesn't do anything by accident. Did he follow you here?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I've seen 'Heat' like fifty times, OK? I know how to shake a tail. He didn't follow me. But check this out." Cisco showed Harry Reverb's goggles. "I jacked these from my dead ringer. I think we can tweak these puppies, use them to find Zoom."</p><p>Harry took the glasses from Cisco's hands. "Damn it, Ramon, we don't have time for this. Zoom is hunting us. Zoom is hunting us! We need to make an alternate plan, because if we don't, Zoom—"</p><p>"Stop thinking like that, OK?" Cisco snapped, taking back the goggles. "We're gonna find Jesse, and we're gonna find Barry. I know we will."</p><p>Cisco then saw Barry's doppelganger in cuffs in a storage room as he got an idea.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry uncuffed Allen, who clutched his wrist. "Dr. Wells, this is very disappointing. I mean, the two of you should be ashamed of yourselves. You can't just lock someone in a room like this. How long was I in here for?"</p><p>"Barely a day." Harry said dryly.</p><p>"One day? One day? Oh, jeez, Patty must be freaking out." Allen panicked as they entered what seemed to be Earth-2 S.T.A.R. Labs' Cortex. "Dr. Wells."</p><p>"Yeah?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Doctor, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but my girlfriend is one of the smartest CSIs in CCPD. She's got to be very upset." Allen said.</p><p>"Whoa, this is heavy." Cisco muttered.</p><p>"It certainly is. And I'm sorry, fellas, but I demand to know what the heck is going on here this instant." Allen ordered.</p><p>"Barry, this is a very long story." Cisco snapped.</p><p>"One that we don't have time to tell right now. We're sorry we locked you in that room for a day, but right now, you need to leave. You need to gather—" Harry stopped, when an alarm rang throughout the facility. "He's here."</p>
<hr/><p>Zoom entered the ground floor, knocking out the guards and nearing Hewitt, grabbing him by his throat and pinning him to the wall. "<em>Where are Wells and his friends?</em>"</p>
<hr/><p>"Dr. Wells, hey, what the heck is going on?" Allen demanded as they were running down the corridor.</p><p>"Oh, Zoom's after us." Harry said.</p><p>Allen looked confused. "Zoom? What do... Why would Zoom be after you?"</p><p>"That's part of that long story I was telling you about." Cisco explained.</p><p>Allen looked like he was about to have a panic attack, when the wall suddenly opened. "I don't know if I can deal with something like this."</p><p>"You have a Time Vault?" Cisco demanded.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm an enemy of Zoom, and I need a place to hide when something like this happens. Get in!"</p><p>"Yes, sir." Allen nodded as they entered the Time Vault but he panicked as he heard 'woosh'. "That's Zoom! That's Zoom!"</p><p>"Ramon, shut him up." Harry ordered.</p><p>Cisco covered Allen's mouth as Zoom phased through the wall, looking around but it seemed he didn't see them as he sped off.</p><p>Allen sighed in relief as Cisco took the hand off his mouth. "Breathe, breathe, breath, breathe..."</p><p>"Fake wall." Harry explained. "He's not gonna fall for another fake wall. We need to move. We need to find a different place to hide and make a plan."</p><p>"Wait, wait... hey, hey, hey, hey." Allen stepped up. "No. I think before we do anything, you have to explain to me everything that is going on here."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Zoom's lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry was examining his cell as Jesse stared at him. "You're wasting your time. I used to think I could escape too when I first got here. There's no way out."</p><p>Barry noticed the man in iron mask in the other cell, tapping on the glass. "Who is that?"</p><p>Jesse shrugged. "I don't know. He's been here since Zoom brought me to this place." The man tapped the glass again as Jesse sighed. "Stop, OK? Just... just, please, stop."</p><p>"Jesse, I think he might be trying to help us." Barry realized.</p><p>"Nothing is gonna help us." Jesse said brokenly.</p><p>"That's not true. We're gonna get out of here. Your dad's gonna find us, I promise." Barry assured.</p><p>"You sure have a lot of faith in a man who only cares about himself." Jesse snapped.</p><p>Barry looked at her sadly. "You know, I actually thought that at first too. It's not true. Every decision that he's made, every action he's taken since we've met, has been to save you. Your dad hasn't given up on you, Jesse. Don't give up on him."</p><p>A moment later, Zoom sped into the lair and Jesse screamed upon seeing him and sobbed. "<em>Believe what you want, but the only reason that you're still alive is so I can kill you in front of your father. And the only reason your father's still alive...</em>" He turned to Barry. "<em>…is to get me your speed. Once he does that, he will die too.</em>"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CCPD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Allen rushed into CCPD as Patty hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank God. I was so worried. Where have you been, Barry?"</p><p>"Well, I—"</p><p>"Did you find Zoom?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Patty—"</p><p>"I hope you didn't tell anyone Laurel's secret because the last thing we need is people going after her." Patty whispered.</p><p>"Laurel's secret?" Allen repeated, not understanding.</p><p>Patty looked confused. "Barry, you've been acting strange these past two days. What's going on?"</p><p>"Well…" Allen sighed as he led Patty up into his lab. "It's best if I show you."</p>
<hr/><p>"So, you're telling us that the Barry from yesterday wasn't actually you?" Laurel asked, folding her arms as she had her eyes narrowed, while Patty stared in shock.</p><p>"No. No, look, I... I know that this is hard to believe, but I mean, it is just like that sci-fi series, 'Commander Carl, Space Marshal of the Galaxy'…"</p><p>"…where Carl ends up on another Earth on another universe." Patty nodded as she and Allen chuckled. "Awesome episode."</p><p>"OK, I don't speak geek, so I've barely got clue what does that mean but if I got this right, alternate universes?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"In a nutshell, yeah." Harry nodded.</p><p>"Does the police have any clues on Zoom? You've been looking for him. Right?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"Well, we've been unable to track him down and the police doesn't have any clues either." Patty said before turning to Laurel.</p><p>"Well, I haven't used my powers since I moved here, so Zoom probably doesn't know about me and technically, I'm not a meta." Laurel said. "But, the metahumans that are free are in his army, right? We just need to track down a meta who worked for him."</p><p>"A meta like Killer Frost?" Cisco realized. "Zoom let her live yesterday. Why?"</p><p>"Because she's his loyal soldier. She never disobeys him. I doubt she's going to help us." Patty said.</p><p>"I'm not so sure about that. If she loved Deathstorm as much as my Caitlin loved Ronnie, I think she'd be more than upset at Zoom for killing him." Cisco noted.</p><p>"Assuming you're right, how are we going to even find her?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"I think I may have an idea." Patty sat down at the computer. "I've been working on most cases, where Killer Frost was involved. If we can figure out the temperature fluctuations and pinpoint the certain area…"</p><p>"…we can get an approximate location." Allen realized as they smiled at each other and kissed.</p><p>"Well, this algorithm works on most metas, but not on Zoom. He's too fast to leave behind a trail." Patty explained.</p><p>The computer then pinpointed the location as it appeared on the map. "Looks like the best bet's the woodlands." Allen said.</p><p>"Best CSI geeks in Central City." Laurel chuckled.</p><p>"You know where that is, right?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Harry nodded.</p><p>"Let's go." Cisco said.</p><p>"OK." Allen said as he and Patty got up.</p><p>"Not without me." Laurel said.</p><p>"Wait, no."</p><p>"No." Cisco and Harry protested.</p><p>"Look, I have powers, OK? And what do you have? A hi-tech rifle? My powers may not work against Zoom's speed but with me you have better chances at surviving." Laurel insisted.</p><p>"And besides, more heads can always help, can't they?" Allen pointed out and Harry and Cisco considered.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Zoom's lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The man in iron mask kept tapping on the glass as Barry listened. "That's not Morse code. I know he's trying to tell us something. We just have to find the pattern."</p><p>Jesse shook her head. "There's no pattern, Barry."</p><p>"You know, your dad, who I'm pretty sure is one of the smartest people to live on either of our Earths, told me the only person smarter than him was you." Barry said.</p><p>Jesse looked in surprise. "He said that?"</p><p>Barry nodded. "If that's true, we work together, I know we can figure this out." Jesse considered. "Worth a shot?"</p><p>"OK." Jesse nodded as they listened to the tapping. "Well, he never goes past five."</p><p>"What?" Barry blinked.</p><p>"He never goes past five knocks without pausing. Right? Listen." Jesse said as Barry listened before getting up.</p><p>"Hey, you're right. I think... I think I know what that is. It's a five-by-five tap code used by POWs." Barry said.</p><p>"That would only get us to 25 letters, and there's 26 in the alphabet." Jesse pointed out.</p><p>"Not if you combine C and K. They sound the same. Let's try it out." Barry said.</p><p>Jesse shrugged. "Worth a shot."</p><p>"All right." Barry said as they listened to the tapping.</p><p>"Two down, five across." Barry said.</p><p>"It's J." Jesse said.</p><p>"J?" Barry turned to the man in iron mask. "That's what you're tapping? The letter J?" The man nodded. "All right, what's next?"</p><p>Jesse listened to the tapping again. "A."</p><p>"All right."</p><p>The man tapped on the glass again. "Five down, four across. Y."</p><p>"J-A-Y?"</p><p>"You're spelling 'Jay'. As in Jay Garrick?" Barry asked and the man nodded. "He's... he's alive. But he's on my Earth." The man banged on the glass, seeming desperate and angry. "Hey, hey. Stop, stop... hey... Stop... look, I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean. Jay Garrick didn't come with us." Barry explained.</p><p>"Look, just keep tapping, please. We don't understand." Jesse pleaded.</p><p>"Please." Barry said but a moment later, Zoom sped in as their blood ran cold, while Zoom faced the man in the iron mask.</p><p>"<em>Don't talk to them again.</em>" Zoom warned.</p><p>Barry glared as Zoom phased into his cell, choking him before letting go. "I'm gonna get out of here. And I'm gonna destroy you." Barry vowed.</p><p>Zoom roared, grabbing Barry by his throat. "<em>All I need from you is your speed, Flash. And you only need to be barely alive for me to get it.</em>"</p><p>Zoom started to brutally beat Barry up as Jesse looked in horror. "Stop! Stop!" Zoom stopped and sped off as Barry fell down and Jesse looked him over. "Barry. Barry, are you OK?"</p><p>Barry panted out as he got up, groaning. "Yeah. I'm OK." He looked around, an idea forming in his mind. "Zoom just showed me how to get out of this thing."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Outside Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You're sure this is the place?" Cisco asked as they walked down the woods.</p><p>"This is definitely the place." Harry said.</p><p>"You lost?" Killer Frost went out from the woods, with Harry aiming his gun and Patty and Allen yelping, with Patty clumsily reaching for her gun, aiming at Frost and Laurel stepped up in front of Allen and Patty protectively. "Or just back for more fun?"</p><p>"We just came here to talk." Harry said.</p><p>"Oh, really? Do you bring your little toys to every conversation you have?" Killer Frost mocked, seeing their weapons. "Or do you just want to see me burn again?"</p><p>"Or maybe I could just turn you deaf. I've never used my powers on a meta before." Laurel sneered.</p><p>"Tell us, where does Zoom keep his prisoners?" Harry demanded.</p><p>Killer Frost eyed Laurel and Cisco, amused. "You really don't know how to use your abilities, especially you, do you, breacher?"</p><p>"It's a work in progress, Elsa." Cisco said before trying another tactic. "Zoom killed the love of your life. This hurts, even for somebody with a heart as cold as yours."</p><p>"And you think that would make me turn on Zoom?" Killer Frost challenged.</p><p>"Enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?" Cisco asked as Laurel, Patty and Allen eyed him incredulously. "What... don't tell me it doesn't work like that over here."</p><p>"If I tell you, he'll kill me. But if I kill you and take you to him, I bet he'd be pretty pleased with me. Maybe even let me off my leash." Killer Frost charged her hands. "So take a wild guess. What do you think I'm gonna choose?"</p><p>Laurel unleashed her sonic scream, knocking Killer Frost down. Killer Frost was about to get up before Harry and Cisco aimed their weapons at her, while Laurel glared.</p><p>"I don't want to kill you, Frost, but I will do what I must." Laurel warned. "Tell us where's Zoom's hideout and we'll let you live."</p><p>Harry loaded his rifle. "Where is it?"</p><p>"If I tell you, he will kill me." Frost said.</p><p>Cisco scoffed. "He'll kill you anyway, Caitlin."</p><p>"Stop calling me that. It's not my name." Frost sneered.</p><p>"Yes, it is. You just don't want to hear it because it reminds you of someone you used to be. Trust me, I know that person very well." Cisco insisted.</p><p>"You don't know anything about me." Frost said coldly.</p><p>"I know the Caitlin Snow on my Earth. I know that when she loves someone, that person is her world. That person was Ronnie Raymond. And he died too." Cisco said pleadingly with an understanding look. "It devastated her, and I can see it's doing the same to you. Zoom took that." He gestured to Harry. "His daughter... my friend... he's gonna take them away from us, just like he took Ronnie from you." He leaned towards Frost. "Caitlin... all you have to do is tell us where he's keeping them. And then you'll never hear from us again, and you can go. Please."</p><p>Frost considered before getting up. "Fine. I'll show you where it is. But that's it."</p><p>"Uh, where are we going?" Allen asked.</p><p>"Ascension Cliffs." Frost said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Zoom's lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry attempted to phase through the glass but hit it as he groaned.</p><p>"Look, are you sure you want to keep doing that? You know, if Zoom catches you, he's gonna hurt you again." Jesse said.</p><p>Barry sighed, looking confused. "I don't understand why I can't phase through this."</p><p>"Well, your body would need to have the same resonance as the glass walls." Jesse pointed out.</p><p>"I should be going more than fast enough. It's something else." Barry said.</p><p>"Maybe you're resonating at a different frequency." Jesse said.</p><p>Barry nodded, that made sense. "Yeah, your Earth vibrates at a different frequency than mine. Same reason Cisco can't vibe."</p><p>"Is there any way to make up the difference?" Jesse wondered.</p><p>"Only if I can go faster." Barry said, trying to phase through again.</p>
<hr/><p>Cisco, Harry, Patty, Laurel, Allen and Frost neared the cliffs as they saw the cavern above them with a bridge.</p><p>"Wow, wow, wow." Harry said.</p><p>"We're going up there?" Allen demanded.</p><p>"That's where Zoom's lair is." Frost said.</p><p>"A place only a speedster could get to." Harry noted.</p><p>"There are like the Cliffs of Insanity." Cisco said.</p><p>"How are we supposed to get up there? That bridge can't hold us." Laurel said.</p><p>"I can make you something to climb on, darling." Frost offered.</p><p>"Climbing on ice. Well, when I said we need to exercise more, this wasn't what I had in mind." Patty said dryly as Frost was forming an ice structure for them to climb on until they got up and looked around the lair.</p><p>"Wow. This is… wow." Laurel noted. "Evil bad guy lair. Creepy."</p><p>"Barry? Barry?" Cisco looked around before laughing as he found Barry in his cell.</p><p>"Cisco?" Barry got up, looking in disbelief.</p><p>"Dude, we made it." Cisco assured.</p><p>"How did you find this place?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"Had some help." Cisco said, turning to Frost as Barry looked at her in surprise before Cisco gestured to Allen. "Don't even get me started on this guy." Allen waved his hand.</p><p>Harry rushed to Jesse as Barry was unable to believe his own eyes.</p><p>"Dr. Wells..." Barry trailed off.</p><p>Harry opened Jesse's cell and hugged her tightly as she returned the hug, sobbing. "I'm here. I'm here. Come on, let's get you out of here."</p><p>Harry tried to unshackle Jesse before turning to Frost. "Frost?"</p><p>"A little help?" Cisco asked</p><p>Frost raised her eyebrows and shrugged, shaking her head. "Not part of the deal."</p><p>"Frost!" Harry snapped.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. Bringing us up here wasn't part of the deal, either, but here you are. Something tells me you're not as cold as I thought you were." Cisco said.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not." Frost shrugged before she undid Jesse's shackles and she turned to Barry, trying to freeze the glass.</p><p>"What's happening?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I've never had this problem before." Frost said, confused.</p><p>"Carbyne." Harry realized. "It's some form of carbyne. This cell's made out of some form of carbyne. You'll never be able to freeze him out of there."</p><p>"Barry…" Laurel took a breath. "Stand back and brace yourself. This is gonna hurt."</p><p>"Wait, no, no! Laurel, don't! You could hurt him! There's no way he can outrun the blast!" Harry protested as he stepped up.</p><p>"Do you have a better idea?" Laurel snapped.</p><p>"You can't phase out of there?" Cisco asked.</p><p>Barry shook his head. "Just go, all right? Before Zoom comes back."</p><p>"We're not leaving you here." Cisco protested.</p><p>Barry panted out. "I can't get out of this cell. I've tried a lot. I'm not fast enough to phase through this. You got... just leave, all right? Just leave."</p><p>Allen stepped up, facing Barry, nearing the glass. "Do you know what we did to get here, Barry? We convinced her..." He gestured to Frost. "Killer Frost, to show us the way. Then we climbed some insanely steep cliffs outside on footholds made of ice. Ice! And all of us risked our lives, knowing Zoom was after us, to rescue Jesse... and you."</p><p>Barry just stared at his doppelganger, who sounded more convinced than ever.</p><p>"Now, I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I can tell you that today, I... I did things that I never thought possible, because I needed to prove to my girlfriend and to myself that I could." Allen took a breath. "Now, if I can do the impossible today, so can you. I'm just Barry Allen, but you're the Flash." Barry's eyes got wet. He never thought that he would have that kind of conviction in himself. "If you tell yourself you can phase out of there, you'll do it."</p><p>Barry smiled and prepared himself, while Allen nodded and they stepped aside. Barry vibrated himself until he was able to phase through the glass as they laughed.</p><p>"OK, let's go. Go, come on." Cisco said.</p><p>"Wait, wait! Hey, hey, hey! We're not leaving him." Barry said, turning to the man in iron mask.</p><p>"Barry, there's no time." Harry protested before Zoom sped in and Jesse screamed in horror.</p><p>"<em>He's not going anywhere, and neither are any of you.</em>" Zoom said before turning to Frost. "<em>Thank you for bringing them to me.</em>"</p><p>"You double-crossed us?" Cisco stared at Frost incredulously. "He killed Ronnie!"</p><p>"Guess my heart is as cold as you thought after all." Frost said indifferently.</p><p>"I can't believe you." Cisco glared at her. "Just so you know, you would be very disappointed in you right now."</p><p>Barry stepped up. "Zoom. Let them go."</p><p>"All you need is me and Barry." Harry said.</p><p>"<em>You're right. I may not be able to kill you yet, but I can kill them.</em>" Zoom said, pointing to the rest before grabbing Jesse.</p><p>"No, no! No..." Jesse sobbed.</p><p>"<em>I told you I'd kill you in front of your father.</em>" Zoom said.</p><p>"No! No!" Harry yelled.</p><p>"No..." Frost whispered before knocking Zoom down with beams of ice. "Get out of here." She fired more ice beams, subduing Zoom as they ran off.</p><p>"Caitlin…" Cisco stared.</p><p>"You were right. He killed Ronnie." Frost said.</p><p>"Thank you." Cisco nodded as they ran off.</p><p>"I'm not leaving without him." Barry pointed to the man in iron mask.</p><p>"Barry, there's no time. There's no time!" Harry protested.</p><p>"I can't hold him forever." Frost said.</p><p>Barry turned to the man in the iron mask, nearing his cell. "Hey, I'm coming back for you when this is over, all right?"</p><p>"Go!" Frost ordered.</p><p>"I'm coming back!" Barry promised as the man in the iron mask nodded before he sped off.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jay and Joe were trying to keep the breach stable with Joe readjusting the stabilizer rings and flipping the switches in the Speed Cannon and Jay speeding around the breach until the breach opened.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-2</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You need to get out of Central City, all right?" Barry ordered to Allen, Patty and Laurel. "Any place you think you'll be safe from Zoom."</p><p>"Yeah. I think we should visit your parents in Atlantis." Patty nodded, turning to Allen, who nodded too.</p><p>"Yeah, OK, good." Allen agreed.</p><p>"I have some friends in Starling City. They can help me lay low." Laurel said.</p><p>"Be careful, OK?" Patty said.</p><p>"Same to you both." Laurel said.</p><p>Barry turned to Allen. "You may not have been struck by lightning over here like I was, but today, you risked your life to save somebody you didn't even know. That's a hero, Barry. Thank you both." He then turned to Laurel. "Powers or not, you're always gonna be a hero. I'm glad to know that you've got good friends here, Laurel."</p><p>"Barry…" Laurel trailed off. "Is Ollie alive on your Earth?"</p><p>"Yeah, he is." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Tell him that I'll always love him." Laurel said.</p><p>"I will." Barry nodded before nearing Harry and Jesse. "Hey. You guys need to get someplace safe too. Where are you going?"</p><p>"The only place we can." Harry said, packing up.</p><p>"Dad, we can't just leave." Jesse protested.</p><p>"We have to, honey." Harry said.</p><p>"What, you want me to leave everything I have here?" Jesse demanded. "My friends, my family... I mean, my life."</p><p>Harry turned to her. "You don't have a life here anymore. Either do I. Zoom is too powerful. I can't stop him. And as long as he is here, he's gonna hunt us down until we're dead."</p><p>The alarm bleeped suddenly throughout the whole S.T.A.R. Labs.</p><p>"Wells, if you're coming with us, we have to go." Barry said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cisco and Jesse emerged from the breach. "Get ready to close the breach for good, Zoom's coming!" Cisco ordered.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-2</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Forgetting someone, Flash?</em>" Zoom gloated, holding Harry by his jacket.</p><p>"Let him go." Barry said.</p><p>"Close the breach." Harry choked out, while slowly reaching for a dart with speed-dampening serum. "Tell Jesse I love her."</p><p>"Tell her yourself." Barry said as Harry jammed the dart into Zoom's chest. Zoom groaned as Barry grabbed Harry and entered the breach.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"It shouldn't be taking this long." Cisco noted and a moment later, Barry and Harry emerged from the breach.</p><p>"Close it! Close it now!" Barry ordered and Jay threw the breach implosion device into the breach as it was closing.</p><p>"You're back!" Patty cheered.</p><p>"You did it! You made it!" Caitlin said as she and Patty hugged Barry tightly.</p><p>Jay neared the breach and turned to Caitlin as they smiled at each other, but much to their horror, Zoom's arm protruded suddenly from Jay's chest and pulled him into the breach before it closed, much to Caitlin's horror.</p><p>"No!" Caitlin exclaimed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. King Shark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still recovering from losing Jay, Team Flash has to prepare for King Shark, who came back to exact his revenge on Barry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Caitlin…" Barry trailed off, all of them processing Jay's death.</p><p>Caitlin stared in shock, shaking her head in denial. "He's not dead. He's not dead."</p><p>"Caitlin..."</p><p>"He's not dead. He's not."</p><p>"Caitlin—" Patty started.</p><p>"This isn't happening. This isn't happening again." Caitlin's voice broke.</p><p>"Hey, I got you. Come on." Cisco held her, accompanying her out.</p><p>"Open it up." Barry ordered.</p><p>"Allen—" Harry attempted to protest.</p><p>"I need to go back." Barry said.</p><p>"I can't do that." Harry said.</p><p>"Open it up!" Barry exploded, whirling on Harry.</p><p>"Allen! The breaches are closed. <em>All</em> the breaches are closed." Harry said calmly.</p><p>"Can't we just open one of them?" Patty asked.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "The quark matter energy that we used to seal the breaches, it prevents them from being opened, ever again. There's no going back to our world."</p><p>"Wait." Jesse stared in shock. "We're trapped here for good?"</p><p>"Yes." Harry said as the somber atmosphere was filling the room.</p><p>"No, we can't just let Zoom get away with this. He just murdered Jay right in front of us." Barry snapped.</p><p>"There's got to be something we can do." Joe said.</p><p>"There's not. Not this time." Harry said as Barry looked saddened. "It's over."</p><p>Barry walked off, angry.</p><hr/><p>Caitlin was in the infirmary, sleeping on one of the stretcher as Barry checked in on her. "How's she doing?"</p><p>"Not good. We tried to get her to go home, but she refused to leave, so, you know, I just sat with her until she fell asleep." Cisco said.</p><p>"First Ronnie, now Jay." Barry whispered.</p><p>"It has to be hard for her. She lost two people she cared about." Patty said lowly.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm afraid what this double dose of grief is gonna do to her. I mean, she's pretty shell-shocked." Cisco said.</p><p>"She'll be fine. Snow's strong. She'll get past this." Harry said. "But in the meantime, I would not say anything to her about her counterpart from my Earth."</p><p>"What? Why? You met her doppelganger?" Patty asked.</p><p>Barry was about to open his mouth as Harry cleared his throat. "Trust me, Spivot, you're better off not knowing."</p><p>"Why?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Because you don't want to influence their reality in ways that should not be influenced." Harry explained.</p><p>"Like in the same way as when Barry time-travels?" Cisco realized.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Exactly, but also, what's the point? Those people are not your people. Their lives are not your lives. Never were, never will be. Bury it. Move on."</p><p>"Some things we're better off not knowing." Patty realized and Harry nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. That I can do." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Fine." Patty nodded. "No questions asked."</p><p>"Allen?" Harry turned to Barry, who nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Allen. The McCollough's disappearance case. Allen!"</p><p>Barry came to as Julian banged his desk. "Sorry. I… my mind's miles away."</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Julian asked.</p><p>"Just… had some few tough weeks, that's all." Barry said.</p><p>"Well, you better get your head back in the game. The CSI work isn't going to get done all by itself." Julian said, walking off.</p><p>Patty approached Barry's desk. "Hey, I just wanted to check in on you. Is everything OK, Barry?"</p><p>"I…" Barry paused.</p><p>"Barry, you don't need to tell me what happened on Earth-2, if you don't want to. I won't make you. But if there's something I can do for you…" Suddenly an idea sparked in Patty's brain. "Wait, how about we head down to get some ice cream, maybe that'll get your mind off things."</p><p>Barry considered. "Fine."</p><p>Patty smiled as he smiled too, going out and holding hands.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey." Barry and Patty were entering the Cortex as Caitlin walked off, while Cisco stared.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"No, what?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Caitlin just bit my head off. She's been all business, no emotion lately. She's been... cold." Cisco said.</p><p>Barry raised an eyebrow. "Cold? Come on, Cisco."</p><p>"Uh, what is going on?" Patty asked, confused.</p><p>"Nothing." Barry assured.</p><p>"Is this related to Earth-2?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Look, Patty, let it go, OK?" Barry said.</p><p>"OK, I wasn't going to ask but if it's that bad, then I think I deserve some questions answered." Patty said, glaring.</p><p>"Patty, don't ask, OK? All we need to do right now is to give her time to heal We just got to be there for her, keep her busy." Barry said.</p><p>"That shouldn't be a problem." Diggle said, upon entering with Lyla.</p><p>"Hey, Dig, Lyla. What are you guys doing here?" Barry asked, confused.</p><p>"We came to give you the heads-up, Barry." Diggle said.</p><p>"About what?" Barry asked.</p><p>"A metahuman who escaped from A.R.G.U.S. custody, goes by the name 'King Shark'." Lyla said.</p><p>"King Shark?" Patty's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no, no, that's impossible, he's dead. Barry and I watched Wells kill him."</p><p>"That's what A.R.G.U.S. wanted you to believe when they snatched him up, but believe me, this half-shark is very much alive, and his biological imperative is telling him to do one thing." Diggle looked at Barry grimly. "That's kill you, Barry."</p><p>Barry scoffed as Cisco and Patty paled.</p><p>"We're gonna need a bigger Flash." Cisco muttered.</p><p>"Oh, boy…" Patty said and Barry sighed in frustration.</p><hr/><p>"So how do you know about King Shark?" Barry asked as Diggle and Lyla were debriefing him, Patty, Cisco, Caitlin and Harry.</p><p>"Well, as the new director of A.R.G.U.S., Lyla's job is to clean up Amanda Waller's messes. King Shark was one of the bigger and weirder ones." Diggle explained.</p><p>"And it appears under her directives, A.R.G.U.S. had been monitoring metahuman activity for the past two years." Lyla said.</p><p>"Why?" Caitlin inquired.</p><p>"Well, to see if any of those powers could be… exploited." Diggle said.</p><p>"Weaponized." Harry realized.</p><p>"How do you know that he's coming after me?" Barry asked.</p><p>"While in our custody, he kept saying the same thing. 'Zoom wants the Flash dead.'" Lyla said and Barry sighed before she turned to the monitors. "And although he removed the tracker we had in him, the readings we did receive show he that was headed towards Central City."</p><p>"Let him come." Barry said.</p><p>"Barry, this thing is a killing machine. We just came here to warn you, man. Let A.R.G.U.S. handle it." Diggle said.</p><p>Barry shook his head. "Nah, I can't do that, Dig. I'm sorry, but all year, we've been sitting ducks for Zoom and his Earth-2 henchmen. This is the last one. I'm not gonna just wait for him to attack. I'm going after him first. I owe that to Jay." He turned to Harry. "Wells, he's from your Earth. What do you know about him?"</p><p>"Real name, Shay Lamden, he was a... get this... marine biologist before my particle accelerator changed him into King Shark, and Zoom put him under his control." Harry summed up.</p><p>"So how did you track him when he attacked Barry?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Zoom sent him to this Earth to kill Barry. I just followed." Harry said.</p><p>"You were able to find Grodd. Do you think you can find King Shark too?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I can try." Harry said as he left the Cortex.</p><p>"All right." Barry turned to the monitors. "OK, well, all these locations are next to a body of water."</p><p>"There must only be a few hours before he needs to get back into the water to re-oxygenate his blood." Caitlin said.</p><p>"I can take the waterfront. Can you have your team handle the rest?" Barry turned to Lyla and Diggle.</p><p>"I'll get them on it." Lyla nodded.</p><p>"All right." Barry turned to Caitlin. "What about Dr. Lamden's doppelganger? Maybe he could help us somehow."</p><p>"Or not. Looks like he died when the particle accelerator exploded." Cisco said, looking at Lamden's profile.</p><p>"Any relatives? Next of kin?" Patty asked.</p><p>"He's got a widow, Doctor Tanya Lamden. She's a research scientist at Nautilus Labs, and she studies... wait for it... sharks." Cisco said.</p><p>"Maybe the two of you can go and see if she's discovered anything in her research that could help us." Barry suggested.</p><p>"Sure." Caitlin nodded.</p><p>"Great." Cisco nodded as they got up and left with Diggle.</p><p>Barry answered Joe's call. "Hey, Joe, what's up?"</p><p>"Hey, Bar, I talked to Wally, he wants to meet up with you." Joe said.</p><p>"All right."</p><p>"He's working on his engineering project at our place tonight. He would love some help from that big brain of yours."</p><p>Barry sighed. "OK, Joe, look, I'm sorry, right now is kind of a crazy time."</p><p>"What? What's going on?" Joe asked.</p><p>Barry turned on the speaker as Patty spoke up. "That metahuman giant shark that attacked me and Barry few months ago, he's alive, he's escaped A.R.G.U.S custody and is coming for Barry."</p><p>"I get it." Joe said. "I'll tell Wally some other time."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Flash was at the coastline, helping Lyla and Diggle and A.R.G.U.S. operatives search for King Shark before Barry returned to Lyla and Diggle.</p><p>"Anything?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"No, man, nothing yet." Barry shook his head.</p><p>"Yeah, so far, nothing on our end either." Diggle said.</p><p>"Let's just hope Wells and Patty are doing better than we are." Barry said. "Hey, how's Thea doing?"</p><p>"She's recovering, she'll be on her feet in few days, don't worry. Thanks for the concern." Diggle assured.</p><p>Barry sighed. "Just want to catch this thing, man, have everything to do with Zoom and Earth-2 put behind us, so we can just move on with our lives."</p><p>Diggle narrowed his eyes at Barry. "You're starting to do that thing Oliver does, Barry, carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Got to stop that, man, it's gonna slow you down."</p><p>"Still nothing." Lyla said before reaching for her comms. "Status check, grid six."</p><p>"<em>Hold on, I think we got something.</em>"</p><p>As Barry, Lyla, Diggle and Patty checked in on grid six, they found a bloody mess instead of where the A.R.G.U.S. agents were as the cleanup team was sweeping the scene.</p><p>Lyla sighed. "So much for cleaning up after Waller's messes. We don't find King Shark soon, someone's gonna be cleaning up after mine."</p><p>"We'll find him, Lyla." Diggle assured.</p><p>"All right, I searched the whole area. He's gone." Barry said as he approached them.</p><p>"Couldn't have gotten far." Diggle said.</p><p>"He knows we're looking for him, he'll be on guard." Patty said.</p><p>"Not if Wells can figure out a way to track him." Barry pointed out.</p><p>"In the meantime, we'll keep looking." Lyla said. Barry sped off as Diggle stared and Lyla chuckled. "He's fast, John, get over it."</p><p>"Never." Diggle stared, uncomfortable from seeing Barry running.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Patty's apartment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Patty was cooking a steak as Barry smiled at her, while they sat down.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Barry?" Patty asked as he was remembering what he had seen on Earth-2.</p><p>"Nothing, it's just…" Barry smiled. "I'm just trying to enjoy what we have. Wouldn't trade it for anything."</p><p>"Me neither." Patty smiled as they ate. "You've been acting a bit little differently since you came back from Earth-2. I understand that it must have been crazy but… if you ever need to—"</p><p>"Shhh." Barry raised his hand. "Did you hear that?"</p><p>"What?" Patty asked before suddenly, King Shark burst in through the window.</p><p>"Where's the Flash? I know the Flash is here. I can smell him. Where is he?" King Shark roared as Patty gasped, pulling out her gun and firing.</p><p>"Get out of here! Go!" Patty ordered as Barry ran off and a few moments later, the Flash knocked King Shark down, as he crashed against the pavement before getting up.</p><p>"I'm right here!" The Flash called out.</p><p>King Shark growled as he got up. "Flash, Zoom wants you dead!"</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Then you get to go home, right? Well, guess what, man. The breaches that Zoom used to bring you here, they're all gone. I closed them, for good!" The Flash said and King Shark growled. "There's no more Zoom. There's no way back to your Earth. You're gonna be locked up here for a very long time."</p><p>The Flash sped around King Shark but King Shark knocked him away as the Flash crashed against a car before he heard car tires screeching and A.R.G.U.S. agents were showing up.</p><p>"You might be fast, but not as fast as I am in water! You're not gonna catch me, Flash!" King Shark said before running off.</p><p>The Flash got up on his feet as Diggle and Lyla neared him.</p><p>"You OK?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I'm good. Think he broke a few things, but I'm good." Barry groaned and panted out.</p><p>"Thank God you're OK." Patty hugged Barry tightly as she ran towards him.</p><p>"Yeah. No matter what happens, I'm always gonna come back to you." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I think you need to tell your people to fix my apartment, when this is over. How did King Shark even find out where Barry is? It's not like if Barry was dressed up as the Flash." Patty wondered as she glanced at Diggle and Lyla.</p><p>"Must be a reason." Diggle noted.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded as he turned to Harry. "Have you figured out a way to track King Shark yet?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, I don't have enough information to create an accurate location algorithm."</p><p>Barry turned to Caitlin. "What about Dr. Lamden's research? Anything that can help us?"</p><p>"I didn't think so at first, but then I found something that I think might help us." Caitlin turned on the monitors. "Sharks are predators. In order to track their prey, they use what's known as passive electrolocation."</p><p>"Passive electrolocation?" Diggle repeated.</p><p>"Yes, it's how they sense the bioelectric potential around a fish's body." Caitlin said.</p><p>"King Shark senses electricity in Barry's system." Harry realized.</p><p>"OK, that explains how King Shark can track Barry, but how is that going to help us track him?" Lyla questioned.</p><p>"We flip it. Instead of King Shark being the predator, we make him the prey, and track him using active electrolocation." Caitlin said.</p><p>"We reprogram our satellite to generate a specific electric field and then measure any electrical distortions that correlate with a one-ton walking shark." Cisco explained.</p><p>"That's gonna help us catch him." Patty realized.</p><p>"You help me out?" Harry turned to Jesse.</p><p>"Sure." Jesse nodded.</p><p>"Great." Harry said as he and Jesse walked into the labs.</p><p>"Let us know when you locate him and we'll take it from there." Lyla said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry, Diggle, Lyla and Patty were at the shore with a Flash mannequin attached to a buoy at the sea, ready to catch King Shark.</p><p>"Water is this monster's natural habitat. He's gonna be a lot stronger here." Diggle said. "You sure about this?"</p><p>"This ends tonight." Barry said as they waited patiently but after a little while later, they had to wonder whether their plan would work.</p><p>"Maybe he's not gonna take the bait." Patty said.</p><p>"He's a shark. He'll come. Anything, Cisco?" Barry called out.</p><p>"Uh, nope, nothing that looks like it could be him." Cisco said.</p><p>Caitlin and Patty noticed how on edge Barry was. "Hey, Barry, are you OK?"</p><p>"Ever since Zoom beat me here and on Earth-2, I've been running away from things, instead of towards them. That needs to change." Barry said.</p><p>"We've got your back." Patty assured.</p><p>"I know." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Think of this as your first step. Or swim." Caitlin noted, at least succeeding in making Barry smile.</p><p>"Guys, incoming! He's headed for the bait!" Cisco called out.</p><p>Caitlin looked at her tablet and saw King Shark swimming towards the buoy, biting off the mannequin. "He ate the lure!" She cheered.</p><p>Diggle attempted to reel in the bait but King Shark had let it go. "Where'd he go?"</p><p>"He's headed for the docks." Cisco said.</p><p>"Go, go, go." Barry ordered as Caitlin and Patty ran off.</p><p>"Get ready to fire!" Diggle ordered as Lyla and the A.R.G.U.S. agents were readying their weapons.</p><p>King Shark jumped out of the water as the A.R.G.U.S. agents opened fire before he landed at the docks.</p><p>"Those guns won't stop me, Flash. First I'll kill you, then I'll kill them." King Shark said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Let's do this then! Come on!" Barry taunted as he ran off on the water, with King Shark chasing him until Barry started to circle around King Shark, creating a whirlpool.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"What is he doing?" Jesse demanded.</p><p>"He's electrifying the water." Harry realized.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>King Shark was trapped in the water whirlpool, electrified until Barry threw lightning, knocking King Shark out as he ran back to the shore, panting out. "Now we can reel him in."</p><p>They all laughed as King Shark emerged on the surface of the water, unconscious.</p><p>"Hell of a catch, Barry." Diggle said as they left, while A.R.G.U.S. agents were apprehending King Shark.</p><p>"Yeah. Let's just make sure he doesn't become 'the one that got away'." Barry said.</p><p>"Won't let that happen again." Lyla promised.</p><p>"So what are you gonna do with him?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"I don't know yet. But one thing's for sure, A.R.G.U.S.'s plans to turn King Shark into a weapon died with Amanda Waller." Lyla said.</p><p>"Good to know. As long as this freak isn't causing trouble in Central City anymore, I'd be glad, if I didn't have to deal with more reports about a giant shark waltzing around here." Patty said before she and Barry chuckled.</p><p>"I think our time would be better served learning about how he came to be and how to cure him." Lyla said.</p><p>"You know, you should really talk to Dr. Lamden. She's done a lot of research, and I think it could be helpful to you." Caitlin noted.</p><p>"I'll do that." Lyla smiled before turning to Barry. "Nice to see you again."</p><p>"I should head back to the precinct. Make sure there's no paperwork about a giant shark." Patty said as she and Barry laughed, while she and Lyla walked off.</p><p>Barry turned to Diggle. "Well, thanks a lot, Dig."</p><p>"Hey, I got to thank you, Barry. Got Lyla get her first win, I got to watch you run on water. It was biblical." Diggle said as they smiled at each other. "Look, Barry, when I was in Afghanistan, I lost a lot of friends... brothers. So losing Jay, I know what it feels like. Question yourself. Blame yourself for his death. And that guilt, it can tear you apart, but trust me, man, you got to get control of it, or it'll rip you up inside. Use this, man, let it guide you, so it never happens again."</p><p>"All right, thanks, man."</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>"Say 'hi' to everyone for me, all right?"</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Barry sped off, picking Patty as Lyla stared. "Yeah, OK. That's kind of freaky."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, see? I told you." Diggle nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry, Patty, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, Harry and Jesse met in the Cortex as Barry faced them all.</p><p>"I need to apologize to you all. Last year I made a choice to go back in time and save my mother, and that choice had a lot of consequences that will haunt me for the rest of my life, just like I know it haunts all of you too. Zoom, Jay's death... It's all because of me, but I own those choices. We're the ones who opened the door to Earth-2. We're the ones who brought Zoom here, but we are also the ones who are gonna stop him."</p><p>"How?" Harry questioned as Barry turned to him. "How are we gonna stop Zoom, Allen?"</p><p>"I don't know yet." Barry admitted. "But those breaches aren't closed forever, and we're not done with Earth-2." He pulled the sheet to reveal Jay's helmet in a glass case. "Jay's death was not in vain. We will meet Zoom again, and the next time, I will beat him, whoever that monster is."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Earth-2</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The man in the iron mask stared in shock as he saw Zoom enter, dropping Jay's body on the floor. Zoom took off his mask to reveal the face of Eddie Thawne. "Well, this is a complication."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't see that one coming, did you?</p><p>I'll be honest, before the reveal that "Jay" was actually Earth-2 Hunter Zolomon, a.k.a. Zoom, Zoom seemed as a compelling villain but the reveal actually felt like a rip-off of Season 1, with Barry's mentor revealing to be his main enemy of the season, just like with Wells revealed to be Thawne but after that Zoom actually became boring, since, quite frankly, "Jay" didn't really feel like an interesting character to me before the reveal and the romance with Caitlin felt forced and boring. The acting was great but it was cliche and repetitive after the reveal of someone they trusted being the main villain.</p><p>Plus, it's quite sad, when you realize that Anti-Monitor's plan to wipe out the entire multiverse is pretty much a rip-off of Zoom's endgame in 2x23, where he wanted to destroy all Earths, save for Earth-1 using Magnetar device and let's face it, Anti-Monitor was cheap Thanos/Apocalypse rip-off, while Zoom was a bit more compelling villain before it was revealed that Zoom was "Jay", which was a rip-off of the reveal with Wells being Thawne (Reverse-Flash).</p><p>Zoom's backstory will be explained later. I originally considered Zoom being Earth-2 Barry but that would be a rip-off of Stand with Ward and Queen's "The other side of the mirror", which can be found on AO3. I don't plan on doing a complete rip-off of what Stand did in his story but the reveal is inspired by the story. Plus I'm a little inspired by Thawne's return in Season 6. To those who did not watch it, in Season 6, it turned out that after Crisis on Infinite Earths, while all Wellses, except for Nash, died, they all merged with him, ending up in his brain, alongside Thawne, who had assimilated Earth-1 Harrison Wells's DNA, allowing him to possess Nash's body, so I think you can guess how is this possible. What's quite disappointing is that because of coronavirus, Season 6, which I was enjoying, promised a Thawne cliffhanger in the finale but due to COVID-19 stopping the production, only 19 out of 22 episodes will be aired, with a cliffhanger that will be resolved in Season 7.</p><p>I skipped the dinner part, since while it wasn't all that bad and Wally's reactions were understandable, this just doesn't work for the story. And in this verse, Thea is the one that got shot, not Felicity, since we all know how awful Olicity was in that season.</p><p>And a side note, before Season 5 of Arrow, where Diggle hypocritically condemned Lyla for locking Cayden James up with no trial, when he did the same thing with Slade and Harkness, I used to think that in spite of Diggle's negative moments, that Diggle/Lyla was more or less one of the better handled relationships in Arrowverse.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Trajectory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Flash has to deal with a rogue speedster, while digging into the mystery behind Zoom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patty and Jesse were in S.T.A.R. Labs watching TV as they were surprised.</p><p>"Wait, Beyoncé is a senator on your Earth?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I find it hard to believe she's a pop singer here." Jesse said before Barry, Harry, Cisco and Caitlin entered.</p><p>"How'd your training go?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Well, he's not a red splat on the side of a mountain." Harry said dryly as he took off his jacket.</p><p>"That's our new definition of success?" Cisco asked as he sat down.</p><p>"It's one of them." Harry said.</p><p>"I take it that the canyon jump failed?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it didn't work. What else can we try?" Barry asked.</p><p>"A bigger canyon?" Cisco asked as Barry raised an eyebrow. "OK, fine, no more canyons."</p><p>"I know I can crack this. I've just been going about it wrong." Barry said. "I need to find my leg up. Have we factored in drag? Wells, can we rerun the simulation?"</p><p>"Let it go for now." Harry said.</p><p>"Zoom's still out there. He's terrorizing a whole world full of people, your world." Barry reminded. "You know, I'm not doing this for fun."</p><p>"Barry, we've been working on this all week. You're tired, we're tired." Caitlin said.</p><p>"I think we could use some rest." Patty said.</p><p>Cisco nodded. "Yeah, what we need is some downtime. Downtime leads to increased productivity, ergo we have to have fun." He got up as an idea hit him. "And the best way to have fun is for us to go out to the club. Am I right, Team Flash? Let's get turnt!" He chuckled. "No, but seriously, we need a break."</p><p>"You know, I think Cisco's right, and if I'm saying we need a break, then you know it's serious." Caitlin said.</p><p>"All right, let's go out tonight." Barry said before turning to Patty, remembering what happened last year. "Patty, do you think you can hang out with us?"</p><p>"I think I'll be fine this time. Really. I'm not gonna melt down this time." Patty joked as Barry chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Can I go?" Jesse turned to Harry.</p><p>"Over my dead body." Harry growled but then he noticed the looks they were giving him. "Fine. If you're gonna go, you should take protection." Barry, Patty, Caitlin and Cisco snickered as he rolled his eyes. "No. I meant <em>this</em> protection." He pulled out his metahuman detector.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry, Patty, Caitlin, Cisco and Jesse were hanging out in the nightclub as they toasted but Barry stopped Jesse due to her being underage.</p><p>"I might have to bust you for drinking, Jesse." Patty said.</p><p>"Or your Dad might murder us, if he were to find out." Barry said.</p><p>"Oh, whatever, he's all talk." Jesse shrugged.</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Yo, guys, what's up?" Iris called as she entered with Wally.</p><p>"Hey." Barry hugged Iris. "Glad you could make it." He turned to Wally. "What's up, Wally?"</p><p>"Hey, interesting choice of venue. The tic-tac-toe theme is cool." Wally said.</p><p>"Barry picked it."</p><p>"Cisco picked it." Cisco and Barry pointed at each other.</p><p>"For real?" Cisco raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah, I picked it. I don't go out much. It had four stars on Yelp, so..." Barry shrugged.</p><p>"OK, fair enough." Wally nodded.</p><p>"So who's this?" Jesse asked, turning to Wally.</p><p>"This is Wally. He's my..." Barry paused, not sure how to put it. "…foster, or step... adopted... My new... this is... he's my new friend. This is Jesse." He introduced them.</p><p>"Oh, hi." Jesse smiled, ignoring her watch bleeping.</p><p>"Hey. So, Jesse, are you new in town?" Wally asked.</p><p>"Yeah, you could say that." Jesse said.</p><p>"Yeah, me too. Are you from far away?" Wally asked.</p><p>"Like you wouldn't believe." Jesse joked before her watch started to bleep again. "Oh, you know what? Would you just excuse me? I just need to go powder my... watch." She left as Wally looked at her, intrigued.</p><p>"Do you want to dance, Patty?" Barry offered and Patty considered before taking a breath.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I can do that." Patty said as they danced before a bolt of lightning passed by them, knocking some people down. "What the hell…"</p><p>"It was the Flash!"</p><p>"My wallet's gone."</p><p>"Someone took my purse." Caitlin said.</p><hr/><p>The Flash ran off, chasing the female speedster in red but much to his surprise, she was much faster than him, managing to outrun him as he stopped, panting out. "Who the hell are you?"</p><hr/><p>"What happened last night? I know you didn't rob these people." Joe asked.</p><p>"No, we were bored. Thought We'd have some fun." Barry said.</p><p>"Well, look, whoever did this, they got everyone within a ten-block radius in under six minutes. You couldn't catch them?" Joe asked.</p><p>"This speedster, whoever it was, was faster than Barry." Patty said.</p><p>"Unbelievable. Hey, babe." Joe said as Iris approached them.</p><p>"Hey, so I spoke to that girl over there. She snapped a photo of the red blur." Iris showed them a photo on the phone. "Look familiar?"</p><p>"This is not good." Barry realized.</p><p>Iris nodded. "I know, it looks exactly like the photo I took of you last year."</p><p>"If people start thinking that the Flash is mugging people…" Patty trailed off.</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. We always do." Iris assured before her phone rang. "Oh, it's work. I've got to go. Keep me posted, OK?"</p><p>Iris left as Barry, Joe and Patty looked at each other. "I don't want people thinking the Flash is a petty thief."</p><p>"Well, we need to get to work squashing those rumors before they spread." Joe said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I mean, where did this speedster even come from?" Barry wondered.</p><p>Cisco sighed. "I don't know, man. All I know is that blur made 60 smackeroos off of me. Ridiculous."</p><p>"Do you think that speedster works for Zoom?" Patty asked.</p><p>"The breaches are closed." Cisco pointed out.</p><p>"The only other way to become a speedster is from a particle accelerator explosion." Barry pointed out as they entered the Cortex.</p><p>"OK, but then why only make yourself known now? You see what I'm saying? We'd have had to seen them in action before." Cisco pointed out.</p><p>"I'm not saying it makes sense; I'm just saying that's the only other way to become a speedster." Barry said.</p><p>"Actually, there's another way." Caitlin said.</p><hr/><p>They went towards a locker as Caitlin showed them a vial with some red liquid. "It's called Velocity-9."</p><p>"Ooh, that's a sexy-ass name. What is it?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"It's a speed drug." Caitlin said.</p><p>"When you were on Earth-2, the city was under attack from a meta, Jay took the drug to stop him." Patty explained.</p><p>Barry stared in surprise as they returned to the Cortex. "What? How could you not tell me this?"</p><p>"We promised Jay we wouldn't." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Jay, what do you... why?" Barry wondered.</p><p>"Because Jay knew how dangerous this drug is." Harry revealed. "I should know, Barry; Snow and I worked on it together."</p><p>Barry stared at them. "Guys, I have been busting my butt out there, pushing myself to the limit, trying to get better, trying to be faster, and you're telling me that there's been something this whole time that could've helped me? This could've helped me take down Zoom. It could have helped me save Jay."</p><p>"Jay was sick. The drug that he took to regain his speed was also causing cellular degeneration. It was killing him." Caitlin said.</p><p>"I tried to help, I tried to find a cure, but in all my experiments, the effects were just temporary. The V-9 is deadly." Caitlin's voice broke as she looked at the drug.</p><p>"Why not tell me this? Why keep me in the dark?" Barry wondered.</p><p>"Caitlin." Cisco touched her shoulder but then…</p><hr/><p>
  <em>…Cisco was in some dark room, where he saw Zoom.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Are you OK?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Did you vibe?" Harry asked.</p><p>"What did you see?" Patty asked.</p><p>Before Cisco could tell them, the computer beeped.</p><p>"Metahuman." Cisco looked at the monitors. "Yeah, social media app for the win. Bad Flash is back."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"He's coming up on Fifth and Everett. You can use the alley to cut him off." Cisco said as the Flash attempted to catch the speedster but to his surprise, she was much faster than him, knocking him down.</p><p>The Flash stared as he saw a woman in red suit with a domino mask before she sped off.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"A lady speedster? It only took us two years, but we finally got one, a lady speedster." Cisco said before turning to Barry. "Hey, here's a question for you, purely scientific, was she good-looking?"</p><p>Joe and Patty chuckled as Barry sighed, while Caitlin was helping with his bruises. "You know, I was a little busy getting my ass handed to me, so I didn't really notice."</p><p>"Right, right, right, but, you know, next time, for science?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"OK, yeah, next time she punches me in the face, I'll be sure to get her number." Barry said.</p><p>"There you go." Cisco joked and Patty shook her head.</p><p>"What is it with you and femme fatales, Francisco Ramon?" Patty asked dryly.</p><p>"But the question remains, who is she?" Joe said.</p><p>Barry sighed. "I have no idea."</p><p>"We could run her through the facial recognition." Harry suggested.</p><p>"She had a mask on." Barry said.</p><p>"What was her suit like?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Hey." Caitlin shot him a look.</p><p>"Hey, it's a valid question." Cisco said.</p><p>"He's right. There aren't many people, who know how to make a suit fit for a speedster." Patty said.</p><p>Harry nodded. "How was her suit constructed?"</p><p>Barry sighed as he leaned onto the computer desk "It was good. It was very good. It was like mine. It was made by somebody who understands the needs of a speedster."</p><p>"So that would be someone with access to tech and a lab." Joe said.</p><p>Caitlin paled. "Oh, no. I'm having a very bad thought." She showed them a profile on the computer. "When I designed V-9, I was having trouble reformatting the extracellular matrix, so I called a colleague of mine at Mercury Labs for some assistance, Eliza Harmon."</p><p>"She knows how to make this speed drug?" Barry asked.</p><p>"No, I followed the protocols of information compartmentalization. I only gave her three of the eight components necessary for V-9's structure." Caitlin said.</p><p>Barry nodded. "OK, so she didn't have the full recipe."</p><p>"Unless she reverse-engineered her own V-9." Harry pointed out.</p><p>"Eliza's a genius, but that's way out of character for her." Caitlin protested.</p><p>"Well, it's worth taking a look." Joe said.</p><p>"I'll go see her." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Hey, I'm coming too." Joe said.</p><p>Then, Barry, Patty and Harry realized what was going to happen next. "Great. I'm gonna go train." Barry muttered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Mercury Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Knock-knock."</p><p>Eliza, who was working on some chemicals, looked behind, smiling. "Am I hallucinating, or is that disgraced ex-Mercury employee Caitlin Snow?"</p><p>"Eliza Harmon, burning the midnight oil. Don't you ever take a break?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>Eliza giggled. "Well, you know what they say, these thiocyanate ions won't bond themselves. Hi."</p><p>"Hi." Caitlin smiled as Eliza pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>"Who is your handsome friend?" Eliza asked, turning to Joe.</p><p>"Detective Joe West, ma'am." Joe pulled out his notepad and pen.</p><p>"Detective? What brings you around these parts?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"Well, that's a funny story." Joe said.</p><p>"You know how there's a speedster that's been wreaking havoc on the city?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>Eliza nodded, working on some chemicals. "Yeah, I heard The Flash went nuts. Fame will do it to you. I guess some people can't handle the limelight, right?"</p><p>"Well, we happen to know it was someone else. That's why we're here looking into this." Joe said.</p><p>"Wow, how very 'Law &amp; Order' of you, Caitlin." Eliza said dryly.</p><p>"Do you remember that formula that you were helping me with a few months ago?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Yeah, vaguely." Eliza said, taking down notes.</p><p>"We think that it was somehow involved." Caitlin said.</p><p>"How? What did you have me working on?" Eliza asked, looking into a microscope.</p><p>"It's classified, but let's just say it was some kind of enhancement, and we're afraid that my research was stolen." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Not from this lab." Eliza sighed before facing Caitlin and looking around. "OK, between you and me, the place is pretty vulnerable. Ever since that break-in a few months ago, some of us think McGee hasn't sufficiently stepped up security, but I kept my research on lock and destroyed the originals when it was given back to you. But hey, you're free to look around my lab if you want."</p><p>"I don't think that'll be necessary." Joe said.</p><p>"Sorry. I wish I could be more help." Eliza said.</p><p>Caitlin seemed to relax. "It's OK. It's actually kind of a relief. Will you call me if you hear anything, though?"</p><p>Eliza nodded. "Of course. That's what friends are for."</p><p>"Thank you." Caitlin nodded before leaving and turning to Joe. "So what do you think?"</p><p>"For now, we take her at her word." Joe said.</p><hr/><p>Later at night, Eliza seemed to be closing her eyes as she kept working. "I'm so tired."</p><p>"<em>Oh, well, you've been pushing yourself too hard.</em>" The voice in her head said.</p><p>"No, not hard enough. I'm sick of always being passed over for the grant, for the promotion. I'm underpaid and understaffed and six months behind on my research. That's why I started all of this." Eliza said.</p><p>"<em>Your problem is you're too much of a perfectionist. You don't have to be. There's beauty in chaos.</em>" The voice in her head said.</p><p>"I don't have time for chaos." Eliza snapped, walking down the lab. "This was supposed to fix things, and it ended up making it worse."</p><p>"<em>Oh, silly girl. You know it makes you feel better to blow off some steam.</em>"</p><p>"You will say anything for a fix. It's your fault we're hooked."</p><p>"<em>It's Caitlin's fault; if she didn't want us to find out what she was working on, she shouldn't have made it so damn easy.</em>"</p><p>Eliza looked at the vial with red liquid in the glass case as she pulled it out. "There's not enough for both of us. We... we need to save it for an emergency."</p><p>"<em>You take it now; worry about getting more later. You'll thank me.</em>"</p><p>After some hesitation, Eliza injected herself with the drug, feeling empowered as she looked into the glass and saw the female speedster in the reflection.</p><p>"<em>I know what's best for us and where to get more.</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry was entering the Speed Cannon room as Harry and Patty followed him.</p><p>"Whatcha doing?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Training." Barry said.</p><p>Harry scoffed. "Training? Allen, don't be stupid."</p><p>"Barry, we know you took the V-9." Patty said.</p><p>"No, I haven't." Barry protested.</p><p>"Oh, no?" Harry asked.</p><p>"No." Barry shook his head. "I took it, but I haven't taken it yet."</p><p>"Good." Harry nodded.</p><p>"Tell me why I shouldn't." Barry asked.</p><p>"Barry, I get it. If everyone else is cheating, you want to level the playing field, when the game is already rigged. You want to be faster than any speedster, who tries to hurt anyone you care about, no matter what." Patty said. "But the moment you go with it, no matter the cost, you're gonna risk becoming someone you don't even recognize anymore."</p><p>Harry nodded. "You want to take a shortcut; is that right? You want to take a shortcut? Remember this. You lose a chunk of your humanity every time you compromise your values."</p><p>Barry snorted. "Sorry, that's really good coming from you."</p><p>"So don't be like me. Be better. Be like Jay." Harry said.</p><p>"Barry, if you want to beat Zoom, beat him on your own terms, not his. Otherwise you're no better than him." Patty pointed out as Barry considered. "Come on." Barry handed her the drug as she pocketed it but the next thing they knew, Patty was knocked down on the ground and Barry was locked in the Pipeline cell.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Time to have some fun." The speedster smirked before running off.</p><p>"Hey! Cisco! Hey, Joe! Hey, she's got me in the Pipeline!" Barry called out.</p><p>Before Joe could react, the speedster sent him crashing against the glass and aimed Joe's gun at Harry.</p><p>"What do you want?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"Where's the V-9, Caity? I need a fix." The speedster demanded.</p><p>Caitlin stared, recognizing the voice. "Eliza, is that you?"</p><p>Eliza rolled her eyes. "Oh, Eliza's not here right now. My name is Trajectory."</p><p>"Oh, why do the crazy ones always name themselves?" Cisco muttered.</p><p>"Look, Eliza, Velocity-9 is very dangerous, OK? It made a friend of mine very sick, and he already had the Speed Force in him." Caitlin pleaded. "Look, your cellular system—"</p><p>"Enough!" Trajectory snapped. "You are boring me to death. Hand over the V."</p><p>"I'm a physician. I took an oath. I can't give you anything that will hurt you." Caitlin begged.</p><p>Patty tried to sneak in but Trajectory noticed her. "Well, well, well…"</p><p>Patty raised her hands. "Listen, no one has to get hurt, OK? Leave them alone. You want the V-9. Here. It's the last batch we have." She showed Trajectory the vials.</p><p>"Patty, no!" Caitlin protested.</p><p>"Here. Take it and don't hurt anyone. OK?" Patty asked as Trajectory smirked.</p><p>"Well, thank you." Trajectory said but in that instant, Cisco unlocked the Pipeline cell and Barry sped out from the Pipeline. Realizing what happened, Trajectory injected herself and sped off.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Flash was chasing Trajectory as she was on the bridge, terrorizing people and causing tremors before she knocked the Flash down. "You're ruining all my fun."</p><p>The Flash helped people to safety before he chased after her as they crashed against a power transformer box as Trajectory panted out.</p><p>"It's over, Eliza." The Flash said.</p><p>"It is never over." Trajectory sneered, about to inject herself with more Velocity-9.</p><p>"Wait, hey! Stop doing this to yourself. You don't actually want to hurt anyone." The Flash pleaded.</p><p>"You don't know anything about me." Trajectory shook her head.</p><p>"No, I know you're not a bad person. This is the V-9 in your system. I also know what it feels like to want to be the best. It makes you feel like there's not enough time to accomplish things the right way, but it's a cop-out. And this is killing you. Look at yourself, Eliza. You're not well. Let us help you, please."</p><p>Trajectory jammed the syringe into her leg as she felt intoxicated before getting up, lightning surging through her. "That is all the help I need. How does it feel to know that I am faster than you will ever be? See you around."</p><p>Trajectory sped off, the lightning turning blue.</p><p>"The lightning, it's turning blue." The Flash said.</p><p>Eliza screamed as she kept running until she evaporated into nothingness, leaving behind only a mask.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>After finding out that Jesse had left, Harry met with Barry, Patty, Joe, Iris, Caitlin and Cisco in the Cortex.</p><p>"So Eliza just evaporated from running too fast?" Iris wondered.</p><p>"Looks like cellular degeneration, same as Jay's." Caitlin nodded.</p><p>"Jay warned us V-9 was dangerous. At least now we know why." Joe said.</p><p>"Where's Jesse?" Patty asked.</p><p>"She went out." Harry said.</p><p>"Barry, what is it?" Iris asked as Barry kept staring.</p><p>"It's just right before Eliza disappeared, her lightning, it turned blue." Barry said.</p><p>"Like Zoom?" Patty asked and Barry nodded.</p><p>"What if it's a side effect of the V-9?" Cisco said.</p><p>"Yeah, but Jay took Velocity-9, and his lightning didn't turn blue." Caitlin said.</p><p>"About how fast was he running?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Not as fast as Eliza." Iris noted.</p><p>"All right, so what if V-9 is what turns your lightning blue? I mean, that would explain why Zoom is so much faster than me." Barry said.</p><p>"If that's true, then that means he's sick, right?" Cisco realized.</p><p>"He's dying." Harry realized as he turned to Barry. "That's why he wants your speed. He's dying, and he needs a cure."</p><p>"Same as Jay." Barry said softly.</p><p>"Wait, let's not jump into conclusions just yet." Patty intervened.</p><p>"I think it's a good time to tell you I've been vibing Zoom." Cisco said.</p><p>"For how long?" Harry demanded as they turned to him.</p><p>"It started, when we closed the last breach. And every time it's happened, I've been near that drug." Cisco said.</p><p>"Well, there's only one way to know find out our answers." Barry said. "Do we still have some of the drug?"</p><p>"One last vial." Caitlin showed them the vial with Velocity-9.</p><p>Cisco took a breath.</p><p>"There's only one way to find out." Harry said as Cisco touched the vial.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Cisco was back in Zoom's lair and Zoom pulled back his mask and Cisco recoiled in shock as he saw the face of Eddie Thawne underneath.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Cisco, what did you see?" Caitlin asked as Cisco stepped back in shock.</p><p>"I saw Eddie. He's Zoom." Cisco revealed as everyone, especially Barry, Iris, Joe and Patty, had shocked looks on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, Trajectory was another one of the cringeworthy B-list villains that could've been taken down easily if not for the stupid writing and I wanted to cut shorter the mess in S.T.A.R. Labs. Hope I did fine.</p><p>Well, the Team Flash is in for mind blow. As for Zoom, well, all I will confirm is that he has Eddie's face, not saying anything else beyond that. I've never confirmed that it's Earth-2 Eddie or anything like that. His backstory will be explained once we get to 2x18 where Zoom's backstory is revealed.</p><p>But well, it's gonna be a bit uncomfortable for Barry the next chapter, huh.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Flash Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry goes back in time to ask his old enemy for help against Zoom, while still processing the fact that Zoom wears his friend's face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is everything I could find even remotely related to increasing speed. How are these supposed to help apply the speed equation to you?" Cisco asked as they were going over the books in Cortex.</p><p>"The answer's got to be here somewhere." Barry said.</p><p>"I think I found something interesting." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Good interesting or bad interesting? 'Cause that word could go either way." Cisco said.</p><p>"After running some comparative data, it appears that you, Reverse Flash, and Zoom are moving your legs at essentially the same speed." Caitlin said, showing them the simulation on the screen.</p><p>"If that's the case, why are they faster than Barry?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Best I can tell, with each stride their feet spend less time on the ground, thus propelling them forward much faster." Caitlin said.</p><p>"By almost 30%. Great. All right, well, I got to make up that difference somehow." Barry realized as he walked off and they turned to him, worried.</p><p>"Barry?" Patty asked. "Look, I know it's got to be hard to let it sink in. Who knows how is this possible. Maybe the Eddie Thawne from Earth-2 is… just like the evil counterparts of Cisco and Caitlin. But remember that it's not the Eddie we know."</p><p>"What if the reason you haven't been able to run as fast as him yet is because you just can't?" Caitlin pointed out.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Wests' house</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Earth-2 Eddie is an evil speedster. Kind of ironic." Iris noted as they were eating dinner.</p><p>"I know it's hard to swallow." Barry said.</p><p>"I keep telling myself that it's not him. That it's just similar to Hannibal Bates, when he framed you last year." Iris turned to Patty. "It could've been Eddie, too. I think about him every day." She looked down, sad. "It just feels wrong."</p><p>"I know for a fact that Eddie would want you to find love again." Barry said.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but—" Iris started.</p><p>"Look, Iris. You're the only person who's gonna know when you're ready to move on, but until then, don't keep yourself completely closed off, you know? You're gonna miss out on something great." Barry encouraged.</p><p>They heard the door open as Wally entered.</p><p>"Hey." Barry greeted.</p><p>"Hey, sorry I'm late." Wally said.</p><p>"No, no, you're just in time." Iris assured as Joe was bringing in the meal, groaning in pain.</p><p>"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Joe moaned.</p><p>"Dad! Mittens!" Iris warned as everyone laughed before sitting down.</p>
<hr/><p>"So... my advisor loved my engine designs and even asked me to help her out with one of her engineering projects." Wally said.</p><p>"OK, big man on campus." Iris noted.</p><p>"It's not that big a deal." Wally shrugged.</p><p>"It's a great opportunity, and you should take it because life doesn't give those out all the time. Isn't that right, Barry?" Joe said.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry folded his arms. "Yeah. What is the project about?"</p><p>"It's trying to push the speed limits with smaller propulsion systems." Wally explained.</p><p>"Yeah, that's cool." Barry nodded.</p><p>"It's interesting. Where would you even begin?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Well, I really like to read the journals of the classic engineers, so their engine designs, how they increase horsepower, and learn from the best, I guess." Wally said.</p><p>"You read their journals?" Barry asked, an idea forming in his mind.</p><p>"Mmm. I mean, it's not like I can just go and talk to Enzo Ferrari or Ferdinand Porsche because they dead, but... You know, doesn't mean they can't still teach me." Wally said as an idea hit Barry.</p><p>"I got to go." Barry said, getting up.</p><p>"You haven't even touched your food." Joe said.</p><p>"Yeah, no, I'm sorry. I just, um... I just realized the key to a case I've been working on, so I'm gonna just... thank you, Wally." Barry said and Wally shrugged, having no idea what just happened. "Whoo! Um, sorry, guys. I'll be... I'll be back later. Patty, could you come with me?"</p><p>"Sure." Patty nodded, picking up her coat as she got up. "I guess I'll see you later."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You mean the 'old' Harrison Wells? As in Eobard Thawne? You want him to teach you how to run faster?" Cisco realized as they walked down the corridor. "Oh, that's rich."</p><p>"How are you gonna do that?" Caitlin demanded.</p><p>"By running back to a time last year." Barry said.</p><p>"But what about the other Barry, the other you from that timeline?" Patty pointed out.</p><p>"I'll knock him out with something. I mean, he's not like he'll see me coming, and then I'll have Wells teach me." Barry shrugged.</p><p>"Barry, that's crazy." Caitlin protested.</p><p>"Nothing I've read is pointing me towards a solution, and if there's anybody that's figured out the key to getting faster without V-9, it's him." Barry pointed out as Patty, Caitlin and Cisco sighed. "What do you guys think?"</p><p>"Your plan is asinine." Harry said, wearing a cap, a jacket and a bag on his back as he entered the Cortex.</p><p>"Did you find Jesse?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Does it look like I found Jesse?" Harry pointed out. "How many times have you traveled through time?"</p><p>"A few." Barry said.</p><p>"Twice, I think." Patty said.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how many things you could screw up?" Harry pointed out.</p><p>"All I need is one conversation with Dr. Wells." Barry said.</p><p>"He's not Wells." Harry snapped, putting down his jacket.</p><p>"Thawne." Barry corrected.</p><p>"I'm Wells! This man has been studying you for 15 years... for 15 years... and you don't think he's gonna know who you are?" Harry pointed out.</p><p>"Barry's pretty good at impersonating himself. You should've seen him over there on Earth-2. I was like, 'Somebody get this man an Oscar.'" Cisco noted.</p><p>"He will know, Allen. He will know." Harry warned.</p><p>"All right, then what am I supposed to do? I mean, how am I supposed to stop Zoom? Do you know the answer to this equation?" Barry gestured to the table.</p><p>"If Thawne figures out that it's you, the timeline will be altered. People can die. Others could live, and no one will know who or what will be affected, but I promise you, when you come back, things will be different. And only you will know what those differences are." Harry warned.</p><p>"Well, if that's what I have to do to stop Zoom, then so be it, because if I don't, and Zoom gets my speed before I learn how to stop him, everybody I care about, everybody in this whole city... their world will never be the same anyway." Barry said and Harry sighed before he put on his bag and left.</p><p>"Barry… are you sure about this?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I am." Barry said. "When I went back last year and I saw my mom die, it didn't affect the timeline."</p><p>"Yeah, but you haven't really time traveled on purpose like this before." Cisco pointed out.</p><p>"I have to do this, you guys." Barry insisted.</p><p>"OK, let's go for it." Caitlin said.</p>
<hr/><p>Deciding when to time travel and what to do and using Caitlin's tranq dart, Barry was about to time travel as he entered the Pipeline.</p><p>"Be careful, Barry." Patty hugged him.</p><p>"I will." Barry said as he sped around the Pipeline, entering the Speed Force but then he saw some ghost, which confused him.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>One year ago, 2015, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry ended up outside Rathaway Industries, just when the past version of Barry was confronting Hartley, who was on the ground.</p><p>"Oh, no. I'm too early." Barry realized.</p><p>"You know my name? I know some names too." Hartley said, talking to the past version of Barry.</p><p>"This is not a good start." Barry muttered.</p><p>"Caitlin Snow. Cisco Ramon. Harrison Wells."</p><p>Barry groaned as he heard feedback on the comms, realizing that they were interfering with his past version as the past Flash spotted him.</p><p>Barry sped off, hiding in an alley as he observed the confrontation with Hartley, reliving it.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I remember this. This could still work." Barry said.</p><p>"Are they on the other end listening? Will they hear you die?" Hartley gloated as he got up, facing Past Barry.</p><p>"No. They're gonna hear you get your ass kicked."</p><p>"Get your ass kicked." Barry quoted, smirking.</p><p>"OK." Hartley used his gauntlets Past Barry, sending him crashing against the Rathaway Industries sign as Barry grabbed his past self. "Is that all it takes to scare you off? And he chose you over me?"</p><p>Barry pinned Past Barry to a wall into the alley.</p><p>"My comms? Who are you?" Past Barry demanded, confused as he saw the comms in Barry's hands.</p><p>"I don't have time to explain this to you right now." Barry said, about to sedate Past Barry but Past Barry dodged as Barry chased him, knocking him down.</p><p>"I don't understand. You're me." Past Barry said, staring in confusion as he was crawling back.</p><p>Barry tranqued his past self as he passed out and switched the emblems on the suits. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. This'll all make sense eventually."</p>
<hr/><p>"Where are you, oh, chosen one?" Hartley called out.</p><p>Barry sped in, throwing nightsticks and distracting Hartley before disarming him.</p><p>"Got ya again. Looks like you're not as smart as everyone says, huh?" Barry sneered, remembering what had happened the first time around as he grabbed Hartley by the collar of his jacket.</p><p>"Smart enough to have figured out who Harrison Wells really is. You see, I know his secret." Hartley said. Barry already knew it but he tried to feign shock.</p><p>"<em>Barry, are you there?</em>" Cisco called out.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm back. I'm bringing Hartley in." Barry said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>As they locked Hartley up in the cell in the Pipeline, Cisco did an X-Ray. "Scanners picking up foreign metallic objects in your ears. Take them out."</p><p>"I can't. I suffered head trauma when S.T.A.R. Labs exploded. My hearing was severely damaged. Without these, I am in pain you can only imagine." Hartley said.</p><p>Barry remembered Hartley planting explosives in the implants. "Cisco, see if the devices in his ears are generating any low-level electromagnetic pulses."</p><p>Cisco looked at Barry, confused. "You want me to scan for e-bombs?"</p><p>"I just... I mean, don't you think that could've been what was interfering with the comms?" Barry pointed out.</p><p>Cisco scanned the devices and scoffed. "Well, well. Trying to go all 'Mission: Impossible' on us? Use those things to bust out of here?"</p><p>Hartley glowered in anger that they outsmarted him before Wells/Thawne on a wheelchair entered. "<em>Your silence speaks volumes.</em>" He said in Latin and Barry's blood boiled at seeing his nemesis but tried to keep a straight face. "Pump in some sound stimuli to counteract his tinnitus. Then we'll make some nonexplosive replacements for him. I'll deal with you later."</p><p>Wells drove off as Barry glared at him from behind, trying to keep his anger in check.</p><p>"Take them out, Hartley. Now." Caitlin ordered as Hartley sighed and gave in.</p>
<hr/><p>"Dr. Wells." Barry followed Wells down the corridor.</p><p>"That was quite an observation you had about Hartley in there, Mr. Allen." Wells said.</p><p>"Yeah, it just seemed too easy taking him down, you know?" Barry said.</p><p>Wells nodded. "Mm-hmm, well, the likely reason for that is you're getting faster."</p><p>"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Barry said, following Wells. "It occurred to me that maybe we've been going about improving my speed the wrong way." He wrote some formulas on the table.</p><p>"How so?" Wells asked, intrigued.</p><p>"Well, I've been learning different techniques involved in running, and I was thinking that there's just as much science involved in speed as anything physical or technical. I just can't figure out how to apply it to me when I run." Barry noted as Wells took a closer look. He had not seen this kind of dedication in Barry before, intriguing him. "Thought if anybody could help me, it'd be you."</p><p>Wells examined the table. "This is quite the... speed equation you've concocted here, isn't it, Mr. Al?"</p><p>"Yeah, I've been doing a lot of reading in my downtime." Barry shrugged.</p><p>"Well, this is new." Patty noted, examining the table. "I'll admit I hadn't thought of beating the Reverse-Flash like that."</p><p>"What on Earth inspired you to adopt such a... what should we call this... unorthodox approach?" Wells noted.</p><p>Barry could see Thawne already but he tried to keep a straight face in front of Wells and Patty. "I just know that I'm not the fastest man alive, and I need to be faster, a lot faster, if I'm ever gonna be able to take down the Man in Yellow." He gave Wells a pointed look, which Patty didn't notice, examining the formulas. "So what do you think? Can you help me?"</p><p>It seemed that Wells would get up from the wheelchair and expose himself before he picked a marker. "Let me see what I can do."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>From Barry's lab ran out a ghost like from a horror movie as an officer screamed, panicking and running off. The ghost entered the hall as Joe and Eddie stared. "What the hell?"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>An alert went off on the screen as Wells turned to it. "CCPD."</p><p>"Barry, we need to go." Patty put on her jacket before turning to him, confused as he was focused on the formulas. "Barry!"</p><p>Barry sped off as Patty followed him.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry sped in and saw the ghost disappear and then he saw Eddie among the officers shooting at some ghosts. It felt strange, considering that Zoom wore Eddie's face but Barry tried to shake off the feeling.</p>
<hr/><p>Later, they were in Barry's lab, looking at the mess as Patty was covering up the table on which Barry had the evidence on the Reverse-Flash.</p><p>"Next time be careful at covering things up." Patty said.</p><p>"Oh, right, yeah. Thanks." Barry nodded.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Patty wondered.</p><p>"I don't know." Joe said.</p><p>Eddie entered Barry's lab. "Joe. No sign of it outside. It just disappeared." He turned to Barry and smiled. "Hey, Bar."</p><p>"Hey, Eddie." Barry said, trying to keep a straight face. It felt strange that Zoom had his friend's face.</p><p>"Any idea what that thing could be?" Eddie wondered.</p><p>"No, I don't know. Not yet. If I figure it out, I'll let you know." Barry said, cleaning up the lab.</p><p>"Things just keep getting more and more strange in this city." Eddie said.</p><p>"Yeah, they do." Barry said, still processing that Zoom had Eddie's face, trying to remind himself that in front of him was his friend.</p><p>"I'm gonna check in with Iris, let her know I'm OK." Eddie said.</p><p>"Great." Joe nodded.</p><p>"All right, see ya, Bar." Eddie said as he walked off as Barry stared.</p><p>"Is everything OK, Barry?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Why are you being so weird to Eddie?" Joe asked.</p><p>"OK, um, look. I'm sorry. Let me just take care of all this, OK?" Barry said, cleaning the mess up. "I'll talk to you later, I promise."</p><p>"OK…" Patty nodded as she walked off with Joe. "I guess I'll write the report on Hartley and what happened here today."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry entered the Cortex, seeing Wells, Caitlin and Cisco stare at him.</p><p>"Oh, you know, just trying to figure out how to find this Dementor that's apparently roaming through Central City right now." Cisco said.</p><p>"I assume that was the cause of the CCPD alarm." Wells deduced.</p><p>"Yeah, actually, it attacked my lab." Barry said.</p><p>"You saw it?" Caitlin demanded, staring in shock.</p><p>"No, I didn't see it, no. I di... um... well, I didn't get there in time, but I have seen it before." Barry explained.</p><p>Wells turned to Barry with narrowed eyes. "Where?"</p><p>"It was earlier today, actually, when I was running to take Hartley down." Barry explained.</p><p>Wells nodded, rubbing his chin. "Uh-huh. You're just mentioning this now?</p><p>Barry shrugged. "I... I didn't know what it was. I thought it was some sort of illusion. I don't know.</p><p>"OK, well, we need to find it before it hurts somebody." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Can you track it?" Barry asked.</p><p>"What is it with you guys? It's like you think I have ESP or something. I can't just magically sense where things are." Cisco snapped and Barry tried to resist chuckling at the irony.</p><p>"What can you do, Cisco?" Wells asked.</p><p>"I'm thinking I can reconfigure the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to look for it. Um, it might take some time though." Cisco said.</p><p>"Do it. In the meantime, Mr. Allen, come with me. Have a seat." Wells ordered as Barry followed him into the lab.</p><p>"Is this about the speed equation?" Barry asked.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, it is." Wells nodded.</p><p>Barry sighed in relief as he sat down. "Oh, great. OK, good. So you figured it out?"</p><p>Unnoticing to him, Wells/Thawne had gotten up from the wheelchair and hit Barry in the head from behind, knocking him out. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I've figured it out."</p>
<hr/><p>When Barry came to, he noticed he was in the Time Vault, cuffed to Thawne's wheelchair as Thawne smiled at him, sitting across him. "Now, who are you? I mean, who are you really?"</p><p>"Dr. Wells, what are you doing?" Barry asked, trying to ask confused but he could already tell that Thawne had dropped his façade, considering that his voice was lower, just like when Thawne spoke normally.</p><p>Thawne leaned forward, rubbing his hands. "None of it adds up. The interference with the comms, the speed equation, the Time Wraith." Barry looked confused. "That's what we call them. Time Wraiths. Scary, aren't they?" He smiled before continuing. "I thought, 'Oh, no, a Time Wraith has found me.' But then I thought, 'No, no, no. You know what you're doing.' Now, the Time Wraith is after someone who's travelled through time..." He gave Barry a pointed look. "…and doesn't know what they're doing."</p><p>Barry scoffed. "Dr. Wells, come on. It's me. It's... it's Barry. I don't—"</p><p>"Really?" Thawne chuckled, clapping his hands. "You are good. You are good, and I would believe you, except that..." He got up and sped nearer to Barry, who just glared, now seeing his nemesis. "Nothing? I move like this, you barely flinch." He leaned onto the wall, seeing the look in Barry's eyes as he crossed his arms. "You know who I am. Don't you?" Barry vibrated his hand but he could not free himself, since the cuffs were dampening his powers somehow as Thawne clapped his hands and laughed. "Oh! And you're from the future. Do you know how I know that? Because I haven't taught my Barry Allen how to phase through objects... yet."</p><p>Barry tried to resist the urge to laugh, since he underestimated Thawne again. "Let me out of here, Thawne."</p><p>Thawne smiled as he sat down. "I know. You're upset. But it does me good to hear that name again. Now, onto the bigger question. Why are you here?"</p><p>"Because I want to go faster, and you're the only one who can teach me. You're the only one who's figured out the equation. The Speed Force. You've manipulated it. How did you do that?" Barry asked.</p><p>Thawne stared in consideration before he got up, pacing around. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. You'd only come here if something went wrong. If you're still alive, then that means..." He turned to Barry, looking disappointed. "I haven't beaten you. If you're still alive..." His facial features turned into one of anger. "…that means my plan fails. And if my plan fails…" He threw the chair aside. "…I don't get to go home, and if that's the case, well, then—"</p><p>Thawne vibrated his hand, about to kill Barry before Barry raised his hands, causing for Thawne to stop. "No, no, no! Hey, hey, hey! It's the opposite! It's the opposite! It... you trick me. You harness my speed. We turn on the accelerator to create a path for you to go home. I go back in time. You go back to yours. You won." Thawne seethed, processing as Barry nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"Then why are you here? Why are you here now?" Thawne demanded.</p><p>"Because when I got back, a singularity had formed. And now the only way for me to learn how to get faster and stop the singularity from happening was to come here. Now." Barry revealed.</p><p>"Well, that's good to know." Thawne smiled as he turned his back and got the chair back up. "There's just... just one thing that occurs to me." He rubbed his nose as he smirked, turning to Barry. "I don't need you. Do I? Not <em>this</em> you certainly." Barry's face shattered as Thawne chuckled. "Oops. You probably should've thought of that before you came back here. Shame." Thawne neared Barry, about to kill him as he laughed. "You ran all the way back here just to die."</p><p>"You kill me... Barry... this Barry, your Barry, he learns it all." Barry said as Thawne stopped. "There's a hidden letter telling him how it ends, how to beat you, everything. Anything happens to me, you never make it back home. Go on. Kill me, Thawne. See how this all ends."</p><p>Thawne considered, but ultimately decided that it wasn't worth the risk to call Barry's bluff as he sat down.</p><p>"Now, you're gonna help me get faster." Barry said.</p><p>Thawne considered before they heard Caitlin scream and Gideon showed them a footage of the Time Wraith cornering Caitlin, Cisco and Hartley into the Pipeline.</p><p>"<em>Barry! Dr. Wells!</em>" Caitlin cried out.</p><p>"All right. We have to help them." Barry said.</p><p>"You let it track you here." Thawne realized.</p><p>"Get me out of here! Come on!" Barry pleaded.</p><p>"If that thing comes after me and messes with my plans, you're all dead." Thawne said.</p>
<hr/><p>"Where are they?" Caitlin panicked.</p><p>"OK, let's step back." Cisco said, about to use Hartley's gauntlets.</p><p>"You'll shatter the glass." Hartley warned.</p><p>"You got a better plan?" Cisco snapped.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, give me those." Hartley said, looking at his gauntlets.</p><p>"No!" Cisco protested.</p><p>"Now, Cisco!" Hartley insisted.</p><p>"What are you gonna do?" Caitlin asked as Hartley was readjusting the gauntlets' settings.</p><p>"These cells have speakers linked throughout S.T.A.R. Labs." Hartley said.</p><p>"Yes, and?" Caitlin asked, not following.</p><p>"I rigged these gauntlets to emit a destructive signal if ever they're disarmed. If I can just find the right frequency of whatever the hell that thing is, well, let's just say you'll be glad you're in here with me." Hartley turned on the gauntlets as a high-pitch sound ran off, making Caitlin and Cisco covering their ears.</p><p>The Time Wraith covered its ears and flew off, screaming in pain.</p>
<hr/><p>Barry and Wells/Thawne had entered the Pipeline, letting Caitlin and Cisco out.</p><p>"I'm sorry that we didn't come sooner." Barry said.</p><p>"It's all right, Inky's gone. I don't see anything." Cisco said as they returned into the Cortex. "You know, we'd be toast if wasn't for Hartley and those gauntlets."</p><p>"Well, self-preservation is a very strong motivator, but he stays in the cell until I say otherwise." Wells snapped.</p><p>"OK, I'm just saying." Cisco said.</p><p>"So the two places this thing has attacked are here and CCPD." Caitlin said. "The common denominator being..."</p><p>"…me. Yeah, I know. I just... I don't know why." Barry said.</p><p>"Well, you must have done something to piss him off. Satellite hasn't found anything." Cisco said, checking the satellite imaging of Central City.</p><p>"We need to find a more permanent solution to this problem. Start by repairing Hartley's gauntlets. That's about as good a first step as any." Wells ordered.</p><p>"I got some parts for it." Cisco said.</p><p>"Let's go for it." Caitlin said as they went into Cisco's workshop.</p><p>"You don't know how to stop a Time Wraith?" Barry asked, turning to Thawne, once Caitlin and Cisco had left.</p><p>"None of us do. That's why we always try and avoid them in our travels." Thawne explained.</p><p>"<em>We</em>?" Barry repeated.</p><p>"Speedsters. We're not the only two out there, you know?" Thawne shot him a look.</p><p>Barry looked confused. "This isn't the first time I've time traveled. How come I've never seen one of these until now?"</p><p>Thawne got up from his wheelchair, glaring at Barry as it he was stupid. "Because you ran out of luck. And Time Wraiths hate it when speedsters manipulate the timeline, and now that thing's gonna do everything it can to end you." Barry shook his head. "Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna go to CCPD. You're gonna see what you can find to help us stop this thing, I'll do the same here."</p><p>"Well, what am I supposed to be looking for?" Barry asked.</p><p>"You're in forensics. Figure something out." Thawne said.</p><p>"Hey, what about the equation? Me getting faster?" Barry reminded.</p><p>Thawne whirled on him. "If we don't stop this thing, there's gonna be no point in me teaching you anything."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"No trace elements, no prints, no sign that it was ever here except the whole mess." Barry said, going over his lab with Patty.</p><p>"What the hell was that, anyway? First here, then S.T.A.R. Labs? What does it even want?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Me." Barry said.</p><p>"What, why?" Joe asked.</p><p>"It doesn't like something that I did." Barry said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Joe, Patty, Singh needs you guys in his office." Eddie said as he entered.</p><p>Joe and Patty walked off as Barry turned to Eddie, remembering something. "Hey, Eddie, do you have a second?"</p><p>"I kind of got to go check out a lead for Joe." Eddie said.</p><p>"OK, actually this is for Iris's birthday." Barry explained.</p><p>Eddie looked confused. "That's two months from now."</p><p>"Yeah, no, I know. You're right. I just... um, I want to make a video montage for her, just everybody in her life and how her being in your life has made it better." Barry said, pulling out his phone.</p><p>"That sounds great, yeah. I'll think of something to say." Eddie nodded, about to leave.</p><p>"Can we do it now?" Barry insisted.</p><p>"Barry, I really got to go do this thing." Eddie said.</p><p>"I... I know. I really... it's just I kind of have to get it today." Barry insisted.</p><p>Eddie nodded. "Sure."</p><p>"All right, great. Just, um... just speak from the heart. Talk as if... talk as if it was the last thing you could ever say to her." Barry said and Eddie nodded as Barry turned on the camera on his phone.</p><p>"What does Iris mean to me? Uh, wow."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Wells, Cisco and Caitlin were working on Hartley's gauntlets, Past Barry sped in, confused.</p><p>"Where is he? Where's the other Flash?" Past Barry demanded.</p><p>"I'm right here." Barry said upon entering as Cisco and Caitlin looked completely confused as Past Barry stared in shock, while Wells rubbed his forehead, cursing Barry's stupidity.</p><p>"OK. Not how I expected today to turn out." Cisco stared in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry sighed.</p><p>"OK, so I'm... who are... who are you?" Past Barry looked completely confused.</p><p>"Who is he? Who are you?" Caitlin demanded.</p><p>Past Barry turned to them. "What do you... I'm Barry. I'm Barry." He turned to Barry. "Your Barry. He's..."</p><p>"…your doppelganger." Cisco said, mind blown as he pointed at Barry.</p><p>"No, not yet." Barry said. "I am you, Barry. Just... different."</p><p>"Wait a second, how do we know which one's the real Barry?" Cisco said.</p><p>Past Barry whirled on Cisco. "Dude, OK, I've watched 'Wrath of Khan' with you like five times."</p><p>"Imposter!" Cisco pointed at Barry.</p><p>"Yeah, and every time at the end, you turn to me and you say, 'I have been and always shall be your friend.'" Barry said and Wells sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Haha! You, imposter!" Cisco pointed at Past Barry before more confusion took him over as he was looking back and forth between both Barrys as if he was watching a tennis match. "What is going on here?"</p><p>Barry sighed. "OK, guys, I'm sorry. This was not supposed to happen. The tranq dart that Caitlin made was supposed to last a lot longer."</p><p>Wells gestured for Barry to stop as Caitlin shook her head and raised her hands, protesting. "I did not give him a tranq dart."</p><p>"OK, no, yes, not you, the you from the time that I am from." Barry corrected.</p><p>"The time that you are from?" Past Barry repeated.</p><p>"I think what he's trying to say is he's from the future." Wells said.</p><p>"The future?" Past Barry repeated.</p><p>"Yeah." Wells nodded.</p><p>"The future?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Wait, the future?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Past Barry turned at Barry, staring in shock. "Are we saying I can time-travel?"</p><p>Barry nodded. "One day."</p><p>"Oh, that explains the white on the symbol. Well, wait a second." Cisco pointed at both Barrys. "Suppose we now change your emblem. Will it be because we got the idea from this? Or, I mean, that would mean—"</p><p>"Stop talking." Wells interrupted before turning to Barry. "You stop talking too, alright? The more you say, the more the timeline is disrupted. Now I'm going to assume that your presence here is the reason that thing is attacking us?" He tried to sound frightened.</p><p>Past Barry looked confused. "What? What thing?"</p><p>"Have you ever seen 'The Frighteners'?" Cisco asked and Past Barry nodded. "It's sort of like that, but scarier and faster and it's after you... after him." He gestured at Barry.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been chasing me ever since I got here." Barry confirmed.</p><p>"OK, so how do we stop it?" Past Barry asked.</p><p>"We don't know." Wells said.</p><p>"Then what are we gonna do?" Past Barry demanded.</p><p>"The one thing we can." Wells said as Barry followed him.</p>
<hr/><p>Barry followed Thawne into the Time Vault. "What? What are we doing here?"</p><p>"We're here for the answer to your speed equation, the reason that you traveled back to this time, and the key to running faster." Thawne plugged the memory drive into the pedestal. "Tachyon enhancement."</p><p>"This was not the deal." Barry protested.</p><p>Thawne pulled out the memory drive and handed it to Barry. "If you think that I'm gonna hold your hand this entire way, you're sadly mistaken. Everything you need is on this drive. You follow its instructions, you will enhance the Speed Force in your system and run faster... than you ever thought possible."</p><p>Barry considered before taking the memory drive. "If this doesn't work, I'm coming back."</p><p>"<em>Dr. Wells, we need you.</em>" Cisco called out.</p><p>"Time to go home, Flash." Thawne said.</p>
<hr/><p>Cisco showed them the imaging on the computer in the Cortex.</p><p>"OK, our satellite has finally found our floating friend and it's coming back." Cisco said.</p><p>"You need to go." Past Barry said.</p><p>"I need to know how to stop it." Barry said.</p><p>"Barry—" Caitlin started.</p><p>"Not now. When I get back. You guys have a year to figure it out." Barry said.</p><p>"OK. We'll figure something out." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Cisco, come here." Barry dragged Cisco aside. "Hartley knows where Ronnie is."</p><p>"OK." Cisco nodded before he looked at Barry in shock. "What?"</p><p>"It's coming." Caitlin said.</p><p>"You need to leave now." Wells ordered.</p><p>The Barrys switched their emblems as Barry nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>"Barry, here it comes." Cisco said as Barry sped into the Pipeline, running around but the Time Wraith behind him was slowing him down.</p><p>"It's not working. It's slowing him down." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Not for long." Past Barry sped off into the Pipeline.</p><p>"No! Barry!" Wells called out.</p><p>Past Barry sped into the Pipeline and knocked down the Time Wraith as Barry gained enough speed to enter the wormhole.</p><p>"Cool." Past Barry stared.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Present, 2016, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry returned to the present into the Cortex.</p><p>"It's coming!" Barry panted out as he fell down.</p><p>"Did you even go?" Caitlin wondered.</p><p>"The Time Wraith." Barry said.</p><p>"That's a good name." Cisco noted.</p><p>"Looks like that's a 'yes'." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Did you figure out how to stop it?" Barry demanded as the Time Wraith appeared.</p><p>Patty pulled out a hi-tech gun that fired some pulse but it didn't affect the Time Wraith. "We thought we did!"</p><p>The Time Wraith pinned Barry down, who felt the Time Wraith draining the life out of him as he was aging rapidly, losing strength.</p><p>"Barry!" Patty cried out.</p><p>Suddenly, Hartley used his gauntlets and the Time Wraith pulled away and exploded into dust. "I suddenly realized. Low frequency, high intensity."</p><p>"I knew that." Cisco said, embarrassed.</p><p>Barry stared in shock at seeing Hartley helping them as he offered his hand. "Oh, hey, Barry. How was your trip?"</p>
<hr/><p>"So aside from the fact that a Time Wraith came over here and nearly killed us, how did it go?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"It was interesting." Barry said.</p><p>"Good interesting or bad interesting? 'Cause that could go either way." Caitlin asked.</p><p>"So far so... good." Barry said, still getting used to the fact that Hartley had reformed and was the Team Flash's ally now.</p><p>"<em>The road from Earth to the stars is not easy.</em>" Hartley said in Latin.</p><p>Caitlin rolled her eyes. "How many times do we have to tell you, Hartley? Ever since Evil Wells got erased from existence, no one speaks Latin around here anymore."</p><p>"Well, as always, it's been a pleasure working with you all on this little project. If you need anything in the future, call me." Hartley said as he was about to leave. "I'm off to a late dinner."</p><p>"Mm, dinner. Anyone special?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Very. My parents." Hartley said as he left.</p><p>"So, Barry, did Thawne help out with the speed equation?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Well, let's see." Barry said, pulling out the drive.</p>
<hr/><p>Barry plugged the drive into the pedestal in the Time Vault but nothing happened.</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe it's password protected?" Cisco said.</p><p>Barry sighed in frustration. "Oh... are you kidding me? After everything I just went through... this doesn't even work!"</p><p>Barry banged the pedestal angrily before in front of them appeared a hologram showing equations as they stared.</p><p>"We got it."</p>
<hr/><p>Harry was in his room, packing his things as Barry entered. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"You OK?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm OK. Although it turns out it's easier to find a two-ton gorilla on this Earth than a teenage daughter." Harry sighed. "I don't know what I've done."</p><p>"You did what you thought you had to do. You risked your life to save her. You brought her here to protect her from Zoom. You acted like a father." Barry assured.</p><p>"Like a father." Harry repeated. "You know, my wife had to... she had to talk me into having kids. Kids, you know, they're… They're small, loud, run around. All I needed was my science and my job for my joy and happiness. And then... the moment we had her... all that I wanted was her love." He smiled, remembering. "Now, I don't know if I'll ever see that again. It seems every decision I've made lately has... backfired on me."</p><p>"You just have to trust that, in the long run, you made the right ones." Barry assured as Harry considered.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Wests' house</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey." Barry said as he and Patty entered.</p><p>"Hey. I put your plate from dinner in the fridge." Iris said, looking at the old photo albums.</p><p>"Thanks." Barry said as he and Patty sat across Iris.</p><p>"Everything OK?" Patty asked, worried.</p><p>"It's been almost a year already. Can you believe that?" Iris said sadly.</p><p>"That's the thing, Iris. Everything keeps moving forward. Question is, when will you?" Barry said.</p><p>Iris looked up at him, closing the album. "I don't know, Barry."</p><p>"When I lost my Dad… it was hard. I thought that wound might never heal. Sometimes… letting go, is the hardest thing you'll ever have to do in your life." Patty noted.</p><p>"Well, um, I found something that I think might help." Barry pulled out his phone. "I was putting together this little video montage for your birthday last year with everybody, and... everything happened. Um, but, uh, take a look. I think it might help."</p><p>Barry pulled out his phone and showed Iris the video. "OK."</p><p>"<em>What does Iris mean to me? Wow. You know, a lot of times I have a hard time figuring out what to say to people, but when it comes to you, Iris, I don't."</em> Eddie said passionately as Iris was on verge of tears. "<em>Because with you, everything that used to feel tough just doesn't anymore. It's one of the things I love about you.</em></p><p>
  <em>You don't need me. You can handle anything on your own because you're fearless and independent, loving, kind. You are without question the best decision I ever made, Iris West. And I've never thanked you for choosing to be with me because each day with you is a gift. So, thank you.</em>
</p><p><em>You deserve the world, Iris. You deserve to be happy the rest of your life, and no one wants that more for you than me. Happy birthday, baby. I love you.</em>" Eddie said as Iris sniffed as the recording stopped.</p><p>"I love you too." Iris whispered.</p><p>"It doesn't matter who Zoom is. He's not our Eddie." Patty said.</p><p>"I know. And we're gonna find a way to take him down." Barry vowed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Usually I'm not a fan of Iris but honestly, as much as she could be annoying even in the early seasons, she was still more or less tolerable and in this episode I felt bad for her due to her losing Eddie. Well, one would feel even more bad for her here, considering that Zoom wears Eddie's face, and the next chapter is going to offer an explanation on Zoom's backstory which is a bit modified and inspired by Stand's story The other side of the mirror from AO3.</p><p>And reformed Hartley was interesting here but as much as I've been enjoying Season 6, one of the things that annoys me is that Crisis on Infinite Earths undid Hartley's redemption, since in post-Crisis timeline on Earth Prime he is a criminal again, although that might change later.</p><p>And this episode alongside with 2x11 makes it a bit difficult to decide whether Tom Cavanagh or Matt Letscher would fit more as Thawne.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth behind Zoom is revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OK, you guys. I'm here. You got my location?" Barry asked as he was outside Central City, testing Thawne's tachyon enhancer.</p><p>"You're good? You don't need to, like, stretch or something?" Cisco called.</p><p>"No, no, no, I'm good, I'm good." Barry said.</p><p>"Let's take this tachyon enhancer out for a test drive." Cisco said.</p><p>"All right." Barry took a breath and put on the enhancer as he felt energy surge through him. "Hoo, yeah. I feel that."</p><p>"That is the tachyon device powering up the Speed Force in your cells like a quick charge battery." Caitlin explained. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Different." Barry said.</p><p>"OK, Barry, let's see how long before you get back here." Patty said.</p><p>"On my count." Cisco said as Barry was about to run. "Three, two, one. Go!" Barry sped off, running so fast that he knocked over the sign of Keystone city as everyone stared. "Dang, this thing got you cruising."</p><p>"How fast does he normally go?" Iris wondered.</p><p>"Not this fast." Caitlin said.</p><p>"He's running much faster than ever before." Patty noted.</p><p>"Are his vitals OK?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Yeah, they're perfect." Caitlin confirmed.</p><p>"Cool. It's like having a pit-stop attached to your chest." Iris quipped.</p><p>"Guys, I can go faster." Barry said as he kept running.</p><p>"Do it." Cisco said.</p><p>Barry kept on running but suddenly, he entered a breach and a moment later, he went out from another one before returning to the Cortex in S.T.A.R. Labs, panting out, perplexed. "I'm back. What... how long was I gone?"</p><p>"Let's put it this way, you just annihilated your old record." Cisco laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, you went four times faster than you have ever been." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Four times?" Barry widened his eyes. "That's as..."</p><p>"…fast as Zoom." Harry said as he entered. "Well, faster actually."</p><p>Quickly getting ahold of himself, Barry took off the device and gave it to Harry. "Hey, uh, do we think that, um, we can get this thing smaller? It kind of sucks."</p><p>"If it sucks, then, yeah." Harry nodded, picking the device.</p><p>Barry took a breath. "All right, so now all we have to do is figure out how to get back to Zoom."</p><p>"Yes, uh, just a minor issue. We closed all the breaches and have no idea how to reopen them." Cisco said.</p><p>"We don't..." Barry turned to Harry. "Um, Wells?"</p><p>"Yeah, I have an idea, Allen. Let's keep the breaches closed forever. Forget about the breaches. Forget about Zoom." Harry said indifferently.</p><p>"Wait, I'm sorry, I thought that you were on board with this." Barry said, confused.</p><p>Harry neared Barry. "No. No. I said I would help you get faster." I did not say I would help you give the man who kidnapped my daughter and tortured her a chance to do it again."</p><p>"Hey, we are not gonna let that happen." Iris protested.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're not gonna let that happen. Gosh, I wish I'd known that the first time." He turned to Barry. "You don't understand Zoom is different than us. Zoom is not tied to anything. Zoom does not care for anyone. I do. My daughter's out here on this Earth somewhere. I have to find her. We all have people that we care about. Zoom will use that against us. Believe me."</p><p>Harry was about to walk off as Caitlin considered. "Maybe we should just leave it be."</p><p>"No, no. Look, no." Barry turned to Harry. "Look, we're... we're not turning our backs on another Earth. We're not gonna let Zoom get away with everything that he's done."</p><p>"Right now, there is no way to another Earth, Allen. Let's keep it that way." Harry said before he walked off.</p><p>"We're getting back to Earth-2. With or without his help." Barry said.</p><p>"Let's go to work." Cisco nodded.</p><p>Iris took a breath and was about to leave before Barry turned to her. "Hey, where are you going? We could use your help."</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I would. It's just I have a date with Scott." Iris said.</p><p>"That's the editor?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Iris nodded.</p><p>Patty looked at Iris, worried. "Iris, if you need to talk—"</p><p>"Look…" Iris sighed. "Does it freak me out that Zoom looks like Eddie. I'll admit, it does. But I keep telling myself that it's not him. Just a monster wearing his face. Just like how Thawne stole Wells's face. I appreciate your concern but I'm fine, really."</p><p>Iris walked off as Barry turned to Patty. "What do you think I should do?"</p><p>"Frankly, I'm not comfortable with the thought of you facing Zoom again, even though you may be even faster than him this time." Patty said. "I get that you don't want to leave another Earth at his mercy and even though you may have a chance at beating him this time… at what cost?"</p><p>"I can't just walk away from this, Patty. Can you?" Barry asked and Patty was silent.</p><p>"Look, even if I was onboard with you facing off Zoom, we still need a way to open a breach so that we get to Zoom or the other way around. And how exactly are you going to pull that off?" Patty pointed out.</p><p>"I have an idea." Barry said.</p>
<hr/><p>"Tell me everything that you know about Cisco's doppelganger." Barry asked Harry, who was in the workshop, tinkering with the tachyon enhancer.</p><p>"Reverb." Harry said.</p><p>"What were Reverb's powers on your Earth?" Barry asked.</p><p>"He could tap into the multi-dimensional energies between Earths. He could see through dimensions. Find breachers, like Ramon." Harry explained.</p><p>"I mean, we... we saw Reverb do more than that though, right? I mean, we saw him shoot vibrational bursts out of his hands. Really painful ones." Barry remembered.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked, not understanding.</p><p>"I... I mean, Reverb had the ability to somehow manipulate that multi-dimensional energy." Barry said.</p><p>"What are you trying to say, Barry? You think that Cisco, our Cisco, might be able to do the same thing?" Patty asked.</p><p>Barry nodded. "If his powers are linked to the energy that ties together the multiverse, if he can manipulate it..."</p><p>"…then he can open a breach to any Earth he wants." Caitlin finished, catching up to his thoughts.</p><p>Barry nodded, turning to Cisco. "Exactly. And if Reverb could do it..."</p><p>"…I could do it too." Cisco said, looking a little disturbed, though.</p><p>"Cisco, I think that the way back to Earth-2 is you." Barry said as Cisco suddenly looked very uncomfortable.</p>
<hr/><p>In the Speed Cannon room, Cisco raised his hand, trying to open the breach but nothing happened. "I got nothing."</p><p>"Try again, OK?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Barry, what if he can't do it because he thinks he can't do it?" Caitlin pointed out.</p><p>"He can do it though. You can do it." Barry assured. Cisco again raised his hand but nothing happened as he sighed before Barry neared him. "You... it's gonna work, OK. Maybe we're just not in the right place."</p><p>"Or maybe I'm just not the right man for the job. Right?" Cisco snapped before sighing. "Let's go."</p><p>"Cisco." Barry pleaded as Cisco left.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Barry." Caitlin said as she followed Cisco.</p><p>"I think we need to find another way. We've tried your way, there's nothing we can do anymore." Patty said, leaving as well.</p><p>"It's gonna work." Barry sighed.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry and Cisco were in a half-constructed hospital wing as they found residual dimensional energy in the wing. "This area has the highest levels of residual trans-dimensional energy. Should be able to open the breach that used to be here. It's right here. This is it."</p><p>"For real? In this Patch Adams nightmare right here?" Cisco said dryly.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Love it." Cisco said sarcastically.</p><p>"All right. Look, dude, if this doesn't work, I'll stop asking you to do this, all right?" Barry said, holding Cisco's shoulders.</p><p>"OK." Cisco nodded, reaching out with his hand but nothing happened as he sighed.</p><p>"What?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I can't do it." Cisco said.</p><p>"That's right. You can't." Harry said upon entering.</p><p>Barry and Cisco looked at him, confused. "What are you doing here? You said—"</p><p>"I know what I said. But you're not gonna stop, are you?" Harry gave them a pointed look.</p><p>"No." Barry said.</p><p>"OK, Barry Allen, then I'm gonna do what I can to make sure you don't get killed." Harry said, handing him some hi-tech goggles. "I recalibrated these to the electromagnetic frequency of this Earth. It should help you access enough of the trans-dimensional energy to manipulate it."</p><p>"Just like Reverb. All I'm missing is the guyliner and the transformation's complete." Cisco said dryly.</p><p>"Take them out for a spin." Harry handed Cisco the goggles as he put them on.</p><p>Cisco reached out and clenched his fist before his hand glowed and opened a breach as Barry smiled. "It's working."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Earth-2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Zoom was in his lair and smirked as he saw the breach open. "Reverb's doppelganger's powers have increased. Come on, open the breach. Let me into your world."</p><p>The breach closed as he sighed in disappointed.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Earth-1</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Cisco pulled away, freaked out as he put down the goggles.</p><p>"Hey, what... what happened? You were doing it." Barry said.</p><p>"No, no, no, no. I… I can't do this." Cisco protested, handing Barry the goggles.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't." Cisco stepped back, frightened and shaking his head. "Please, don't ask me to do this. Please."</p><p>Cisco ran off.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Cisco was in his workshop, clearly freaked out as Barry neared him. "Hey, man. Look, um... I know what it's like... Zoom, getting in your head, how scary that can be."</p><p>"It's not Zoom." Cisco sighed before turning to Barry. "It's me."</p><p>"What do you mean it's you?" Barry asked, confused.</p><p>Cisco turned to him. "It's like right now I'm Anakin Skywalker. I got the midichlorians. I've got the goods. The Force is strong with me. That is something I can feel. But if I start opening breaches into other worlds, doing all this other crazy stuff Reverb was doing, then..." He looked worried. "…what if this is how I become Vader?"</p><p>"Dude, you're never going to become Vader." Barry assured.</p><p>"You don't know that. That is what happened to Reverb. He learned how to use his abilities, and when he felt that…" Cisco tapped his chest. "…when he felt that power, he succumbed... to the dark side."</p><p>"Look, I get it. I... I really do. Every time I've learned a new ability, I've been terrified about what it might mean for me. What it could do to me, you know?" Barry said.</p><p>"But you were there with me when I learned how to run on water, when I ran up a building, or traveled through time. Just like I'm gonna be there every step of the way with you." Barry assured. "You got something that Reverb never had, and that's Caitlin and Joe and Iris and Wells and Patty and me. Friends who are gonna look out for you. And we're more than just friends. We're your family. So what do you say? Ready to put those things on again, and go another round?"</p><p>"Let's do it." Cisco said after a moment.</p><p>"All right." Barry said.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry was ready with Cisco to retrofit Barry's suit as Barry, Iris, Caitlin and Patty talked. "Ready to take down Zoom?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I just wish Jay was here to help me out." Barry said.</p><p>"Or if he had a doppelganger that could help us out." Iris noted.</p><p>Caitlin sighed. "I couldn't find one. There is no Jay Garrick on this Earth, his doppelganger's name is Hunter Zolomon."</p><p>Harry turned to her in alarm. "Hunter Zolomon? Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>Harry opened his watch and typed away. "Because on my Earth, Hunter Zolomon was a disgruntled scientist of S.T.A.R. Labs that I had fired."</p><p>On the screen appeared a photo of a man with long hair and a beard and face that they recognized and his cold stare was very familiar.</p><p>"Is that…" Patty trailed off.</p><p>"…Eobard Thawne. But he needs a haircut and a shave." Barry noted.</p><p>"That is Hunter Zolomon. A former employee of mine. On Earth-2, he was one of the scientists leading the project of building the particle accelerator. Brilliant scientist who was an expert in many areas, engineer, surgeon, chemist, biologist and so on, one of my top employees but he was unstable. He came to me with suggestions about harnessing dark matter and use it for… interesting exploits. He also studied interdimensional energies, trying to find a way for humans to harness them." Harry said.</p><p>"Like metahumans." Cisco realized and Harry nodded.</p><p>"We had a disagreement, I had him fired. His wife Ashley Zolomon left him not long after that. When my people were going to escort him out of the premises of S.T.A.R. Labs, he killed six people, four guards and two fellow scientists in a fit of rage before the accelerator exploded. I hoped that he had died during the explosion. I was wrong. All I did, was create an unstoppable monster." Harry said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Few years ago, S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City, Earth-2</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hunter Zolomon was about to be escorted by the guards outside before an explosion of energy surged through the labs, knocking them all on the ground. When Hunter got up, he saw his hands vibrating.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Present, S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City, Earth-1</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"If this is Zoom, then why does he look like Eddie?" Iris questioned, pointing to Hunter's photo, who had the face of bearded Eobard Thawne.</p><p>"You said that he was surgeon too." Barry said, turning to Harry.</p><p>"Wait. The Singularity, when Eddie killed himself to stop Thawne from killing you." Patty remembered.</p><p>"Eddie's body got sucked into the black hole, and it opened on Earth-2 when Jay and Zoom were fighting." Iris realized.</p><p>"He must have altered his face to look like Eddie, just like how Thawne stole Earth-1 Wells's face and killed him." Barry realized as he seethed.</p><p>"That sick bastard." Iris growled, her blood boiling.</p><p>"We're gonna stop him. Zoom doesn't know we know who he is. I think I have an idea." Barry smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To get a better imagination of the photo, imagine Captain Harrison Love, one of the main villains of The Mask of Zorro film, played by Matt Letscher too. I used to love that film, when I was younger and it took me years until I found out that Thawne and Captain Love are one and the same person, I didn't recognize him because of the long hair and beard missing, in case you're wondering why wouldn't Harry recognize Thawne in the part, where the Reverse-Flash returned.</p><p>Frankly, the twist with Jay being Hunter Zolomon was stupid in hindsight, if Earth-2ers had taken a closer look at his face and the photo, remove the beard and shorten his hair, they could recognize him, plus, like I've said, too much of a rip-off of Season 1 with Wells turning out to be Thawne, Barry's mentor turning out to be the main villain of the season.</p><p>This felt like a fitting place to stop. I'm guessing you guys were not expecting this, huh? Hope you liked this twist and Zoom's backstory. All I did confirm was that Zoom wears Eddie's face. I never mentioned that it was Earth-2 Eddie Thawne or anything like that, what Zoom did is basically plastic surgery of his face, like what Tommy Elliot, also known as the Hush does in comic books. And considering the doppelganger stuff, Zoom wearing Eobard's face felt fitting and his backstory is inspired by the comic book versions of Eobard Thawne and Hunter Zolomon.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Leverages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoom leverages Barry into giving up his speed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barry and Cisco were back in the hospital as Cisco was about to open the breach.</p><p>"You ready, buddy?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Yeah. You've always believed in me. Thank you." Cisco said.</p><p>"You got this." Barry assured.</p><p>Cisco put on his goggles and reached out, opening the breach as Zoom jumped out and Cisco ran off.</p><p>"<em>Reverb's doppelganger has increased his powers.</em>" Zoom said.</p><p>"Hatred is a strong motivator." Barry sneered.</p><p>"<em>You were unwise to reopen the breach.</em>" Zoom gloated.</p><p>"I'm not gonna let you terrorize another world anymore." Barry said.</p><p>"<em>Without your speed, you won't be able to stop me.</em>" Zoom said smugly.</p><p>"Let's see." Barry said.</p><p>Zoom started to chase Barry but thanks to Thawne's tachyon enhancer Barry was faster before they entered S.T.A.R. Labs.</p><p>"<em>Ah, you've gotten faster. Good. There'll be more for me to take.</em>" Zoom said gleefully.</p><p>"You want my speed? Catch me." Barry taunted.</p><p>Zoom chased Barry into the training room but to no avail before a cutout popped out, with a face of a woman that clearly brought Zoom uncomfortable flashbacks. Zoom tried to catch up with Barry again before another cutout popped out, with a face of Harrison Wells as Zoom stopped and glared hatefully. But that stop was his mistake. Barry knocked Zoom down and shot him in the leg with the Boot, the brace restraining Zoom's leg to the floor.</p><p>Zoom took off his mask as he faced Barry. "How did you figure out who I am?"</p><p>"Cisco's vibes." Barry explained and Zoom nodded, while noticing the disgust in Barry's face.</p><p>"It must be irritating, for another one of your enemies wear the face of someone close to you, huh?" Zoom said smugly.</p><p>"You're going to pay for what you've done. For what you did to the innocent on Earth-2, Jay, all of them." Barry vowed.</p><p>"It's not over yet, Barry." Zoom gloated before vibrating his hand and smashing the brace before he sped off. Barry attempted to follow him before he growled in frustration as Zoom got away.</p><p>"Barry, we have a problem." Cisco called out.</p><p>"What is it?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Joe called me. Zoom took Wally. He's gonna kill him unless you give Zoom your speed." Cisco said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Earth-2</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Help! Somebody, please, help!" Wally called out, chained up in a cage in Zoom's lair as Zoom sped in and Wally paled.</p><p>"<em>There's only one person who can help you now. The Flash.</em>" Zoom said ominously.</p><p>"The Flash? Why would he help me? He doesn't even know who I am." Wally said, confused.</p><p>Zoom laughed. "You're confused. But these two words should help you understand. Barry. Allen."</p><p>Wally stared, confused before suddenly, all the pieces fell together and his eyes widened in realization. Barry's constant running off, him being busy as CSI… it all made sense now.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Wests' house, Earth-1</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Joe was in his room, sitting down in despair as Barry neared him. "Barry, I know you... can't give up your speed to that monster, but... I also know that I want to get my son back, and I don't know what to do."</p><p>"I do. Wally, he's... he's part of the family. He's... he's a part of... our family. And we do whatever we have to to keep the ones we care about safe." Barry said.</p><p>"No, you... you can't give up your speed." Joe protested.</p><p>"That's not your decision. This is the only way, Joe." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"I'm sure." Barry nodded, taking the Velocity-9 serum. Cisco touched it and vibed Zoom.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Cisco was in Zoom's lair as Zoom turned around, sensing him. "Zoom." Cisco called out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vibe." Zoom growled, turning around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He'll do it. Barry will give you your speed." Cisco said.</em>
</p><hr/><p>They waited in the Cortex as Zoom sped in, with all of them aiming their weapons at him.</p><p>"Where's Wally?" Joe demanded.</p><p>"<em>We had a deal.</em>" Zoom growled. "<em>Give me the Flash's speed and I'll let your son go, Detective West.</em>"</p><p>"I want to see him." Joe insisted.</p><p>Zoom then sped in with Wally, who was held by Killer Frost, who had an ice dagger to his neck as Barry and Cisco stared. "You're supposed to be…"</p><p>"…dead?" Killer Frost smirked.</p><p>"<em>I knew you'd try to reach her, she's been playing you all the time.</em>" Zoom gloated before he took off his mask and everyone, especially, Barry, Patty, Joe and Iris had shocked reactions. "I know. Handsome. Right? It's kind of ironic, when I steal my doppelganger's ancestor's face."</p><p>"My speed for Wally's life. Hand him over and it's yours." Barry said.</p><p>"You don't get to make any demands here. Give me your speed or Wally dies." Zoom warned.</p><p>"Barry, don't give him anything—" Wally shut up, when Frost neared an ice dagger to his neck.</p><p>"Shut up. If you want to keep breathing." Frost warned.</p><p>"Give me your speed or Wally dies." Zoom said.</p><p>"Fine. You win." Barry gave in as he and Harry got to work, while Harry glared at Zoom.</p><p>"How did you survive?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Barely. By the thread." Zoom explained. "When I woke up, I was in the middle of the street. Confused. Not understanding what was happening to me."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Years ago, Earth-2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hunter Zolomon woke up with burns all over his body as he got up, groaning, wondering what was going on. He then suddenly ran in superspeed as his hands vibrated, wondering what was going on. "What the…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hunter kept on running, confused until he fell down and faced a woman, who had pale skin and stark white hair, her hands freezing.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Present, S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Frost nursed me to health. We were outcasts, shunned by society, none of the people appreciating our genius. So we decided to show them we're superior than them. That's why metahumans became outlawed on Earth-2." Zoom said. "But I couldn't fix my face. Until I saw poor Eddie flying in through the hole in the sky. And let me tell you, how could you not like him? Handsome?" He gestured at his face as everyone, especially, Barry, Iris, Joe and Patty glared at the insane speedster in disgust.</p><p>"Your lightning is blue. A speedster on this Earth used Velocity-9 and her lightning turned from yellow to blue until she faded into nothing." Patty said.</p><p>"Oh, that." Zoom chuckled. "Well, Velocity-9 was a project I had been working on before I was fired. And of course, Garrick, a fellow scientist, wanted to use any advantage he could to beat me but neither one of us knew the side effects until it was too late. And he lost his speed during our fight, when the Singularity happened and that's when I saw you and found out an opportunity for a cure."</p><p>"Who's the man in the iron mask?" Barry demanded.</p><p>Zoom smirked. "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you."</p><p>"I'll give you my speed. And you let Wally go."</p><p>"No! Not for me, Barry!" Wally protested as Frost neared the dagger to his neck.</p><p>"One more word and I'll cut out your voice box." Frost growled.</p><p>"It's OK, Wally." Barry assured.</p><p>Harry and Barry followed Zoom as Harry glared at Zoom. "One day… I'm gonna knock that smug expression off your face."</p><p>"Barry—" Joe started.</p><p>"It's alright, Joe." Barry assured.</p><hr/><p>Barry ran on the treadmill as it was draining him of the Speed Force as it ended up in a vial as Barry slowed down normally.</p><p>"He's slowing down." Caitlin said.</p><p>"The Speed Force is leaving his body." Harry said.</p><p>"He's becoming human again." Cisco said as Barry's Speed Force was in a vial, while he fell down in exhaustion, panting out.</p><p>"Barry. You OK?" Patty asked, helping him get up.</p><p>"I'm OK. I'm OK." Barry assured.</p><p>Zoom put the vial into an injection pistol and injected himself with the Speed Force, laughing crazily as everyone stared at him in shock, while he eyed them all, his insanity on full display. "It would be so easy for me…" He disarmed them all of their weapons in superspeed before he sped behind Patty, who paled as he grabbed her by her neck. "…to kill you all before either one of you…" He got in front of Iris, his claws touching her chest as she gulped. "…before you could blink. But no." He then eyed them all. "I win. Where's the fun in killing you all? No. You will all live, knowing that I'm faster than anyone of you and there is <em>nothing</em> you can do to stop me. It would be easy for me to kill you all. But seeing all your beaten faces is even more satisfying.</p><p>Like I told you, I am the fastest man alive. Not you. Don't bother trying to come after me. There is nothing you can do to beat me… if there is no Flash to help you. Goodbye."</p><p>Everyone stared in despair as Zoom and Frost sped off, knowing there was nothing they could do to take them down without Barry's speed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, Zoom's plan made sense up until the point he returned Wally back to Earth-1. At that point he had no leverage over Team Flash and they had no reason to give him Barry's speed anymore, they had the perfect opportunity to take him down, once Zoom handed Wally over before he would take Barry's speed. Plot over logic.</p><p>Plus, as pointed out in Stand's story "The other side of the mirror", why would Zoom not tell Wally who is Barry, if he had the chance to screw with him? Again, plot over logic.</p><p>The only reason Zoom didn't kill or kidnap anyone here, is because he's so insane he believes it's more satisfying to be the only speedster alive, enjoying for them to know that they have lost forever, completely broken.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mistaken identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Without Barry's speed, Team Flash must find a way to stop a metahuman with super-strength, who mistakes Harry for his Earth-1 counterpart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we really gonna let Zoom get away with what he did?" Patty pointed out.</p><p>"No. But what are we gonna do? The only person, who could've stopped him, can't anymore." Cisco pointed out.</p><p>"Isn't there a way to get Barry's speed back?" Wally suggested, trying to find a way to fix this, feeling guilty due to Barry trading his speed for Wally's life.</p><p>"There may be but obviously, there would have to be a way for us to stop Zoom in the first place." Iris gestured to Barry, still a little freaked out that Zoom was wearing the face of her fiancé.</p><p>"She's right." Harry said as he entered. "And it's thanks to you, Al."</p><p>"Hey, come on. We're all suffering here." Patty said.</p><p>"That's right. That's right, Detective." Harry snapped as he picked some tools from a toolbox and packed them up. "We're all suffering. You've lost your speed, and now, now Zoom can come through that breach anytime he wants." He glared at Barry. "And that, Allen, that's on you."</p><p>"What else was I supposed to do, let Wally die?" Barry argued. Harry seethed, not willing to admit it but knowing that Barry had a point as he was about to leave. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm gonna go find Jesse before Zoom does. Again." Harry said as he was packing up.</p><p>"Wait, you found her? How?" Cisco asked, surprised.</p><p>"Cellular dead zones, remote... People from my Earth vibrate at a different frequency than people from your Earth. They leave cellular dead zones wherever they go." Harry explained.</p><p>"That's why I'm always dropping calls around you?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"OK, so... so wait, how did that help?" Iris asked.</p><p>"I track the dead zones created by Jesse since she got here and I follow the trail. It's easy." Harry explained as he picked his rifle.</p><p>"What, so you think you're gonna need that gun to convince her to leave with you?" Iris asked.</p><p>Harry sighed. "You're full of questions today, aren't you, West? The gun is not for my daughter. She's not the only person from a different Earth, hiding out on this one If I run into them, I'm gonna need this."</p><p>"OK, but you're also gonna need some help." Cisco said as Harry was about to leave.</p><p>Harry turned to Cisco, slightly humored. "Really? You know anyone with the speed to help me, Ramon?"</p><p>Harry walked off as Cisco stared. "Wow. Great. I'll be in my workshop."</p><p>Cisco walked off as Barry looked beaten.</p><p>"He's just angry and frustrated." Patty assured.</p><p>"And so am I, frankly. You know what, I'm gonna go back to the precinct." Barry said as he was about to leave as he picked his jacket.</p><p>"I thought you'd finished all cases already." Patty folded her arms.</p><p>"Patty, without my speed, if I keep sitting on my butt here, I'm gonna go crazy." Barry sighed.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Well, it usually takes you quarter the time to go through the cases. Is everything alright, Allen?" Julian asked as he saw the pile of files on Barry's desk.</p><p>"Just haven't rested much lately." Barry sighed in frustration.</p><p>"You know what, get some coffee, I'm gonna finish this by myself, you're no use here half-asleep." Julian said, gesturing for Barry to leave. "You owe me one, Allen."</p><p>"Got it." Barry said.</p><hr/><p>Barry was walking down the stairs with Patty. "Look, Barry, if there's something I can do for you—"</p><p>"I appreciate the offer but I'm good. Really." Barry said before they saw Wally at the elevator.</p><p>"Hey, Barry." Wally said somewhat awkwardly as they could see he felt guilty. "Look, can we talk? I'd just, if you have a minute…"</p><p>Barry nodded as he followed Wally. "Look, Wally, I know you have a lot of questions—"</p><p>"Dad and Iris told me everything last night." Wally said. "And look, you saved my life at such a huge cost—"</p><p>"Wally. Zoom stealing my speed is not your fault, OK?" Barry held Wally's shoulder, assuring him. "Joe and Iris are my family and I think no less of you. If it had been either one of them, I would've done the same thing without hesitation. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect them."</p><p>Wally nodded. "It's because of you, I had time to reconsider some of my life choices. I just… look, if there's anything I can do—"</p><p>"I'm not sure you can but I appreciate it." Barry said.</p><p>Patty nudged Barry. "Barry, Cisco just called me. Harry's missing."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They were at the site of accident, looking around Harry's van.</p><p>"I don't understand. There's nothing around here. What did the van hit?" Iris wondered.</p><p>"I don't know." Barry said. "Something strong enough to exert an equal amount of force back on the van."</p><p>"Guys, check the front." Patty gestured to the blood at the point of impact.</p><p>"You think this was a metahuman?" Iris wondered.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded as he picked a swab and took a sample of blood. "And if it's a meta that's after Wells..."</p><p>"…then they could be from Earth-2." Iris finished.</p><p>"If he got to Harry, Jesse could be in trouble too. We need to find them both before it's too late." Patty said as she picked her phone and dialed a number. "Cisco. We need your help."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>After finding Jesse and filling her in, they met in the Cortex as Jesse sighed, sitting down. "I never should have left."</p><p>"This isn't your fault, Jesse." Caitlin assured.</p><p>"Do we know what took him?" Jesse asked.</p><p>"That's where things get interesting. That fingerprint that you guys brought in, the one from the van, I mean." Cisco said as he neared the computer.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Barry nodded.</p><p>"Belongs to this guy." Cisco said as he showed a photo of a young boy.</p><p>"Griffin Grey. A senior at Central City High School?" Iris read.</p><p>"I remember him. They reported him missing six months ago." Patty said as she looked closely.</p><p>"That's right." Cisco nodded.</p><p>Barry shook his head, confused. "That doesn't make any sense. An 18-year-old didn't kidnap Wells."</p><p>"That's what I thought at first, but feast your eyes on this." Cisco typed away as he compared the photos of Griffin and the man, who had kidnapped Harry.</p><p>"Whoa. It's the same guy." Iris said.</p><p>Caitlin nodded. "Yeah, I compared the blood sample with the DNA in the CCPD database."</p><p>"How can this be?" Patty wondered.</p><p>"From what I can tell from that blood sample you got, his DNA is obviously mutated, from the dark matter, I'd guess. The functional myostatin in his cells is essentially gone and that gives him super-strength." Caitlin said.</p><p>"But…" Barry raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"The protein in his body is being ravaged by oxidants." Caitlin explained.</p><p>"The more he uses his strength, the faster he ages." Jesse realized, catching on.</p><p>"We need to get him to exert himself too much until he becomes too old and weak to fight back. Then we may not need Barry's speed to take him down." Patty said.</p><p>"Wait, what exactly are you gonna do? You're gonna try to outrun him and hope he doesn't turn you into a punching bag until he becomes Grandpa Simspon?" Iris questioned.</p><p>"Iris, do you have a better idea?" Barry pointed out.</p><p>Iris sighed and pulled out her phone and walked off. "I'll call Dad, see if he has clues where to find Griffin."</p><p>"I'll see if I can retrofit something to take him down." Cisco said. "Caitlin, Jesse, I need your help."</p><p>Caitlin and Jesse followed Cisco as Barry stared at his suit, with Patty next to him. "You OK, Barry?"</p><p>"You remember, when I saved your life the first time? It was the first time I actually saved someone after I got my powers." Barry chuckled.</p><p>"I remember." Patty nodded and smiled. "Clyde Mardon almost ran us both down until you tackled me out of the way."</p><p>"It was like the world froze." Barry turned to her. "Like... you and I were the only two people in the world. I didn't even know what I could do yet, but I knew that I could save you. And I did." He sighed as he looked at his suit. "And now, I don't know. I don't... I just don't even know who I am anymore or who I'm supposed to be."</p><p>Patty held his hand. "Speed or not, you're still the same guy I've always known, Barry. Suit or no suit, powers or no powers, Barry Allen will always be my hero."</p><p>Barry chuckled before Cisco and Jesse rushed in. "I think we know how to find Griffin."</p><p>"Dad's watch. Metahuman activity." Jesse said as Barry and Patty looked confused. "The watch tracks metas. Since Griffin Grey is one, it'll keep sending a message to a server until it goes through."</p><p>Barry and Patty immediately caught up to their thoughts. "Since we're on a different Earth, the watch will keep sending the signal until it gets through but it can't, since the server is not on this Earth."</p><p>"And it keeps sending a signal coming from the watch, like a homing beacon that we can trace down." Patty added.</p><p>"Exactly." Jesse nodded as she typed away. "He's in Central City Amusement Park."</p><p>"I'm calling Joe." Patty pulled out her phone.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City Amusement Park</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Why is it that bad guys always insist on having the creepiest hideouts?" Cisco muttered as they walked down the park.</p><p>"Because they're crazy." Joe said.</p><p>"Right." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Heads-up, Gray's coming your way." Caitlin called out.</p><p>"Come on. Hey, come on." Barry ordered as they hid in the shadows.</p><p>"You ready? OK, Caitlin. On my mark. Three, two, one, now!" Cisco ordered.</p><p>Caitlin turned on the switch as the attractions turned on, blinding Gray before the Flash tried pummeling him but Grey was unfazed.</p><p>"Is that all you got, Flash?" Grey taunted.</p><p>"I just want Dr. Wells." The Flash said.</p><p>"And I wanted him to fix me. But he can't. So once I finish you, I'm gonna finish him." Grey said bitterly.</p><p>"Freeze!" Joe ordered as he, Patty and Cisco aimed their weapons.</p><p>"Listen, nobody has to get hurt, OK?" Patty pleaded.</p><p>"Let us help you." The Flash pleaded.</p><p>"It's too late for that. Not everyone got the powers you did, Flash." Grey said, showing his hands. "Some of us weren't so lucky."</p><p>Grey picked a toy car and threw it at Joe, Patty and Cisco.</p><p>"Move!" Patty ordered as they dodged before it would crush them. The Flash dodged Grey's punches before he got hit in the chest and crashed against a booth and Grey started to age rapidly, his hair turning greyer and skin aging again.</p><p>"Griffin. Please, stop." The Flash pleaded.</p><p>"I might be getting older, but I'm stronger than ever." Grey said.</p><p>The Flash dodged the punches as Grey kept aging rapidly until he knocked the Flash away.</p><p>"No!" Patty exclaimed. Grey stilled before he slumped to the ground, the light leaving his eyes as he drew his last breath before Patty and Cisco helped Barry back on his feet. "Barry, are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good. Could've used more of that dwarf star alloy." Barry groaned as they looked at Grey sadly, while Barry flipped him over and the old man turned into a teenager once more but his body lifeless and cold as the atmosphere turned solemn. Poor boy. Another victim of Eobard Thawne's actions.</p><p>They entered the storage, where Harry was cuffed, until Jesse freed him from his restraints and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I'm sorry, too." Harry whispered, returning the hug.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Patty and Caitlin tended to injured Harry and Barry as they later talked with Barry, alongside Cisco, Joe and Iris.</p><p>"And we're done." Caitlin said as they bandaged Barry's bruises.</p><p>"Thanks." Barry said. "I really miss speed healing right now. I don't know how can I stop Zoom without my powers."</p><p>"You can't, Allen." Harry said.</p><p>"What are we gonna do?" Barry wondered.</p><p>Harry readjusted his glasses. "Grey kidnapped me because he thought I was the Harrison Wells from this Earth, and I know he was talking about the other guy but I just… I can't help but think… I still haven't paid for what I've done." He briefly looked down in shame.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Barry asked as Harry got up.</p><p>"I thought… when we closed the breaches, I could just forget about everything I've done but I can't. I realize what I can do." Harry looked at Barry seriously. "You are gonna get your speed back, Allen. And I'm gonna help you do that."</p><p>"How exactly are you gonna do that?" Patty wondered.</p><p>"By creating another particle accelerator explosion." Harry revealed as Barry, Caitlin and Patty stared at him in shock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Rupture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry attempts to get his speed back, while having to face another metahuman doppelganger from Earth-2 that is out to kill Cisco.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The police cruisers were in a high-speed chase with a group of thieves before the Flash sped around the car and threw the thieves out of the car before Patty and the other officers apprehended the thieves.</p><p>"Thank you, Flash." Patty said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry sat down, panting out. "I don't know how much I can take it. I need another recharge."</p><p>Harry was tinkering with the tachyon enhancer from Thawne. "Allen, at this pace, you're going to exert yourself. And besides, too much tachyons in your system could take a great toll on you. It's not going to last. I think a better idea, instead of playing 'Hoodlums and Holograms' would be to rebuild the particle accelerator to get Barry's speed back."</p><p>"Yeah, Wells, that's what you keep saying." Barry said, folding his arms as he sat down.</p><p>"That's right." Harry nodded.</p><p>"Last time the particle accelerator went off, it almost destroyed Central City." Patty reminded.</p><p>"Not to mention, last time we tried something like that, we blew a hole in the universe and created, like, fifty portals to your Earth." Cisco added.</p><p>"Which is exactly how Zoom and his henchmen got here in the first place." Iris pointed out.</p><p>Harry sighed. "I told you. I know how to contain the explosion."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Caitlin questioned.</p><p>"Yes." Harry nodded.</p><p>"You know how to contain a dark matter explosion that, last time, just radiated all of Central City?" Barry asked. "You tried this on your Earth, remember? Didn't go so well."</p><p>Harry sighed as Iris spoke up. "And, even if you could contain it, I thought you said that Barry couldn't tap into the Speed Force anymore."</p><p>Harry turned to them all. "It wasn't connected the first time he got his powers. Look, I have your Wells's data. The Harrison Wells from this Earth, I have his science. I know what chemicals need to be in your body. I know how the lightning needs to bond with the dark matter from the particle accelerator explosion. I can recreate the circumstances to get you your speed back. This will work. Your solution... is not gonna last." He pointed at the tachyon device. "You wanna be ready, should Zoom return, if Zoom returns, <em>when</em> Zoom returns... there is only one way to do it, and that's by getting your speed back, <em>permanently</em>."</p><p>Barry considered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Patty's apartment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Barry, I don't like this any more than you do… but do you think you should at least contemplate Wells's suggestion?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I don't know, Patty." Barry said as he sat down, wiping his face before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He smiled as he opened the door to see Henry. "Dad."</p><p>"Hey, slugger." Henry smiled, hugging Barry tightly.</p><p>"I called him. I figured you two need to talk. I'll give you the room." Patty said, leaving them alone.</p><p>"Patty filled me in on what's been going on." Henry said. "You want to use the particle accelerator to get your powers back?" Barry nodded. "Do you think that getting struck by lightning again is the safest option, Barry?"</p><p>"No." Barry admitted.</p><p>"I've watched you grow ever since you became the Flash, and I am so proud of that man." Henry said as they sat down. "But ask yourself, do you really need powers in order to be that person?"</p><p>Barry folded his arms and considered. "It just feels like every time something good happens in my life, it's taken away."</p><p>"Well, maybe it's time we did something about that." Henry said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"It looks like the Vacuum." Cisco said as he saw the blueprints on the screen.</p><p>"Uh, what's the Vacuum?" Jesse asked, confused.</p><p>"No 'Fringe' on Earth-2. Noted." Cisco said.</p><p>"What is that thing?" Iris asked.</p><p>"That is how Barry's gonna get his speed back." Harry explained.</p><p>"This is what you've been working on in your workshop?" Cisco asked, turning to Harry.</p><p>"Someone has to worry about Zoom." Harry explained.</p><p>"OK, Barry cannot do this." Cisco protested.</p><p>"He has to, Ramon." Harry insisted.</p><p>"You keep calling me that, but that's—" Cisco paused, when he saw a vision of his brother. "Dante?"</p><p>Cisco returned to the present as everyone realized he just had a vibe. "What did you see? Zoom? Did you see Zoom?" Harry asked.</p><p>Cisco shook his head. "No. I saw my brother. I gotta go."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Everyone turned to see Barry, Patty and Henry entered.</p><p>"Henry?" Iris smiled.</p><p>"Iris. Hi." Henry said.</p><p>"It's so good to see you." Iris said, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Aw, you too." Henry smiled.</p><p>"I guess Barry dragged you back for a bit, huh?" Iris said as she pulled away.</p><p>"Looks like maybe for good." Barry said.</p><p>Iris looked at Barry in surprise. "Wait, what? Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I figured I spent enough time away from my son." Henry nodded.</p><p>"Have you told Dad?" Iris asked.</p><p>"No, I wanted to tell him in person." Barry said, taking off his jacket.</p><p>"Yeah. I think he's with Wally at CCPD. I'll give him a call." Iris said.</p><p>"Good to see you." Henry nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. Let's get settled." Barry accompanied Henry.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Just as Joe and Wally were about to head out, a blue bolt of lightning rushed in and the next thing they knew, Singh's head was 180 degrees backwards, as he collapsed to the floor, dead, everyone gasping in shock, facing Zoom.</p><p>"<em>Hello, old friend.</em>" Zoom said, as he turned to Joe, who stepped up in front of Wally protectively, all officers aiming their guns at the speedster. "<em>You tried your guns on me once before.</em>"</p><p>"What do you want?" Joe demanded.</p><p>"<em>Tell everyone that this city is mine. Anyone who disobeys me, is going to end up like your dear late Captain Singh. The only reason I let you all live, is so you know how easy it is for me to kill you all. Anyone, who tries to stop me, will meet their end.</em>" Zoom warned before he sped off.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Zoom killed Singh and then let you go, just like that?" Patty asked.</p><p>"That's exactly what he did on my Earth." Harry noted.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Joe asked.</p><p>"The first thing he did, was to kill the police captain, to show his superiority and then he recruited every metahuman he could find. Some of them were laying low, afraid of him but Zoom hunted most of them down and eventually, either ensured their compliance or killed anyone, who refused to joined him. Some metahumans kept a low profile, not wanting to have anything to do with him." Harry said.</p><p>"Like Earth-2 Laurel. She's not exactly a metahuman but she has this… curse that allows her to have this sonic scream. She said she kept a low profile for years." Barry remembered.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Correct."</p><p>"What are the police now?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Outside the precinct." Joe said.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "He'll kill them, Joe. He'll kill them all. You need to get those guys out of there."</p><p>"What about the Jitters?" Patty suggested.</p><p>Joe nodded. "That's a good idea. It's just a block away from the precinct."</p><p>"And then what? What happens next? You saw what Zoom did on my Earth. He will do the exact same thing here." Harry snapped before turning to Barry. "Barry, we need to get you your powers back. That tachyon device can't charge you with enough speed to fight him for long."</p><p>"There must be another way." Henry protested.</p><p>"There's not. There's not." Harry said.</p><p>"With Singh dead, I'm the acting captain now. I'll go set up the task force in the Jitters." Joe said.</p><p>"And then what?" Iris asked.</p><p>"I don't know yet, but I'm gonna make sure Wally and Jesse are safe." Joe said as he left.</p><p>A little while later, Cisco entered, panting out and clearly terrified. "We've got a problem."</p><hr/><p>"He calls himself Rupture. Another metahuman under Zoom's control from my Earth." Harry said, showing them a photo of the metahuman wielding an energy scythe, who had attacked Cisco and his brother Dante earlier at night.</p><p>"Great, so he's bringing more of his friends over." Iris grumbled.</p><p>"That's what I told you he would do." Harry said, turning to Barry.</p><p>"Why did he attack you?" Patty asked Cisco.</p><p>"Well, Zoom must've lied to fake-Dante and told him I was the one who killed Reverb, 'cause dude wants me dead." Cisco sighed. "We got to do something."</p><p>"What else do you know about him?" Barry asked Harry.</p><p>"He gets his power from that scythe he wields." Harry explained.</p><p>"Thing's legit too, it almost took half the van with him." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"All right, then that's what we need to do. We need to figure out a way to get it away from him." Barry said.</p><p>Cisco nodded and sighed. "Right. OK, all right. I'm sure I can come up with something. I just have to figure out a way to not tell Dante why this psychopath looks exactly like him."</p><p>"We need to get my speed back as soon as possible. How long until you're done?" Barry turned to Harry.</p><p>"I need few more hours—"</p><p>"We don't have hours." Patty said as she hung up. "Joe just called me. Witnesses spotted Rupture on his way to Jitters."</p><p>"Let's hope I have enough charge to take him down." Barry hoped, putting on the tachyon enhancer.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CC Jitters</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Rupture was in the café, looking around before the Flash sped in.</p><p>"Flash? Not who I was expecting, but you'll be a nice warm-up." Rupture said, using his scythe to blast the Flash, who dodged.</p><p>"Too slow." The Flash said.</p><p>Rupture tried to attack again but the Flash knocked him down before Joe fired from the Boot, restraining Rupture.</p><p>"Good job." Patty said as she entered.</p><p>But the next thing they knew, Zoom sped in, snapping the necks of the other officers, leaving only Barry, Joe and Patty alive as he grabbed the emblem Barry's suit before grabbing the tachyon enhancer and yanking it out of Barry's suit and picking the camera.</p><p>"<em>Central City, the Flash you've seen in your streets is a fake. A man imitating his powers, trying to give you hope.</em>" Zoom said, knocking Barry down and smashing the tachyon enhancer. "<em>But there is no more hope, there is no more Flash, and there's no one left to protect your city... from me.</em>"</p><p>Zoom put down the camera as he got past Patty and the next thing anyone else knew, she cried out in pain, falling down, clutching her knee.</p><p>"Patty!" Barry exclaimed. "Stop! Please, just stop! You've made your point!"</p><p>"<em>Not just yet.</em>" Zoom said before he stepped on Patty's leg as she screamed. "<em>How does it feel, knowing that you're powerless to stop me from hurting those you love?</em>" He gloated. "<em>You will all join your fellow police officers in death soon. When this city is mine… then you will all have my permission to die. The more connections you have… the easier it is going to be for me to break you.</em>"</p><p>Zoom sped off as they stared in despair, with Patty unable to get up on her feet.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Caitlin put a brace on Patty's leg and handed her crutches. "It's not much but I hope this helps. I think you should recover within few weeks."</p><p>"That's not much help against Zoom." Patty grumbled.</p><p>"Considering he just destroyed Thawne's tachyon enhancer and we don't have time to build a new one, there's only one thing we can do." Barry said, turning to Harry. "Is it ready?"</p><p>"Yes." Harry said, glad that Barry had not changed his mind. "We need to hurry. Zoom has bigger army of metahumans than the ones that he has sent after you so far and it's likely that he's going to recruit the ones on this Earth as well."</p><p>Barry got up as Henry was about to protest. "Barry—"</p><p>"One of the officers that died tonight, had two children. A son and a daughter. They were barely older than me, when we lost mom." Barry said, turning to Henry with pleading eyes. "Dad, I know you're afraid something happens to me but this is bigger than me. This is about the whole city at mercy of Zoom and his army of metahumans. I'm not gonna let anyone else suffer at Zoom's hand, just because I'm afraid. This isn't up to debate."</p><hr/><p>In the breach room, Harry and Cisco were working on the machine, while Iris was looking after Wally and Jesse, who were in the Time Vault.</p><p>"What exactly is going to happen?" Patty wondered.</p><p>"It's an abbreviated version of the accelerator evil Wells built, except Harry is isolating the antimatter and dark energy to direct it to Barry instead of the entire city." Cisco explained.</p><p>"Good. Last thing we need is more metahumans running around Central City." Joe muttered.</p><p>"So, what, my son gets on that thing, we turn it on and then he gets his powers back?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Yeah. No. Not exactly." Harry said. "In addition to recreating what happened with the particle accelerator explosion, we also have to recreate what happened to Barry."</p><p>"Getting struck by lightning." Barry realized.</p><p>"That's right." Harry nodded.</p><p>"It's not even raining outside." Caitlin pointed out.</p><p>"Well, Ramon, you have the wand." Harry said.</p><p>"The one I made for Mark Mardon?" Cisco asked, confused.</p><p>"No, the one you built for the Harry Potter convention. Yes, of course, the one you built for Mardon." Harry snapped.</p><p>"How do you know about the Harry Potter convention?" Cisco asked.</p><p>Harry sighed. "Get the wand. Get on the roof."</p><p>"Why the roof?" Joe asked, not understanding.</p><p>"Because we're gonna need a lightning rod, and that, Ramon, is gonna be you." Harry said.</p><p>Cisco went up with the wand as Barry got onto the apparatus, his hands and feet clamped down, while Patty neared him. "Barry. I need to know. Are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p>"I am." Barry nodded, smiling at her. "Don't worry about me, Patty." Patty kissed Barry fiercely before pulling away. "Do you remember what I told you last year?"</p><p>"That you wanted to be with me forever and that you could not stand losing me. Or Joe or Henry." Patty nodded before kissing him again. "I can't stand losing you too, Barry."</p><p>Patty pulled away as Henry neared Barry. "Son... you don't have to do this if you don't want to."</p><p>"Being the Flash... that's the best version of me. If I don't have my speed, I'll never be that person anymore. I have to do this." Barry said as a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>"OK." Henry nodded.</p><p>"You ready, Allen?" Harry asked as Barry nodded. "All right, then. Here we go."</p><p>The chamber closed as Barry braced himself.</p><hr/><p>In the Time Vault, they heard noises, looking startled. "What's going on?" Wally asked.</p><p>"I don't know but I'm pretty sure we don't wanna go out to find out." Iris said.</p><p>"I know that sound. That's the particle accelerator. If I'm right, then it looks like Dad talked Barry into getting his speed back." Jesse realized.</p><hr/><p>The clamps held Barry tightly as the liquids from some circular containers were being drained into Barry's body.</p><p>"What are you doing to him?" Patty demanded.</p><p>"The night Barry was struck by lightning, he was doing fingerprint analysis. Those chemicals got in his system then, and they are going in now." Harry explained.</p><p>"Wait, you're injecting them into him?! That could kill him this time!" Patty exclaimed.</p><p>"We have to recreate everything that happened to Barry that night." Harry said.</p><p>"I'm OK, Patty!" Barry panted out.</p><p>"Hold on, Barry." Joe said.</p><p>"God!" Barry groaned as Patty stared in despair.</p><p>"He's going hydrostatic." Henry said.</p><p>"Almost there. Almost there." Harry said.</p><p>"Wells!" Henry shouted.</p><p>"Almost there. Ready, Ramon?" Harry called out.</p><hr/><p>"Ready!" Cisco said, lifting the wand on the rooftop.</p><p>"Now!" Harry ordered.</p><p>"Expecto Patronum!" Cisco yelled, channeling the lightning into the wand and into the S.T.A.R. Labs' lighting rod. "Great Scott! It's working!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>In CCPD, Zoom saw the lightning at S.T.A.R. Labs, realizing what was going on. "He's giving the Flash his speed back. No!"</p><p>Zoom sped off, running to S.T.A.R. Labs.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Initiating collision." Harry said as the particles impacted, creating an explosion.</p><p>Barry screamed in agony as the orange and yellow energy covered him and he dissipated into nothingness.</p><p>"Barry! No!" Patty exclaimed.</p><p>The surge of dark matter energy knocked them all down and as the smoke dissipated, they got up and stared in despair before Cisco entered. "It worked! Is everyone OK?" His face shattered into shock, when he saw that Barry was gone and Patty covered her mouth, on verge of tears. "What happened?"</p><p>All that was left, was the burned emblem of Barry's suit as Henry got up, shocked and disbelieved. "No... what did you do to my son?"</p><p>Suddenly, Zoom sped in, picking the remnants of Barry's suit and turning to them all. "<em>You thought you could give the Flash his speed back? Well done. You killed him instead.</em>"</p><p>Zoom sped off as everyone stared, with Henry and Patty devastated the most, both of them breaking down in tears, with Joe holding an assuring hand on Henry's shoulder, while Cisco and Caitlin hugged Patty, providing whatever little comfort they could to her as she sobbed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I originally considered letting Singh live but frankly, there are many times Singh almost died in the show and the only reason he has survived so far, is because of plot armor, like pointed out in Stand with ward and Queen's story "The other side of the mirror", which can be found on AO3. Zoom killing the chief of police to show his superiority makes more sense. And it's stupid writing that Zoom didn't try to hurt Barry more by maiming or crippling someone from his friends. It gave me no pleasure to cripple Patty but I wouldn't put it past Zoom if he had done it to someone Barry loves.</p><p>Frankly, the Flash hologram was never gonna work for long. So, Barry was using Thawne's tachyon device as to temporarily charge up his speed, like how Thawne did it in Season 1, hope it works. Barry creating an artificial Speed Force after the main Speed Force was destroyed because of the Spectre's energy in Crisis on Infinite Earths is an interesting storyline, but unfortunately, due to COVID-19, we're going to have to wait until Season 7 for Barry to create his own Speed Force, alongside Thawne's return. But frankly, the fact that Barry caused the death of Speed Force in Season 6 by infecting it with the Spectre's energy during the Crisis is stupid and obviously more hate for Barry.</p><p>And I'm sorry to all WestAllen fans here but I'll be blunt here, 2x20 proves that up until Iris found out that her and Barry are married in the future and on Earth-2 shows she had not felt any romantic feelings about Barry prior to that point and the only reason she was with him after that was because of the news article from the future and their Earth-2 doppelgangers being married, which is one of the main reasons, why WestAllen just doesn't work in The Flash TV series. Don't waste your time arguing with me, since I'm not gonna care, all your arguments are going to be deleted and ignored. I have no intention of wasting my time debating with you.</p><p>Hope what I did here, works, since don't get me started on how stupid the hologram thing was from the start. And it's unbelievable that Barry was still reluctant to recreate the particle accelerator explosion to get his powers back, even after finding out what Zoom was doing.</p><p>And just like in Stand's story on AO3, with Iris with Wally and Jesse in the Time Vault, they did not get out and were not affected by the explosion.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Runaway Dinosaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Team Flash attempts to find a way to bring Barry back, they unfortunately, bring back an old acquaintance from the past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patty and Henry were in tears, hugging each other as they were all staring in shock at the burned remnants of the Flash's suit.</p><p>"Barry…" Patty whispered.</p><p>"This wasn't su—" Harry swallowed, staring in disbelief. "I didn't... I'm so sorry."</p><p>"We lost him." Henry realized.</p><p>Cisco shook his head. "No, no, no, no, he... he could've got knocked somewhere or maybe even run there." He typed on the computer but he found nothing. "Nothing on the GPS."</p><p>"Barry. Can you hear me?" Caitlin called out over the comms. "Barry, it's Caitlin, do you copy? Where are you?"</p><p>"He can't be gone. He's out there somewhere. Right?" Patty begged, on verge of tears, holding onto her crutch.</p><p>"Jesse, come down here, please." Harry called out.</p><p>"Dad. Is everything OK? Where's Barry?" Jesse called out.</p><p>"We need you down here, now." Harry said.</p><p>Patty picked what was left of Barry's suit and neared it to Cisco, while limping. "Cisco. He can't be gone. Please. We need to know."</p><p>Cisco took a breath and nodded, holding on whatever little hope they had as he touched the suit.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Barry was surrounded by storm, looking around in confusion.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Cisco pulled away as he breathed out.</p><p>"Cisco. What did you see?" Patty asked.</p><p>"I saw him! I saw Barry. He's alive." Cisco said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Speed Force</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>When Barry came to, he was in his childhood home, back in his bedroom and he saw on the desk a book for children that his mother had read to him, when he was a little boy. Barry was confused, wondering what was going on as he went downstairs and saw the crime scene tape at the room, where Nora had died and was confused to see Joe, wearing a police officer's uniform. "Joe?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good to see you, Barry." 'Joe' smiled. "But I'm not Joe."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're not?" Barry asked, confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No." 'Joe' shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And all of this?" Barry looked around the trashed living room. "It's not real?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How do you feel, being back here?" 'Joe' asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry held his chest, pain and trauma returning back. "I feel awful."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Joe' moved past the tape to near Barry. "We thought you'd be more comfortable talking to someone who looked familiar and in a place you knew."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"'We'? Who's 'we', exactly?" Barry asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's a little hard to explain." 'Joe' said. "Sit, Barry." Barry was confused as 'Joe' smiled, sitting down on the chair. "Sit." Barry sat down across 'Joe'. "How much do you know about the Speed Force?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the source of my power. It's what makes me a speedster." Barry said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes... and no." 'Joe' said, much to Barry's confusion. "When the first subatomic particle sprang forth from the Big Bang to form reality as you know it, we were there. When the last proton decays, stops vibrating, and plunges the universe into heat death, we'll be there too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm talking to the Speed Force?" Barry asked, disbelieved. "Isn't that like saying I'm having a conversation with gravity or light or..." He paused and got up, processing as 'Joe' chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You need a minute. It's OK if you do. It's a lot to take in." 'Joe' said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you're saying I'm... I'm talking to the source of my power, which just so happens to look like... my adoptive dad?" Barry asked as 'Joe' nodded. "That's trippy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Joe' laughed. "We pretty much invented trippy here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, I'm... I'm not sure why you brought me here, but you need to send me back. My friends are in danger from Zoom." Barry said. He then heard whooshing as he saw a shadow outside the window pass by. "Did you see that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry turned to 'Joe', who shook his head. "You're not going back. Not until..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Till what?" Barry asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Joe' got up as the door opened and he pointed at it. "Until you catch that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry ran out and saw a shadow pass by down the street as he followed it.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Harry!" Patty called out as she entered the Cortex with Cisco and Henry.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Cisco says Barry's still alive." Henry explained.</p><p>"If he's alive, then where is he?" Jesse wondered.</p><p>"I don't know. I vibed him in the center of a storm. It was, like, in, like, a vortex or something." Cisco said.</p><p>Harry stared and then his eyes widened in realization. "He's in... he's in the Speed Force."</p><p>"Get him out, damn it!" Henry ordered, nearing Harry.</p><p>"I—" Harry started.</p><p>"You can get him out, can't you?" Henry begged.</p><p>"I don't know if I can!" Harry said.</p><p>"Look, yelling at each other is not gonna help. We need to put our heads together and figure this out." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Caitlin's right." Patty nodded. "I'm sure we will find a way to save Barry but we can't do that if we don't calm down fir—"</p><p>They heard loud 'crash' coming from below. "Did you guys hear that?" Iris asked.</p><p>"What was that?" Wally asked.</p><p>"It came from below." Cisco said. "Let's check it out."</p><hr/><p>"Why on Earth do you guys have a morgue here? Really, Cisco?" Iris asked incredulously, walking down the darkened morgue with flashlights.</p><p>"Well, we had to keep the dead metahumans somewhere." Cisco protested lamely.</p><p>"Yeah, looks like you did a lot more than just store them." Iris said dryly.</p><p>"Fake Wells might've done a few dissections for study purposes." Cisco said.</p><p>Iris raised her brows. "And this didn't tip any of you off that he might be secretly evil?"</p><p>"It was a crazy time, OK? We had a lot going on." Cisco said as he looked into the computer. "I'll tell you what, it's a good thing Thawne was so organized."</p><p>They heard 'thud' and clattering of metal. "What the hell is making that noise?" Iris wondered.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard 'crash' and snarling as Cisco and Iris paled to see a man covered in metal stumbling out, snarling ferociously.</p><p>"A zombie? For real?" Cisco grumbled, realizing that the explosion must have reanimated Tony Woodward, the Girder as he tossed over a shelf of equipment.</p><p>"Tony?" Iris exclaimed.</p><p>"Nope, not Tony. Not anymore." Cisco said, stepping in front of Iris protectively. "Get behind me."</p><p>"You get behind me." Iris snapped, stepping in front of Cisco. Tony roared, throwing over a table. "Tony!"</p><p>Iris shined the flashlight into Tony's face, blinding him. Tony roared as he saw a reflection of his disfigured face in the mirror and smashed it before running off.</p><p>"Whoo. Didn't see that one coming." Cisco said.</p><p>"No." Iris shook her head.</p><p>"Zombie Girder. This..." Cisco trailed off as Tony ran off outside S.T.A.R. Labs, snarling.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Speed Force</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry kept on running until he ended up in an alley, where was a dead body covered with a sheet as 'Patty' neared him. "Hey, Barry. Do you recognize this place?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry looked around and saw the crime scene tape as he turned to 'Patty'. "Our first case together. But that wasn't really with you." He then sighed. "Why am I here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're here to understand something." 'Patty' lifted the sheet to reveal the dead woman as Barry groaned. "The man, who we arrested, insisted he didn't kill his wife. Reminds you of something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's the point of this?" Barry demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You didn't clear the husband's name because of your speed." 'Patty' said. "You didn't beat Thawne because of your speed. You're worried Zoom will destroy Central City, because you don't have your speed anymore. But it's not your speed that helps you beat him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then what?" Barry wondered as 'Patty' smiled at him. "I'm not in mood for these games! How am I supposed to stop Zoom?!" He snapped.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong> </em>
</p><p>"We got a new problem." Cisco said as he rushed into the Cortex with Iris.</p><p>"What's going on?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Our accelerator experiment seems to have reanimated one of the dead metas in our morgue." Cisco said quickly.</p><p>"'Reanimated', like brought back to life?" Joe demanded, hoping he had misheard Cisco.</p><p>"Life-ish. You ever seen '<em>The Walking Dead</em>'? It's '<em>The Walking Dead</em>', but without higher brain function and with major rage issues. Still unsure if our brains are on the menu, though." Cisco said.</p><p>"Who?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Tony Woodward." Iris replied.</p><p>Joe's and Patty's eyes widened. "The bully from school who turned into the metal man?"</p><p>"Last time we had Barry to take him down. How the hell are we going to stop the zombie Tin Man?" Patty said.</p><p>"Oh, God…" Caitlin groaned. "What are we gonna do?"</p><p>"We need to find him first. Wells, fake Wells, he had cameras all over the city." Cisco remembered.</p><p>Cisco rushed into the Time Vault, where was Gideon and looked at the cameras, with Patty following him, limping. "Where is he?"</p><p>"In Big Belly Burger." Cisco said.</p><p>"We gotta figure out a way to stop him before he kills someone." Patty said.</p><hr/><p>Later, in the breach room, Cisco put on some apparatus on his head built by Harry as he was leaning onto the machine they used on Barry.</p><p>"So how do we know this is safe?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Well, define 'safe'." Harry said.</p><p>"'Safe', as in my brain's not gonna melt." Cisco said.</p><p>"No. It's a simple feedback loop, Ramon, all right?" Harry assured. "When you vibe on Barry, your brain waves send me the necessary data to pinpoint whatever dimensional pocket or corner of the universe that Barry is stuck in." He approached the computer. "And then we electrically stimulate your prefrontal cortex while opening a breach, which gives you physical access to Barry and lets you be the beacon to guide him home. Simple feedback loop."</p><p>"I'm sorry. Did you say 'electrically stimulate'?" Cisco asked, hoping he had misheard Harry.</p><p>Harry shot him an unamused look. "Ramon, do you want to bring Barry back or not?"</p><p>Cisco sighed. "OK." He took a breath and touched the remnants of Barry's suit.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Speed Force</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is the point of all this?" Barry asked, talking to 'Patty'. "Please, look, I will do whatever you want. Just let me go back right now, so I can help my friends."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Barry! Barry, turn around! Barry!" Cisco called out, appearing behind Barry as Barry turned around to see a vortex forming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is that?" Barry asked. "What is that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your friends, Barry." 'Patty' said. "They want you to come back to them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I?" Barry asked hopefully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course." 'Patty' nodded. "But if you do, it'll be without your powers."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Take my hand!" Cisco yelled, trying to reach out with his hand as Barry turned to him. "Do it. Take my hand."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry felt a gust of wind behind him as he turned around to see the shadow he had been following, pass by him. "The choice is yours, Barry." 'Patty' said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry looked back at Cisco before running away, going after the shadow. "Barry!" Cisco shouted.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Hey! What's going on down here?" Jesse asked as she entered with Caitlin and Patty.</p><p>"Just hang on a little longer, Ramon. A little longer." Harry said.</p><p>"Stop! Harry, that's enough! You're killing him!" Caitlin intervened, pulling Harry away from the controls.</p><p>Cisco panted out, leaning onto the apparatus as Patty neared him. "Cisco. Are you OK?"</p><p>"I saw him. Barry... he turned to me." Cisco took a breath. "I'm sorry. I lost him."</p><hr/><p>"Cisco's metahuman alert app is going crazy." Caitlin said as she, Patty, Cisco, Joe, Henry, Wally, Jesse and Harry met in the Cortex.</p><p>"Oh, Tony just trashed the hell out of Jitters." Iris read.</p><p>"I don't get it." Patty said, confused, pointing to the map. "He knocked over a hydrant on 4th and Stevenson, but he didn't go inside the building. Later, he smashed a Humvee in front of the Big Belly Burger but again, he didn't go inside the building."</p><p>"Gets to CC Jitters, he actually goes in." Joe added.</p><p>"Yeah, it's like Jitters was his target, but why?" Iris wondered.</p><p>"When I was in Iron Heights awaiting trial, I had a cellmate who always swore he was gonna break out." Henry said as they all turned to him. "At a pre-trial hearing, he stole a deputy's gun and escaped in a police cruiser." He then saw the confused looks Joe and Patty were shooting him. "Patty, Joe, there's a point to this, I promise. Now, the poor, dumb bastard could have gone anywhere, right? But he was apprehended two hours later. Do you know why? 'Cause he went to his old girlfriend's house looking for her."</p><p>"So you think that's what Tony's doing, even in the state he's in now?" Joe questioned.</p><p>"Henry has a point. People are creatures of habit sometimes at a level that is stronger than conscious thought." Patty said.</p><p>"No, I don't think that Tony had a girlfriend. I mean, not the way that he was hitting on me when he..." Iris trailed off as it hit them.</p><p>"He went to see you into the Jitters last year." Patty remembered.</p><p>"Wait, are you saying is that he's after you?" Wally realized and Iris nodded.</p><p>"So, when he was after you the first time, where'd you see him next, after Jitters?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Home." Joe remembered.</p><p>"He broke into your place and then took Iris into their old elementary school, where they all went together, with Barry." Patty nodded.</p><p>"Dad, this is good." Iris said.</p><p>"How is the walking dead chasing you a good thing?" Wally argued.</p><p>"We know what he wants and we know where is he gonna go." Caitlin said, catching up to Iris's thoughts.</p><p>"So, all we gotta do is to set up a trap and get ready for him." Patty finished.</p><p>"What exactly are we gonna do?" Jesse questioned.</p><p>"We use me as bait to lure him back to S.T.A.R. Labs…" Iris said.</p><p>"…and then we're gonna be there to stop him." Patty said. "Honestly, Iris, I'm not comfortable with the idea of using a bait."</p><p>"Do you have a better idea?" Iris asked.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Wests' house</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Iris, are you sure about this?" Wally asked as they looked outside the window.</p><p>"You know what? Two minutes ago, I would've said 'Yes, absolutely.' But now..." Iris shrugged as she went out with Joe. "What the hell?" Tony walked down the road as Iris whistled. "Tony! Hey! Come on, over here." Tony turned to her and ran after Iris as she and Joe got into his car and drove off, while Iris pulled out her phone. "Guys! We're on our way, with Tony after us!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Cisco!" Iris called out as Cisco turned to her and Joe as they burst in.</p><p>"Is that zombie still behind you?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Good news is we lured Tony back to S.T.A.R. Labs." Joe said.</p><p>"Bad news is we lured Tony back to S.T.A.R. Labs." Iris said.</p><p>"No, no. This is good. OK, side note, you both might want to be on this side of the room, especially if you're wearing any jewelry or you have any metal plates in your body." Cisco said as Joe and Iris shot him confused looks.</p><p>"Huh?" Iris asked.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Joe asked, equally dumbfounded.</p><p>"The stray energy from the accelerator reactivated Girder's brain, well, parts of it, anyway. So, I disassembled our MRI machine to set up these. Electromagnets." Cisco said, gesturing to the machines he had set up. "So, when Girder walks through that door, and gets caught in the field they generate, it should disrupt the energy that turned him Abby Normal."</p><p>"Like wiping a hard drive." Iris realized as Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Lah-kah-tah!" Cisco cheered as Joe and Iris got behind him, while he was about to turn on the machine. "OK, now, I can only maintain full power for a few seconds, so I can't actually turn this on until he's in the room." Cisco said. A moment later, Tony entered, growling. "There he is. Hi!" He flipped the switch as Tony stopped and groaned in pain, caught in the energy field from the machine before it turned off.</p><p>Tony looked at them all, clearly angry.</p><p>"Why don't it look like it's working?" Joe asked worriedly.</p><p>"Because it's not. Uh, let's get out of here." Cisco said as he, Joe and Iris ran off.</p><hr/><p>In the breach room, Harry and Jesse were working on the machine as Patty, Caitlin, Wally and Henry observed before Cisco, Joe and Iris burst in.</p><p>"Plans A through G did not work." Cisco said as Joe closed the door behind them.</p><p>"Do we have anything in here that can stop him?" Joe demanded, freaked out.</p><p>"Barry could stop him if we could bring him back." Henry said.</p><p>"We tried that already, Dr. Allen." Harry argued.</p><p>"We need to try it again." Joe said before they heard banging on the door.</p><p>"That door's not gonna hold for long, we need to do something quickly." Patty said.</p><p>"Is there another way out of here?" Jesse asked.</p><p>"No, the breach room was designed to be sealed off." Harry said.</p><p>"What are we gonna do?" Wally demanded.</p><p>"Wait. I saw Barry. He had this look." Cisco remembered. "What if we couldn't get him out of the Speed Force because he didn't want to come back?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Speed Force</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry was back in his childhood home, sitting on the couch with his mother Nora, reading from his favorite childhood book "The Runaway Dinosaur" before the shadow entered and Barry caught it and saw himself in the Flash suit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're ready." 'Nora' said.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Turn it on. We gotta try again." Cisco said, putting the apparatus on his head. "Any of you got a better idea?"</p><p>"When you look into the Speed Force, can someone else see into it too?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Well, as long as you're in physical contact with Ramon while he's vibing, then... yes." Harry said.</p><p>"Cisco. Get me and Henry in there." Patty stepped up. "If there's someone Barry's going to listen to, it's us. Please."</p><p>"We can get Barry to come back." Henry said.</p><p>Cisco nodded as Henry and Patty held his hand, while Cisco reached with his other hand to what was left of Barry's suit.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Speed Force</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Barry!" Barry saw the vortex forming, with Patty and Henry reaching out. "Barry!" Patty called out as Barry got up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come back to us, slugger. Come back to us. Barry." Henry said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry looked back at 'Nora', who smiled at him. "Run, Barry. Run."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry reached into the vortex, as Patty and Henry held Barry by his hand.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>S.T.A.R. Labs</strong> </em>
</p><p>The vortex around them faded as Barry was back in S.T.A.R. Labs.</p><p>"Barry!" Henry said as he and Patty held Barry, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Thank God you came back." Patty said as she kissed him, while Iris joined in for the hug.</p><p>"Barry!" Iris breathed out in relief before they pulled away.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're back, 'cause we're about to die." Cisco said.</p><p>Barry stared in shock. "Wait. What?"</p><p>They heard banging as they turned to the door.</p><p>"So..." Cisco stopped.</p><p>"Girder." Harry said.</p><p>"Girder came back to life, and he's all Young Frankenstein now, and he only recognizes Iris, and she lured him to my workshop so we could demagnetize him, but the machine shorted out, so he's about to come through that door and smush us all into chunky salsa and possibly eat our brains out. I don't know. Jury's still out on that." Cisco stammered.</p><p>"All right, I got it. I-I will lure him to your workshop, and we figure out a way to turn the power back on, OK?" Barry said.</p><p>"Plan H." Cisco and Harry said in unison as the door flew off the hinges and Tony roared. Barry grabbed Iris and sped behind Tony.</p><p>"Hey, Tony!" Iris yelled as Tony turned around and Barry picked Iris and sped off, with Tony following them to the workshop, while Harry and Cisco had managed to run into the workshop and were currently working on fixing the electromagnet.</p><p>"I hope you're ready, he's almost here." Barry said.</p><p>"Nope, not ready." Cisco said.</p><p>"Power needs at least two electromagnets, too much for this wiring to handle." Harry explained.</p><p>"We're gonna need a really big extension cord!" Cisco said.</p><p>"All right, I'll... I'll see what I can do." Barry said as Tony entered.</p><p>Barry dodged Tony's punches and as Tony saw Iris, he stopped. Barry used the opening to tackle Tony from behind but Tony knocked him away with his arm as Barry crashed against the wall.</p><p>"Barry!" Patty exclaimed.</p><p>Barry groaned as he got up. "Tony. Look, you were never my favorite person, but let's end this... so you can finally rest."</p><p>Barry sped around in a circle, surrounding Tony, while dodging his punches as the electromagnets turned on.</p><p>"He's using spin to charge the magnets." Cisco realized.</p><p>"Like an electric turbine." Harry said.</p><p>The energy coming from the magnets were covering Tony, who groaned before he fell down, dead as Barry looked at his childhood bully sadly, seeing him die for the second time.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Later, Central City Cemetery</em> </strong>
</p><p>Barry was at Nora's grave, with Patty and Henry at his side.</p><p>"Where are your crutches?" Barry asked as Patty leaned onto Henry, with a brace around her leg.</p><p>"I think I don't need them anymore but still, it'll take a while before I can return to my running days." Patty said.</p><p>"Joe offered to take me so many times." Barry said, sitting down and putting the flowers on the grave. "I always found an excuse to say 'no'." He pulled out a children's book from his bag. "My mom and I read this when I was little."</p><p>"'<em>The Runaway Dinosaur</em>'. I remember that one. She used to read it to you when you were a kid. You loved it." Henry said.</p><p>"I know of this book but I've never read it." Patty admitted. "What is it about?"</p><p>"It was Barry's favorite book that Nora used to read, when Barry was a little boy." Henry explained. "It's about a mother, who's always there for her child, no matter what happens."</p><p>Patty looked sad as she considered, eyes getting wet. "I barely remember my Mom. She died when I was little but she was there for me, when she could. Most of the time, it was me and Dad. He… he wasn't much into classic bedtime stories for kids. He'd try to think of them himself to get me to sleep." He chuckled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>CCPD</em> </strong>
</p><p>"<em>The Flash survived.</em>" Zoom said as he looked outside.</p><p>"How is this possible?" Frost asked.</p><p>"The Speed Force. I can sense it." Zoom said. "No matter." He put on his mask as he approached the balcony, putting on his demonic voice, facing his army, with Frost at his side. "<em>My brothers and sisters. My friends. I've brought us to this new world, which lay before us, defenseless, ours for the taking. The humans think that this planet belongs to them. Whose world is this?</em>"</p><p>"Our world! Our world! Our world! Our world!" The metahumans chanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there was any proof that Iris would become The Flash's equivalent of Felicity, it was this episode. I mean, using herself as a bait, so that Zombie Girder would chase her into S.T.A.R. Labs is one thing, but running all the way from her house to S.T.A.R. Labs, hoping that he wouldn't catch up with her and then kill her, rape her or worse? Seriously, that was Iris's idea? * face palm and shakes head * One has to wonder if Felicity would think of something more stupid than Iris's plan, since Blondie's dumb enough to think of a plan that would be just as stupid, if not more. The least Iris could've done was to use a car to be sure that Zombie Girder would not catch up with her.</p><p>Iris pulling Barry out of the Speed Force makes no sense at all, since it was forced and stupid, since prior to this point, Barry had not expressed any deeper feelings to Iris, other than amicable. The only reason they "fell in love" with each other, was the article from the future written by Iris West-Allen and Iris didn't care about Barry at all prior to that point, she cared about the Flash.</p><p>Plus, at the end of the episode, when they came to visit Nora's grave, Iris basically insulted her by saying that Barry's mother was not there for him and that proves she does not understand Barry at all. Iris's mother had left her because of her drug addiction and Barry's mother was murdered. That does not mean that Nora was not there for Barry and that is another proof that Iris is not fit for Barry at all and that she doesn't understand him as a character.</p><p>The show tries to make us believe that Iris knows Barry better than anyone else but it's not so. If that were true, she would have suspected long ago that Barry is the Flash, considering how often he had disappeared prior to Iris finding out. In addition, considering her actions, from when Barry lost his memories in Season 3 and 4x01 or her anger at him for leaving her and entering the Speed Force, which was undeserved and selfish from her part, in addition her taking out her anger on him at the couples' therapy in 4x02 due to him abandoning her, which was undeserved since there was no time for discussing that it was either the world or Barry's friends and family, it's obvious she doesn't understand the burden that Barry carries as the Flash. Iris's line "We are the Flash." is complete bullshit, since Iris has barely contributed to Barry's exploits as the Flash throughout the show and more often she has made situation worse, rather than better.</p><p>So, the idea that Barry and Iris in the show deeply love each other, as the WestAllen fans would like to believe, is, to be blunt and brutally honest, utter and complete bullshit. I don't care if you disagree with me, I'm not going to waste my energy arguing with you. All your arguments and flames are going to be deleted and ignored, since it's a waste of time to try to argue with me.</p><p>Hope Henry and Patty pulling Barry out of the Speed Force, works here.</p><p>And the next chapter is going to have some creative changes, since I had mentioned earlier that I have no intention of having Earth-1 Laurel die. In the next chapter, it's going to be finally revealed who was killed by Darhk as Barry faces the doppelganger.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Under siege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Flash works together to stop Zoom's army, while Barry has an unpleasent encounter with another familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Joe and the officers were in a cruiser, surrounded by Zoom's army before the Flash sped in, as the metahumans disappeared. The past few days had been tiring as they were trying to stop this metahuman apocalypse, or as the media called the invasion of Zoom's army, "the Metapocalypse". But that wouldn't slow the Flash down. With the help of the Flash, the Anti-Metahuman Task Force was able to fend off the metahumans from Earth-2 but it seemed that more and more kept coming.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"We usually take these guys down one at a time, not one hundred at a time." Barry said, as he entered the Cortex with Patty.</p><p>"I'm surprised you don't seem overwhelmed." Patty noted.</p><p>"I know we can do it." Barry said. "I know from the Speed Force that the universe is with us, not Zoom. And if the universe is with us, how could we possibly lose?" He looked at everyone, smiling. "Right, guys?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, right." Jesse nodded.</p><p>Barry walked off before anyone could say anything more as they stared.</p><p>"OK, I'm gonna say it. Um, we don't think he's being just a little too..." Cisco trailed off.</p><p>"…overconfident?" Patty finished and Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Whatever happened to him in the Speed Force, he believes he's invincible now." Caitlin said.</p><p>"That's just going to get him killed, if he's not careful." Wally noted.</p><p>"Somebody needs to talk to him before letting his guard down gets him hurt or worse." Harry said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Central City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In front of Mercury Labs, a tall muscular Afro-American pulled out his ring as the building was surrounded by some black energy, causing for it to crumble.</p><p>Dr. McGee tried to run as the Flash sped in, rescuing the scientists and getting them out to safety before McGee turned to the Flash. "Thank you, Mr. Allen." The Flash looked at her in shock. "I'm not stupid." McGee smiled.</p><p>Unknowing to them, an Afro-American with a helmet was walking down the street, on his finger glowing a black ring.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"So how did you know?" Barry asked as they were in the Cortex.</p><p>"Your real identity?" McGee asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Barry nodded.</p><p>McGee chuckled. "Come on, Barry, I'm a scientist. We're paid to be perceptive. And you're always a little too well informed when things go pear-shaped in this city." She turned to Henry, offering her hand. "But I don't believe we've ever met before. Dr. Christina McGee."</p><p>"Dr. Henry Allen. I'm Barry's father." Henry shook his hand with McGee.</p><p>"OK, now that the cat's out of the bag, did you happen to see who it was that caused your building to collapse?" Barry asked.</p><p>"It was some… black energy surrounding the building. Right before the building went down and then it all just happened so fast." McGee said.</p><p>"Maybe the security cameras caught something?" Caitlin said.</p><p>"Can we access them?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Mercury Labs does have a Crash-Survivable Memory Unit." McGee nodded.</p><p>"A what?" Barry asked, confused.</p><p>"Virtually, a black box for buildings. It will have stored all the security footage right up until the building collapsed." McGee explained.</p><p>"OK, great, I'll go find it." Barry said.</p><p>"It can't have been a coincidence that a metahuman tried to tear the building down. Anytime they've targeted Mercury Labs in the past, they've always had a specific reason for it." Patty noted.</p><p>"Yeah, someone's after something." Cisco nodded.</p><p>"Yes, and that someone is probably Zoom." Caitlin added.</p><p>"There may be one more possibility. A few months ago, I saw Harrison Wells running out of my facility. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm certain it was him." McGee said as everyone shifted uneasily. "Is there any way he could have anything to do with this?"</p><p>"A few months ago? Sure." Harry said as he entered and McGee stared in shock upon seeing him. "Now? No."</p><p>"Yeah, there are a few more things that we could catch you up on, Dr. McGee." Barry said awkwardly.</p>
<hr/><p>A little bit later, Barry returned with the Crash-Survivable Memory Unit, handing it to McGee. "Is this it?"</p><p>"That's the one." McGee nodded as Barry handed it to them.</p><p>"All right, great. Dad, Dr. McGee, Cisco. Why don't you guys crack this open, see what you can find?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Sure." Henry nodded.</p><p>"Wait, Barry. When you mentioned black energy, this jogged my memory." Harry said as he opened his watch and sighed. "You're not going to like watching it." Harry typed away as on the screen appeared a picture of a muscular Afro-American, who was in black coat. "Meet Earth-2 John Diggle."</p><p>"Earth-2 Dig did this?" Cisco demanded.</p><p>"You know his doppelganger?" Henry asked.</p><p>"He was a friend." Patty said.</p><p>"He was killed few weeks ago. You read about the Ghosts?" Barry asked as Henry nodded. "One of them was his brother. He betrayed Dig and Damien Darhk had him killed."</p><p>"Well, on my Earth, the Diggle brothers were mercenaries. Thieves. Assassins. Spies. You name it. When the particle accelerator exploded, it irradiated this… prototype energy ring they had stolen from Earth-2 Cadmus Labs. Competitors of S.T.A.R. Labs. It helps generate energy fields at the wielder's whim." Harry explained, but then saw their confused looks. "Imagine you want a hammer. That ring forms an energy hammer out of thin air. Imagine you want an armor to protect you. That ring creates an energy field that protects your body."</p><p>"When the building fell down, I saw the black energy surround it." Barry remembered.</p><p>"He calls himself 'Black Hand', whatever he wants, the ring can make it come true." Harry said.</p><p>"All Barry needs to do is separate him from the ring." Patty said.</p><p>"Barry, don't be fooled by his appearance. He's stronger than he seems to be." Harry said.</p><p>"All right, I'm gonna go see if Joe needs any help in the streets. Everybody cool here?" Barry asked, about to leave. "Should be a piece of cake, right?"</p><p>They all exchanged concerned looks before Henry followed Barry down the hall. "Hey, slugger!"</p><p>"Hey." Barry said, turning to him.</p><p>"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Well, I know you said that what happened to you in the Speed Force changed the way you see things, but you seem very optimistic, you know, with a lot of metahumans running around tearing up the city. What, did you see the future in there?" Henry said.</p><p>Barry laughed. "No... um... not this time. No... I... look... What I was shown in the Speed Force didn't just change my mind, it changed me. I don't know... what you're seeing as optimism is, for the first time, I'm just not afraid anymore."</p><p>"Great, that's..." Henry paused as Barry looked confused. "But... You know you still have to be careful, right?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Well..." Henry was not sure, what to say.</p><p>Barry sighed as he turned around, leaving. "I don't... why are you trying to take something from me that I fought so hard to get to?"</p><p>"Barry!" Henry called out.</p><p>"I... you... you don't know everything that I've been through, Dad." Barry said, turning to Henry. "You haven't been here long enough to know." He paused, realizing his mistake as Henry looed hurt. "I didn't mean... I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."</p><p>"I think I do. Hadn't been around." Henry said, understanding as he neared Barry. "Teach you how to drive or take you to look at colleges. But I've done everything in my power to know who you are. Barry, I don't want to take anything from you. I believe in you." He placed his hand on Barry's chest. "This isn't about my not believing in you."</p><p>"I know that. And I'm fine. OK?" Barry assured. "Thank you, thank you very much for worrying about me. I love you. But I'm fine."</p><p>An alert went off as Patty neared Barry. "Barry. It's CCPD."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barry sped into the lab, where he saw Zoom eying the table of evidence Barry had on his mother's murder. "You and I are not as dissimilar as you think, Barry. My father was also convicted of murdering my mother, unjustly, few years ago. All evidence was talking against my father but I knew he didn't do it. No one could prove the otherwise until after the trial. When they sent my father away, the real killer later snuck into prison and killed him too and was gunned down, when attempting to escape. And do you know, who failed to prove his innocence?" Zoom turned his head and glared at Barry. "Barry. Allen."</p><p>"That's why you hate me so much? Why not just kill me?" Barry asked, seeing Eobard Thawne through Zoom's eyes.</p><p>"Like I said, the more connections you have, the easier it'll be for me to break you. And how does it feel, knowing that the people you love, those who look like them, destroy everything you care about?" Zoom gloated.</p><p>"What did you do?" Barry asked.</p><p>Barry saw a building covered in black energy, crumbling down.</p><p>"I've broken you before. I will break you again. How many lives you can save, before they'll see you're no hero. Once I'm done, they'll see you for the fraud you are. Like I told you…" Zoom put on his demonic voice. "…I am the fastest man alive, Barry."</p><p>"This isn't over, Zolomon." Barry sneered before he sped off.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Flash knocked Black Hand down, who got up as Barry stared at the face of the doppelganger of his former friend. "Well… I was wondering when you would show up." The man said, wearing John Diggle's face.</p><p>"I'm not going to let you hurt any more people, Dig. Give it up." The Flash said.</p><p>"Sorry. Can't do that." Black Hand said.</p><p>Barry attempted to rush at him but Black Hand formed a ramp on which the Flash accidentally ran before flying up and then was knocked away as he rolled down the road as Black Hand used his ring. Barry was then trapped in some energy ball but phased through and rushed at Black Hand as they exchanged blows. Barry was about to disarm him of his ring but Black Hand formed some blast of energy, knocking Barry down.</p><p>"Seriously, how is it, that Atom Smasher, Sand Demon, Dr. Light and the others have failed to kill you?" Black Hand gloated as he formed a giant anvil, about to crush Barry. "All I need to do is—"</p><p>Suddenly, a sonic scream knocked Black Hand away as the anvil disappeared. Barry recovered and stared in disbelief as he looked at the blonde woman in black dress.</p><p>"What's the matter? You don't like the Siren's call?" Earth-2 Laurel smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This felt like a good stopping point.</p><p>Funny thing about the interactions between McGee and Henry in this episode. In The Flash series from 1990, with John Wesley Shipp as Barry Allen (The Flash), Amanda Pays actually played Dr. Tina McGee too in the show as one of the main characters and love interest of Barry and was basically that show's version of Caitlin and Cisco with her being Barry's doctor and providing him experimental inventions to help him, explaining the attraction between Henry and McGee in the CW The Flash show.</p><p>In this story, Diggle is the one, who had died, instead of Laurel. And Earth-2 Diggle has a special ring like Lanterns, which explains his abilities. Hope you like his backstory. Speaking of which, considering his crap, especially in the Arrow finale, Earth-1 Diggle is unworthy of wielding the Green Lantern ring.</p><p>Frankly, killing off Laurel was one of the biggest mistakes Guggenheim and Mericle had done, and insult to injury was Laurel basically giving blessing to Olicity on her deathbed. Felicity being the love of Oliver's life is complete load of crap, considering how awfully she treated Oliver in Seasons 3-4 and despite that Oliver/Felicity was fixed more or less with the drama toned down and Felicity treating Oliver better in Seasons 6-7, save for some understandable exceptions, the damage had already been done.</p><p>While I wasn't much of a fan of Laurel, due to how her character was mishandled in Seasons 1-3 of Arrow, with her being a bitch to Oliver at first, then her drug addict arc in Season 2 and freaking out on Oliver and Sara, when Sara came back and then her Black Canary arc in Season 3, which was lazily written and gave Laurel an annoying ego boost and Season 4 with Laurel having a stick up her ass with bringing Sara back to life, I still liked her more than Felicity, plus, considering the comic books with Green Arrow and the Black Canary, it was a big mistake to kill Laurel off.</p><p>While I wasn't much of a fan of Thea in Season 3, in Season 4, asides from the mess with Sara and Lazarus Pit, she was actually one of the better characters, but killing her off right after they used the pit on her in the previous season, felt stupid too.</p><p>Felicity probably would have been too predictable, even though it would make sense. Diggle or Quentin too, due to Andy betraying them and Quentin, frankly, had reached his full potential in Season 4 of Arrow and it would be no surprise if Darhk had killed him too.</p><p>And Caitlin's line "We loved Laurel." honestly made no sense at all. In real life, Danielle Panabaker and Katie Cassidy have been close friends for years, they were even roommates at one point but in Arrowverse, Laurel and Team Flash barely knew each other and it was more of a fan-based shoutout to appease the fans.</p><p>Speaking of which, The Flash 2x22 shows that Katie isn't as good actress as some people would want to believe. I mean, I like Katie Cassidy but the acting and the lines Black Siren had in this episode, were just terrible and cringeworthy.</p><p>Hope you like Earth-2 Laurel helping Barry out now.</p><p>The next chapter is going to diverge from canon, with Team Flash's final battle against Zoom and his army, since, let's face it, Zoom's endgame in the show made no sense at all. Zoom spent the entire season trying to conquer Earth-1 and other Earths later and suddenly, he decides to destroy all Earths at once, asides from Earth-1. And it's quite sad, when you realize that Anti-Monitor in Crisis on Infinite Earths becomes much less threatening, when Zoom could do what Anti-Monitor wanted, just by charging up his own machine.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Battle for two Earths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry and his friends have a final confrontation with Zoom and his army.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Earth-1 Laurel will be referred to as "Laurel", Earth-2 Laurel will be referred to as "Siren".</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Laurel?" Barry stared in disbelief.</p><p>"Don't look so surprised. It hasn't been that long." Siren smirked.</p><p>Black Hand got up on his feet, eying Laurel in disgust. "I was wondering when you'd show up." He formed a blade in his hand, about to impale her.</p><p>Barry sped towards Siren and tackled her before the blade would hit her. Black Hand formed a hammer but Barry and Laurel rolled away. Siren unleashed her Siren Cry, but Black Hand formed an armor, holding his own, on his feet.</p><p>"We need to find a way to separate him from that ring before he—" Barry and Siren were suddenly knocked away by the black blast of energy.</p><p>"…does that?" Siren drawled as they both got up.</p><p>"So, you're the screamer who kept a low profile." Black Hand realized as he charged his ring. "Well, when I'm done with you both—"</p><p>Next thing Black Hand knew, a car drove in, knocking him down as Wally opened the passenger door. Not hesitating, Barry and Siren got in as he drove away.</p><p>"Wally? How did you find us?" Barry demanded.</p><p>"I've been eavesdropping on what's been going on at S.T.A.R. Labs. Thought you might need help." Wally said and Barry sighed.</p><p>"Damn it, Wally. Look, I get it but you're putting yourself in danger. We'll talk about this later, OK? Right now we need a plan." Barry said as Wally turned to Siren.</p><p>"Hey, aren't you the District Attorney of Star City?" Wally asked.</p><p>"Well, it's complicated." Barry sighed.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"So, let me get this straight. On Earth-2, you and I are best friends, with Barry being my boyfriend and you have this curse that allows you to have this…" Patty trailed off.</p><p>"Siren's Cry." Siren explained.</p><p>"How did you get here?" Barry asked. "What happened to you?"</p><p>Siren took a breath. "After you told us to run, I ran to Starling City, while Barry and Patty, well, my Barry and Patty, they went to Atlantis. I kept a low profile until I saw on the news that Zoom was leaving somewhere with his army. I knew immediately that he was coming into your world, so I followed them. You saved me, so I figured this was the least I could do for you."</p><p>"Thanks, Laurel." Caitlin said.</p><p>"'Dinah'. I've heard there's another Laurel Lance here too. I don't want there to be confusion, so call me 'Dinah', OK?" Dinah said and they nodded.</p><p>Barry turned to Wally. "Wally, I appreciate what you did tonight and I get what you were trying to do but you shouldn't have put yourself at risk like that."</p><p>"Barry, I can't just sit on my butt and do nothing. Let me help. Please." Wally pleaded.</p><p>Iris sighed. "Wally, we understand that but this isn't your fight—"</p><p>"No. This is as much my fight as yours. We're in this together now. All of us." Wally said, determined.</p><p>Barry, Patty, Joe and Iris looked at each other before sighing. "OK. But don't put yourself at risk like that again, if you wanna help, you're going to do everything we tell you, got it?"</p><p>Wally nodded. "What's the plan?"</p><p>"Right now, Harry and Jesse are working on it. I think we got this. We got more than luck on our side." Barry said.</p><p>Patty cleared her throat. "Barry. Can I talk to you for a minute? In private." Barry nodded as he and Patty were in the corridor, with Patty leaning onto her crutches. "Barry, look, I get that… whatever happened to you in the Speed Force, makes you feel stronger but… you do realize that you're not invincible, do you?"</p><p>Barry smiled, folding his arms. "Yes, of course, I know this. I understand that you're worried about me—"</p><p>"Barry, you're not listening to me." Patty gave him a pleading look. "You're acting as if you're untouchable now. As if nothing could hurt you now. Barry, just because you're faster than before, it doesn't make you a god. Look, my point is, being too cocky and overconfident, is only going to get you killed eventually. You'll lower your guard and you might not see coming whatever comes your way until it's too late. It's alright to be scared. It keeps you on alert. Keeps you from being too confident. This way you are able to cover all your bases and be sure you don't overlook something or get caught off-guard. At least you'll be careful enough to know which risks are worth it."</p><p>Barry considered and nodded.</p><p>"Barry, no matter how fast you are, you can't beat Zoom and his army on your own. You can't do this alone." Patty said and an idea hit Barry.</p><p>"Maybe I don't have to." Barry said, an idea hitting him as he approached Cisco. "Cisco, can you make a breach to Star City? We're going to need help. And see if you can reach out to the Waverider somehow."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Flash was in the middle of the street with Siren, facing Zoom and his army.</p><p>"So, you've come here to die with this city?" Zoom gloated.</p><p>"No. We've come here to stop you." Barry said. "This is not your Earth. You have two options. Get out or I'll make you."</p><p>Zoom laughed. "How are you going to stop me? Just the two of you?"</p><p>"It won't be just us, who's gonna stop you." Barry glared.</p><p>And on cue, Green Arrow, Speedy, Arsenal and the Black Canary showed up and then Waverider appeared from above as on the ground teleported Sara Lance, Rip Hunter, Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory and Jax Jackson, as Firestorm and Lisa Snart came next to them.</p><p>"Zoom!" Oliver shouted, notching an arrow. "You have failed this Earth!"</p><p>Siren stared in disbelief as she saw Oliver.</p><p>Zoom snarled, about to rush at Oliver but Barry pushed him out of the way before chasing after Zoom.</p><p>Oliver, Roy and Thea opened fire at the metahumans.</p><p>Kendra and Carter flew at the metahumans from above, knocking them down. Carter dodged as one of them threw an electric lasso before slamming his mace into his face. Kendra flew away to dodge some energy balls before grabbing the metahuman, flying up with him and slamming him to the ground. Ray flew around with his Atom suit, blasting down the metahumans.</p><p>Laurel and Sara jumped over the cars, dodging metallic spikes as the metahumans tried to shoot them before Firestorm flew down from above, throwing fireballs and knocking them down. Siren unleashed her Siren Cry, knocking down some of the metahumans coming their way.</p><p>Jax flew down and faced off with Killer Frost.</p><p>"Well… you're not my Ronnie." Frost sneered, forming an icicle in her hand. "If you were him, killing you would be more painful to me." She threw icicles but Jax burned them before trying to blast her but Frost dodged.</p><p>"Like looking into an evil mirror." Jax said.</p><p>"<em>In this case, that might be true, Jefferson.</em>" Stein said. "<em>Watch out!</em>"</p><p>Jax dodged as another metahuman opened the ground beneath Jax as he was covered in concrete but Jax melted the concrete with his powers before blasting the metahuman.</p><hr/><p>Oliver, Thea and Roy dodged but were suddenly trapped in some energy field as Black Hand raised his ring, crushing them as they gasped for air.</p><p>"This… is… a nightmare…" Thea choked.</p><p>"You'll see your friend soon enough." Black Hand smirked, tightening the grip. Next thing he knew, blue beam shot his hand, in which he had the ring as the energy field dissipated and Black Hand's force field went down for a moment, with his hand frozen as Snart fired from his cold gun. Before Black Hand could recover and create another force field to protect himself, Mick burned him alive with his flamethrower.</p><p>"Fry, you freak." Mick sneered.</p><p>As more metahumans attacked, Lisa shot from her gold gun, encasing them in gold-colored substance.</p><hr/><p>Rip opened fire but was surrounded by metahumans as they were about to attack him, while he was aiming his gun at them.</p><p>"You'll have to bring something bigger to take us down." One of the metahumans said, throwing a torrent of fire at Rip but Rip dodged.</p><p>"Something bigger? You asked for it." Rip said. "Gideon, fire!"</p><p>And on cue, Waverider turned off its cloaking and started shooting at the metahumans, who scattered. Some of them tried to shoot back but were unable to penetrate Waverider's shields.</p><hr/><p>Sara dodged the electric whips one of the metahumans threw at her but was knocked down as he ensnared her leg. Laurel came to help as she and the metahuman exchanged blows but she cried out in pain as he burned her in the hip.</p><p>Before the metahuman could finish them off, Siren showed up and unleashed her Siren Cry, sending him flying away as Laurel stared at her doppelganger in disbelief.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you didn't do that, whenever you yelled at me." Sara cracked.</p><p>Laurel turned around and saw a metahuman throw an acid ball at her but Ray, who was reduced, enlarged himself, wearing his Atom suit, knocking the metahuman out.</p><hr/><p>Jax's flames and Frost's ice beams were in a stand-off before Mick joined the fray, overpowering Frost and burning her alive.</p><p>"That's… creepy." Jax said.</p><p>"Huh. I really got to burn the doctor." Mick quipped.</p><hr/><p>Barry and Zoom were running down the street, from one building to the other, while fighting each other before they ran up a side of a building and jumped down, freefalling, and their fight became an endurance test as they exchanged blows, like the last time they fought. As they crashed to the ground, this time Barry was prepared, as he slammed Zoom to a car in an alley but Zoom dodged the punch and buried his claws into Barry's hip as he cried out in pain.</p><p>"When I'm done with you, I'll make you watch as I kill everyone you love. Then, as I conquer this Earth, I'll feed off of what's rest of your speed." Zoom gloated.</p><p>"No, you're not." Barry jammed a syringe into Zoom's chest as he screamed. "Speed-dampening serum. But strong enough it negates V-9 in your system."</p><p>Zoom glared, trying to hit Barry but he was slower than before due to the serum entering his system. Zoom roared, but Barry blocked his blows before retaliating and overpowering Zoom with his speed and precise hits. Zoom managed to pin Barry to the wall with whatever speed he had left, pummeling him but Barry gained the upper hand as he vibrated his hand as Zoom smirked.</p><p>"Kill me. Do it." Zoom gloated. "Even if you lock me up, my army will never stop coming. And they won't stop until everyone you love, is dead. Your father, Caitlin, Patty—"</p><p>Barry roared, about to plunge his hand into Zoom's chest but then two Time Wraiths appeared. Barry stepped back and gasped in fear, thinking they were after him but much to his surprise, they flew around Zoom, who screamed in agonizing pain, his face decaying before the Time Wraiths grabbed him by his arms and flew with him into a portal in the sky before vanishing.</p><p>"What the…" Barry stared.</p><p>"Barry! Barry, it's ready! Do you copy?" Harry called out.</p><p>"Yeah! Zoom's gone." Barry said.</p><p>"Gone? What happened?" Cisco called out.</p><p>"I'll explain later." Barry panted out, still in shock.</p><p>"Barry, we need you to run around the city so that the pulse bounces off the field you generate. Oliver and the rest are losing!" Harry said.</p><p>"Got it." Barry said, running around the city, creating an energy field as Cisco and Harry, who, alongside Jesse, were wearing headphones, turned on the device.</p><hr/><p>Much to Team Arrow's shock, Siren and other metahumans spasmed, holding their ears, screaming before falling unconscious.</p><p>"Is it over?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Looks that way." Laurel said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, hope you liked Team Arrow and the Legends helping out. I originally considered involving Team Supergirl too but I realized that Cisco had not mastered his powers in Season 2 to be able to travel to other Earths than Earth-2 and involving Kara and J'onn would probably make the final fight too one-sided.</p><p>Hope you liked the fight scenes, but I made it a bit condensed and smaller, since it would be too hard to follow, if I would write it in detail.</p><p>In this story, the final fight with Darhk had gone differently, since let's face it, the whole "Happy thoughts stop magic" was stupid, so here, Oliver killed Darhk soon after 4x18.</p><p>And Barry tossing Zoom aside for the Time Wraiths to get to him was stupid, considering what happened later. Barry basically sentenced Zoom to fate worse than death and letting someone die instead of killing them themselves, is just cowardly and stupid, whilst convincing themselves that they have no blood on their hands. So, like in Stand and Ward and Queen's story, instead of letting the Time Wraiths take Zoom, Barry thought that they were after him, backing away in fear.</p><p>The next chapter is going to be the aftermath and epilogue of this story.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone deals with the aftermath of Metapocalypse, while dealing with some loose ends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later, S.T.A.R. Labs</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Thanks for the help." Barry said, facing Team Arrow and the Legends.</p><p>"Don't sweat it, Red, we didn't do this for you, we're not gonna let some other meta-freaks destroy our city." Mick said.</p><p>"I think what Mr. Rory is trying to say is, 'You're welcome, Mr. Allen.'." Rip said as the Legends chuckled.</p><p>"Whatever." Mick snorted.</p><p>"What were those ghost things back there?" Thea asked as they met in the Cortex, seeing the footage of Barry's fight with Zoom on the traffic cameras before they sent back to Earth-2 all the metahumans from Zoom's army.</p><p>"Time Wraiths. They're after speedsters, who mess with time." Barry said. "I don't know why they went after Zoom instead of me, though."</p><p>"Probably because you apparently weren't the only one breaking the rules of Speed Force. Who knows how many rules Zoom broke." Patty said.</p><p>In the meantime, Harry, Siren and Jesse had returned to Earth-2 to Zoom's lair and were now back with the man wearing the iron mask, who had been imprisoned by Zoom, with Barry keeping his promise to him. As they dismantled the mask, it revealed the face of a bearded man as everyone stared in disbelief.</p><p>"What?" The bearded man asked.</p><p>"You look just like…" Jesse trailed off.</p><p>"…me." Harry finished.</p><p>"I'm Jay Garrick." Jay introduced himself.</p><p>"Garrick? That was my mother's maiden name." Henry said, astonished.</p><p>Wally looked confused. "I don't understand, how can he be—"</p><p>"It's the same like with Hunter Zolomon." Barry realized. "Same name. Different faces. On some Earths, our counterparts have different names."</p><p>"Well, it makes sense now." Patty said. "When you had Hunter fired, he tried to kill you. But then when he was dying, he was looking for another speedster to get a cure."</p><p>Jay nodded as he lifted his shirt to reveal scars that were slowly healing due to his powers. "But he couldn't drain my powers. So, he decided to keep me as a trophy. He constantly beat me up and tortured me…"</p><p>"…as a twisted way of revenge against me." Harry nodded.</p><p>"Well, I appreciate you saving my life but I think it's time for me to go home." Jay said.</p><p>"And where's that?" Wally asked.</p><p>"I think you would call it Earth-3." Jay said.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Well, I can get you to Earth-2." Cisco offered.</p><p>"My daughter and I can help you with the rest." Harry offered.</p><p>"We can?" Jesse asked, unsure.</p><p>"Yes, we can. We're going home." Harry said.</p><p>"Yeah, I was wondering whether I'd be stuck here." Siren joked.</p><p>Harry laughed before shaking his hand with Barry and Patty and hugging Cisco and Caitlin. "Allen. Spivot. Ramon. Snow. Thank you. You've helped me become a better person than I was." He shook his hand with Joe, Wally and Iris. "Look after each other. All of you."</p><p>Siren smiled before turning to Oliver, Laurel and Sara. "Could you wait for a minute? I'd like to talk with them before we leave."</p><p>"Take your time." Harry said as Siren followed Oliver, Laurel and Sara aside.</p><p>"This is probably really strange to you, right?" Siren asked.</p><p>"Kind of." Laurel said as she eyed Siren warily. "Are you… anything like me? Asides from…" She gestured at her mouth.</p><p>"From what I've been told, you're a kind person. With a good heart." Siren admitted. "Me…" She sighed. "For a long time, it's been me, Barry and Patty, you know, we've been close friends for years. But this…" She looked around. "I'm not sure if I can return home when people might fear me for what I can do. On my Earth, metahumans are outlawed."</p><p>"Well, you don't know that until you try." Oliver said. "I can tell that you're a good person. You can go to your world and show the people, what another metahuman like their Flash can give them. Change their mind about you."</p><p>"Why would you believe in me?" Siren questioned, unsure.</p><p>"Because we know who you are." Laurel said. "You don't need to be defined by what Zoom and his metahumans had done. You can show them a better path."</p><p>Siren considered before shaking hands with Oliver, Laurel and Sara.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Central City General Hospital</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh, easy, Patty." Henry said, as he and Barry were holding Patty, who was on a track, exercising her leg.</p><p>"Thanks, guys." Patty said.</p><p>"Well, within few weeks, hopefully you'll recover again." Barry assured.</p><p>"But what if another crazy speedster messes with us again?" Patty asked.</p><p>"Then we'll figure it out. Together, like we always do." Barry said.</p><p>"Together." Patty said as she smiled at him and they kissed, with Henry chuckling.</p><p>Barry and Patty would go through many hardships but one thing was for sure, as long as they had each other, with Joe, Caitlin, Cisco and everyone else, they could overcome anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The twist with the man in the iron mask being the real Jay Garrick was not that much of a surprise, considering the various interviews that the actors had had during shooting of Season 2 and the articles regarding the man in the iron mask on the Internet, although I admit I did not expect for him to be Henry Allen's doppelganger either. But it just does not work for this story, so for the sake of this story, Earth-3 Jay Garrick is another doppelganger of Harrison Wells, although imagine that he looks like Nash with beard.</p><p>Fun fact from The Flash Season 6, Earth-3 Jay Garrick's wife, Joan Williams was, unsurprisingly, Nora Allen's doppelganger but for the sake of this story, imagine Tess Morgan, E-1 Wells's wife's doppelganger.</p><p>So, at the end, no Flashpoint happening, since Henry obviously didn't die here.</p><p>This is the end of the story and I have highly enjoyed writing it. There have been requests for me to write a sequel covering Season 3 but first of all, considering that there's no Flashpoint, it would not make much sense and I'm honestly not really in the mood to rewatch Season 3 due to how painful all that WestAllen crap was. So sorry, I am not going to write a sequel to this story. I do have other Flash plot bunnies in mind, with Barry/Patty, Barry/Caitlin and Barry/Kara too, so stay tuned.</p><p>See you later with another one of my stories. Until next time, guys.</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>